The Rise of Decker
by League of Writers
Summary: (It's back) The pups and Ryder had decided to visit Carlos in the jungle as well as their favorite monkey Mandy, after Mandy is attacked the pup are soon dragged into a massive war that could decided the fate of the world itself, the pups meet a new pup named Decker. The pups now must fight new enemies and meet new and very powerful allies. This is the The Rise of Decker Reborn!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright since the rise of decker was taken down, I decided that as a christmas gift I am gonna repost it as well as post read and take out parts that get it removed in the first however, there was a slight misunderstanding, although some of the sons in her (let's be honest most of them) belong to their respective writers, some of the somes I OWN BECAUSE I WROTE THE LYRICS TO THEM, for those I will be telling them what songs.**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the Jungle.**

Our story starts with Ryder, and his pups in the paw patroller heading the jungle to visty Carlos and, Mandy the monkey.

"Pups great news we're almost at Carlos's house," Ryder told the pups.

"Thank goodness being cooped up in this bus was starting to get to me," Everest said stretching her legs a bit before sitting back down.

"This will be your first time in a jungle won't it Everest", asked Skye.

"Yup and I can't wait what's the jungle like?!", Everest asked

"The jungle is a place with a lot of trees, and animals living in it, is also has a warm weather", explained Marshall who was currently sitting next to Everest.

"I wonder what Mandy is up too?" Chase asked.

"She probably up to some monkey business," said Marshall making them all laugh.

Ryder's pup pad suddenly started to ring. He picked it up and pressed the icon with Carlos's face on it. "Hello Ryder here", Ryder answered with a smile on his face.

"Ryder it's Carlos", Carlos said with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Carlos me and the pups can't wait to get there", Ryder told his friend and long time pen pal.

"I can't wait either are you bringing Everest with you? I can't wait to meet her," said Carlos clearly excited.

"Yep and I'm pretty sure Everest can't wait to meet you to", Ryder told him.

"Alright then I'll see you soon," said Carlos. He hung up his phone and decided to go find Mandy the monkey.

"Mandy? Mandy? Where are you?," Carlos called out. He went to her favorite tree were the best bananas grew.

"That's strange Mandy is always here," Carlos said. He heard a faint voice that sounded like Mandy. So Carlos followed the voice until he saw a red spot on the ground. He bent down placed his hand on it.

"Is this blood!?," He said to himself getting scared he quickly got up, and began to frantically look around.

"I need to find Mandy right now!," he said, seeing another spot of blood and followed it. Carlos ran as fast as he could he was terrified that something might have happened to his friend.

"Mandy? Where are you... answer me," he called out. He followed the trail of blood until he found something that made his heart stop. Laying on the ground was Mandy.

"Mandy!," he cried out running over and kneeled over her she had claw marks all over back. Carlos turned her over and screamed. There were deep claw marks on her chest and face. Something also had bite into her shoulder as well. her arm was broken and her eyes were closed.

"Mandy! Wake up please wake up ! What happen!? Who did this to you who did this!?" Carlos was shaking in fear he lifted Mandy up and ran as fast as he could back to his home.

"I need help! I can't do this alone" said Carlos little did he know something was watching him.

"Dang it he took my dinner right when the chase was getting good, it doesn't matter I'll find something else to eat" said a voice as cold as winter snow.

Back with the Paw Patrol.

The pups were in the middle of singing 100 boxes of treats on the wall when Ryder's pup pad rang. He once again hit the icon with Carlos's face on it.

"Hey Carlos is something wrong?", Ryder asked seeing his friend face. His eyes were puffy and red he was also breathing very hard.

"Ryder…. Oh god please help…. Ryder hurry up and get here, I don't know what to do something happen". Carlos said trying to keep it together and not cry again.

"Carlos what happen is everything alright?" Ryder asked

"It's Mandy she ….she ….she".

"She what?", Ryder asked now very concerned

"She was attacked by something I need your help please hurry I'm begging you please hurry", Carlos begged his friend then he hung up.

"Ryder what happen?", asked Chase walking over

"Pups sit down and put your seatbelts on there been an emergency. Carlos needs our help", said Ryder

"What happen is Carlos okay?" Skye asked with a major hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes he's fine but, Mandy was attacked by some animal I don't know everything but Carlos need our help Robo dog floor", said Ryder Robo dog barked and, slammed his paw on the gas pedal.

"We're coming Carlos you too Mandy just hang on a little longer", said Ryder looking out the window

Deep in jungle an all black pup was eating a baby antelope his muzzle was covered in hot sticky blood. He looked up into the sky for a second.

"Something tells me I'm gonna have a lot of fun very soon", He stood up howled in the air.

 **Alright Rise of Decker is back and is gonna be better than before, this is either gonna take me all day or it is gonna take me 2, so keep on the lookout, and as always.**

 **God First God Bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who or What attacked Mandy?**

"Almost there Carlos were just a mile away", Ryder thought to himself

"Wyder do you think Mandy okay?" asked Zuma who was a little scared.

"Hopefully Mandy is okay, Marshall once we get to Carlos's house I want you to check on Mandy", Ryder told the dalmatian pup.

"Of course I'll make sure Mandy is okay", Marshall said with grin.

"Ryder are we going to find the animal that did this?", asked Chase.

"I don't think we can", Ryder said

"Why not? Mandy is our friend we can't let this go", said Chase who was determined to find the animal that did this.

"Chase it isn't that I don't want to find whatever animal did this to Mandy, However it might be very dangerous, and there the chance that it might have left the area", Ryder explained to them.

After 10 minutes they finally reached Carlos house which was a two story house painted all red. It had 2 windows on the first floor, and 3 on the second floor. It has 4 bedrooms in it one for his parents one for his older sister, and one for himself the last one was the guest room.

"Marshall get your medical bag", said Ryder opening the door to the paw patroller, and sprinted to Carlos's house with the pups close behind. He knocked on the door which was immediately opened up.

"Ryder thank god you're here, hurry she's in here", Carlos said pointing to the living room. Which was decorated in a jungle theme. Mandy was laying on the couch asleep Carlos had done his best to bandage her up. Marshall ran over to give her a complete medical exam. He first checked her wounds.

"Ryder, Carlos I need you to untie her bandages so I can see her wounds", instructed Marshall. Gently both boys removed the bandaged, and threw them into the garbage. Marshall felt sick to his stomach seeing this.

"Carlos did you put anything on these cuts" asked Marshall. Carlos looked down in shame.

"No…. I wasn't thinking right I was just so scared, and worried that I just put the bandages on her", said Carlos. Ryder put an arm around his friend.

"Hey don't get upset with yourself anyone would have done the same thing in your situation ", Ryder told him.

Suddenly the door came flying open.

"Hey little bro where are you? I go your message, and rushed right over as soon as I could", a soft but rough voice spoke out.

"Libby were in here", called Carlos.

A young women age 22 came rushing in she was wearing a pink and grey hiking jacket. A pair of grey sweat pants, and a pair of pink hiking boots. She had long brown hair she keep in ponytail. She also had hazel colored eyes, she is skilled in medical treatment of animals. Carlos went over ,and hugged his older sister.

"What happen here?" Libby asked.

"I don't know I went to find Mandy, but when I did she was covered in cuts. Her arm is broken there a bite mark in her shoulder I just don't know what to do", He managed to say before he started crying. Libby rubbed her little brother back to calm him down.

"Calm down Carlos okay everything will be just fine. I promise I know you did everything you could", Libby kissed his forward before letting go of the hug to check on Mandy herself.

"Hmm I need you all to leave I don't think you want to see me stitch up her wounds except you medical pup i'm going to need your help ", she instructed.

"My name is Marshall ,and i'm ready to help", said Marshall going over. Ryder left but Carlos didn't at first.

"Carlos trust me I'm going to help her okay no need to worry", said Libby. Carlos sighed but did what his sister ordered.

"Please make it Mandy I need you to make it I care too much about you", Carlos said to himself as he went up to his room to be alone for a while.

"How does she look?" asked Rubble. Ryder sighed heavily at his question.

"To be honest… not so good there are cuts all over her body her left arm is broken. There a bite mark in her arm she is lucky to have survived ", Ryder told his pups.

" Where's Marshall?" asked Chase looking around.

"He's helping Carlos's sister treat Mandy", Ryder replied.

With Marshall and Libby at this moment.

"Okay just in case I'm going to inject Mandy with this anesthesia. This will put Mandy in a deep sleep so she won't feel anything at all", said Libby.

"But isn't Mandy asleep right now", asked Marshall Libby nodded her head.

"Yes she is but only because she passed out from blood lose, lucky my brother wrapped bandages around too stop the bleeding for a while. This will keep her asleep for awhile this way we don't have to worry about her waking up all", explained Libby putting a needle in Mandy's arm injecting the anesthesia into her bloodstream. Once she did that she took out an stitching kit.

"Marshall we're going to first clean out her wounds go into my bag there should be a box of wet wipes in there", said Libby. Marshall nodded and went into her bag. He found the wipes and carried them over to Libby.

"Good job" Libby praised and gently cleaned out all the blood off her back then did her chest and right shoulder. She then give a sigh of relief.

"This is great her wounds on her back aren't that deep I won't have to give her stitches there" Libby said with a smile,then she suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?",asked Marshall seeing the confused look on her face.

"Huh… oh don't worry right now let's focus on Mandy I'll explain later", said Libby she slowly stitched up Mandy's chest.

"Alright Marshall go too my bag there should be white bottle in there get it for me okay", said Libby. Marshall went over to her bag and found the bottle he give it to her.

"Good job now I won't lie this smells kind of bad", said Libby opening the bottle. Marshall nose filled with a horrible odor that made him gag.

"What that smell?", asked Marshal both paws over his nose to block out the smell. Libby chucked.

"I warned you didn't I, this is my family's secret healing cream it's made from the jungles flowers and fruit. Our great great grandparents developed the recipe", said Libby rubbing it over Mandy's back ,chest and shoulder.

"Now all we need to do is wrap up her chest, back ,and shoulder then place her arm in a sling and we'll be done", said Libby.

"I can take care of the bandages woof woof bandages ", Marshall barked , and out came his bandages. He wrapped it around her back chest, and shoulder. Meanwhile Libby got out a mini sling for Mandy, and placed her arm in it,

"Perfect thanks Marshall for your help but now I need you to leave for a second I need to do something in private", said Libby rubbing his head a bit.

"Your welcome I'm glad to have helped out ", said Marshall with his usually smile. Libby opened the door for him, and Marshall left the room. He found the others in the dining room. The second he entered the pups surrounded him.

"Is Mandy going to be alright?", asked Skye.

"Yeah is she?", asked Rocky.

"I don't know for sure but I think she'll be okay", said Marshall. They all give a sigh of relief. After a couple minutes Carlos had joined them.

"Are you alright dude?", asked Zuma.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine thanks for asking", said Carlos with a small smile. Everest walked over to Carlos.

"So you must be Everest nice to meet you I'm Carlos… I wish we could meet on better circumstances", said Carlos being down.

"I'm sorry about your friend", said Everest with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Mandy will pull through I know she will", said Carlos petting the young husky pup. Soon Libby came out of the living room.

"I have a couple things to tell you all so gather around", Libby pulling out a chair.

"First of all if your wounding, Mandy will make a complete recovery", said Libby with a grin. Carlos let out a sigh of relief as did the other.

"But I have some information for you all I sent in some pictures I took before I got to work on Mandy know just for all of you to know there are 5 main predators here that could have attacked Mandy . The bobcat, the harpy eagle,the giant anaconda, the grizzly bear, and the wolf. I sent said pictures to a professor of mine at the University of Los Angeles and he told me the harpy eagle the grizzly bear, anaconda, and bobcat are not responsible for this attack", said Libby.

"So it was a wolf", said Rubble.

"It must have been a wolf if it wasn't those other animals then that is all that's left", said Ryder.

" That's what I thought too, but was wrong according to my professor a wolf wouldn't have wasted time with those scratches it would have broken Mandy's neck in second and eaten her", said Libby

"But if it wasn't a wolf than what was it", asked Zuma

"He ran a test with the pictures I sent he said that it is some kind of dog", said Libby.

"So a dog attacked Mandy", said Rubble.

"Yep but the strange thing is that the dog that did this wasn't an adult it was a pup", said Libby this made them all gasp.

"What kind of pup would try to kill Mandy? ", asked Rocky.

"A pup that has been alone for a long time, and has to hunt for his food but that isn't the strange thing", said Libby.

"Well what is the strange thing?" Asked Ryder.

"Well according to him those marks went supposed to kill her it was to get her tired, the broken arm was keep her from climbing a tree to escape the pup. The only serious injury was the one done to her face which my professor thinks was the result of Mandy fighting back , but she lost in the end she ran until she dropped of. Exhaustion meaning he was enjoying this hunt he was playing a game he was enjoying Mandy in pain", said Libby.

Carlos couldn't believe his ears no one could. What kind of sick and twisted pup enjoys inflicting pain on others.

" Well let's go hunt this pup down and lock him up!" shouted Rubble standing up.

"Rubble's right we need to find this pup, and arrest him or her", said Chase.

" No", said Ryder, all the pups looked at him.

"Why not Ryder?", asked Skye.

" it's not that I'm saying this pup is strange pup,but there might be more than meets the eye", said Ryder.

"Ryder we have to do this for Mandy", said Carlos.

"I know you want to find this pup, and so do I but we need to ask him a couple questions first not arrest him", said Ryder.

"Listen why don't we eat, we can decide tomorrow how to find this pup", said Libby.

"So you're going to help us", said Carlos.

"Yep this pup got me very interested", said Libby with a grin. It was decided they were going to find this pup and bring him or her in for questioning.

Meanwhile deep in the jungle that same pup was sharpening his claws. On a rock like a human would use a nail filler. He sharpened them until there were razor sharp.

"I have a lot of work to do tomorrow hunting, burying my kills, getting more resources looks like I'm out of wood. Maybe I'll find that stupid monkey, and finish it off". He said licking his paw a bit.

"That stupid boy shouldn't have interfered in my hunt maybe I'll find him and give a warning to him no one interferes with Decker's business no one". The pup looked at the sun which was being to lower.

"Time to go hunt my dinner for today, and tomorrow" he said howling into the sky.

 _ **Author note: I will not reveal Decker's breed yet I have a plan for that. Like always I accept any criticism thanks for reading.**_

 **And as always God First God Bless.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note: because the Paw Patrol don't know Deckers name yet from their point of view I'll refer to him as he or the pup. Also there will be some swearing in this.**_

 **Chapter 3 The Confrontation.**

After eating dinner it was now 5:30, the Paw Patrol, Ryder, Carlos, and Libby were discussing the best possible way to find this pup.

"Okay any ideas on how to find this pup", said Libby

" Why don't we make trap and lure him or her to it", suggested Rocky.

"That won't work this pup seems very intelligent he'd easily figure it out", said Libby.

"Why don't we just set up a bunch of motion detectors with alerts, so if he come we could rush over there", said Chase.

"That would work, but what is stopping this pup from running off", said Ryder

" We could just hunt the pup down the old fashion way", said Carlos.

"You mean track it", said Libby.

"Yeah we could split into groups, and look around the area", said Carlos.

" I like that idea I really do", said Libby.

"But someone would have to stay and watch Mandy", said Ryder.

"Leave it to me Ryder I will stay, and watch her", said Libby giving a thumbs up.

"Alright then here are the teams Rocky, and Zuma team A", said Ryder. Rocky and Zuma slapped paws.

"Chase you ,me and Carlos are team B I think your super spy gear will come in very handy here", said Ryder.

"Super spy Chase is on the case", said Chase.

"Team C will be Marshall Everest and Rubble ", said Ryder.

"Alright then this will be fun", said Everest with a smile.

" Skye you're on your own you can look from the air", said Ryder.

"This pup's gotta fly", said Skye doing her signature backflip.

"Alright then if you find anything at all report in to me", said Ryder the pups barked in agreement.

"Alright then Paw Patrol is on a role", said Ryder and they ran out to the Paw patroller to get there gear. Ryder Came riding out on his ATV and parked next to Carlos.

"Need a ride", said Ryder.

'Thanks but I've got a ride of my own", said Carlos going behind his house. A couple seconds later the sounds of a engine starting was heard. Carlos came around the corner on a brown and black dirt bike. He also had on a brown helmet.

"When did you get that?", asked Ryder

"I got it about 2 months ago my parents give it to me", said Carlos.

"Alright I think we should start where Mandy was attacked ", said Ryder. Carlos nodded ,Ryder, Chase, and Carlos took off I'm that direction. Marshall Rubble, and Everest took off east. Rocky and Zuma headed to the south, and Skye took to the sky to look around.

With Carlos, Chase and Ryder they had arrived at the attack sight.

"This is where I found Mandy", said Carlos pointing at the blood spot. Chase got out of his truck, and walked over to the blood.

"Chase do you think you can find this pup's scent", asked Ryder.

"I can smell out anything", said Chase as he started to sniff around the the area. He sound found a strange smell one he never smelled before.

" Ryder Carlos I think I found the pup's scent", called Chase.

"Good work Chase now let's follow it", said Ryder. Chase nodded using his nose he followed the scent to a small clearing.

"Um Ryder you might wanna see this", said Chase a little nervous.

"What is it… oh my god", said Ryder. In the small clearing was a baby antelope, but it'd throat had been ripped out. It was laying in a bowl of blood it had claw marks on its body just like Mandy. Most of the meat from it was gone, and it front left leg was gone.

"This must have been this pups latest kill so it might still be in the area", said Ryder. Chase started to sniff around ,but couldn't smell anything else.

"The scent is gone", said Chase looking down.

"That's alright Chase we just need to keep looking ", said Ryder. They slowly went back to their vehicles. When suddenly Chase ears shot up. He turned around but saw nothing there.

"Chase is something wrong?", asked Ryder.

"I thought I heard something but I guess I was wrong", said Chase.

"Why don't we keep looking around this place for a while go to your truck, and activate your drone", said Ryder.

"Good idea Ryder", said Chase running off.

With Zuma and Rocky they had gotten out of there vehicles, and were searching for any track of this pup they were by a pond. Zuma went to get a quick drink of water when he found something. That made his heart sink.

"Wocky come here hurry up", said Zuma.

"What is it Zuma", said Rocky coming over.

" Just look over there", said Zuma pointing over at the other side of the pond. Rocky turned and looked over there to see a baby deer it was covered in claw marks just like Mandy.

"Come on Wocky", said Zuma running around the pond with Rocky in pursuit. They reached the frighten deer who hid behind them.

"It's just a fawn Easy what's wrong", asked Rocky.

"Wocky look", said Zuma as the bushes shook, and out came a pup all black, his fur was covered in dirt. His eyes were red, he stared at Rocky and Zuma. Rocky turned on his pup tag.

"Ryder… come in", said Rocky making sure to keep the baby deer behind them.

"Yeah Rocky what's up", said Ryder.

" You need to get here fast we found the pup he was hunting a baby deer", said Rocky.

"Really where are you?", asked Ryder.

"By the big pond", said Rocky.

"Alright on our way", said Ryder

"I know a shortcut come on", said Carlos as they ran back to their vehicles. On the way Ryder called the rest of the pups, and told them to meet them at the big pond.

Rocky and Zuma were backing away slowly not wanting this pup to move. He slowly watched them his claws digging into the ground.

"Move out the way", he told them sharply.

"Not a chance your not hurting this deer", said Rocky

"Move out my way that deer is my prey", he said sharply.

"Like he said not happening", said Zuma.

"I don't have time for this", said the pup rushing at them he slammed into them knocking them sideways. He then jumped on the baby deer knocking her down. He went to bite her neck, but suddenly Rocky tackled him to the ground. The fawn ran away Rocky tried to hold him down, but the pup shook him off. The pup ran after the fawn when Zuma ran straight into him sending him falling to the ground. Zuma then jumped on him to keep him down. The pup scrambled back to his feet, and shook Zuma off his back.

"Damn it my dinner", the pup howled in rage, and jumped on Zuma pinning him to the ground. Zuma placed too paws on his stomach, and tried to push him off. Rocky knocked him off Zuma, the pup got back to his feet as Rocky ran towards him. The pup lowered himself to the ground ,and flipped Rocky over his back causing him to land on his back. He then tackled Zuma again, and tried to bite his stomach. Zuma held his head back with his paws. Rocky got back and once again knocked him off Zuma.

"Leave him alone!" Rocky yelled Zuma ran over to Rocky side.

"Let's get him together", said Rocky Zuma nodded, and he went left and Rocky right. The pup bent low to the ground backing up a bit. Suddenly the sound of trucks came there way. Everest ,Marshall, and Rubble had arrived to help.

"Guys over here", shouted Rocky looking back. The pup saw his opening, and jumped Zuma. Rocky turned around. Everest jumped out her snowplow, and ran over she tackled the pup. He kicked her off him before getting back to his feet. He hit a blow right to Everest cheek drawing blood. Everest could feel it run down her cheek, and into her mouth.

"Everest are you" Everest cut Marshall off.

"Guys don't move he's mine", said Everest glaring at him he glared back.

"But Everest you'll need help", said Rocky.

"Yeah let us help you", said Rubble.

" NO STAY OUT OF THIS" shouted Everest in a surprising loud tone. That made the other back up a bit.

"Trust me on this one okay", said Everest looking back and give them a smile. Everest turned and faced the pup she started to growl at him which was surprising scary.

"Please be okay Everest please be okay", though Marshall. Both pups circled each other neither making a move.

"Why must you interfere in my hunt I don't even know you?" asked the pup.

"You fought my friends that's why plus you kill baby animals you make them suffer why WHY DO YOU MAKE THEM SUFFER", yelled Everest running at him. The pup waited until she was in striking distance. Once she was close enough he sidestepped her, in the same motion he slammed a paw on her head. Driving her head first to the ground Everest let out a grunt of pain she regained her footing, and jumped up attempting to pin him to the ground. The pup fell onto his back with Everest laying on top of him. He kicked her hard in the stomach with his back paws forcing her off him. Everest landed on her feet, and cut him across the shoulder with her claw. The pup stopped for a second, and placed a paw on his shoulder. He could a warm liquid running down shoulder, and onto his hand.

"You cut me", he said breathing hard.

" Yeah I did", said Everest baring her teeth.

The pup looked up at her with a look of fury he placed his paw on the ground. He suddenly ran at her forcing her down to the ground. He went to slash her across the face, but Everest suddenly rolled them both over now she was on top.

"Ryder hurry up," called Marshall.

"We're almost there what's going on?", asked Ryder.

"Everest is fighting the mystery pup", said Marshall.

" SHE'S DOING WHAT", shouted Ryder.

"He attacked us so she fighting him", said Marshall.

"We need to hurry", said Ryder as they drove faster.

Both Everest and the pup were wrestling each other down trying to gain the upper hand. Everest landed a blow to his head with her left Paw, and he countered with a blow of his own. He wrapped his forelegs around Everest waist. He went up on his back legs, and lifted up before slamming her down. Everest lost her breath when she was slammed, and the pup got ready to bite her. When Marshall slammed into him sending him flying off Everest.

"Marshall I told you I've got this", said Everest shaking out her fur.

"Sorry about that", said Marshall suddenly Skye's helicopter landed next to them.

"Is everyone alright?", asked Skye rushing over. Everest nodded soon the faint sound of sirens could be heard.

"That's Ryder Chase, and Carlos", said Rocky. The pup slowly turned around.

" Where are you going", demanded Marshall.

"I'm going home I can't fight you all, but I warn you stay out my way or you'll have to deal with hunter and you'll be my new prey", said the pup taking off back into the jungle just as Ryder, Chase, and Carlos came.

"Let's go get him", said Rubble.

"Where's the pup?", asked Ryder.

"He ran back into the jungle" said Rocky.

"Wyder you missed it Everest kicked Major butt", said Zuma.

"Yeah it was awesome Ryder ", said Rubble, suddenly Everest got dizzy, and almost fell down. Marshall immediately rushed to her side and keep her up.

"We need to get Everest back so I can treat her wounds", said Marshall.

"Sure let's head back to my house", said Carlos. They all went back to Carlos house.

Meanwhile Decker had run back to his cave, and fell to the ground he was exhausted. He could feel blood rushing out his shoulder wound. He forced himself up, and walked over to the corner of his cave. He picked up three different ingredients, Petals of the pink orchid flower, raspberries, and the leaves of the bay leaf tree. He placed them in a stone bowl he then picked up a stone in his mouth and started to grind the ingredients into a paste. Once he was done he then placed his paw into it, and rubbed the paste on his shoulder closing the wound. It also prevented infection, he went to the back of his cave. To find a remains of a baby antelope.

"God thing I caught this thing 2 days ago or else I'd go without a meal today ", Decker said. He laid next to it before he started to eat.

"That stupid pups got in my way, but I'll give that female this she knows how to fight and managed to wound me, I wonder what kind of dogs those were", he thought to himself.

 **God First God Bless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Plan.**

They arrived back at Carlos home at 6:25 pm.

"Finally your back, how did it go?", asked Libby rushing over.

"We'll we know it's a pup, and by the look of it this pup is very strange", said Ryder.

"Tell me all about it", said Libby.

"Well first could you check on Everest she got into a fight with this pup", explained Ryder.

"Of course I can", said Libby going to grab her bag. She then opened the door to see Marshall. He was slowly walking with Everest leaning on his shoulder.

"Easy no need to rush", said Marshall.

"Marshall I'm fine stop worrying", said Everest with a giggle.

"Hurry up and get her inside", called Libby. They reached it inside, and Libby lifted Everest off the ground.

"Marshall you deserve a break I'll treat her don't worry", said Libby carrying her into the living room. Libby took off Everest vest. Her back and chest were all clear.

"Looks like you're suffered damage to your head that's all all I need to do is clean your injuries, and wrap it up." said Libby. Taking out a wet wipe, and began to clean her wounds. Everest keep wincing in pain.

"Am I hurting you", asked Libby stopping for a moment.

"It stings" whined Everest this made Libby laugh.

"You just fought a pup, and your whining about a little sting", said Libby.

"Yeah so what", said Everest.

"Don't worry about it", said Libby patting her head. She then took out the bottle of healing cream the second she opened it Everest almost throw up at the smell.

"You're not going to put that on me are you", asked Everest.

"Yeah this will heal your injuries in record time", said Libby. She placed some over Everest wounds and bandaged her head up.

"All done", said Libby.

"Good", said Everest standing up but got light headed, and had to lay back down.

"Easy Everest you lost some blood in that fight of yours I want you to take it easy for today, and tomorrow understand", said Libby.

"Fine", said Everest laying down on the couch opposite of Mandy's who was still asleep. Libby walked over, and rubbed her head softly.

"Poor thing she was probably terrified", said Libby adjusting her pillow a bit.

"So tell me Everest what is that pup like", asked Libby.

"Well Rocky and Zuma might know more about him they found him first all I can say is. He is very tough to be honest I didn't think I could win I was just buying time until Ryder Came", said Everest. Libby nodded her head as Everest explained the fight.

"So he lifted you up, and slammed you down", said Libby. Everest nodded her head.

"Yep he knocked the wind right out of me", said Everest.

"This pup sounds like he's been fighting for a while now", said Libby.

Meanwhile with the others Zuma and Rocky finished telling what happen before Everest Marshall, and Rubble came to help.

"Too bad I didn't get to see him I could take him", said Chase.

"I don't know he was pretty strong ask Wocky he threw him about 5 feet", said Zuma.

"No he didn't he throws me in the air", said Rocky.

" My mistake 5 feet in the air ", said Zuma with a smile.

"Hey I did better than you", said Rocky playfully glaring at his best friend.

"It's a good thing you saved that baby deer", said Skye.

"Yeah of you hadn't she might have died", said Rubble.

"My questions how does he do it it must separate the baby from its herd", said Ryder trying to figure it out.

"In a way I hope he's alright Everest cut his shoulder open", said Rocky.

"I sure he'll be fine Rocky it seemed like he's lived out here for a while", said Ryder.

"We're going to need a new plan he knows we're here so it's going to be harder to catch him", said Carlos.

"Good point Carlos any ideas?" Asked Ryder.

"What if we lure him to us", suggested Rubble.

"Thats a good idea, but lets see what the others have to say first we need at least two plans", said Ryder.

"Why don't we just hunt him down again", suggested Chase.

"That won't work he has seen most of our faces he'll realize something is up", said Rocky. Suddenly Ryder snapped his figures.

"There is one way that we can track him", said Ryder taking out his pup pad. He pressed Robo dogs icon a couple seconds later Robo dog came into the room.

"You see Robo dog has another function I can remotely control him. He has a camera built into him so I can find my way I can control him from almost 5 miles away", said Ryder.

"That's awesome", said Rubble.

"Just give me sometime i'll have Robo dog ready for action", said Ryder.

"Ryder I want this put in your robot dog", said Libby. Bring in a small black dart.

"What is it", asked Ryder.

"It's a small tracking device this way you'll never lose him but you'll have to get close to place it on him him I think 3 feet will do", said Libby. Ryder nodded, he opened Robo dogs paw and placed the tracking device in his paw. He then switched Robo from auto to manual.

"Alright I'm hooked up this should take some time we should start where you pups meet him", said Ryder. Turning on Robo dogs jets he hovered for a bit then took off into the sky.

"Alright we should be reaching the big pond in a couple minutes", said Ryder.

" Ryder make you robot hover for a second there an easier way to do this", said Libby. She lead them into the living room, and took a wire she connected one end to their 55 inch TV. The other to Ryder's pup pad the TV now had the image from Robo dogs camera.

"Now you have a bigger screen, and everyone can watch now", said Libby.

"Thanks Libby", said Ryder.

"Anytime", said Libby, Marshalled jumped up next to Everest.

"You okay", asked Marshall in a concerned voice.

"Yes Marshall I'm just fine, why do you keep asking me that?", asked Everest.

"Well you just fought a pup I just wanna make sure you're okay", said Marshall.

"I assure you Marshall I'm just fine it takes a lot more to take me out", said Everest giving him a smile.

"Alright guys let's find us a pup", said Ryder. Soon they had reached the big pond they saw nothing was there.

"Alright do any of you remember which way he ran", asked Ryder landing Robo dog at the fight scene.

"He ran into the trees here", said Rocky pointing at 2 large tree. Ryder sent Robo dog into the trees to look around.

"You said that Everest cut his shoulder", said Ryder.

"Yeah I cut him alright", said Everest proudly.

"Good then thermal activate ", said Ryder pressing an icon on his pad. The whole area turned into shades cold thing blue, and warn thing red yellow and orange depending on their color. The soon found a spot of red followed by more spots.

"Those are blood spots", informed Libby.

"Alright let's follow them", said Ryder having Robo dog fly a foot off the ground to follow the spot. They soon saw a small orange, and yellow light flickering up and down like it was dancing.

"That is definitely fire", said Libby Ryder had Robo dog stop flying, and walk over to the fire. Robo dog reached a cave the fire was inside it. Huddled near the fire was the pup there were looking for. Ryder zoomed in, and turned off thermal vision.

"It looks like he's sleeping", said Ryder he made Robo dog go forward into the cave.

"Ryder look around for a bit", instructed Libby. Ryder nodded he turned Robo head to look around they found different plants, a stone bowl, and a small stone rock. Ryder turned Robo dog', head left to see the remains of a baby antelope.

"Can we please not look at that", said Skye feeling sick. Suddenly the pup got, and stretched his body a bit. Ryder turned Robo dog around, the pup walked in a small circle, and laid back down.

"Ryder put the tracking device on him, and get out of there", said Carlos.

"I'm on it", said Ryder moving Robo dog over to the sleeping pup , slowly until he was in range for a shoot. He aimed carefully when suddenly the pup sprang to his paw, and faced Robo dog.

"Who are you, and why are you in my cave", he demanded shaking his fur out. His eyes were now brown, when they suddenly turned red. He let out a loud deep growl, and bark twice. Ryder hit an icon to let his voice come through Robo dogs speakers.

"Easy easy we just have a couple questions for you", said Ryder.

"Are you with those stupid pups who interrupted my hunt", he said breathing hard.

"Listen okay just calm down I'll tell you I'm not really here I'm far away from here this is just a robot I used to find you", said Ryder.

"So you're spying on me why I don't know you nor do I want to know you so get the FUCK OUT OF MY CAVE BEFORE I BREAK YOU DUMB MACHINE ", he yelled digging his claws into the ground.

"Ryder place the tracking device on him before he runs ", said Libby. Ryder made Robo dog run forward with lighting speed and he shot the tracking device. The pup moved out the way right as he shot and jumped on Robo dogs forcing his head to ground. Ryder turned on Robo dogs jets forcing them both up into the air straight into the ceiling the pup cried out and fell to the hard ground. Ryder flew robo dog back down, and landed near him.

"Oh no are you okay?", asked Ryder he didn't want to hurt this pup. The pup got back to his paws, and swung at Robo dog with a paw cracking the camera on impact. Also sending Robo dog flying onto the ground. The pup walked over, and held up Robo dogs head.

"I will not want you again leave me alone take this hunk of junk, and go, are you really that upset over an monkey?", he asked angrily.

"Listen I'll go just answer a couple question", tried Ryer hoping he'd listen.

"No I won't, you want answers you'll have to fucking catch me first, and believe me many have tried now GET THE FUCK OUT MY CAVE IF I EVER SEE YOU OR ANY OF YOUR PUPS AGAIN I'LL SHOW YOU I'M THIS JUNGLE BEST PREDATOR" he yelled.

"Is that a threat?" asked Ryder.

"No it's a promise", said the pup digging his claws into Robo dogs head damaging it. Ryder had no choice he turn on robo dogs jets, and made him hover.

"Listen pup I just wanna talk okay can you do that if you can meet me by the big pond tomorrow morning just you, and me you have my word", promised Ryder.

"This better not be a trap because if it is I will kill you all", said the pup.

"It's not trust me", said Ryder turning Robo dog around.

"Wait", the pup suddenly called to him.

"Yes", said Ryder turning Robo dog to face him.

"Send a message to that monkey tell her my hunt for her is not over yet", said the pup with a smirk he licked his lips a little. Ryder had Robo dog fly away as fast as he could.

Decker watched him fly away his eyes turned back brown,and he took a couple deep breaths. He slowly walked back over to the fire, he throw in a couple of sticks to reheat the flames. Decker then laid down to sleep.

"Why why now, and why do they care so much about me I'll show up tomorrow. I just hope he knows what he is doing, and I really hope he doesn't break his word", Decker yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

 **As Always God First God Bless.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mandy's Terrifying Chase.**

At around 7:25pm Robo Dog returned to Carlos's home he came in thru the window. Ryder shut him down for a bit he needed to fix his camera.

"Ryder are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Chase.

"What do you mean Chase", Ryder looked at the German Shepherd pup.

"You're going to meet this pup alone at the pond you should take at least 3 of us", said Chase.

"I should but I promised him that I'd meet him alone Chase, and you know I don't break my promises", said Ryder.

"But can't you do it this once", asked Chase he didn't trust this pup.

"I can't do that Chase plus you heard what he said I'm not putting you all at risk so none of you can come", said Ryder.

" Yeah he also said that Mandy is still his prey", said Carlos.

"Yeah I know what he said Carlos pup hopefully he will change his mind about that, he was probably mad. I entered his home", said Ryder.

"Yeah but what if he's not joking what if he comes back, and tries to make Mandy suffer", said Carlos.

"I get it you're upset, and worried about Mandy", said Ryder placing a hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"Ryder can I have a word please", asked Libby.

"Sure Libby ", said Ryder walking over to her.

"In private", said Libby leading him outside. Once they were a good distance away from the others.

"Listen Ryder I was wondering this for a while now at first I thought my brother was crazy, but I've seen it first hand now how in the world can dogs talk", asked Libby.

"That's a good question I never really thought about it much", said Ryder.

"I've thought about it a while, and I couldn't come up with an answer. However this isn't why I brought you out here I made something that you might wanna see", said Libby pulling out a small box.

"What is it?", asked Ryder.

"Open it up", said Libby. Ryder took the box, and opened it to expose a silver collar with a dial on it.

"What is this thing?", asked Ryder.

"It's something I made in college it was tested on apes, and works perfectly it's as communication collar", said Libby.

"Seriously how on earth did you make one of these?", asked Ryder looking at her in amazement.

" We'll it would take way too long to explain it, but the reason I brought it was to give it to Mandy", said Libby.

"That would make Carlos so happy", said Ryder smiling at her.

"That's why I made it with Mom, and dad in Africa doing research. I'm basically in, and out of the house every week to do business my little bro need someone to talk too", said Libby.

"It's awesome that's yours doing this for your little brother", said Ryder.

"It's the least I could I could do", said Libby. They walked back together when they entered the house. Libby went over to her little brother, and give him the communication collar.

"So with this collar Mandy will be able to speak out loud", said Carlos.

"Yep it basically works like this all animals have a certain way of speech this collar can translate what they're saying", said Libby.

"It's that simple?" Asked Carlos.

"Nope that's just the simple way of saying it", said Libby when Carlos hugged her.

"Thank you", said Carlos.

"Anything for my little brother", said Libby hugging him back.

"Guys come quick! Mandy's waking up", cried Skye. They all ran into see Mandy slowly starting to stir.

"She's waking up earlier than I originally thought", said Libby gently taking the communication collar, and opened it up. She placed her neck inside it before closing it, she then set the collar to English. It had 2 other languages on it German, and Spanish. Mandy opened her eyes too see her friends the Paw Patrol, and Carlos looking at her.

"Why are you all staring at me", she asked they all let out a cheer.

"Why are you cheering...wait a second I can talk!", said Mandy amazed. Carlos ran over, and gently hugged her he was so happy that Mandy was okay.

"Hey Carlos good too see you wait!", Mandy suddenly she looked terrified.

"Where is he! where is he!", cried Mandy looking around the room.

"Hey take it easy Mandy you're fine we saved you from that pup you're in my house", said Carlos rubbing her forehead gently.

"OW why does everything hurt", asked Mandy her injuries are starting to hurt.

"Easy Mandy try not to move your still badly injured ", said Libby helping her lay back down.

"What of he comes back?" said Mandy shaking in fear Carlos grabbed Mandy's good hand, and held it between his.

"I promise you Mandy he won't come back even if he does I'll be here to stop him", said Carlos this made Mandy fell a little better.

"Mandy if can ask what happened today", asked Skye. Mandy took a deep breath, and looked at them sadly.

"Well it happen early in the morning I was playing around the forest….."

 _Flashback to earlier this morning._

 _Mandy was in her favorite banana tree eating her breakfast she had planned to go see Carlos today. She always thought of Carlos like her best friend, and brother. Sure she was monkey and he was human, but he was always there to play with her even if she was annoying him. Mandy stood after throwing a banana peel on the forest floor. She took a running start and she jumped off the branch she was on, and onto another bunch a couple feet away. She soon got into a rhythm she swung for tree to tree until she jumped to the ground. Mandy ran on all fours to next tree when a black pup walked in front of her._

" _I've never meet this pup before", thought Mandy the pup wagged his tail a bit. Mandy assumed he wanted to play suddenly the pup knocked her to the ground roughly. He then bite Mandy's shoulder making her cry out in pain. Mandy hit an elbow to his jaw knocking him back. She made a run for the closed tree the pup was fasted, and slashed her across the back with his paw. Drawing more blood, Mandy could feel her blood run down her back._

" _If I don't escape he'll kill me, someone… anyone help me", thought Mandy. Mandy looked around for something anything, she could maybe use to fight him off. The pup jumped on her back, but she quickly throw him off. She ran away again she heard him get back up. Mandy turned her head to check where he was. He was right behind her she turned back forward, and saw a small tree. An idea sprung into her head ignoring the pain in her shoulder she dropped to all fours. She then jumped sideways, and grabbed the tree she swung around hitting the pup with her feet knocking him to the ground._

" _Perfect now to climb this tree", said Mandy jumping on the tree she started to climb when her shoulder exploded in pain. This caused her to let go, and fall to the ground lucky she landed on her feet. She turned around to see the pup get up, and shook his head a couple times. She climbed the tree again this time making it to the top. The pup looked up at her and smirked, he back up until he was about 12 feet from the tree. He then took a running start and ran up the tree._

" _Oh come on", Mandy throw her arms in the air before running across a branch, and jumped into another tree. The pup followed her jumping from branch to branch like she would. Lucky for Mandy she was born to run, and swing in trees this pup was out of his element._

" _Keep going I can escape got too escape", Mandy urged herself to keep going even if her shoulder was hurt she would keep running. The pup slowly stopped, and climbed down Mandy smiled._

" _He give up I can make it I can…." Mandy hand suddenly slipped, and she fell 10 feet to the ground. The pup jumped on her so he was laying on her stomach._

" _Anymore tricks or should I just kill you know", he asked his glowed red. Mandy could have sworn he was looking into her soul he slashed her across the chest with his paw cutting the skin under her feet. Mandy felt tears rush to her eyes she was in so much pain. Mandy hit him in the eye with her thumb making him cry out. Mandy ran off into the bushes to hide she made herself as small as possible._

" _Please please leave me alone please leave me alone", Mandy started to cry she wanted Carlos to save her from this torment. She suddenly heard the pups voice was he singing a song?_

" _Three little monkeys jumping in the bed,_

 _One fell off, and broke her neck,_

 _Momma called the doctor, and the doctor said._

 _No more monkeys jumping on the bed."_

 _Mandy placed both hands over her mouth hopefully he wouldn't come her way._

" _Two little monkeys playing in the jungle,_

 _One was caught, and wound up dead,_

 _His mommy called for help but no one came,_

 _No more monkeys playing in the jungle."_

 _Mandy was shaking in fear he voice was getting closer to her location. She felt as warm liquid run down her thighs, and wet her fur._

" _One little monkey running for her life,_

 _If she's caught she wind up dead,_

 _No one's gonna find her cause no one care_

 _Time for a monkey's life to end."_

 _The pup head pointed into the bush where she was hiding, Mandy screeched and ran away she wasn't fast enough he jumped on her back tackling her to the ground._

" _Wanna know how I found you, all dogs can smell fear and you're terrified", he whispered in her ears this sent a chill up her spine. She elbowed him in the face making him fall back she ran to the nearest tree. He quickly recovered, and pulled her down. He took her left arm between his forelegs, he suddenly turned her left arm right. A loud cracking noise filled the quiet jungle followed by a loud cry. He got off, and watched in amusement as Mandy rolled on the ground hold her left arm. She was crying she could feel her vision blur the jungle was spinning. She got up, and ran on all three to escape the pup. She reached a clearing, and stopped everything went black. She felt herself hit the ground, she looked up one last time before she passed out cold._

 _End of Flashback_

"That's all I remember before I woke up here", said Mandy. All the pups had tears in their eyes Rubble was crying softly, Carlos sat next to Mandy and hugged her again.

"I'm so so so sorry I should have gotten there sooner I could have helped her", said Carlos shaking he felt tears rush to his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself it's not your fault Carlos", said Libby placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryder sir let's go arrest this pup now he a sick twisted pup who deserve to be killed", said Chase baring his teeth a bit.

"Chase I know you're mad but there is nothing we can do he technically didn't break a law", said Ryder.

"So he can just attempt MURDER AND GET AWAY WITH IT", yelled Chase.

"Chase calm down okay", said Ryder holding a hand out Chase stormed out the room.

"Let me talk to him", said Marshall rushing after him. Marshall found Chase walking back and forth shaking in fury.

"Chase", said Marshall getting a little closer to his best friend.

"Just leave me alone", said Chase as he started to headbut a tree, Marshall ran over go stop him.

"JUST GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE", yelled Chase Marshall quickly turned him around and hugged him. Marshall started to rub Chase back slowly.

"It's alright it's alright calm down please just calm down",

Chase tried to break free, but he suddenly wrapped his forelegs around Marshall he started to sob in Marshall shoulder.

"It's not right this isn't right she…" Chase couldn't speak anymore he just cried.

"I know I know it's wrong and shouldn't have happened I know how you feel you but being angry won't help anyone right now", said Marshall calmly. After about 5 minutes Chase stopped crying left go of his best friend.

"Thanks Marshall", said Chase taking a couple deep breaths, Marshall smiled and nodded.

"Don't mention it", said Marshall as they went back inside Carlos house. Chase went over to Ryder first who was currently holding Rubble in his lap softly petting him.

"Ryder I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"You have nothing to apologize for Chase you weren't wrong, but there is nothing I can do I wish there was but hopefully I can get some answers out of this pup", said Ryder stretching Rubble behind his ears. The young English bulldog pup was still shaking.

"Rubble you gonna be alright", asked Chase concerned for the youngest member of the Paw Patrol.

"Yeah i'll be alright", said Rubble softly Ryder looked at the clock, and it read 8:05.

"I think we should all get some rest", said Ryder they all nodded.

"Ryder you can take the guest room, and the pups could sleep in the living room if you want", said Libby.

"That would be nice", said Ryder yawning he looked down at Rubble. "Hey Rubble why don't you sleep with me tonight", suggested Ryder. This made the bulldog pup look up at him, and he smiled.

"Thanks Ryder", said Rubble, after they said their good nights. Ryder went to the guest room, and set Rubble on the bed. Ryder changed into his pajamas, and pulled back the covers he got under the covers Rubble made himself comfortable at the end of the bed. Meanwhile the others got comfortable in the living room with Mandy.

"Marshall I don't need a pillow the couch is soft enough", said Everest rolling her eyes.

"Fine then….. Are you sure?", asked Marshall ready to ask for a pillow.

"Yes Marshall", said Everest she and Skye were going to sleep on the couch opposite of Mandy's the boys were going to sleep on the floor. Soon everyone was asleep each ready for tomorrow when there question will be answered.

Back with Decker he woke up at about 2:45 in the morning Decker went over and placed more sticks in the fore to keep his cave night and warm.

"I wondered what will happen tomorrow what does this kid wanna know about me?", Decker asked himself he checked his supplies really quick he frowned a bit.

"Great I need more supplies guess I'll go find them tomorrow I'll dig up an old kill for dinner tomorrow", said Decker curling back into a ball, and fell back asleep.

 **God First God Bless.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Decker Answers All.**

At 6:30AM the sun was beginning to rise in the sky, Ryder woke up with a loud yawn. He looked over at Rubble who was laying on his back snoring loudly. Ryder silently got out of bed he went to the bathroom to change his clothes. Ryder then went downstairs everyone was still asleep he took out a notebook to start writing down any, and all questions he wanted to ask this pup. He suddenly heard a yawn come from the door. Ryder turned and saw a very tired looking Chase.

"Chase it 6:37 why are you up so early?" asked Ryder. Chase shook out his fur and yawned again.

"I just woke up a couple minutes ago", said Chase walking over to Ryder. Who lifted up the German shepherd pup and sat him on his lap he slowly, and gently petted his fur.

"I guess I could ask why are you up so early?" Asked Chase.

"I just thought I'd better get started I have a lot to ask this pup, I just hope he comes", said Ryder.

"Are you absolutely sure…", Chase started to say but Ryder stopped him.

"Yes Chase I'm sure you can't come I made a promise so I intend to keep it", said Ryder. Chase sighed a little he didn't trust this pup not one bit.

"If you say so Ryder I trust you but I don't trust this pup", Chase told Ryder, who smiled down at the pup.

"Don't worry Chase he's just a pup he can't do any harm to me but do you want to know a secret", this comment got Chase's attention.

"I plan to film the session with this pup, and play to you all tonight", said Ryder.

"Really?" Asked Chase

"Yep Chase so today I need you and Rocky to come with me, and set up the cameras", said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case", said Chase.

"Since you are awake I might as well set them up now", said Ryder standing up. Chase went into the other room to get Rocky, he shook him awake.

"Ten more minutes", said Rocky turning over away from Chase.

"Rocky get up Ryder needs your help", said Chase ,Rocky got up slowly and yawned.

"Okay what does he need help with?" Asked Rocky.

"We're going to set up some cameras by the big pond Ryder's going to film the session with the pup", explained Chase. Rocky nodded and went to get his pup pack as did Chase who put on his spy gear. They went to the big pond, and after 15 minutes had 5 cameras set to blend in with the trees.

"Alright great work pups now I need you head back I told him tomorrow morning", said Ryder Chase and Rocky nodded at him before getting in there trucks to head back to Carlos house. Ryder had brought an orange with him for his breakfast. At 7:30 Ryder heard the bushes rustling around he turned left, and the pup came out the bushes. Ryder waved him over the pup slowly walked over looking around the place. He sat down a yard away from Ryder.

"First of all thanks for coming I really appreciate this opportunity to speak with you about a couple things", said Ryder.

"Your welcome you keep your part of the deal right it's just you and me", said the pup looking around.

"Yep my pups are not here I never did get your name", said Ryder with a nod.

"The name is Decker", Decker answered Ryder wrote his name in the notebook he had with him.

"Okay Decker this is going to be a simply question and answer, cooperate and we'll be done very soon. I want to get to know you as a pup, if there is any question you don't feel comfortable with you don't have to answer ", said Ryder.

"Fine bit before we start I think it's only fair I ask you a couple things about yourself, and your pups", said Decker.

"Of course go on ahead", said Ryder.

"Alright then first question what is your group called I can tell from the symbol on your uniform that. You and those pups are working together as a group?" asked Decker.

"Me and my pups are called the Paw Patrol, we are a rescue service each of my pups have a unique ability. For a different type of rescue skill", said Ryder proudly.

"Interesting tell me what are your pups species? Also what are they like? What are these so called abilities that they have?" asked Decker.

"Where do I began you've saw most of my team except one", said Ryder pulling out his pup pad. He pulled up a picture of Chase first, and turned the screen to face Decker.

"This is Chase he is a German Shepherd puppy he is my team Traffic and Police pup as well as a super spy pup . Chase is a naturally born leader, and is known for his tracking skills back in Adventure Bay.", Ryder explained. He then pulled up a picture of Marshall.

"This is Marshall is our Firefighter, and medical pup he is an Dalmatian puppy Marshall is very kind, very silly, and very funny. He maybe a little clumsy at times but he is always ready for a rescue Chase and Marshall are two of the founding members, of the paw patrol", said Ryder, he then pulled up as picture of Zuma.

"This is our water and aquatic rescue pup Zuma he is an Labrador retriever pup Zuma is a very calm, and laid back pup he had a bit of a speech impediment he can't pronounce. The letter 'r' correctly", said Ryder.

"So he is half of me", said Decker.

"Wait you're a Labrador retriever", asked Ryder.

"Technically I'm a hybrid of a Labrador retriever and the black wolf", said Decker.

"That's great to know I've always wondered what kind of pup you were", said Ryder writing it down in his notebook. He then pulled up a picture of Skye.

"This is Skye she is our Aerial pup she is very brave, very kind, she always does everything with a backflip. She is a cockapoo a Poodle and Cocker Spaniel mix.", said Ryder. Pulling up a picture of Rocky.

"This is Rocky he is our recycling and eco friendly pup he is a mix breed however I still don't know what breeds he is. Rocky recycles everything that can be recycled he is has a fear of water…",

"Wait wait wait how can you be afraid of water if your body has water in it?" Questioned Decker.

"He went through something that made him afraid before I got him, and i'm not going to force him to tell me what happen", said Ryder.

"Coward", said Decker.

"Excuse me", said Ryder looking at him funny.

"He's a coward I went through some stuff too but I'm not scared of those thing hell I should be, but I'm not. Tell that pup to stop being a baby and face him fear that's all I gotta say about him", said Decker.

"Everyone has some form of fear Decker even you", said Ryder showing him a picture of Rubble.

"This is Rubble he is our youngest member we found him a while back he was alone like you. Rubble is our construction pup he is an English bulldog. Rubble is the strongest member of the Paw Patrol, and one of the best diggers on our team. He is a playful, energetic pup", said Ryder pulling out one last picture which was Everest.

"That pup she's the one I fought a day ago", said Decker with a small smirk.

"Everest is the newest member of the Paw Patrol we found her in the South Pole she helped save a friend of mine, and joined the Paw Patrol a day later she loves liver flavored things, and liver itself. Everest is a husky pup she is the snow and mountain rescue pup", explained Ryder setting his pup pad down.

"That pup Everest she is strong I can tell if you wouldn't have found her she would have been like me", said Decker.

"And my name is Ryder it was my parents idea to start the Paw Patrol, and they gave it to me too run I love all my pups there my best friends", said Ryder with a smile on his face.

"You may begin my questioning", said Decker calmly.

"Alright then I have about 20 questions for you to answer is that alright?" Asked Ryder, Decker nodded at him.

"Alright first question how old are you?", asked Ryder.

"I'm 6 years of age", said Decker.

"Alright then how long have you've been in this jungle", asked Ryder.

"All my life was raised by my mother she was a black wolf my father disappeared I never meet him for all I know he is dead my mother was killed shot in the head she taught me how to hunt. She taught how to make medicines from almost nothing, she taught me how to survive ", Decker said with almost no emotion.

"I'm sorry for your loss", said Ryder.

"Don't pity me I don't need any pity", said Decker.

"Next question what have you been doing in this forest all alone", asked Ryder.

"I'm not alone I have my mother watching over me as well as God watching over me, what have I been doing? I've been surviving that what's I've been doing", said Decker.

"Here let me say it like this what are you doing alone I get you have your mother in heaven watching over you, and God but what I am asking is why are you alone why not find a town, or village to stay in", explained Ryder

"I wanna be alone now that's why, for 2 years after my mother died I did have a group of friends. Who acted like a family but like all groups they fall apart they held me back. So we split up for all I know there not even in this jungle anymore", said Decker.

"One of the thing I notice about you is your very big for a pup you look incredible strong, and fast. Your claws look very sharp, but my question is were you always like that or did it take years to get like that?" asked Ryder.

"My mother taught me everything she put me through drills to get my strength, endurance, and power to this level it took 3 years to get this strong my endurance is at a different level. Than any of your pups could ever get to", answered Decker.

"Alright then what was your first hunt like?", Asked Ryder.

"My first hunt or first kill", asked Decker.

"Both if it's alright with you", responded Ryder.

"Okay then my first kill was what I call amazing after training for weeks I got my first kill it was a baby deer your first hunt is terrifying you must choose correctly. Don't after something you can take out go after small prey that can feed you for a while. Once your sink your jaws into its throat, and finally kill it you get a feeling of pride", said Decker with a smirk.

"Okay what is the biggest animal you can hunt", asked Ryder.

"The biggest animals I can hunt are a fully deer a fully grown antelope, and a baby elephant that one is the most dangerous to kill", said Decker

"Do you hunt them like you would hunt a baby deer or do you have another way?" asked Ryder.

"I have to do it quickly when I hunt fully grown animals I do it quickly cause I don't wanna lose it. So I don't toy with it I snaps its neck quickly no time for a struggle, however a baby elephant is different you have to toy with that one or you won't be able to take it out ", explained Decker.

"What do you mean but " toy"? Do you mean take you time, and hunt it down", said Ryder.

"When I say toy I mean mess with it let it get away on purpose just to hunt it again. I take my time because I know I can catch it", said Decker.

"I've seen the marks on our monkey friend the one you attacked you took your time on her correct", said Ryder.

"She had a lot of fight in her she didn't want to die, she give me a fun hunt I actually planned to end her quickly", said Decker.

"One of the thing I noticed about you is your eyes. When my pups met you they said your eyes were red. When I entered your cave last night, and I'm sorry about that whole thing, your eyes were brown then went to red why does that happen", asked Ryder.

"My eyes when they are red it means I'm extremely mad or when they are red in my hunt it means I'm focused on my target. When I'm hunting my eyes turn red, and my speed,smell, and hearing double in strength. When I'm fighting or an just plain mad my strength, and stamina double", said Decker.

"So it's almost like an adrenaline rush you heighten your abilities to super levels", concluded Ryder. Decker nodded his his a bit.

"Next question what are you scared off?" Asked Ryder.

"I fear no mortal being, anything supernatural like a ghost or demon I'm afraid of", said Decker.

"I see then next question, when you fought Everest what was that like?" asked Ryder.

"I'll say it like this unlike the brown one, and the grey one Everest knew what she was doing. I haven't had a fair fight like that for a long time", said Decker.

"Who do you fight in this forest?" Asked Ryder.

"Simple wolf pups, grizzly bear cubs, mountain lion cubs they try to take my meals when I catch them I don't let them take it. If it's a adult bear or lion I have no choice but to let them have it. They are more powerful than me however, I can take a wolf if it's one on one anymore than that I'm done for.", explained Decker licking his paws a bit, and stood up he went to get a drink of water. He came back over, and sat down again.

"It's my understanding that Everest cut your shoulder correct", said Ryder.

"Yeah she did I let my guard down, I didn't expect her to do that. Nor did I expect her to fight me one on one", said Decker.

"How is your shoulder doing?" asked Ryder.

"It's fine thanks for asking why", said Decker.

"I wanna know how you healed your shoulder or any injuries for that matter", said Ryder.

"My mother taught me simple recipes for healing wounds I've figured out cure for some sickness as well as antidotes for. Poisonous snake bites, spiders, and plants here", said Decker.

"How long did that take", asked Ryder.

"It took about 4 years, but know I know every recipe by heart know", said Decker.

"That is very impressive", said Ryder.

" Thank you", said Decker.

"Next question has there ever been a time when you were badly injured?" asked Ryder.

"There was the time I broke my back leg in a fight", said Decker.

"Really how did you heal that?" asked Ryder

"I didn't this happen when I was 1 years old, mother healed me with a simple recipe", said Decker.

"Now you told me your hunt for Mandy is still on, what did you mean by that?" Asked Ryder.

"I mean I might come for her again someday, but I decided not to she suffered enough for my taste ", said Decker, Ryder nodded at the pup.

"A couple more questions have you ever been away from this jungle?" asked Ryder.

"Once I went for a trip once away from the jungle the beach with my friends", said Decker.

"Alright then are there any animals you wouldn't mess with at all?" asked Ryder.

"Adult elephants, the oldest mountain lion here, the king of the wolfs, and the gorilla family in the mountains ", said Decker.

"There are gorilla's here?" asked Ryder amazed.

"Yep a tribe of them not to be messed with", said Decker.

"Do you run from fights you cannot handle?" asked Ryder this made Decker chuckle a bit.

"If you're a coward you run if you're brave you're prepared to die in a fight", said Decker.

"Didn't you run from my pups before me Carlos and Chase came", Ryder pointed out.

"In a one on one fight if you run your a coward if the Dalmatian didn't interfere I would have stayed to fight her. At that moment I realised that I couldn't fight her one on one not with her mate there", said Decker, Ryder tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean mate?" asked Ryder, Decker looked at the ten year old boy.

"You honestly can't tell that Dalmatian and the Husky are obviously mates", said Decker Ryder shook his head.

"No there not Decker, Everest and Marshall are good friends nothing more", said Ryder.

"Your blind aren't you whether or not they know it yet deep down they wanna be mate. I could tell when the Dalmatian pushed me off her. It wasn't a she was is my friend push it was a get off my mate or I'll kill you push ", explained Decker. Ryder realized that Marshall and Everest had become fairly close now. They were always sitting next to each, and playing with each other. They talked alone together, and even went for walks together. No it couldn't be there were just close friends that was all.

"Back to the question there are 3 more", said Ryder.

"Hurry up I don't have much time", said Decker.

"Alright then Decker what do you do for fun?" asked Ryder.

"I don't have that much fun anymore I've had to grow up I have no time for fun", said Decker.

"But you must have some sort of fun", said Ryder.

"I do enjoy gathering resources I guess you could consider that fun", said Decker.

"Alright what is your favorite thing to hunt which meat has the best flavor?" Asked Ryder.

"My favorite thing to hunt is deer, and antelope there very fast. Always manages to give me a good chase, however the best best meat to eat in this forest is baby elephant it has a great flavor", said Decker.

"Alright last question, thanks for joining me here Decker, this is something I've been wondering. When I went to your cave last night I saw a fire how can you make a fire?" Asked Ryder, Decker walked over, and got a rock.

"This rock won't work, but in my cave if I swipe my claws down hard enough I can create a spark", said Decker his ears which were rested on his head suddenly flew up. He started sniff the air, and started growling.

"Decker is something wrong", asked Ryder seeing how this pups mode suddenly changed.

"Come on out I know you're here", Decker suddenly said looking over behind Ryder. Suddenly seven wolf pups came out from the bushes.

"Decker good to see you again", said one of them he had white fur his muzzle was covered in blood all of their muzzles were.

"Thanks for catching that meal for us Decker we really appreciate it", said a female in a very sarcastic voice.

"You didn't? I caught that deer this morning before I came here", said Decker.

"What wrong Decker was that your deer guys I think that was his deer", said the first pup this made the others laugh.

"So Decker is that your new master now?" Asked the female.

"Decker who are these pups are they your friends?" Asked Ryder.

"Of course not the male is Razor, and the female is Pearl there outcast of there pack. They call themselves the nexus and think they run the jungle, but they forget this is MY territory now leave", said Decker his eyes turned red in rage.

"Who's gonna make us you Mr. red eyes you think you can beat the 7 of us. We're finally gonna kill you, heck let's kill the kid too", said Razor they all surrounded them.

"Decker any ideas?" asked Ryder.

"I hate doing this I really really REALLY DO, but we can't do this alone call for you pups hopefully then can even the odd", said Decker.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Asked Ryder.

"Simple we fight, and we survive", said Decker one of the wolf pups jumped at Decker the fight had begun.

Preview into the next Chapter.

 _Ryder: We have to fight 7 wolf pups there is only two of us I hope the pups can get here fast. I guess I have no choice I have to hit an animal._

 _Decker: Don't be a baby it us or them I hope you know how to fight._

 _Ryder: Yes I know how to fight I hope you'll have my back._

 _Decker: Of Course I will Ryder, but I hope you're not afraid of a little bloodshed, because this is gonna get ugly_

 _Ryder: Next time on The Rise of Decker the Paw Patrol vs Nexus. I need to survive Decker watched out!._

 **Author note: This something a friend of mine told me to put in. After each chapter, two character are going to give a preview in there own way. Also tell me what you think about the story so far thanks for reading.**

 **God First GOd Bless.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Paw Patrol Vs Nexus.**

Decker sidestepped the pup, in the same motion slammed his head against the ground. The wolf pup scrambled back to his feet, and ran to the others.

"You fucking fool!" Razor slapped the pup hard across the muzzle knocking him down. "I told you don't attack him alone take him in pairs", said Razor. Ryder took out his pup pad, he pulled out the tray that had only one button on it. To expose a multi colored button. At that moment every member of the Paw patrols pup tags went off.

"Ryder needs us", they all called out together.

"Pups I need you by the big pond Immediately me, and Decker are fighting wolf pups I need all of your help", called Ryder.

"On our way Ryder", said Chase they all ran to get there gear, and vehicles. Skye went on ahead of them using her wings.

"There on the way", said Ryder.

"That's great how long" asked Decker.

"About 2 to 3 minutes", said Ryder taking off his vest he throw it on the ground. He rolled up his long shirt sleeves he was a bit nervous his family taught him taekwondo when he was 7. He knew how defend himself, but to hit a pup could he really bring himself to do that.

"Listen Ryder I can sense your nervous knock it off, but your feeling aside for a couple minutes and fight. Fight like you life is in danger, fight like someone beat your mother. Don't you dare chicken out now these wolf pups will kill you without hesitation. Don't back down or run away stand your ground until the end", Decker told him, Ryder sighed he placed both hands together. He shifted his body into a ready stance he stood straight up fist held in front of him elbows bent. Decker had gotten real close to the ground his claws digging into the dirt.

"I want Decker for myself Pearl you going to help me the rest of you take out the kid", said Razor. The rest of his team charged Ryder, who ran backwards letting them chase him. Decker stared at Razor, and Pearl who walked around him Pearl on his left and Razor on his right.

"Poor Decker I hope your ready to die", said Pearl with a smirk.

"Isn't this the part where you run away", said Razor.

"Let's see what's sharper your tongue or my claws!", shouted Decker. He started to question himself a bit normally when they try to attack him. He'd hid, and pick them off one by one, this time was different. This time he had no choice but to fight them head on.

Pearl ran at him she jumped at claw strength out towards him. Decker dodged her attack, and ran at Razor. Who ran full speed at him both pups hit each other head first, Decker forced Razor to a standing position. Decker wrapped his forelegs around Razor waist he picked him up, and slammed his back down. When Pearl jumped on his back, and bite his shoulder. Decker ignored the pain, shook her off his back when Razor hit a powerful blow to Decker chin. Knocking him down. Razor jumped on Decker trying to pin him down to the ground. Decker turned the tables on him now he was on top of Razor. Pearl ran over, tackled him they started to roll. Decker used this momentum to his advantage, he wrapped his forelegs around her waist. He waited until he was on top he rolled sideways throwing her into the pond. She shook her fur out then charged Decker again.

Meanwhile Ryder had reached the other side of the big pond, and stopped running.

"There.. that should give Decker enough space", said Ryder one of the pups jumped at him. Ryder caught him before throwing him into his friends he landed on two of the wolf pups. The other two jumped at Ryder, he caught them by their necks. He threw them both back the landed on the ground. Meanwhile one of the pups had flanked him he silently ran at Ryder ,who was dealing with another pup who jumped up trying to bite him. The pup bite the back Ryder's leg making him cry out in pain. Using his other foot he kicked the pup off him. The other pups jumped on him tearing off his long sleeve white shirt on pup sunk his teeth into Ryder's arm making him scream., Decker looked over to see these pups swarm the kid.

"I can't do it I can't hit a pup", thought Ryder.

" RYDER LOOK AT ME", shouted Decker. Ryder looked over throwing wolves pups off him as he did.

"RYDER IS THIS HOW YOU'RE GONNA GO OUT LIKE A BITCH! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ! TO DIE LIKE THAT THINK ABOUT YOUR PUPS! YOU HAVE TO LET GO OF YOUR WEAK NATURE! THERE GOING TO KILL YOU RYDER FIGHT BACK NOW! OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE FIGHT FOR YOUR PUPS THINK ABOUT THEM! YOU THINK THEY WANT THEIR OWNER TO DIE FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK! FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE! YOU MUST KEEP GOING! " yelled Decker throwing Pearl off him.

"He's right I can't give up not yet I have too much to love for. Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, Rubble, Everest I won't give up!", Ryder throw off the pups on him he stood up, and tore off his shirt exposing his small but muscle body.

"Hey wolf pups I had a chance of heart, and I can't let myself be beaten by you", said Ryder. He took a ready stance, a wolf pup joined at him. Ryder punched him in the stomach sending him flying back. Another one jumped at him Ryder hit a roundhouse kick to this pup midsection knocking him down. The same pup from before flanked Ryder as another jumped at him. Ryder knew what they were planning he punched the pup in the stomach be spun around, and hit a spinning back fist to this pup knocking him out. Ryder then picked him up by his neck. He spun him around and throw him with all his might into another wolf pup knocking them both down. To more pups jumped on his back forcing him to the ground Ryder tried to get up when his back filled with pain. One of the wolf pup had scratched him across his back.

"Guys hurry up Ryder is down he needs our help", said Skye who had just arrived she was watching the scene from above. The whole jungle filled with sirens the first to arrive was Chase.

"Get off him!", shouted Chase he jumped out his police truck and ran over. Chase slammed into both pups knocking them off Ryder, at this moment the rest of the Paw Patrol had come.

"Ryder you okay", said Chase.

"Yep never better", said Ryder standing back up.

"Ryder you're hurt let me.."_ Marshall didn't finish his sentence. A loud cry filled the area they looked over at Decker who made the cry. Razor had bit him on his front foreleg Decker fell to the ground.

"Pups we have to help Decker", said Ryder.

"What do you mean he tried to kill Mandy remember", said Chase.

"Yes he did but that doesn't matter he told Mandy he'll leave Mandy alone he is helping me fight. These wolf pups he need our help", said Ryder.

"Ryder is right we have to save him", said Skye. Watching as Decker got back up blood poured down his leg staining the grass. Decker was in a lot of pain now but even worse for these wolfs he was also very very angry. His eyes were almost crimson at this point he let out a terrifying howl echoed throughout the jungle. Razor give a howl of his own, and 3 more pups came out of the forest.

"Decker I hope you didn't think I wouldn't bring reinforcements meet my new members for mypack, you guys go help the others down there make it 8 on 8 leave Decker to us", said Razor. The pup nodded at their leader and raced over to help their friends.

"Here they come", said Ryder. They all got ready for a fight, the pups stood together in a group. The wolf pups faced them each growling trying to immediate them.

"Pups we do this as a team okay I want you all in pairs, and be very careful", said Ryder looking over at Decker, not only was his forelegs bleeding his whole body looked like he was bleeding.

"Everest go help Decker don't worry we can handle these 8", said Ryder. Chase, and Everest nodded before running over to help Decker ,the pups charged the Paw Patrol ready for battle.

"Marshall you know what to do", said Ryder with a smile. Marshall smiled at him, and faced them.

"Woof water cannons", Marshall barked once his water cannons came out. Blasting twp pups across the ground, and into the water. They then began their fight with the wolf pups.

Meanwhile Chase, and Everest had arrived to Decker's aid but he stopped them.

"Go help your friends these two are mine no matter what I'm going to end this rivalry no matter", said Decker.

"But you're bleeding a lot you need…", started Everest but Decker barked at her.

"What I need you to go and help your friends, and leave these two for me I've got this", said Decker. Chase nodded, and went back to help. Everest stayed there of a while unsure whether she should stay or go.

"Everest…" Decker said softly "go help your friends I can take of myself", said Decker. Facing Pearl, and Razor again. Everest nodded before she ran back to help.

"How heroic the finally stand", said Razor he had blood running out his side, and Pearl was covered in blood she could barely stand up.

"My final stand no this is yours ,come on Razor show me what you've got, or are you just a scared little pup wanting his mother", said Decker.

"At least my mother wasn't a weakling, She allowed herself to be raped, that's how you were born your a half breed I'm a full blooded wolf", said Razor Pearl charged Decker one last time.

"Your time is up Pearl, you're done for", said Decker Pearl throw a wild punch at him Decker blocked it and forced her to the ground. She was laying on her back, Decker bite down on her neck making her squirm around in pain he suddenly pulled up tearing a chunk of her neck out, he tore out her jugular vein blood poured from the open injury coating the grass in the dark red substance. Pearl bleed out in just 8 seconds, Razor pushed Decker out the way, to help his mate but she was long gone. Razor started to shake in fury he turned to see Decker licking his muzzle tasting her blood.

"You son of a bitch that was my mate", said Razor.

"More like your groups hoe she would let any of you fuck her just for fun", said Decker, Razor jumped at Decker claws out.

"I'll kill you", said Razor.

"I'd love to see you try", said Decker jumping at him as well Decker, and Razor tackled each other.

Meanwhile with the pups the Paw Patrol were holding their own against the nexus Everest had pinned down a wolf and was hitting him repeatedly across the face when a wolf jumped on back. He was about to bite down on her shoulder when Marshall knocked him off her back he punched him in the face with his paw knocking him out the pup kicked him the stomach Marshall lost his breath. He fell to the ground the pup went to hit Hi!, but Everest hit him across the face leaving a claw mark on his face. Everest then ran over to the pup she grabbed his face in her paws, and slammed his head on the ground. The pup Everest was fighting jumped a her ready to slash her across the face. Marshall jumped over her, and hit a flying kick to the pup stomach sending him flying to the ground. He landed on top of him, the wolf pup got back up growling Marshall back up a bit. He bumped into Everest who was doing the same thing as Marshall. The turned around and faced each other.

"Watch out!" Marshall said, hitting the wolf pup behind Everest.

"Behind you!" Everest said, hitting the wolf pup behind Marshall.

"Thanks...your welcome", they said to each other at the same time. They both laughed, they then got serious when their opponents got up.

With Rocky and Zuma there wolf pups circled them they were attempting to intimidate them.

"Wocky it's time fow plan alpha", said Zuma.

"Alright then woof claw arm", barked Rocky out came on of his claw arms.

"Alright Zuma hit it", said Rocky Zuma ran towards Rocky who jumped up in the air one of the wolf pup charged towards them. Rocky swung his tool arm right as Zuma landed on it he pushed off with his back legs this sent him rocketing towards the pup. Zuma tackled him they both went crashing into the water. The wolf pup shook his head a couple times before going after Zuma. Who smirked he ran forward, and slide sending a wave of water at the pup. It hit him full force in the face sending water down his nose making him yelp. Zuma then hit a couple of quick blows to the pup's muzzle. Rocky jumped out the way of the pup who tried to tackle him. The pup came running back at him he sent a powerful punch his way. Rocky held up his claw arm blocking it the pup's paw exploded in pain. He yelled out as Rocky took out his other claw arm he ran forward, using both arms he lifted the pup up, and throw him onto the ground. The pup barked at him a couple times, Rocky held him down with one claw.

"Woof duct tape", another arm with a roll of duct tape came out. Rocky quickly taped the pup's muzzle so he couldn't bite him. Zuma lead the pup he was fighting into deeper water , where he was swam circles around him.

"Stay still so I can hit you!" Said the wolf pup who was head deep in water.

"Sowwy dude can't do that", said Zuma swimming underwater. He swam under the pup, and activated his scuba gear he went rocketing up. The wolf pup was waiting for him to come up for air. He suddenly felt some wrap around his waist he was suddenly in the air, an Zuma was under him.

"Weady fow a wide dude", said Zuma, he twisted himself in the air. Forcing the pup under him he then let go, the pup landed back first into the water. Zuma got into a diving position he went into the water too. He sent his paws into the wolf pups stomach making him cough lose all the breath in his lungs. He carefully swam under him he took him back up to the surface. He carried him to shore, the pup was breathing extremely hard, he got back up slowly.

"Dude just stay down", said Zuma the pup shook out his fur getting water everywhere.

With Skye she was dodging every attack that this pup sent her way. He was starting to get irritated with her, Skye jumped on his back. She started to punch his back the wolf rolled over Skye took out her wings, and flew up in the air.

"Stop running this is really really annoying", said the pup getting to his feet, when he was sent flying across the ground. It felt like a truck hit him, he turned and saw Rubble standing where he was. Rubble had easily defeated the smaller wolf pup he was fighting by knockout he came to help Skye. The wolf pup looked at the english bulldog. Who looked back at him, the wolf pup charged at Rubble. Rubble put his head down, once the pup was near him Rubble looked up. He ducked down, and Skye came flying at him back legs first, and hit him in the face. The wolf pup fell to the ground, Rubble pinned him to the ground with his body.

"Listen I don't like violence but you did attack Ryder so night night", said Rubble headbutting him once knocking him out. Rubble ran over, and hit a kick to the pup Rocky was fighting knocking him out as well. Zuma carried the pup he was fighting back to shore again he was knocked out as well.

"Guess those pup Fu classes came in handy", said Rocky. Everest and Marshall had taken out there pups as well. Meanwhile with Chase, he had taken out on wolf pup, and fighting the last one.

"Pup you do realize that I'm Razor second in command right? You can't possible win", said the wolf pup named Bolt he was the fastest in Nexus.

"I don't care what you are, you hurt my friend so I'm going to beat you", Chase looked over at Ryder who was resting next to Chase truck. Bolt ran at Chase knocking him down, Chase quickly got back up. Bolt hit him across the muzzle knocking him down Chase got back up, and dodged Bolt's next attack. Chase countered with a blow of his own he hit two more strikes before. Bolt hit an uppercut to Chase jaw snapping his head up in the process he then hit a powerful right to Chase jaw knocking him down. He jumped up into the air, and went to stab Chase with his claws. Chase rolled out the way he got back up.

"Arf arf tennis ball cannon", Chase barked as his cannon came out his back he fired 5 tennis balls hitting Bolt in the face Chase ran over, and jumped on his back he wrapped his forelegs around his throat trying to put him in a chokehold. Bolt shook him off suddenly Rubble crashed into him Bolt rolled once and got back to his feet. Zuma came at him from behind Bolt hit him across the muzzle knocking him down. Marshall ran at him as did Everest the went to slam into him, but he jumped in the air. Skye flew at him she sent both of her back leg paws into his chest knocking him down. He landed on his paws when he was hit in the face with water. Marshall had sprayed him with his water cannons, Bolt ran at him but he was knocked down by Everest. Zuma ran at him again this time hitting him in the face with his front left paw. Bolt slammed his head down on the ground. When Rocky, and Chase knocked him back. Bolt was breathing extremely hard he can't win, Bolt saw Skye fleeing towards him out the corner of his eye. He grabbed her uniform, and slammed her down he lifted his paw to slash her across her face when foot hit him in the face. Everything went black he fell out cold, Ryder stood over wolf pup for a second then checked on Skye.

"I'm okay Ryder", said Skye licking his face a couple times making him laugh.

"What a bunch of good pups", said Ryder he looked at them, then looked at Decker.

"Guys come on", said Ryder running towards, Decker the rest of the pup quickly followed. Both pups were covered in blood the grass was covered in blood. Deckers eye was cut, his neck was bleeding, his left shoulder was bleeding his legs was bleeding his whole body hurt. Razor normally white fur was red in most areas his face was scratched his shoulder was cut open. His stomach was bleeding heavily his back had claw make running down it.

"THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE HOW IS A FUCKING HALF BREED ABLE TO GO TOE TO TOE WITH ME!", yelled Razor. Decker placed his paw on his neck lucky Razor missed his jugular or he might dead.

"If this keeps up I'll pass out very very soon I have no choice", said Decker. He remembered something his mother told him alone time ago.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _A very young Decker was running around the jungle as happy as could be._

" _Decker come here my little puppy", said a voice as sweet as honey, and as gently as a breeze. Decker ran back to his mother who was waiting for him. Her fur was as black as night yet had a loving look to it. She smell kid rose she had a gently face. Her eyes loving her smile caring, she watched as Decker ran to her._

" _Mommy", said Decker she give him a quick nuzzle, and licked his face._

" _Decker there you are it's time for your lessons my son", said his mother named Dakota the huntress, Dakota lead him to a small clearing._

" _Decker I'm only going to tell you this one this technique is very very powerful, but also forbidden", said Dakota. Decker started to hop in place._

" _A new technique a new technique", Decker sang as he jumped in the air._

" _Decker.. DECKER…_ _ **DECKER!**_ " _Dakota raised her voice she hit Decker on the head making him stop. His eyes started to water he wanted to cry. Dakota pulled Decker over to her side, she gently wiped off his tears._

" _Listen Decker I'm sorry for hitting you, but this is very important okay", said Dakota. Giving him a lick on his cheek he looked up at her loving face._

" _The technique I'm going to show you is an forbidden move", said Dakota._

" _What does that mean", asked Decker looking up at her confused._

" _It mean unless your life's in danger you cannot use this move", said Dakota_

" _What if I use the move for fun", asked Decker._

" _I'll make your bottom redder than the reddest blood " said Dakota. This made Decker whimper in fear his mother had an iron Paw._

" _This technique can increase your strength speed, and stamina 10 full", said Dakota, Decker looked shocked_

" _Really? Even more than the red eye technique" Asked Decker._

" _Yep even more than red eye", said Dakota._

" _What's it called?" asked Decker._

" _The move is called…",_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

Decker smiled at that memory he looked up into the sky.

"Mother than you for teaching me this technique, and forgive me I have no choice", said Decker his body started to give off steam his eyes turned blue.

"What the fuck are you doing", said Razor.

"Finishing this this move is called Awakening release one this move can increase my power 10 full", said Decker. Decker ran at him faster than normal he was in Razor face in seconds.

"Secret Technique wolf dance", said Decker hitting Razor across the face sending him flying into a tree he let out a huge yell on impact. He howled in the air all the wolf pups ran over p, and helped him up. They fled into the jungle Bolt stopped to face Decker who turned normal again.

"This isn't over Decker we will be back", said Bolt running after them. The pups looked shocked at Decker who limped over breathing hard.

"I underestimated you pups thanks for your help", said Decker turning away.

"Decker you're hurt let me check your wounds", said Marshall. About to go over to him.

"I don't need your pity okay I don't need your help either", said Decker limping off blood soaked the ground where he walked.

"Pups let's go back to Carlos house we can get the video footage tomorrow", said Ryder.

"OH NO!" shouted Skye.

"What happen", asked Ryder.

"Look!", said Skye pointing with her paw. Decker had passed out the ground they rushed over to him.

"Decker! Wake up wake up!", said Ryder shaking him. "Marshall change your fire truck into the ambulance we have to get him to Libby to fix his injuries he's losing to much blood", order Ryder in a very serious tone. Marshall ran over to his fire truck, he changed it into the ambulance. They loaded him inside the ambulance after Marshall wrapped him in bandages to slow his bleeding down. They drove off back to Carlos house.

 _ **Next time…**_

 _ **Carlos: What is wrong with you why would you bring that blood thirsty monster here!**_

 _ **Ryder: listen Carlos it's a long story he won't hurt Mandy I promise.**_

 _ **Carlos: he'd better not or I'll kill him myself.**_

 _ **Ryder: Next time on The Rise of Decker, A Pup in Need of Help. Carlos just calm down...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Pup in Need of Help.

"LIBBY WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Shouted Skye running into Carlos house.

"What's going on?" Asked Libby.

"We have an injured pup a very injured pup", said Skye. Libby quickly cleared off the living room table, and placed a towel on it.

"Bring him into the living room I'll take a look", said Libby Ryder carried Decker into the living room. He set him on the table so he was laying in his back. Decker was breathing softly but hadn't moved at all. Libby looked at the pup before rubbing his stomach softly.

"So this is our mystery pup", said Libby, Mandy was hiding under the blanket that Libby give her. Carlos came into the room to see what happened.

"Who is that?" Asked Carlos looking at the pup.

"We'll this is the pup that attacked Mandy", said Ryder. Carlos blinked he ran at Decker, Ryder ran in front of him he held his friend back.

"Carlos calm down", said Ryder struggling to keep him back. Chase ran over, and bite Carlos's pants leg he pulled back as did Marshall.

"LET ME GO I'LL KILL HIM I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM! HE TRIED TO KILL MANDY SO I'LL KILL HIM!" yelled Carlos. Decker eyes slowly opened up at the screaming, Carlos escaped their grip, and he ran over he placed hit Decker in the face sending blood flying from his face. He keep punching him to the point Decker passed out. Libby overpowered her brother she dragged him out the room.

"Get out, and stay out Marshall come on", said Libby Marshall came in. Libby locked the door keeping everyone out the only one left in the room that wasn't, Marshall or Libby was Mandy.

"He's going to kill me", said Mandy cowering in fear, Decker face was pouring blood from under his eye, and the top of his head.

"My brother is an idiot", said Libby taking out a staple gun she also took out a needle, wet wipes, and her family healing cream. She first cleaned the wound on his head, and his eye Decker squirmed a bit in discomfort. Libby injected him with anesthesia putting him to sleep. Libby held his head down she then put 5 staples in his head closing his head wound. She then took out the cream, and placed some on her index and middle finger. She rubbed it over this way it wouldn't get infected or reopen. She then wrapped a clean bandage around it.

"Alright Marshall get my stitching kit", said Libby. Marshall went over he , and got out he stitching kit. He carried it back before placing it on the table. Libby took out the needle, and string in seconds she had it stitched up. She then took a look at his front left foreleg she found the bite wound she cleaned the area then placed her family's cream on she wrapped that in a clean bandages as well. She took off the bandage that Marshall pup on him before they arrived. She winched his chest was covered in stretches, and claw marks. She cleaned most of it off, and stitched it back together. She put the cream on then flipped him on his front. She did the same with his back she then wrapped him in bandages.

"Alright Marshall all we have to do is do his neck, anbg were finished" said Libby. She finished his neck in second she then put him on the other couch with a blanket over him. She went to check on Ryder sents he was injured as well. Libby took her stitching kit with her. When she entered the dining room Carlos stood up he was still angry.

"You left Mandy in there with that beast!" Shouted Carlos.

"Okay first of all who are you getting loud with?" Said Libby, This made Carlos look down at the floor. "Second of all your banned from the living room", said Libby sitting next to Ryder.

"I can go in the living room of i want to", said Carlos.

"Okay got ahead go into the living room, but don't you think about touching that pup", said Libby.

"Why not he tried to kill Mandy what of he wakes up, and tries to kill Mandy", said Carlos.

"Carlos I told you he won't try it he told me that himself", said Ryder. Carlos stormed out the house in rage, he slammed the door shut. Libby shook her head she placed a wet wipe on Ryder back deciding to start there. Ryder yelped, and jumped up from the chair.

"Ryder sit down" said Libby rolling her eyes, Ryder shook his head when she said that.

"Ryder don't make me force you", said Libby. Ryder just shook his head.

"It really really stings", said Ryder shaking a bit.

"You just fought wolf pups, and you're complaining about a little sting", Libby said standing up. She went upstairs, and came back with some rope. About 5 minutes later she had Ryder legs tied down to the legs of an armless chair.

"Wait Libby come on his isn't fair", said Ryder trying to break free. Libby also tied his his hands in front of him to keep him from reaching back.

"Sorry Ryder you didn't want to stay still", said Libby putting block of rubber in his mouth. "There bite down on there", said Libby. Cleaning his back again Ryder bite down on the bite of rubber as hard as he could. Libby then started to stitch up his back wounds after 5 minutes she had finished. She then did his shoulder, and arm Ryder had tears running down his face. Libby untied the ten year old from the chair, and give him a quick hug.

"Now I need to check on our patient he in bad condition hopefully he'll make a complete recovery but, I doubt he'll like these news", said Libby.

"What news?" Asked Ryder wiping his eyes.

"He's going to have to stay here for 3 days i need to keep a close eye on him before releasing him into the wild again", said Libby. Ryder a small smile he wanted to speak more to Decker about a couple things. Ryder went to get his suitcase to put on another shirt. Meanwhile Marshall was watching Decker in case he woke up early. Everest came into the room as well looking for him.

"Marshall there you are the others were looking for you"_ said Everest walking over. Marshall was attempting to calm Mandy down who was terrified of Decker at the moment.

"Mandy look he's sleeping he can't harm you", Marshall told the young monkey, who wasn't buying any of it. Libby came back into the room she walked over, and picked Mandy up.

"Come on Mandy you need a little fresh air", said Libby carrying her out.

"Marshall do me a favor I'll be back in 10 minutes I'm going to take Mandy for some fresh air, and attempt to find my brother hopefully he isn't lost. Watch Decker for me if he wakes up keep him here I know he'll want to leave", said Libby.

"Yes ma'am you can count on me", said Marshall, Libby smiled and left the room.

"Decker helped us so much today", said Everest looking at the pup, Decker stomach was gently raising up, and down. Everest walked over she jumped onto the couch, and placed a paw on his forehead she frowned a bit.

"Hey Marshall is his head supposed to be this warm", asked Everest, Marshall came over as well he put his own paw on Decker's forehead. Marshall barked once, and his medical bag produced an icepack. He gently placed it on Decker's forehead, Deckers eyes slowly opened up.

"Where….where am i?" He asked in a very quiet voice.

"You're in Carlos's house", said Marshall Decker tried to sit up, but Marshall put a paw on his chest stopping him.

"Whoa whoa easy you can't leave yet you need more rest", said Marshall. Decker tried to fight back but his vision suddenly blurred the world room turned black. Decker fell back asleep Marshall pulled his blanket back up. Marshall and Everest got back off the couch Marshall climbed on the couch opposite of Decker's couch to get a little more comfortable.

"Want some company", asked Everest, climbing up next to him.

"Sure this is a little boring", said Marshall smiling at his friend, they soon had started up a conversation.

"How do you like the jungle so far?"asked Marshall, Everest shrugged her shoulder a little.

"I haven't seen much of it only the pond, and the small section were searched trying to find this pup", said Everest.

"I still can't believe you fought him yesterday", said Marshall looking over at Decker.

"To be honest I didn't think I could win he's a much better fighter than me. I was trying to stall him for as long as possible" admitted Everest.

"You had him I'm sure you could have won", said Marshall "after all you lasted longer than Rocky, and Zuma combined" Marshall added. Everest laughed at that, Marshall laughed with her.

"Thanks by the way you help me out when I thought he would kill me", said Everest thinking back. Decker was seconds away from biting her but Marshall came to her rescue why she wondered?

"Your welcome", said Marshall.

"But why what made you jump in that fight after I asked no one to help me", asked Everest.

"I honestly don't know I just couldn't help myself you my friend, and seeing that pup about to hurt you… I don't know something just went off in my head to help you", said Marshall. He truly had no idea why he jumped in that fight like that, at first he thought that it was because he lost his mind. However no matter how hard he tried to think of it of a logical reason why. He can't stop hearing the same voice that spoke to him in his head.

Flashback

Marshall was watching Everest fight Decker he lifted her up, and slammed her back onto the ground he got ready to bite her. It felt like time stopped for Marshall a voice filled his mind it sounded alot like his.

"Get off my girlfriend" it said. Marshall felt himself sprint at the pup he knocked the pup off Everest.

"I'll protect you no matter what no one will ever harm you not as long as i'm alive", the same voice spoke to Marshall.

End of Flashback.

Marshall shook his head a bit no he must have heard wrong he, and Everest were just friends weren't they. Libby came back a couple minutes later carrying Mandy in her left arm, and her brother's ear in the her right hand.

"Libby let go this isn't fair", whined Carlos.

"Ask me if I care it is only 10 o'clock do you think I have time for this", said Libby. She set Mandy on the dining room table, and let her younger brother go.

"Now head up to your room, and cool down", said Libby.

"You're not in charge of…", "Don't even say it little bro as long as mom, and dad aren't here I'm in charge", said Libby. Carlos sighed but did as she told him, mumbling something on the way out. Libby shook her head, and went into the living room.

"How'd it go?" Asked Libby, sitting on a chair.

"It went fine, Decker woke up for about 15 seconds then fell back asleep", Marshall told Libby, who nodded.

"He's gonna be in and out of sleep for today, possible tomorrow too", said Libby speaking of which Decker woke up again. Libby turned to face him, she give him a smile and walked over to him.

"So you're the mystery pup i've heard so much about", said Libby. Decker only looked at her as if she said something funny, Libby lifted up the ice pack, she placed a hand on his forehead.

"Get your hand off me", said Decker sharply, Libby only smiled at him she did what he asked.

"Pup can I get your name please", asked Libby.

"My name is Decker the hunter", said Decker.

"Nice to meet you my name is Libby, I need to tell you this your injuries are very severe. So for 3 to 5 days your not leaving this house ", said Libby, Decker looked shocked.

"Listen ma'am I'm fine I can take care of myself I always have and I always will", Decker told Libby.

"Fine then Decker I won't stop you, tell you what if you can get out this house without passing out you can leave if you can't you must stay deal", said Libby.

"Sure i agree", said Decker, Libby placed him on the floor and crossed her arms. Decker immediately fell to the floor he slowly powered himself back to his feet. He was breathing heavily he had no more energy in his body. He took 3 steps before falling back to the ground, he felt tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm not weak anymore I can do this", Decker powered himself back to his paws, but he fell again.

"help me", Decker said softly as tears escaped his eyes .

"What was that I can't hear you", said Libby walking over to him.

"Please help me", said Decker he was too weak now he lost a lot of energy. He started to shake, as a loud sob escaped his mouth. Libby lifted Decker off the floor, and back onto the couch she placed the blanket back over him. She picked up a tissue, and gently wiped her his eyes of tears.

"Don't cry okay I'll nurse you back to full health", said Libby Decker couldn't stop his tears.

"I've fought wolfs…. I've lived on my own for years… I shouldn't be this weak", Decker was upset with himself for years he took care of himself. Now here he was crying like a scared pup, Libby continued to wipe his tears away.

"Don't worry we've all been there before I know how you feel", said Libby. "Now what kind of soup do you like…."

Next time…

Decker: I can't believe I'm stuck here this is horrible I've ruined my motto.

Libby: oh calm down pup you just need a little help. So for now relax be a puppy again.

Decker: I don't know of I can do this it's been awhile since I was a puppy.

Libby: Next time on The Rise of Decker: Decker Rest Day. Now what's your favorite kind of soup.

Decker: What's soup?.

 **God First God Bless.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Deckers Rest Day**

Libby had gone into the kitchen to make her homemade chicken soup, as well as breakfast for the pups. She had assigned Marshall a job to do keep Decker company.

"Hey Decker…" Marshall said getting his attention. Decker looked over at Marshall, "What is it", said Decker.

"Have you ever been this injured before?" asked Marshall.

"When I was first learning I got myself into a couple jams here and there, but my mother was always the one I looked for help", said Decker. He had stopped crying he was back to his normal self.

"You know it's okay to cry", said Marshall, Decker looked at him confused.

"Crying is weakness I swore to myself I'd never cry again, I broke my word", said Decker. He placed his paws over his face in shame.

"When was the last time you acted your age?" asked Marshall.

"What are you talking about act my age", Decker removed his paws from his face.

"You're still a pup like me like my friends but you act more mature. We act mature on missions but when we're not on missions we become pups again we have fun. When was the last time you had fun?" Marshall asked him.

"I lost a lot of time to have fun I was forced to grow up I had to learn how to survive I had no choice I lost everything my pup hood my innocence. All because they ….", Decker suddenly stopped talking he felt tears rush back to his eyes just thinking about that fateful day.

"You lost what?" asked Marshall, Decker turned away from him. Marshall could see him shaking he was silently crying.

"P-p-p-please just leave" said Decker, he cursed himself again the puppy he hide deep inside himself was coming back. Decker felt something place a paw on his shoulder he turned, and saw Everest had climbed on his bed. He turned to face her wondering why she had climbed up here.

"What do you…" he didn't finish Everest wrapped her forelegs around him she, and hugged him tightly but not tightly that it would hurt. She rested her chin on Decker's shoulder, Decker was confused at first when she told him something.

"I know how you feel I know what it's like to lose someone", said Everest.

"No one could now the…" Everest interrupted him.

"I know what it's like to be alone for years… no one but yourself I was like you too I lost my parents too. You can try and act scary. You can try to act tough but deep down inside you is a pup you miss your mom don't you", said Everest the dam holding Decker tears finally broke. For the first time in almost 3 years he started crying his forelegs wrapped around Everest waist, and he buried his head in Everest chest. All the pain he felt from over the years all the sadness he felt had finally caught up with him.

"I-I-I-I m-m-miss her I m-m-m-miss my m-m-mommy" he cried. Everest felt one tear run down her cheek as well she continued to hold him letting him cry. Marshall was shocked as was Ryder who watched from the door. The pup that had killed so many animals, the pup who they had fought wolfs with just minutes ago,was crying was he seeing things. After 15 minutes Everest chest fur was soaked in tears Decker had fallen back asleep. Everest got off the couch, and let him sleep for a while. Ryder walked into the room after she got down.

"What happen?" Asked Ryder.

"That's what happens if you hold in your emotions for too long all he needed was a good cry ", said Everest with a smile. Libby announced that breakfast was ready she had made pancakes, and sausage. She also had a bowl of soup ready for Decker. They went into the dining room Libby went up to Carlos's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey bro breakfast let's go", said Libby, Carlos came out his room. He went to wall past Libby, but she placed her arm in front of him.

"Are you calm now", asked Libby.

"Yeah", said Carlos going down stairs to the dining room. He sat down next to Ryder, Libby joined them.

"Listen Carlos I have to tell you this that pup is staying here for a couple days", said Libby.

" WHY! Did you forget he tried to kill Mandy just kick him out!" said Carlos.

"Carlos we get it he tried to kill Mandy but sometimes we need to forgive and forget", said Libby calmly she was feeding Mandy a piece of banana.

"You expect me to forget what he did absolutely not I forgive him", said Carlos. He personally wanted to kill that pup for what he did.

"I forgive him", Mandy quietly.

"What! After what he did to Mandy he tried to kill you how can you forgive him!", asked Carlos, he was shocked at what he was hearing.

"He's not the first predator that has tried to make me there dinner I just was fat enough to get away. If I didn't forgive him for that it would be wrong. I'm still terrified of him but I forgive him", said Mandy when the green light on her communication collar turned red. Libby took off the collar it had to be charged again.

"I can't believe this I just can't", said Carlos amazed.

"Listen bro if we stayed mad at every predator for hunting we'd hate a lot of animals", said Libby. Carlos pushed his chair back he left the table he grabbed his helmet, got on his dirtbike, and left. Libby didn't stop him this time she only frowned.

"In a way I understand his pain he's upset because he could have lost Mandy his friend, I couldn't imagine losing one of the pup", said Ryder frowning at the thought. Libby sighed but had to agree with him Mandy was like family to Carlos to him this was like, someone attacking me or our parents", said Libby. After breakfast was over the pups went outside to play except Marshall who was going to go back to watching Decker.

"Marshall go have some fun you deserve it", said Libby.

"You sure I'm always ready to help", said Marshall.

"I'm sure if I need you I'll just call for you alright", said Libby patting Marshall on his head. She went in the living room with Mandy in her arms. Decker was starting to wake up again Libby set Mandy on the couch. Before walking over to him Decker head was hurting from crying so much.

"How are you doing?" asked Libby.

"I'm doing alright my head hurts", said Decker.

"It's because you were crying so much it's not healthy to hold in your emotions like that", said Libby.

"I've always thought that tears were weakness", said Decker.

"Tears aren't weakness Decker it's how you let go of your sadness. Are you hungry", asked Libby.

"Yes ma'am a little ", said Decker. Libby went back into the kitchen she came back with a hot bowl of soup. She dipped some I'm a spoon, and held it to his mouth.

"What is that stuff " asked Decker looking at the liquid in the bowl.

"It's chicken soup I made it myself " said Libby Decker hesitated but opened his mouth. He then felt the the warm liquid run down his throat. The first thing he noticed was the taste it was delicious, it warmed him up inside. Libby got another spoon full ready Decker immediately opened his mouth.

"I see you like it", said Libby getting another spoon full ready. Decker only nodded as he let Libby spoon feed him soon the whole bowl was empty. Decker laid back down to rest he was out like a light in seconds.

"Why is he sleeping so much?" Asked Ryder coming into the room. He had just come back from getting the tape from his questioning with Decker, the rest of the Paw Patrol was with him to they wanted to watch the tape as well.

"He's probably tired from the fight today", said Libby Ryder placed the small disk into his pup pad dvd could control the video feed from any camera there. The scene showed Ryder sitting there for a while when Decker came over they started the interview. The whole interview was 30 minutes, then the wolf pups had come out.

"Whoa Wyder whewe'd you leawn to fight like that?" Asked Zuma.

"My parent taught me taekwondo", said Ryder as they neared the end of the fight Libby noticed something.

"Ryder pause the tape, and zoom in on Decker", instructed Libby, Ryder did as he was asked Libby got up, and pointed at Decker.

"I can't believe this I finally know why Decker is so tired", said Libby. They all looked confused at Libby sudden outburst.

"Look right here at Decker his fur, and the ground is getting redder here in this area", said Libby pointing at Decker again it was true. Decker fur was getting redder as was the ground he stood on.

"What does that mean?" Asked Skye getting a little sick from seeing this much blood.

"Simply Decker sped up his blood flow that's why he is so tired he literally lost most of his blood", said Libby.

"But that's impossible even if he sped up his blood flow that much pressure would make his heart burst", said Marshall.

"Not really…" they all turned to see Decker was awake again. "The Awakening Release one technique is a forbidden move it allows the body to speed up its blood flow, this also make the heart bigger this was it can take the blood flow without any injuries. The only downside is it makes the user incredible tired from lost of blood.", said Decker.

"Why did your body start to give off steam?" Asked Rubble wanting to know.

"Speeding up the blood flow also heats it up, my blood was boiling itself from moving so fast", said Decker.

"That's incredible your mother must be the smartest wolf in the world", said Rubble. Decker actually smiled at him he looked in the air.

"She was she developed so many techniques in her lifetime she was the best mom in the world to", said Decker he stood up on all 4 but fell back down.

"What's up Decker", asked Libby walking over to him.

"I have to use the bathroom", said Decker, Libby nodded she lifted him up, and took him outside.

"Ryder do you think we can trust him", asked Chase.

"I think we can Chase he's just been through a lot of pain", said Ryder.

"It's not fun being alone I should know", said Rubble after all he was alone for a while as well

"I agree it's hard to be alone", said Everest, Ryder thought about it for a while. For the rest of the day Decker took it easy this was his first day off in months. They all spent the day resting at around 5:00 PM Carlos came back home he needed a break. He walked into the living to find the pups walking Apollo the superdog. Carlos looked over at Decker who was watching the show in confusion.

"I still don't get this how is that pup stuck in that box also how is he flying in the air?" asked Decker. Rocky had been explaining how a TV functions this just made Decker even more confused. Carlos couldn't help but seek revenge for this friend Mandy was sitting on top of Rubble back. At 9:00pm Ryder had called for bedtime this made the pup groan a bit but they did as he said, Soon the house was quiet everyone was asleep.

At around 2:00am Ryder woke up he sat up, and almost screamed laying at the end of his bed was a black wolf licking its paws she smelled like rose's? Ryder saw the wolf get up and it walked closer to him.

"So you're Ryder of the Paw Patrol", the black wolf said. Her voice was kind, her eyes loving. The closer she came the calmer Ryder felt. The wolf walked around to his side she looked at Ryder in his eyes. She calmly sniffed him getting his scent she rose to full height.

"Who are you", asked Ryder, she smiled and nuzzled his check. He felled with love only the love that a mother could give.

"My name is Dakota the Huntress I have a task for you Ryder of the Paw Patrol, I need you to take Decker away from here. Take him with you to Adventure Bay", said Dakota with a smile.

"Huh… you want me to take Decker away from the jungle why?" Asked Ryder.

"I'll explain but not here Ryder follow me", said Dakota she teleported from the bed to the door. Ryder almost screamed she then passed through the door. Ryder quickly put on his slippers, and went after her she walked down the steps into the living room where Decker, Mandy, and the pups were sleeping. She went over to Decker, and motioned him over Ryder walked over to her. She stood on her back legs, and placed her paws together. The focused on Decker body the room suddenly turned blue, a white portal appeared in front of Decker's body.

"Enter the void between past, and present enter my sons memories ", said Dakota she walked into the white portal.

"Ryder lets go please we don't have a lot of time", said Dakota. Ryder placed on arm in the portal before going in the portal disappeared, and Ryder gasped when was he….

 _ **Next time….**_

 _ **Ryder was surrounded by different doors each different sizes. Each a different color.**_

 _ **Ryder: Where are we? What is this place?**_

 _ **Dakota: Were in Deckers memories.**_

 _ **Ryder: how is this possible what are you exactly.**_

 _ **Dakota: I'm Dakota the last of the void walker's now hurry up I have to return to heaven in 2 hours.**_

 _ **Ryder: Next Time on The Rise of Decker. A mother plead; His Life Before Pain.**_

 _ **Dakota: Now let's go.**_

 **Author Note: Thanks for reading see you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Mother's Plead; A life Before Pain**

Ryder could believe what he was seeing this place was huge he was surrounded by doors each a different size, each a different color.

"Where are we?" Asked Ryder, Dakota looked at the ten year old boy with a smile.

"We have to wait little one were missing one person", said Dakota. A portal opened up across from them out came a black wolf this wolf looked just like Dakota, behind her came Libby dressed in. A pair of of yellow pajamas her hair wasn't put in her ponytail either.

"Ryder you're here too", said Libby walking over to him.

"I'm so confused can someone explain this to me", said Ryder the two Wolfs combined with each other. Dakota stood there alone now, she walked over to them both.

"Listen you two I have to explain this to you", said Dakota getting there attention.

"In my family's blood line there is a secret technique it's called the void technique, the void technique is a technique unlike any other. In the universe there are certain spaces between opposites for example there is a voice between languages, there is a void between space, and time. Good, and evil, The spiritual, and Psychical world", explained Dakota.

"What exactly do these voids do", asked Libby.

"The voids are the middle ground between polar opposites forces are forces that normally don't get along. For example good, and evil don't get alone there is a middle ground where there is peace. Also there is a void between languages, language is a common barrier. In the world languages separate cultures, and can sometimes separate the majority and minority groups. In the void of languages all creatures animal or human speak the universal language ", explained Dakota.

"So it is basically a place of peace", said Ryder.

"I wish I could explain what it is entirely, but I don't have that time I will say this there are over 50 different voids one could enter, we are right now in the void between past, and present here we can go through Deckers memories I want to show you him before I passed away, and him after I passed away",Dakota lead them to a door she opened it they were sucked into the doorway. They looked around, and found themselves in a cave. Dakota had disappeared they saw, her holding a very small pup in her lap. Next to her was two more wolves, one was the same size as Dakota, her fur was grey her stomach fur was black. The other wolf was much larger than them both she was all black.

"Who are they?" asked Ryder.

"My sister Duchess, and mother Destiny, in my lap is Decker this is when he was born", came Dakota's voice but she was nowhere to be seen.

"He's perfect", said Dakota licking Decker's fur the young pup looked at her he knew this was his mother.

"What will you name him?" Asked Duchess laying next to her sister.

"I don't know yet… mother do you think I'll be able to keep him in the clan he is a half breed?" Asked Dakota.

"I don't know because of what that male did to you darling your little boy isn't a full blood wolf", said Destiny.

"I wouldn't worry sister after all a lot of pups in the clan aren't full blood anymore just you, me, and mother, her sisters, brother and father", said Duchess.

"I want him gone", came a male voice they turned to see a black wolf he had a scar running down his eye.

"Dodger you honestly don't mean…."

"I mean every word I speak you have brought shame on our family because off your weakness you let an outsider rape you, your a …." The whole cave shook. Destiny eyes turned red.

" **Honestly Dodger you aren't one to talk half of your family is half breeds so don't come at my daughter! YOUR CLAN CAN'T EVEN USE OUR TECHNIQUE'S!"** Decker started to cry at Destiny loud voice. There clan was a mix of wolves, and dogs.

" **AND YOU EXPECT THAT HALF BREED TO DO ANY BETTER! HES IS AN",** Dodger was sent flying out the cave Duchess had knocked him out the cave.

"I'm sorry father but we can't have this, you know you were angry as well from what happen don't let your angry punish the pup", said Duchess helping him up.

"You are right my daughter I am sorry for my ignorance, can I meet my grandson", apologized Dodger. Dakota had calmed Decker down for the time being. Dodger came over, and placed his paw on Decker's forehead.

"I'm sorry little one I took my anger out on you I had no good reason for that, I'm your grandfather Dodger", Dodger smiled down at the pup.

"I have the perfect name Decker", said Destiny.

"Yeah Decker that's perfect", said Destiny holding him closer. The scene suddenly changed Ryder, and Libby found themselves in a new place.

"This is when Decker was 2 months old", came Dakota voice. A young Decker was running away from three other pups who were trying to beat on him. Decker had tears running down his face he tripped over his own paws he rolled across the ground before hitting a tree.

"Now we've got you you little half breed brat", said a female wolf pup as she came over to him. Her friends a male, and another female surrounded him. Suddenly a white pup came out next to him, as did another pup.

"Leave him alone!" Said one pup baring his teeth as did the other one. The older pups ignored them before going to attack them, when a shadow towered over them.

"Excuse me do we have a problem", asked Dakota her voice cold as ice, the pups turned around to face her. All of them shaking in fear at the glare she gave them.

"No Ms, Dakota", said one of the pups. Dakota howled into the air sending them all running.

"Are you three okay?" asked Dakota looking at them as she walked over.

"We're okay Decker mommy those big meanies just tried to pick on Decker", said one pup.

"I saw thanks for standing with him now you three go play", said Dakota. They all ran off to play for a while.

"Come with me", said Dakota opening a portal she Ryder, and Libby lift.

"Who were those pups?" Asked Ryder looking at her.

"You should know them Ryder that was Bolt, and Razor the pups you fought earlier today", said Dakota, Ryder gasped at this news.

"They were all friends at a one time", said Ryder.

"Best friends they did everything with each other", said Dakota.

"What happen to that friendship?" asked Libby.

"You'll see in a second", said Dakota she disappeared, and Ryder and Libby were standing in an open field. It showed Decker standing in the field, Dakota was standing across from him.

"Ready Decker, here I come", said Dakota rushing at him.

"This is a training exercise designed to bring out his red eye", explained Dakota coming next to them. Decker was shaking in fear as his mother ran at him she jumped in the air. She came down at him, Decker jumped back. Dakota punched the ground causing it the crack, and cave in. Decker eyes grow to the size of plates, Dakota ran at him she placed her paw on Decker's stomach. A second later he went flying back he rolled about 20 feet before hitting something that made him stop. Decker looked up and saw Dakota standing over him she placed a paw on his back. He went rolling again she repeated this process 5 more times. Decker felt something in his head snap his eyes turned light red he looked over at his mother,who smiled at him. Decker never felt power like this before. He took one step before passing out, he woke in in his mother's embrace.

"Mommy… what happen", asked Decker finally waking up after 10 minutes.

"You did it my pup that's the power of the red eye technique", said Dakota softly nuzzling his check. "I'm so proud of you Decker so so proud", praised Dakota. Decker smiled at the praise he was giving, Dakota placed Decker on her back, and started walking home.

"Where are we going?" Asked Decker.

"Home for now you need a nap", said Dakota softly, Decker groaned at that.

"I'm not tired I wanna play", said Decker.

"Sorry but you need a nap", said Dakota once they got home Dakota went to her cave. She placed Decker on a pile of animal fur used to make a bed. Decker started to whine a bit, Dakota looked over at him.

"I'm not tired", complained Decker trying to run out the cave. Only to be meet by Dakota paw she gently pushed him back, Decker stood back up Dakota smiled at this. She walked over to Decker, she laid down next to him. Using one paw she gently forced him to the ground so he was laying there next to her. She then curled her body around him he tried to escape, but eventually snuggled against his mother's fur.

"I love you mommy", said Decker?

"I love you too my sweet little pup", said Dakota. Ryder and Libby smiled at the scene when a portal opened up.

"Come on there is much to show you", said Dakota, Ryder, and Libby followed her out.

"You guys were so peaceful", said Ryder.

"Yes we were everything was perfect until doomsday", said Dakota.

"Doomsday what's that?" Asked Libby.

"You'll see in a minute I have one more memory to show you before that one", said Dakota they came out the portal to see Decker, and Dakota in the training again. This time Dakota was letting Decker try to hit her, but she dodged every blow he sent.

"This is when Decker was 9 months old", said Dakota.

"This isn't fair", complied Decker breathing hard he was using the red eye technique but she was too fast for him.

"Decker I'm not moving that fast", said Dakota as Decker ran at her again. Dakota jumped to the left, Decker turned left as well he jumped at her, but Dakota ducked he went flying over her head. Decker slammed his paw on the ground in fury he felt his power grow. Decker ran at his mother again, Dakota shook her head before. Grabbing Decker, she reared up on her hind legs and slammed him to the ground. She placed her paws on his shoulders holding him down.

"Mommy let me go this isn't fair", said Decker, his mother suddenly got an evil smirk. She slowly licked up his chest making him laugh. She continued this form of "torture" before licking her sons face. She let him up, and Decker shook out his fur.

"Decker you're growing up so fast you've grown bigger,stronger, and faster. You have mastered the red eye technique, your medical training is great, and you've become a great leader to the other pups. I couldn't be more proud of you it's time to begin your training for our family's secret technique it's time you learn how to walk the voids", said Dakota.

"Really I can start that training now", said Decker smiling but then he looked down at the ground. "It's not possible is it for me to walk the voids is it", said Decker.

"Decker you have our family's blood running in your vains so yes you can use this technique today you'll learn about the void between language", said Dakota.

Ryder, and Libby were teleported to a new scene it showed Decker, and all the pups being evacuated from the area.

"Welcome this is Decker when he turned 11 months", said Dakota.

"Why why can't I stay and fight!" Yelled Decker. There were going to war against the bobcats there hunting rival.

"Decker I told you a thousand times so I'll tell you again the bobcats are stronger than you pups are even with red eye you can't win", said Dakota calmly she then went to a group of rocks. She moved one out the way, and came over with a very sharp dagger she keep.

"Listen Decker I got this from a human being I want you to keep it just in case", said Dakota placing it at his feet she then give him a hug.

"Decker no matter what happens, I love you my son stay safe", said Dakota. Decker nodded, and left his home he followed the rest of the pups when Razor pulled him aside.

"Listen Decker we have to help them think about it with our help we can win", said Razor.

"We can't Razor are parents said…."

"Forget what they said this our home too Decker so let's fight for it", said Razor.

"I'm in as well it's time we show these bobcats a thing or two", said Bolt.

"I'm in this too let's fight for our home", said Decker, they all placed their paws together,they ran back to their home. Dakota teleported them all to the battlefield, big dark clouds had filled the sky, the only noise was the loud claps of thunder, and the the strikes of lightning second after. Decker, Razor, and Bolt stood next together Decker was holding his dagger in his mouth. They looked over to where the wolves and wild dogs were standing across the large clearing. In front was Destiny, and Dodger the leaders of there clan. They started to howl into the sky, followed by Dutchess and Dakota. Soon the whole clan was howling. Coming from the trees on the other side of the clearing. The bobcats came into view being lead by their leaders.

"Ready", said Duchess looking at Dakota.

"Ready", said Dakota looking out at the field of battle. It started to rain, the thunder got louder, and the lightning bigger. It lit up the dark sky with every strike the bobcats roared sending chills up some of the wolf's spine. They then charged the wolves stayed where they were.

"Why don't they charge back", said Razor looking over at them in confusion. Dodger and Destiny walked forward, as did her brother Nova, her sisters Omen, Hope, and Coral. They all slammed their paws on the ground.

"CHARGE DON'T LET THEM TAKE AN INCH OF OUR LAND", shouted Destiny. They then charged each of them barking, Bolts parents Dash, and Pyro took an early lead they were the fastest in the clan. To Decker time slowed down a bit, his eyes focused on nothing but his mom. Then everything went bad, a sudden lightning bolt struck a tree setting it on fire. No one cared about that they just keep fighting at all cost. Wolves were dying left, and right as were bobcats the ground turned red with blood.

"What do we have here…." "Looks like a couple pups didn't run away…." Decker turned around they saw 2 fully grown bobcats were standing behind them.

"So little ones which one of you taste the best", asked one of the cats. Decker, Bolt, and Razor slowly backed up, Decker placed his new dagger in his mouth. The bobcats smirked, and slowly walked towards them, advancing on their prey slowly. Bolt charged the one on the left who hit him across the face with her paw sending him flying to the ground. He fell in a heap not moving. Razor the male bobcat he throw a wild punch at him, the bobcat took the blow without any emotion.

"Aww Shit…." Razor felt a paw hit him across the face sending him flying back. He hit a tree and everything went black, Decker was terrified he ran at the female trying to cut her with his dagger. He missed she had jumped back in order to dodge, the male ran forward at that moment. Decker felt the left side of his head explode in pain he hit the ground hard. His vision blurred, and everything started to spin Decker looked around. He slowly got back to his feet then the right side of his head exploded in pain. He hit the ground again,only this time he felt a warm liquid run down his head. His dagger went flying into the ground embedded itself there. Decker was then lifted up by the scruff of his neck. He went sailing into the air he hit a tree which was on fire now. Burning leafs fell on him making him cry out in pain the female bobcat placed a paw on his throat holding him against the tree. She raked her claws down his stomach slowly, and painfully making him scream louder. Bolt tried to help, but the male hit him across the face knocking him back out.

"Yes...yes cry little puppy it's so much fun to hear you cry", she said, as blood stained his fur. She placed her tongue on his stomach, and licked up tasting it.

"MOMMY HELP ME PLEASE MOMMY I NEED…" the female slammed his head in the dirt.

"Your mommy isn't coming little pup", said the female as she lifted him up in the air by the scruff of his next. She throw him into another tree. He bounced off and hit the dirt once again, his whole body ached. He wanted his mom, his grandma, his aunts, his uncle, anyone to come save him. He screamed as the female sunk her teeth into Deckers back she shook the poor pup in her jaws, and let go. Decker rolled across the ground as blood poured from his back. He was cold, tired, and wet from the rain. He felt sick to his stomach, he threw up right on the female's front paws. She smiled at that she then forced his head into his own throw up making him squirm. Lightning flashed thunder rumbled in the dark sky. The rain got even worse Decker started crying.

Ryder had turned away at this point it was to sad to watch, Libby placed an arm around him. Decker head was smashed against the tree knocking him out. The female laughed at him, when she went flying across the ground.

"WHO DID THAT!" She yelled, standing over the pup was Dakota who looked furious her eye,where crimson at this point, the male walked back over to his mate. They both looked at the Dakota, and smirked. Dakota looked down at Decker, she then looked over.

"Bolt…" Dakota saw Bolt lying motionless, "Razor…." Razor was laying next to a tree blood was leaking out his head leaving a small puddle. Dakota lifted up Decker by the scruff of his neck she placed him on her back. She walked over to Razor, she lifted him up the scruff of his neck, and walked over to Bolt who was starting to get up. She placed them all next to each other she gently licked Razor's head wound, she cleaned out all the blood. She looked at Bolt who slowly made it to his feet, he shook his head a couple times he turned to see Dakota.

"Decker's mommy you're here thank god… Decker's mommy?" Bolt was meet with a look of rage on Dakota face, in fact he had never seen her this mad before. Decker slowly woke up, he looked up to see three Dakota's spinning around him, he shook his head a bit.

"Mommy you're here you came back to…."

" **shut up Decker"** Dakota said fiercely, "But Mommy aren't you….".

" **I said shut the hell up Decker, care to tell me why you and your friends are here instead of with the other pups"** said Dakota sending a glare his way.

"I-I-It wa-was my fault I-I-I'm the one t-t-that made them go i-it's my fault" Razor spat out breathing extremely hard. Dakota glare lightened a bit at that.

"Listen you three i sent you there to protect the other pups against any danger, the leaders of this clan put you three in charge",said Dakota. The bobcats watched the scene for a bit when another bobcat joined them. They slowly inched their way towards them Dakota put the pups behind them she howled into the sky. Her eyes then turned blue her body started to steam her claws grow an inch longer as well. Blood started to pour from her back which had been cut earlier. Decker watched as Dakota ran towards them in blinding speed she jumped over the male bobcat onto one of the females. She placed both her paws on her neck and twisted left snapping her neck on impact two more bobcats came. They grabbed her from behind forcing her to the ground, one bite her back Dakota cried out in pain she tried to get back to her feet. But couldn't Decker ran over but was hit in the face by a female bobcat sending him to the ground. Dakota saw this it enraged her she made it back to her feet, and throw them off her. She ran at the bobcat who hit Decker she pushed her away.

"DECKER, BOLT, TAKE RAZOR AND RAN AWAY RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN", shouted Dakota pinned a bobcat to the ground before biting her neck tearing out her jugular.

"But mom what about you" said Decker he watched as Dakota was pinned to the ground by a male ,but she kicked him off.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME MY SON I'LL BE FINE JUST GO", Dakota ran over to the dagger, she lifted it up in her mouth and threw it to Decker who jumped up, and caught it. He watched her as her fur turned white as did her eyes her eyes had only 3 black dots in them which started spinning.

Ryder looked over at Dakota who stood next to them watching herself fight on that day.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ryder

"This is my Awakening second release it releases the bodies restraints on the eyes allow one to see better", said Dakota

"I don't get it what do you mean by see better", asked Libby.

"Like this everything you see I can see only different is everything moves 5 second slower", said Dakota.

Decker ran back to his friends Bolt had placed Razor on his back, and they ran away deep in the jungle they found a small cave. Where they spent the night, three days later they went back to camp. Where a wolf pup ran over to them, tear in her eyes.

"Decker hurry up hurry hurry hurry up and come with me", she told Decker.

"What's wrong Jinks" asked Decker

"It's your mommy she wants to see you right away", said Jinks. Decker followed her to the medical cave once he entered, Duchess came over to him.

"Come on", she urged he followed her over to Dakota who was breathing slower she was barely alive.

"Mommy!", cried Decker rushing over.

"Decker my son you…. you survived good that's good ", said Dakota with a sad smile.

"Mommy what happen to you….. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU FRONT PAWS!?" Asked Decker. Dakota's front paws were goon, they were wrapped in leaves to keep them safe.

"Decker I'm sorry so so sorry I lost my fight, Decker listen to me okay I'm going to have to leave you", said Dakota weakly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Decker as tears flooded his eyes.

"Decker I'm going to die soon my time is up", said Dakota, Decker busted out into tears he hugged his mother. Pleading for her to try and live Dakota placed her head on his.

"Decker I'm sorry for this I wish I could live longer but I just can't", said Dakota tears fell down her cheeks onto Decker.

"Mommy please… someone help her make her some medicine give her anything. Please don't go please please please I'll be lost without you I need my mommy please don't leave me. I'll do everything you say I'll never disobey you again I promise please please", Decker looked around Destiny spoke up. "Pup no being alive can cheat death", Decker only cried more at that.

"Decker look at me please", Decker looked at Dakota. "Decker no matter what remember what I taught you dear you're my child. I'll be with you watching from heaven. Decker i love you…." She died right there and then. Decker screamed as Destiny, Dutchess and Dodged howled in the air soon everyone had joined in. Ryder was sniffling at the very sad seen as was Libby.

"That day Decker changed for good he lost his smile he lost his kindness, he lost everything that made him the pup I know, and love", said Dakota opening the portal

"Come with me I have one more thing to show you", said Dakota. Leading them to a different scene it showed Decker his eyes red as he watched a monkey pass out.

"That's Mandy", said Ryder the scene then showed Carlos grabbing Mandy and running away. Then it showed his first meeting with the pups, the robodog incident and lastly the fight with Nexus. Everything went white, they appeared back by the doors.

"Why did you show us this", asked Libby.

"I showed you this for one reason Libby I showed you because I trust you, also to say thank you for helping my pup, Ryder I showed you because I need you to take Decker away from here let him join the Paw Patrol I need my puppy back. He is slowly turning towards the darkness he stopped praying, he is losing his way", Dakota looked at Ryder with tears in her eyes. "I'm begging you please take him away from here out of this jungle Decker needs a new family. You and your pups are closer than family I need him to leave… please I'm begging you young man please take him away".

"I'll try Ms. Dakota in fact I think I have a plan on how to do this", Ryder said. Dakota opened two portals back to the real world.

"These portal will lead you back to your beds, and thank you don't tell Decker the pups or Carlos this happen I don't want them to interfere in this", they slowly leave the void. Dakota opened a new portal and went through she had one more pup to see its time she payed a visit to Decker.

Decker appeared to be in an all white room with nothing around him.

"If it isn't my little Decker" came Dakota voice from behind him Decker felt his heart stop.

"Impossible" said Decker he turned around and screamed with joy. Dakota was standing behind him, he ran to his mother.

"Mommy it's so great to see you…." Dakota slapped him across the face with her right paw. Decker cried out in pain as he hit the floor.

"Mommy what was that for?" Asked Decker looking at her as he got up. Dakota ran at him, she hit across the face with her paw knocking him down.

"Mommy what did I do" asked Decker backing away from her in fear.

"What did you do, when I thought you how to hunt what was the first rule I told you", said Dakota glaring at him. Her eyes turned red in rage as she slapped her son again.

"OW to kill them quickly", said Decker getting another slap across his muzzle.

"Yeah and you didn't listen you make them suffer for no reason what happen to the pup I know", said Dakota as she continued her assault. She placed a paw on Decker's chest and sent him flying through the air. Dakota teleported above him she drove all four paws into his stomach making him scream. He landed on the white ground cracking the ground on impact Dakota then pinned him to ground. She slowly raked her claws down his chest making him cry out.

"Decker you said you like the thrill of the hunt that's why you take your time when hunting. So I'll take my time teaching you this listen" said Dakota slapping him again again and again. She continued this punishment Decker headbutted her before running away. She humored him for a bit she turned the whole place into the jungle. She then ran after him, Decker hide behind a tree shaking. Dakota appeared in front of him punching him in the stomach then kneed him in the face. Decker fell to the ground in a heap Dakota stood over him. She wrapped her forelegs around him, and started spinning in place she let go and he went flying in the air. He landed in the big pond he sunk under the water, Dakota teleported him to the surface he coughed up water.

"Please mommy I'm sorry I just forgot please forgive me", said Decker submitting to her. Dakota looked at him, and kissed his forehead gently all the pain disappeared and he fell with love. The love he hadn't felt in years she nuzzled his face and hugged him.

"I'm not mad Decker just disappointed you're slowly slipping into the dark side, i never wanted you to end up like this ,you stopped praying you need to pray again my son. It's by God's grace I'm here to visit you you're my son I love you Decker you were forced to grow up too fast i'm sorry for that " said Dakota a bright light filled the area.

"Decker it's time I go remember I love you Decker and I'm always watching over you my son enjoy yourself and make some friends", said Dakota giving him one last kiss then walked into the light. Decker woke up he was still in Carlos living room. He looked around before looking up at the ceiling he thanked his mother, and did something he hadn't done in 1 year he started to pray.

 _ **Next Time on The Rise of Decker.**_

 **It was morning and Ryder had plan in place.**

 **Ryder: Libby I have the perfect plan in mind you me Carlos, and Mandy should head into town for a while to have a good time.**

 **Libby: what about the pups?**

 **Ryder: the way to get Decker to warm up to us is to have him spend a day with the pups.**

 **Libby: I hope you're right about this?**

 **Ryder: I hope I am too we need Decker to join the Paw Patrol I made a promise to his mother.**

 **Libby: Next time on The Rise of Decker Decker's Day With The Pups.**

 **Ryder: The pups will show him a good time I just know it.**

 **God First God bless.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Decker's Day With The Pups**

Ryder came out the portal, the first thing he did was go to the bathroom and splash some ice water on his face. That was the strangest thing to happen to him yet, after all he is the kid that meet Santa, an alien and flew in his spaceship, and also saw legendary merpups. Ryder smiled he had the most interesting live in the world. Someone knocked on his door, Ryder dried his hands before leaving the bathroom. He opened it to find Libby standing there.

"Sorry I know you probably want to get back to sleep but we need to talk", said Libby coming in the room she sat down on the bed, as did Ryder. "This has to be the strangest thing to ever happen to me we went back in time. That impossible and the voids Dakota spoke of, this is all too strange", said Libby.

"I never knew Decker went through that", said Ryder.

"No one could have know that, but onto a much more serious note what's your big plan Ryer how are you going to get Decker to join the Paw Patrol?" Asked Libby looking at him.

"I have an idea first we need Decker to have some fun also we need him to relax more with the pups, the key to this is Decker need to spend a day alone with the pups. Me you Carlos, and Mandy have to leave", said Ryder.

"I see you him to have fun with your pups so you can hopefully bring his puppy side out again" said Libby.

"Exactly if Decker can see who the pups really are maybe he will warm up to them", said Ryder.

"I like your plan I know exactly how to get them alone with him, you see the mayor of the nearby town has always wanted a meeting with you", said Libby.

"Wait there a town near here I knew there were a couple villages as well as a huge town miles away but there is actually a town close by", said Ryder.

"Of course there is were less would Carlos get the food he needs it's a small town called Golden Leaf they have beautiful trees there I'll set up the meeting tomorrow morning, once that's done…. Quick question are allergic to peaches? " she suddenly asked.

"No why" answered Ryder, Libby only smiled at him. "It's a surprise", said Libby,standing up. "I don't know about but I'm tired it's 3:40am so I'll see you tomorrow morning", said Libby living the room. Ryder laid back in bed, soon the ten year old boy had fallen asleep.

The next morning at 7:30am Decker had some of his energy back, he got up from the couch. Waking up Skye in the process, Skye yawned and looked over her shoulder seeing Decker leave the room. He went over to the door, and went out the dog door. Skye silently followed him. She looked outside Decker was nowhere to be seen.

"You know, you should learn to walk quieter", said Decker Skye jumped up startled she turned and saw Decker behind her.

"How did you get behind me I was right behind you", said Skye. Decker smirked at the cockapoo, and laughed, this made Skye pouted a little. "What's so funny?" Asked Skye.

"You walked right past me all I did was stop next go the door", said Decker.

"Where are you going?" Asked Skye, Decker looked at a bush.

"I was planning to go to bathroom, but a certain pup decided to try and follow me", said Decker going into a bush.

"Didn't have to be so rude", said Skye quietly.

"I HEARD YOU!", called Decker after a couple minutes he came back out to see Skye still there.

"Why are you still here?" Asked Decker.

"You heard Libby she doesn't want you to leave for two more days at the least", said Skye.

"Yeah yeah yeah I heard her if I could I would have snuck out alone time ago, but i'm still injured so I'll stay for now", said Decker. He went back inside the house as did Skye Decker walked into the kitchen to find Libby there.

"Morning Decker want something go eat?" asked Libby.

"Sure thank you for your hospitality I really appreciate it", said Decker. Libby poured him a bowl of dog food, Decker tilted his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Asked Libby.

"Excuse my language but what the hell is this" said Decker sniffing it.

"It's dog food" said Libby, Decker just looked at the content in the bowl.

"These looks like small rocks in a bowl", said Decker pushing the bowl away.

"Honestly you're being a baby about this just eat the food it will help you heal", said Libby wanting to get him used to dog food.

"You can't expect me to eat this", said Decker looking at her.

"Yes I kind of do it has some medicine in it to help you relax", said Libby.

"Honestly you expect me to eat", "I expect you to eat this food, and stop acting like a baby", said Libby. Decker looked at the bowl of dog food for a couple more seconds. He then put a mouthful in his mouth and started to eat it.

"So how does it taste?" asked Libby looking at him funny.

"Not bad something I wouldn't eat unless i have to ,but it's not bad", said Decker, Rubble then came into the kitchen. He walked over to Libby who poured him a bowl of dog food as well.

"Hey Decker what does antelope taste like?" Asked Rubble looking at him.

"It taste alot like deer meat", said Decker, Rubble looked at him confused. "What does deer meat taste like?" Rubble asked.

"I can really describe the taste if you want to try it just find and kill a deer", said Decker.

"Oh no I couldn't do that", said Rubble, Decker shook his a bit.

"Honestly you pups couldn't survive in this jungle for a week", said Decker soon the other pups had joined them in the kitchen. As did Carlos who glared at Decker when he came in, Decker glared right back and mouth "come at me" Carlos responded by flicking him off.

"Alright I have an announcement to make", said Ryder standing up.

"What is Ryder?" Asked Marshall.

"Today I have to head to the town of Golden Leaf the mayor wanted to have a meeting with me", said Ryder, Libby winked at and cleared her throat.

"Carlos you and Mandy are coming with us Mandy you're gonna be checked out by a Veterinarian there, and Carlos you have a doctor's appointment", said Libby.

"What about us?" Asked Everest.

"Well I need you pups to stay here and keep Decker company ", said Ryder.

"What scared I'll leave" said Decker rolling his eyes. Ryder motioned Chase, and Marshall to follow him. The Dalmatian pup and German Shepherds pup followed him into the hallway.

"Listen you two we'll were gone I need you and the others to show Decker a good time try to befriend him if you can", said Ryder.

"Why is that Ryder sir?" Asked Chase, still not trusting him at all. Marshall trusted him a little but still didn't know what he was capable of.

"Decker needs to have a fun day after hearing his story I think it will really help him. Also Marshall libby wants you to keep an eye on Decker. Make sure he isn't overdoing it today and i have the paw patroller open any snacks you need are in there", said Ryder. After saying goodbye Ryder lifted on his ATV ,Carlos his dirt bike, and bringing up the rear Libby on her ATV with Mandy sitting on her lap.

"So what to do", said Rubble placing a Paw on his chin.

"We could head ovew to the big pond fow a swim", said Zuma. They all agreed on that idea, they got in there vehicles but Decker just stood there watching, Marshall pulled up next to him.

"Hope on in", said Marshall Decker climbed up, and sat behind Marshall who pressed a button on his dashboard. A seat belt strapped around Decker's waist locking him in safety. After a quick drive they made it the big pond where the baby elephant, and her family were there. The pup jumped out and ran over to the family Marshall stayed behind as Decker jumped out ,he fell to the ground. Marshall immediately rushed to his side to help him up.

"Back off Marshall I got this", said Decker getting back to his paws. He slowly walked over to a shady spot under a tree, he watched the pups play in the water. He sniffed the air, and smiled a bit.

"Hey Bolt", said Decker, Bolt was sitting behind the same tree Decker was sitting at.

"Hey Decker", said Bolt relaxing as well.

"They don't suspect a thing do they", said Decker, Bolt chuckled at that comment.

"Nope Razor has no idea my loyalty is still to our home clan no matter what they think", said Bolt. Decker smiled and looked at the pups, "Decker go have a little fun old friend these pups helped you out when you were injured. These least you could do is go have some fun with them", said Bolt.

"I want to I really do I can't remember the last time i had actually played", said Decker.

"Then go have fun, any updates I will get to you, and don't worry your cave hasn't been touched my brother from another mother", said Bolt.

"How gran doing?" Asked Decker. "Just fine she's in great health as of late", said Bolt.

"Good thanks Bolt", said Decker he then sighed again, "Razor hates me doesn't he", said Decker.

"Well you did kill that hoe he calls his mate, so yeah he hate you now honestly I wish he'd open his eyes. He's slowly losing it Decker were have more wolf pups that joined us a month ago as well as the wild dog pups. He's thinking of attacking our clan", said Bolt.

"He can't do that, it would be a straight massacre", said Decker.

"That's what I said but he doesn't want to lesson to me", said Bolt. Decker heard him stand up and shake his fur out.

"I'll see you around Decker have a good time", said Bolt coming around the tree, and placed a paw on his shoulder. Decker returned the favor. They hugged each other, Bolt ran back into the jungle and disappeared.

"Hey Decker wanna join us!" Called Rubble.

"Why not", said Decker walking over and sat by the water's edge next to Rocky. The pups were taking turns sliding down the elephant's trunk like a water slide. Rocky was watching them with a smile, Decker patted his side to get his attention.

"Why don't you join them?" Asked Decker.

"And get in that wet water nope I'm a dry land pup", said Rocky.

"What happen to you that made you fear water like this?" asked Decker.

"Can't tell you that it's a secret I refuse to tell the others I trust them but that one incident no one need to know about", said Rocky starring at the water.

"I understand everyone has something they don't wish to share. Even with friends or family I should know there are a lot of secrets in my family", said Decker.

"Decker you should try this", said Skye who just slide to the bottom on the mother elephant trunk and into the water with a splash. Decker nodded, and got up he walked over to the large elephant. Who lifted him with her trunk and placed him on her head. Decker took a running started, and slide down her trunk into the water. He resurfaced and started laughing.

"That was awesome!" Said Decker laughing in joy. He swam back to the shore. Altogether he went 5more times before he laid down on the ground.

"You alright?" Asked Marshall walking over to him.

"I'm fine just a little a little tired i'll just lay down" said Decker standing up with Marshall help. He placed him back next to Rocky, Decker yawned as he laid down.

"Hey Decker can I ask a question?" Asked Rocky.

"Sure go ahead", said Decker.

"Our all your family members still alive?" Asked Rocky.

"My grandmother, great aunts, aunt, and great uncle as well as my cousins are still alive. They live in a wolf clan a couple miles from here", said Decker.

"Wait if they life there then how come you live all the way over here?" Asked Rocky.

"Don't know, guess I just wanted to get out of there for a while", said Decker. An hour later the elephant family had left, and they were sitting next to water resting.

"Tell me again where you are from?" asked Decker.

"We're from Adventure Bay it's a small town but that way everyone knows each other", answered Skye.

"I got a question fow you dude what your favowite food in this jungle?" asked Zuma.

"My favorite food in this jungle that's a hard one… i'd guess my favorite is… damn I really don't know what my favorite food is", said Decker unable to come up with an answer.

"Do you cook your food or eat it raw?" Asked Everest.

"I usually eat it raw that or if I have time I place let's say a leg of a deer in a fire for a couple minutes pull it out by the bone eat it like that", said Decker getting hungry.

"Hey guy I just remembered Ryder hooked the paw patroller with pup pup boogie ", said Skye. The other cheered at that sent it was their favorite video game. Everest and Decker looked confused at the mention of that game.

"What's pup pup boogie?" They asked at the same time, the other pups looked at them surprised.

"You guys have never played pup pup boogie?" Said Rubble.

"Well you guys talk about it a lot but you never did teach me how" said Everest.

"And I live in a jungle so yeah never heard of it", said Decker.

"Well come on we'll show you", said Marshall, they went back to the paw patroller. A couple minutes later they arrived back, they opened the paw patroller doors. Decker walked in, and was overwhelmed with everything inside.

"Incredible", said Decker looking around he walked over to the snack machines. He hesitated but pressed the button for pepperoni chew 5 piece came out the dispenser this made him jump back a bit. He sniffed the treats before eating one, he tilted his head as he chewed. "Not bad", thought Decker swallowing he then followed the rest of the pups to the control room. The doors closed behind them, the floor opened up and out came the pup pup boogie dance pads. The sliding door screen then showed the main menu for the pup pup boogie game.

"Alright the game is played like this you must memorize the moves on the screen, then dance them in the correct order and rhythm", said Skye.

"Can we get an example?" Asked Everest.

"Suwe who wants to play the mastew", challenges Zuma, Marshall stepped up to the plate. The usually music started to play, and the two pups began the game. About 2 minutes into the game they got the direction to perform the tail spin move. This made everyone but Decker, and Everest move to higher ground. Marshall and Zuma started to spin on there tails Zuma did his perfectly. Marshall however started to spin out of control he headed straight for Decker, and Everest.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Marshall, too late Decker and Everest found themselves spinning around with Marshall.

"SOMEONE STOP THIS!" shouted Decker, Everest was actually cheering enjoying this ride. Decker went flying into the window, where he stayed for a while before slowly sliding down. His eyes were spinning in their eye sockets, he was also turning green. Everest went flying into the window opposite from Decker,she got up laughing like crazy.

"That was awesome let's do it again", said Everest. "Yeah lets not", said Decker shaking his head a couple times.

"Sorry about that", called Marshall who was lying upside down on the couch. His eyes were also spinning in the sockets. Meanwhile Zuma had all ready won the game not even realizing what happen. After another demonstration by Skye and Rocky (Skye won by the way), Decker and Everest stepped up to play.

"I hope your dance skills are better than you fighting skills", Joked Decker.

"You know want easy on you", said Everest smirking.

"Sure you did", said Decker rolling his eyes. Once the game started up Everest did fine, Decker on the other hand had four left paws.

"Come on Decker you doing great", Skye said even though he was doing horrible. Decker started grow soon he stopped trying and walked away, Skye went after him as Zuma.

"Hey Decker come back", said Skye.

"I refuse to be made a fool of by some game", said Decker.

"Easy dude it's just a game", said Zuma, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"If you want I can teach you how to play better after all I am the best player", said Skye. "Don't listen to hew I'm the best playew", said Zuma. "Both of you are wrong I'm the best player", said Chase walking over.

"Listen I don't care which of you is the best player the only thing I know is that I have no dance skills whatsoever", said Decker.

"It's not that hard here just let me teach you a trick I know", said Skye taking him back to the game pad. She started a new game on and placed it on beginner she motioned for Decker to join her.

"This won't work", said Decker.

"How about a little bet if you can beat me I'll do you 1 favor if I win you do me 1 favor", suggested Skye.

"Fine I never back away from a bet just show me the trick", said Decker

"Okay here the trick I thought Chase how to do this, every time I see a new move I just say the move out loud", said Skye as the game started. "Like this front paw up back Paw right" instructed Skye. Decker rolled his eyes at her simple trick, but he did as he was instructed. To his surprise this little trick actually did wonders for him. He slowly started to get the hang of this game.

"There you go Decker you're doing great" Skye praised doing one of her signature backflips, Decker smiled at that praise.

"Decker get ready for the tail spin", said Skye. "On your mark Skye", said Decker. Skye counted it down then they both sprung up on there tails, and started to spin. Skye then lost control of her spin, Decker however didn't lose control. He suddenly placed his left foreleg paw in the dance pad. He pushed off, and did 3 back flips before landing back on the gamepad continuing the game. Skye slowly recovered the first thing she noticed was that Decker was actually beating her. She jumped back on the gamepad trying to catch up with him.

"What's up princess you seem a little nervous ", said Decker, know finding that this dancing was like fighting in a way.

"Nope just giving you a chance", said Skye, Decker smirked and keep going. Skye noticed her player icon was getting sadder, she knew what a crying icon ment it meant she would lose. Skye took a deep breath, and got back into her rhythm her player icon was starting to get happier. 5 more minutes passed by each pup giving it their all. Decker was growing tired due to his injuries. He stopped dancing, and hopped off the gamepad.

"You win", said Decker collapsing on the floor, Marshall went over to check on him only to be pushed away.

"Don't worry I'm just tired I think I overdid it", said Decker, Skye hoped of the gamepad with a smile.

"Looks like you own me a favor", said Skye.

"Sure I'm a pup of my word, so I'll give you one favor to use once I'm back to full health ", said Decker standing up he watched Rivals Chase, and Zuma go head to head. At one point there paws were moving so fast all he saw was a blur. The game ended in a Chase victory.

"Good game Zuma but like I said I'm the Master", said Chase playfully.

"Yeah yeah I'll beat you next time", said Zuma playfully punching his arm. Chase playfully growled at his friend smiling as did Zuma they ended up in a wrestling match. Chase pinned Zuma to ground, playfully smirking at him, Decker shook his head at this.

"Honestly I still can't believe you took down members of Nexus I was impressed", said Decker.

"Yeah I meant to ask you that how do you know those Nexus wolfs?" Asked Chase.

"Well in my talk with your leader Ryder, remember how I said i was in a group of pups for a while", said Decker, the other pups nodded at him.

"I was one of the founding members it used to be me the pup you fought Bolt, there so called leader Razor, Pearl, and Jinks then Razor got power hungry so I decided to leave so Razor now hate me for that", said Decker.

"Those wolf pup aren't very nice", said Rubble.

"One of them is, Bolt is the voice of reason on there team", said Decker.

"The pup Ryder knocked out with that awesome kick", said Everest.

"Yeah Bolt works undercover for our home clan he tell he leaders how they're doing, and any planes they might have. Last time I check Razor is planning to take over this forest by getting rid of our home clan. What that idiot doesn't realize is that his puppy will be massacred ", said Decker rolling his eyes at Razor plan.

"Can't you stop them?" Said Rubble.

"No I'll let my leaders deal with them", said Decker. At 12:00pm it was lunch time. Using his claw arms Rocky poured each pup a bowl of dog food. They ate in the kitchen everyone except Decker who just looked at his bowl.

"Maybe I should just go catch my lunch", said Decker.

"Sorry Decker can't let you do that if a simple game of pup pup boogie took all the energy out of you imagine what your hunting might do", said Marshall.

"Yeah I figured that much", said Decker slowly eating the dog food.

"Why must you make those poor animals suffer", said Skye sadly.

"I'm going to stop doing that", said Decker this surprised them when he said that.

"Really you're actually going to stop doing that", said Skye smiling.

"Yeah I forgot one of my mother's main rules when hunting kill them quickly, being without her for so long made me forget what she had taught me", said Decker he pushed his bowl away from him, and walked outside. Once out there he laid on the ground staring at the sky. He felt a paw on his shoulder, he turned to see Rubble there.

"You alright?" Asked Rubble.

"Yeah just thinking for the first time in years I never realized how lost I was without her", said Decker.

"She was your world you'd give up the world for her", said Rubble. Decker nodded at him, "we'll you have something I don't have I can't remember having parents I was also alone before I joined the Paw Patrol" Decker looked him.

"I'm sorry for your loss Rubble", said Decker getting back up he placed a paw on Rubble's shoulder. They walked back inside Carlos house together, once they did all their pup tags flashed.

"Hey pups Ryder here", called Ryder.

"Hey Ryder", the pup said together.

"This is incredible I've never seen this many peaches in one place before. They're everywhere here, also the trees here never lose their color they stay golden yellow all year round", said Ryder enjoying himself. "Also how's Decker doing".

"Just fine" said Marshall.

"That's great have fun we should be back by 7:30pm Libby have a little surprise being sent to you for dinner between 4:45 and 5:30", said Ryder.

"Thanks Libby", said Rubble he couldn't wait to see what it was.

"Alright see you soon bye", said Ryder ending the call.

"What to do now", said Chase.

"Let's play hide and seek", said Skye jumping up.

"Sure lets play hide and seek", said Rocky.

"Alright who's going to hide first?" Asked Marshall.

"Go ahead and hide I'll be the seeker it's the least I could do", said Decker, this made them smile at that. Chase went upstairs to Ryder's ,he came back down with one of his dirty socks.

"First rule of hide and seek you have to wear this sock so you can't sniff any of us out", said Chase. Placing the sock over Decker noes, this made him gag a bit.

"I swear you guys have the strangest games", said Decker.

"You know the rules right", said Rubble.

"Yeah yeah yeah I count to some predetermined number then try to find you all", said Decker.

"Okay then how about 25", said Marshall.

"Also you can hide inside or outside", said Skye, already knowing the perfect spot.

"Sure let's start then 1..2..3..4" Decker closed his eyes and the rest of pups ran to find a hiding place.

"23..24..25.. Let the hunt begin", said Decker, starting inside he sniffed the air, his nostrils filled with the socks scent making him gag.

"Fuck well I guess i'll have to do this the old fashioned way", Decker closed his eyes, and listened carefully to any and all sound. He heard something upstair, and went to investigate that sound. He silently climbed the stairs, and walked into Libby's room. Decker slowly walked towards the bed, he checked under the bed. He heard someone rush out the room, he quickly gave chase but once he got out there he found the hall empty. Decker noticed someone run into another room, Decker walked over and pushed opened the door. He looked around for a bit when his ears perked up, he turned his head towards the bed. He slowly looked under the bed, and on the far left side was Rocky.

"Found you Rocky", said Decker, Rocky groaned and climbed from under the bed.

"Alright you found me", said Rocky, Decker smirked and they went downstairs where he heard running from upstairs.

"Rocky stay here I'll be right back", said Decker rushing back upstairs. He saw someone run into Libby's Decker ran after him or her, he entered the room and smirked.

"So Chase what's going on", said Decker leaning on the door smiling.

"Dang it", said Chase walking towards him with a smile.

"Now let's see if say that the rest of them are outside except for Rubble who hiding in that room", said Decker pointing at the closet door, Rubble walked out the closet.

"How'd you know I was in there?" he asked looking at Decker.

"I didn't.. I just called out a random name and you came out", said Decker, they all headed outside.

"Let's see um can you 3 stand back", said Decker. Rubble, Rocky, and Chase took a couple steps back. Decker walked 3 yards in front of them, he then sprinted towards the house. He jumped up, and to the Rocky, Chase, and Rubble surprise he climbed up the house.

"So Skye how's view", said Decker smirking at her, Skye jumped a bit he had startled her. Skye plan was to run, and get her pup pack then fly up onto the roof.

"How did you know I was up here?" Skye asked.

"Let's see a puppy named Skye who can hit backflips with ease, and according to your leader is the aerial specialist of your team. Knowing all this I knew you'd pick the highest place that was close by", explained Decker.

"Fine you found me can we go back down", asked Skye.

"Sure only one issue I kinda have no idea how I'm going to get down", said Decker rubbing the back of his head with his paw. Skye came up with a plan, after her wings came out her pack she flew near Decker.

"Here I'll carry you down", Skye said placing her arms around him, she took flight. "Wow your really heavy" said Skye.

"Oh shut up", said Decker, Skye giggled then placed Decker on the ground before landing herself.

"Thanks so that 4 down 3 to go", said Decker.

"Listen let's make this a little more fair", said Chase, placing a paw on his pup tag. "Attention all remaining players Decker is now allowed to remove the sock from his nose and the house is now homefree ", said Chase.

"Fine by me", said Zuma.

"Same here", said Everest.

"You'll never find me I'm as quiet as a mouse", said Marshall. Rocky took the sock of Decker noes, and he give a long sniff into the air. He placed his nose on the ground and started to sniff around. He picked up one of their scents he followed it to a group of trees. Decker creeped up to 1 of them, and sniffed it a couple times.

"You might as well give up I know you're here", said Decker. No one came out, Decker walked over to a tree, and slowly walked around it. Little did he know Zuma was actually hiding behind the tree opposite to the one Decker was looking at. Zuma creeped from behind it, and slowly walked away.

"Where you going Zuma", called Decker.

"You knew I was over there this whole time didn't you", said Zuma.

"Yep it was only a matter of time before you tried to sneak away", said Decker. He sniffed the air again this time picking up the scent of Everest. He walked towards the smell, to find Everest hiding in an log.

"To be honest worst hiding spot yet", said Decker he walked back with Everest to Carlos house.

"Marshall is the only one left", said Chase.

"I don't think you can find Marshall, thanks to our pup Fu lessons he is as quiet as a mouse", said Rubble.

"Okay that pup Fu thing we'll come back on, but you do realize I eat mice right", said Decker. He found his scent, and went back to another huge grouping of trees. He looked all-around the area, Marshall grinned he couldn't see him as all. Luckily for him one of the tree trunks was hollowed out, and was just his size to. Decker couldn't quite place Marshall sent in a single location. He wanted to use his red eye technique but that would be cheating in a way. Decker went from tree to tree sniffing around them. Marshall left his original spot and went for homefree. He stepped on a stick which snapped he jumped behind a bush right as Decker turned around.

"So you're over here", said Decker walking over, he found the stick Marshall stepped on. He give it one sniff, and looked in a bush.

"Ah ha you're right here… no you're not", said Decker he then rushed back to Carlos house. When he got there Marshall was waiting for him.

"What took out so long", said Marshall.

"Alright you win Marshall you're lucky I wasn't using my red eye or i would have found you quicker", said Decker. He walked over and they chose who would be the seeker this time after 30 minutes. Rubble's pup tag went off it beeped 3 times then stopped.

"Yes it's starting", said Rubble running inside the rest of them gave pursuit they found him in front of the TV.

"What's going on?" asked Chase.

"The Apollo the superdog movie followed by 4 new episodes remember they announced it 2 months ago", said Rubble. Decker didn't get why they liked this show so much, so he decided to take a nap. He curled up on the couch , and fell asleep. At 5:00pm the movie, and all 4 new episodes were over. When someone knocked on the door, using his claw arms Rocky opened the door to find a man in a blue suit.

"I'm guessing you're a member of the Paw Patrol ", said the man.

"Yep I'm Rocky nice to meet you", said Rocky smiling at him. The man smiled back and whistled when he did that a truck pulled up. Two workers got out, and carried in a couple trays of food to the pups waiting in the kitchen.

"From Libby to you", said The man taking the dishes into the kitchen, and set them on the floor so the pups could reach them.

"Libby set you all 4 pans of food enough everyone in the first tray we have Golden Leafs specialty pull pork cooked for 12 hours in our famous honey barbeque sauce", he said taking the top of the pan, the whole room filled with the sweet smell of honey barbeque sauce it made the mouth drool a bit.

"Next up is our special kind of sausage made of 3 different meats chicken, pork, and antelope we had provided 40 of those", said the man taking the top off that one as well.

"Lastly we have 20 piece of salmon caught fresh this morning with a simple brown sugar and soy sauce marinade, with a hint of lemon", he said taking the lid off the pan the first thing they smelled was brown sugar.

"And for dessert sent our town of Golden Leaf is know for our peach trees we've made you some peach cobbler enjoy your meals", said the man leaving the house, and closed the door behind him. They each filled their plate, and dug in for dinner.

"Incredible", said Decker eating the sausage first, followed by the pull pork.

"Have you ever had sauce before?" Asked Skye.

"Not really I mean if you count blood than yes", said Decker, almost passing out from the taste.

"Dudes you gotta twy the salmon it's awesome", said Zuma who had taken 4 piece for himself.

"To bad there isn't any liver", said Everest but she liked the food. Once there stomach were full they all went back into living room to rest a bit.

"I will say this is the best day I've had in awhile", said Decker stretching out on the floor.

"I wouldn't say best day but it's in the top 10", said Rubble.

"What's your best day?" Asked Skye.

"They day I joined the Paw Patrol", said Rubble with a grin.

"Mine was my fiwst swimming", said Zuma.

"Mine was the day I meet Jake" said Everest.

"Mine was the day my dad got promoted to chief of the canine police force", said Chase smiling.

"Mine was also joining the Paw patrol", said Rocky

"Mine was the day my dad became the fire chief of the canine unit", said Marshall.

"Mine was seeing my mother won her 20th dog show in a row", said Skye, they all turned and looked at Decker.

"This day is a close second but my favorite day was when me and my mother took a trip into the mountains, I learned and saw so much that day" said Decker. They spent the rest of the day talking with each other at 7:50pm the door opened up. Ryder, Libby, Carlos, and Mandy had returned from the town of Golden Leaf.

"Hey pups have a good day", said Ryder walking in. The pups ran over to him, and told him all about their day.

"Thanks Libby for the yummy food", said Rubble, Libby smiled and patted the top of his head.

"Don't thank me guys I was glad to have done it", said Libby smiling at him.

Carlos glared at Decker, "what's your problem with me?" Asked Decker looking at the boy.

"Your my problem you tried to kill Mandy ", said Carlos.

"Yeah I did but when you have to hunt for a meal then you don't know what it's like", said Decker.

"Whatever", said Carlos going up to his room, Libby shook her head a bit. They spent the rest of the day talking to each other getting to know each other a little better soon it was time for bed.

 _ **Next time on The Rise Of Decker...**_

 **Ryder: The plan is working Libby.**

 **Libby: Yes it is what the next part of your plan.**

 **Ryder: simply one more day should do it I'm sure of it.**

 **Libby frowned a bit: Hey Ryder why do I have a bad feeling about today.**

 **Ryder: I don't know but know that you mention it the air is a bit strange. It feel heavier when ever Carlos and Decker are in the same room.**

 **Libby: I noticed that to but no reason to worry I think.**

 **Ryder: Next Time on The Rise of Decker: The calm Before the Storm.**

 **Decker: Okay what on earth is Pup Fu!**

 **Author note: Like always I take any criticism thanks for reading sorry for the wait.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Calm Before The Storm.**

Sunlight flooded through the window, lighting up the whole room with a golden yellow light. Decker eyes opened up and he felt a lot better. He stretched a bit feeling his bones crack he groaned a bit. Decker jumped down from the couch, and went outside to lay in the sun for a while. After a while a yawning Skye came outside, she was going to the bathroom. When she noticed Decker laying on his stomach enjoying the sunlight. A sudden shadow covered him making him groan, he looked up and saw Skye looking down at him.

"Your really annoying you know that right", said Decker standing up.

"You're acting like I was spying on you or something I came out here to go to the bathroom", said Skye heading over, and disappeared into a bush. She came back a couple minutes later, Decker was still there laying in the sun Skye walked over to him.

"How are you doing this morning?" asked Skye.

"I feel fine", said Decker.

"Why are you laying out here in the sun?" Asked Skye.

"Why are you so annoying?" He countered.

"How am I annoying I just asked a question", said Skye.

"Let me rephrase that question why are you still here ", said Decker. Skye placed a paw on his forehead.

"Because I can", she said giving him a smile, Decker just looked at her.

"You remind me of an old friend I had her name was Jinks like you she annoyed me everyday all day just like you", said Decker tapping her head with his paw. She went to tap his head back but he moved out the way. Skye pouted but tried again he moved his head out the way.

"You missed", said Decker smirking.

"I won't this time", said Skye running at him, Decker smiled a bit, and jumped over Skye. She turned around and ran back at him, Decker walked backwards. Skye tried to tap his forehead but he keep dodging her paws. Decker ran back a bit he looked over his shoulder, sure enough Skye was still chasing after him. Decker stopped and turned around to face her once she was close enough Decker spun out the way making her run full speed into a bush. She got out the bush to see Decker laughing. He laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes, this made Skye pout a little.

"Oh it's on now", said Skye running at him again, Decker wiped a tear from his eye. He looked and Skye was right in front of him, she went to tap his head but he ducked, then rolled out the way.

"Just give up princess you can't hit me", said Decker, Skye smiled at him.

"I'll never give up", said Skye her tail started to wag and she playfully growled at him.

"Bring it on princess let's see what's you've got", said Decker, Skye ran towards Decker. Decker shook his head and sidestepped Skye, however Skye expected him to do. She quickly turned towards his direction and jumped at him she almost tapped his forehead. Decker was barely able to move out the way in time, he jumped back and skidded across the ground leaving claw marks across the ground.

"Okay I underestimated you, but I never make the same mistake twice", said Decker.

"Oh are we playing tag", said Everest coming over.

"No Decker tapped me on the head and I'm trying to tap him back but he keeps dodging me", said Skye panting a little.

"More like she refuses to stop trying to tap my forehead", said Decker. Skye ran at him again trying to tap his head Decker dodged every try.

"Morning Everest what's going on?" Asked Ryder still dressed in his pajamas he bent down, and rubbed the young husky head.

"Morning Ryder apparently Decker tapped Skye forehead and know she's trying to get him back", said Everest watching as Skye missed again. Skye was beginning to get a little frustrated no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him. She chased him again, Decker ran towards a tree and climbed up it.

"Oh come on! that's cheating", said Skye looking up at him frowning.

"How Am I cheating we never made any rules princess", said Decker.

"It's cheating because I can't climb trees", said Skye an idea suddenly popped into her head, Skye ran over to Ryder.

"Ryder can you get my pup pack please?" Asked Skye.

"Sure be right back", said Ryder going to the Paw patroller he came back a minute later with Skye pack and goggles.

"I'm guessing your going to do a bit of flying", said Ryder helping her put it on.

"Yep" Skye barked twice and out of her pack came her wings. "This pup's gotta fly", Skye took a running start and flew towards Decker, she flew right in front of Decker smiling sweetly.

"Oh I can climb a tree and that's cheating but you can use a bag that lets you fly", said Decker.

"No this isn't a bag it's a pack", said Skye she reached out to tap his head. When Decker suddenly jumped up to his paws, and jumped out the tree. He dug his claws into the tree bark sliding down the tree. When he reached the ground he started to running away.

"Catch me if you can", Decker said.

"Oh you bet I will", said Skye flying after him.

"Don't go too far Skye", Ryder called.

"I won't", Skye flew after Decker she flew right in front of him, Decker stopped inches from her face Skye tapped his head.

"I win", said Skye, Decker tapped her head again.

"No you don't", said Decker, Skye reached out to tap his head when Decker jumped backwards. "Sorry princess but it's not that easy lets you tap me again", said Decker.

"Is that a challenge", said Skye.

"Yep let's see if you can keep up now", said Decker, Skye wasted no time she flew at Decker. Who turned around and ran away, but each time he was cut off by Skye who would fly in front of him.

"Okay Skye here the deal you take off the pack and play fair or I break it", said Decker.

"Like you said Decker we never made any rules", Skye reached out to tap his head. Decker let her tap his head realising he couldn't outrun her just yet he didn't have all his energy back yet.

"Now you win", said Decker, Skye landed on the ground and retracted her wings.

"I win so can you carry me back to Carlos house", said Skye giving him the famous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll carry you back", said Decker Skye jumped onto his back.

"Your really really heavy… OW" Decker yelped the second he said heavy. Skye slammed a her paw down on his neck.

"That is very very very rude", Skye said hitting him one more time for good measure.

"OW okay stop hitting me" Decker frowned "You are hea OW OW OW okay I was kidding" Skye hit him three more times before stopping. Decker began the walk back to Carlos house, Skye laid on his back getting into a comfortable position.

"You're a fun pup to play with", said Skye.

"You are too… even if you act like a brat sometimes", said Decker earning another slap to the back.

"Name one time I've ever acted like a brat I'm front of you" said Skye.

"Right now", Decker said when they reached the house, they went back inside for breakfast. At 9:00am after breakfast they were outside to play a game of fetch.

"What is fetch?" Asked Decker all the pups looked at him surprised.

"Dude you've nevew heawd of fetch", said Zuma.

"What part of I live in a jungle don't you get", Decker rolled his eyes.

"Fetch is a game where I throw this frisbee in the air and you catch it ", said Ryder.

"Oh…. you mean catch why didn't you just say that", said Decker.

"Maybe he thought you could understand basic English terms", said Carlos.

"Wow how long did it take you to think that one up", said Decker.

"How long did you hurt Mandy for", Carlos glared at Decker.

"The real question is this how long is it going to take before I come over there and bite you!" Decker bared his teeth and give a soft growl.

"Easy Decker stand down", said Chase getting in front of him.

"I'm trying to stay calm but that brat won't leave the past in the past!", said Decker sharply.

"I don't care what anyone says I won't ever forgive for what you did!", Carlos started to walk over to Decker.

"Easy Carlos just calm down", Ryder walked over and stood in front of him.

"Ryder please move", said Carlos wanting to destroy this pup.

"Listen Carlos I get your mad but you've gotta..".

"I've gotta what Ryder!, let it go I won't ever let it go! Not after what he did to Mandy!", said Carlos.

"Ryder let him go let him attempt to fight me! Let's see what happens injured or not I'm no fucking pushover! And I damn sure won't be intimidated by a brat who thinks he is tough!" Decker growl got louder.

"YOU ARE A COLD BLOODED KILLER WHO DESERVE DEATH!" Snapped Carlos.

"AND YOU'RE A LITTLE BRAT WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE TO HUNT FOR A MEAL!" Decker snapped back.

"RYDER MOVE OUT THE WAY! I'M SICK OF HIM!" Carlos tried to get out of Ryder grip, but Ryder got behind Carlos. He wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist and started to pull him back. "LET ME GO RYDER! JUST MOVE HE'S DIED! YOU'RE PROBABLY RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR MOTHER DEATH AREN'T YOU, YOU LITTLE BEAST!", Carlos screamed. Decker growl got even louder his eyes turned red and he lunged at Carlos. Chase wrapped his forelegs around his stomach, Marshall and Rubble helded Decker's forelegs.

"DON'T YOU EVER **TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER YOU FUCKING BRAT I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! ILL KILL YOU, DON'T EVER SPEAK OF HER DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SPEAK OF HER",** Decker started barking like crazy. He let out the deepest loudest growl any of the pups had ever heard before. He almost got away from Chase's hold when Everest ran over to help.

"PUPS TAKE DECKER TO THE PAW PATROLLER NOW!", Ryder ordered in a very rare tone of voice.

"Yes sir", Chase called from over his shoulder.

" **LET ME GO NOW!",** Decker twisted, and turned trying to break free. It took Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Everest, and Rocky to get him into the Paw patroller, once inside. Chase barked 5 times and locked the doors of the Paw patroller.

"Dude chill out", Zuma was terrified of Decker right now he'd never seen a pup get this angry before. Decker eyes eventually turned back brown, and he took a couple deep breaths.

"Leave me alone", said Decker softly he laid down on the floor facing away from the pups.

"Decker it's alright everyone get…", Skye started to say.

"LEAVE ME… just leave me alone", Decker started to shout but he then calmed down. Everest walked over to him and sat down in front of him.

"How did your mom die?" She asked softly. Decker looked up at her.

"It happened about 4 years ago my clan went to battle against the bobcats who were trespassing on our territory. My mother gave us clear instructions on what to do but me Razor, and Bolt stayed to watch the fight. We were then cornered by 2 bobcats they destroyed us almost killed us. My mother came to help us, and we ran away from the battle. We came back 3 days later I was told to come see my mother, those damn bobcats ripped off her paws she died that very day", said Decker.

"You think you killed her don't you", Everest said bluntly.

"I don't know what your talking about", said Decker looking away from her.

"I can look in your eyes and I can tell you truly think that you killed your mother, you think that if you and your friends would have left when she told you too then she wouldn't have died", said Everest. Decker blinked back the tears that were rushing to his eyes.

"IT'S MY FAULT OKAY IF I WOULD HAVE JUST STAYED WITH THE OTHER PUPS SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! ALL THIS TIME I MADE EXCUSE AFTER EXCUSE AND LIED TO MYSELF FOR YEARS! IT'S MY FAULT IT'S ALL MY FAULT !" Decker felt himself bringing pulled into a hug.

"It's not your fault Decker okay", said Everest holding his head gently against her chest.

"It is if I would have just left the area like she ordered then she wouldn't have had to fight 3 bobcats at once", Decker had only a single tear streaming down his face. "If I was stronger than I could have fought by her side we could have won", Decker calmed himself down again he didn't feel like crying again. After a while he broke his hug with Everest.

"I know it's not my fault but is hard not to think that, it's hard not to think it's my fault ", said Decker. "And I'm sorry about that, I don't like people seeing me like that", said Decker. Marshall put his forelegs over his shoulder and gave him a little shake.

"It's all good we all get mad sometimes", said Marshall.

"Like Everest when one of us ate her treats", said Rubble.

"Hold on you told me that a squirrel ate my treats", Everest raised her eyebrow at the english bulldog pup.

"Yeah a squirrel it was a squirrel I almost forgot" said Rubble spitting a bit.

"Ha I tricked you Rubble, you told me that it was a chipmunk. Rubble what happen to my treats", said Everest walking over to Rubble who slowly walked backwards.

"Okay so I might have ate your treats by mistake", said Rubble with a scared look on his face.

"Chase unlock the bus please, Rubble you're my friend so I'm going to be fair and give you a 10 second head start", Everest grinned at him. Rubble heard the doors open up behind him.

"Come on Everest it was an…"

"8...7...6…", counted Everest, Rubble booked it from the paw patroller. But then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Um guys we have an issue", said Rubble they came out and saw 5 wolf pups coming out the bushes. The pups didn't look tough but more like scared of them.

"W-w-w-where is D-D-D-Decker we a-a-are g-g-going to k-k-k-ill him", said one of the pups shaking.

"Pups what are you doing", said Decker walking forward.

"Pepper let's just go back we can't win", said the pup behind her shaking in fear.

"We have to Hope Razor will beat us if we don't", said Pepper whose fur was all white with black patches all over.

"Pups go home you're all too young to be involved with Razor and his idiotic plans", Decker calmly walked over to them. The pups back up all except Pepper whose eyes turned light red this surprised Decker.

"Who is your mother little one?" He asked her softly.

"Duchess", said Pepper, Decker placed his paw on the pup's head and nuzzled her cheek softly.

"Tell me little one how is my aunt doing", said Decker.

"You know my mommy", said Pepper.

"She is my aunt little one so you're my cousin, you shouldn't be here little one so I'm going to send you all home", said Decker.

"But we can't go back we abandoned the clan well probably be killed or beat or worse", cried Pepper whimpering.

"Pup trust me our grandmother will forgive you and your friends now I'm going to send you home", said Decker gently kissing the pups head suddenly. 5 different ways back home filled the pups mind she knew them by heart now.

"How did you…?"

"Don't question it let's just say I planted 5 different ways home into your head with a technique called, Home vision now hurry up and go back tell grandmother grandfather, and your mom. Decker is alive and well", said Decker pepper gave him a hug and they ran back into the jungle.

"That was you cousin", said Chase.

"Yep the red eye tells it all, damn it Razor that's low recruiting wolves from our home clan that's just low. Especially pups", Decker shook his head lightly. "Okay now before I forget what is this pup fu", said Decker.

 **Inside Carlos house.**

"I can't do it Ryder that beast of a pup is fine why can't he leave now", said Carlos sitting on the couch with a sleeping Mandy in his arms.

"Carlos, Decker had to hunt Mandy for food I know it's hard to get but…".

"Stop saying that same excuse over and over again he had no right to hunt Mandy for food he made her suffer, for that reason he should die", said Carlos.

"I understand how you feel I would feel the same way of someone attacked the pups, now I'm not asking you to forget what happen but what I am asking is for you to forgive him", Ryder placed his hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"I will never forgive him", Carlos shook Ryder's hand off his shoulder. Ryder only sighed heavily at Carlos answer.

 **Back outside.**

"Hahahahahahahahaha" Decker fell on his back laughing.

"How is that funny", said Chase they had just finished telling him and Everest (because Everest wasn't in the pup Fu episode) what happen with Mayor Humdinger and how they got their yellow belts in pup Fu.

"What I can't help it, it's just too funny you guys had to get lessons for fighting", said Decker.

"Well we weren't taught how to fight so we needed to learn,except for Chase his parents already taught him how to fight. So he's the best fighter in the Paw patrol", said Skye.

"Really the best fighter in the Paw Patrol huh… well Chase is your up to it how about a little sparring match", challenged Decker.

"Alright then, but first let me go ask Ryder if it's alright first", said Chase going inside. "Ryder" called Chase.

"I'm in here", Ryder responded, Chase came into the living room.

"Hey Ryder is it okay if I have a sparring match with Decker?" Asked Chase.

"Sure that would be fine…. Actually I'll be right out I think I should watch over this match just in case", Ryder stood up as did Carlos.

"Not so fast little bro you're staying in here" said Libby.

"Why I wanna see Chase destroy this beast" said Carlos.

"Okay one Mandy is asleep, two you're going to try and attack that pup I know are, and three because I said so", said Libby.

"Fine" said Carlos sitting back down.

Once Ryder got out there Chase and Decker stood away from each other. Staring at each other when Chase smiled at him.

"Hey you wont hate me when I beat you right", said Chase Decker started to laugh.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, Chase trust me I'm not like those wolf pups you guys fought. I'm at a much higher level than them" said Decker cracking his neck a couple times.

"Go Chase!" cheered Skye.

"Yeah go Chase!" cheered Marshall.

"Hey Wocky I beat you all my tweats fow the next month that Deckew wins", said Zuma.

"I'm in I beat Chase wins", said Rocky nodding. "Chase I've got a month worth of treats on the line you better win", said Rocky.

"Who's going to win Everest? " asked Marshall.

"I think Decker will win he is really tough", said Everest.

"Okay pups a couple rules to biting or stretching you can only hit with the the bottom of your paws deal", said Ryder.

"Yes sir Ryder", said Chase.

"Fine then", said Decker.

"Ryder alright the match will end when one of you isn't able to get up by the count of 10, you may began", said Ryder.

Chase slowly walked around Decker who mimicked Chase moving the opposite way. Chase rushed Decker who got low to the ground Chase jumped onto Decker. Who fell to his back he placed his back paws onto Chase stomach and pushed up sending Chase flying into air and onto the ground. Chase stood up and shook his head a couple times when he stopped Decker was running full speed at him.

"Wolf Technique number 5 air palm", Decker placed his paw on Chase head. Chase looked confused when he suddenly went flying head over heels, Chase rolled across the ground before coming to a stop in a sitting position.

"What was that move", said Chase getting back on all fours.

"There are over 20 wolf Techniques I can use to improve my fighting that move I just used is number. Five wolf technique air palm it works like this when I punch the air surrounds my paw then I punch down. All the air rushes forward sending my opponent flying in the air normally it's much more powerful" explained Decker.

"Alright then, it's a nice move but I don't need special techniques to beat you I have my families training, and Pup Fu on my side", said Chase.

"Well then Chase let's see who was better trained, me or you", with that said both Decker and Chase charged each other and collided with each other head first. Chase dug his paws into the ground and started to push Decker back. Decker dug his claws deep into the ground stopping himself and Chase. Decker lifted up his right paw and drove Chase head to ground.

"Ryder count it" called Decker, Chase didn't gave him that change. Chase twisted around and wrapped his forelegs around Decker waist he rose up to his back. Decker knew what Chase was about to do and Decker hit Chase over the head with his paws. Chase let him go, and kneed him in the head not hard but enough to stun him. Decker went down to the ground and Ryder started the count. Decker got up at the count of five, the second he did Chase hit him across his muzzle five times then hit an uppercut causing Decker head to snap up. Chase spun around in on his front paws and hit Decker across the face with his back paws. Decker went down to ground, Ryder got to his paws at the count of eight.

"Hey Ryder quick question if I make Chase tap out do I win?" asked Decker.

"Yes", said Ryder.

"Good then Chase I'll give you this you're a great fighter but I'm still gonna kick your ass", said Decker smiling.

"You sure about that Decker", said Chase rushing him and went for a powerful right paw. Decker blocked his attack and countered with his own blow Decker wrapped his foreheads around Chase neck, and forced him to the ground attempting to lock in a choke hold. Chase blocked his hold by placing a paw between his neck and Decker forelegs. Decker let go of the hold and jumped backwards to get some distance.

"Damn it this is gonna be harder than I originally thought" Decker started thinking of a technique he could use to get the advantage. Chase ran over and jumped on Decker's back and wrapped his own forelegs around Decker neck locking in a chokehold of his own. Decker shook Chase off his back who landed on his feet and hit Decker across the face. Decker responded with a blow of his own, Decker and Chase and Decker got into an exchange of blows. Each pup connecting with every strike, Chase and Decker both hit each other across the muzzle, Decker fell to his right and Chase to his left. Both pups got back to the feet at the count of 4, they both looked at each and smiled at each other.

"Well Chase I'm surprised you're still in this fight however you must remember one thing I'm still injured so i'm not fighting at my true strength" Decker spit out a tooth.

"Sounds like an excuse to me", said Chase.

"Come on Deckew I've got tweats widing on this fight", said Zuma.

"Zuma unless you want to join in then do me a favor and shut up!", snapped Decker looking over at Zuma who hid behind Rocky.

"Where were we Chase", said Decker facing him again.

"We left off at the part when I knock you out and win" said Chase smiling.

"Trust me Chase that part won't be happening you ready to take this to the next level?" Asked Decker closing his eyes.

"Are you" said Chase, Decker opened up his eyes which had changed to red.

"Are you mad?" Asked Chase.

"Nope I'm just focused on my opponent", said Decker, rushing forward Chase wasn't ready for Decker increased speed. Decker rammed into Chase sending him to the ground, Chase landed on his back and Decker pinned him down. Chase twisted and turned but couldn't escape from his hold, he started to panic when Ryder got to seven. Chase headbutted Decker making him get off him and hold his head in pain, this allowed Chase to get up.

"OW! You son of a bit…", Decker didn't finish his sentence instead he hit Chase across the face.

"Ooooohhhhhh" the other looked away, the sound of paw hitting jaws sounded like a gun being fire.

"Ow what the hell was that for!" Yelled Chase.

"You headbutted me!" Said Decker holding his head in paws.

"That punch hurt OW really bad", Chase placed a paw on his jaw.

"Okay Chase I'm getting tired, so let's finish this fight", said Decker digging his claws in the dirt.

"Wolf technique number 13 wolf dash", Decker speed forward at unreal speeds. Chase waited until Decker was a foot from him before sidestepping him. Chase throw his forelegs on Decker back and pulled him to the ground. He placed his forelegs under Decker armpits and, pulled up then placed his paws together locking Decker in full nelson.

"Tap out", Chase ordered applying more pressure to the hold.

"Never!" Decker twisted and bucked trying to get the shepherd off his back or at least looses the hold.

"See told Chase would win", said Rocky already imagining himself taking Zuma treats for a whole month.

"Secret wolf technique number 1, two leg style" Decker sent all the energy in his front legs to his back legs. He stood up on two legs, and started spinning around. Chase closed his eyes but he could feel his hold loosing.

"Wait that's it! I can use this momentum against him", Chase let go of the full nelson then wrapped his back legs around Decker back so his front half was hanging of Decker body and close to ground. "Okay hopefully this doesn't break my paws off", said Chase he suddenly slammed his front paws on the ground. Making Decker flip to the ground and land on his back, Decker lost his breath when Chase pinned him to the ground. Decker took a deep breath and sent all his energy to his front legs he freed on leg. Before punching Chase into face sending him crashing to the ground. Decker got up as did Chase.

"I'm ending this know", said Chase getting serious.

"Really Chase because right now I must say this, you may be the best fighter in the Paw Patrol however, here the problem I see. All your move aren't made for power there made to stun your opponent, then while your opponent is stunned you take advantage by locking them in a submission hold", Decker looked at his own paws. "Me on the other paw, my attacks are made to damage my opponent, in fact I could have ended this fight minutes ago".

"Prove it then! By the time this fight is over you going to be tapping out!", Chase smiled, Decker was one of the best sparring partner he'd ever had. Besides his brothers, sisters and his father, Chasd never felt this kind of rush fighting anyone but them. Decker was enjoying this fight , but he was growing tired so it was time to end it. Chase ran at him and sent a volley of punches his way.

"I just need one opening", Decker ducked and dodged each blow each just missing their mark by centimeters. Decker couldn't find the opening he need to end this fight. "Fuck it", Decker started punching back, Chase was ducking and dodging his blows and was still sending punches Decker way.

"This is awesome!" Rubble shouted.

"Come on Chase you've got this!" Marshall had full faith that Chase could win.

"Does this mean he went easy on me when we fought", Everest thought to herself. Decker could see Chases puncher were growing weaker, he could tell Chase was getting tired. Chase took a wild swing and Decker saw his chance. He blocked Chase he then places his front legs under Chase's front legs then throw his front legs up sending Chase's front legs up forcing Chase onto 2 leg and in the process exposing his stomach.

"Wolf Technique number 20, 2 paws 24 strikes ", Decker went for broke. He was now connecting punches to Chase stomach forcing Chase backwards. Once Decker go to twenty four strikes Chase was wobbling on two legs. Decker turned around and ran backwards then ran full speed at Chase.

"My body…. why won't it move?", Chase couldn't get out the way or fall back to all fours. Decker jumped into the air and held his front paws together palms facing out towards Chase.

"Take this red eye technique thunderclap", Decker hit Chase in the stomach making him double over and go flying backwards. Chase rolled across the ground until he hit a tree and stopped in a sitting position. He fell face first onto the ground, he could hear Ryder counting he tried to get up but in the end couldn't beat the count and flopped back to the ground exhausted.

"I believe you own me all youw tweats fow the next month Wocky ", said Zuma.

"Fine you win this time", said Rocky they went over to Chase and help him up, Decker eyes turned back brown.

"Your a great fighter Chase", Decker held his paw out.

"Yeah you are to Decker", Chase placed his paw on Decker's paw. They all went inside for some water and to relax for a while.

"I want to know that last move you used on me how come I couldn't move?" Asked Chase.

"Oh that move it works like this I hit every pressure point on your stomach it stopped your body from leaving that position for 10 seconds", explained Decker.

"Well what to do now?", wondered Rubble.

"Well if you want I could show you an area of this jungle I doubt you've ever seen before", proposed Decker.

"I've lived here all my life there isn't an area of the jungle I don't know about", said Carlos.

"Oh really then I suggest you get ready for a little hike", said Decker standing up. Libby lifted up Mandy and took her alone for the ride. The pups went and got there pup packs on, just in case something bad happen. Decker lead the group through the jungle and to a waterfall.

"Oh a waterfall what's so great about that", asked Carlos.

"If you give me a second I'll show you smartass", Decker lead them to the waterfall.

"Please don't tell me we have to go behind the waterfall", said Rocky.

"Yes we are", said Decker one by one they went through the waterfall except Rocky.

"Sorry that's water and I'm not going through water", Rocky sat down.

"Come on Wocky ", said Zuma from the other side.

"Nope", Rocky refused to go through the waterfall he was suddenly spun around by Decker who placed a paw in his chest. "You wouldn't dare", said Rocky sweating a bit, when Decker smiled at him.

"Wolf Technique number 5 air palm" Rocky went flying through the waterfall, Decker walked through I as well.

"You could have warned me", said Rocky shaking out his fur.

"Yeah I could have, but that would have ruined the fun", said Decker.

"Great were in a dark cave how is this fun!" Snapped Carlos.

"Just follow me this cave has only one exit", said Decker.

"Ruff light" barked Chase out of his back came a spot light. They followed the cave until the reached a dead end.

"Oh look a dead…" Carlos started

"Shut up and stand back", ordered Decker his eyes turned red and he ran back a couple yards. The next thing they heard was the sound of paws running across the cave floor. "Red eye technique thunder clap ", Decker paws connect with the end of the cave wall, and the whole wall collapsed.

"Sunlight? " questioned Libby.

They all walked through out of the cave and gasped this cave leaded to an area then had never seen before. The area had trees as far as the eye could see, covered in fresh green grass tons of flower and bushes. It had tons of animals in it, a pond that split into 5 separate river.

"Are we in heaven?" Asked Skye.

"No this is the safest place in the jungle ,a place where no predator can reach unless they can break down that cave wall", said Decker.

"Why did you bring us here", questioned Carlos.

"Well I didn't wanna bring you here, but the rest of you I brought you all here for one reason", Decker turned around and faced them with a smile on his face.

"Thank you all of you, except the you", Decker pointed at Carlos. "You helped me out in my time of need gave me one of the best days of my life", said Decker with that being said they all went to have some fun with Mandy on Rubble's back. Decker hung behind with Ryder, Carlos, and Libby for a bit when an elephant came over to them, Decker stood up on two legs, and placed his paws together.

"Enter the void between languages", a blue circle appeared around Decker it grow bigger and engulfed them all in it. The blue circle retracted back to Decker and disappeared.

"Decker you've returned here with others? I'm surprised at you finally have some friends", the elephant spoke in a soft gentle and sweet voice.

"Yes Yasmin these people except the one on the far left...", Decker pointed at Carlos, who flicked him off. "Have been very kind to me, I was hoping to show them around your home".

"A person with a kind heart is always welcome here what's mine is yours", Yasmin trumpeted loudly Into the air. Decker heart skipped a beat when a large black wolf came jogging over.

"Decker?" The wolf questioned softly walking up to him.

"Grandma!" Decker ran over and hugged her, Destiny hugged him back.

"You're in good health I see", Destiny broke their hug.

"You are too", said Decker, Destiny looked over at Ryder and Libby. Decker went off to find the pups, and Carlos ran after him he refused to leave Mandy alone with that beast.

"So I'm guessing Dakota spoke to you", said Destiny walking over to them.

"Yes ma'am", they answered together.

"I must say when she told she putting her trust in an adult a child and seven pups I had my doubts. But if Decker actually brought you here then he must trust you", said Destiny. The old wolf stood on two legs and placed her one paw on Ryder's chest and one paw on Libby's chest.

"I can tell my daughter made the right decision", said Destiny dropping back to all fours. "However that other one I must warn you watch him carefully ", said Destiny.

"My little brother, what do you mean watch him carefully?" Libby asked.

"There is vengeance in his heart, anger in his soul, he is seeking revenge and that revenge will come soon", said Destiny.

"What's gonna happen?" Asked Ryder.

"I cannot tell you that but what I can tell you is this is most definitely, the calm before the storm" Destiny warned. Ryder and Libby looked at each other Carlos wouldn't try to hurt anyone, would he?

"But that aside go join your pups there waiting for you", said Destiny. Yasmin bent down and allowed them to climb on her back, and the found the pups at one of the rivers.

"Hey pups up here", called Ryder waving at them Libby and Ryder climbed down off the old elephant back. Decker was laying down near the water, when someone splashed him with water completely soaking him.

"Okay who did it!", Decker shaking out his fur, Zuma was laughing at his little joke. "Oh so it was you", said Decker looking at Zuma.

"I have idea what youw talking about dude", Zuma grinned at him.

"Okay yeah it was you", said Decker running backward and came back running full speed. Using his air palm technique he sent a small wave of water at Zuma. Who swam underwater to dodge it. Zuma got out the water and walked over to Decker, Zuma then whispered something in his ear.

"If you're up to", said Decker grinning.

"Let's do it", said Zuma slapping paws with Decker, Decker walked back 15 yards.

"Ready Zuma", said Decker.

"Go for it Deckew", called Zuma.

"What on earth are those two up to?" Ryder wondered. Decker used his wolf dash technique and ran full speed at Zuma, who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Ready Zuma!" Shouted Decker.

"Heck yeah!" Zuma turned around and jumped in the air.

"Alright then secret wolf technique air palm", Decker brought his paw back and pushed forward. His paw hit Zuma back paws sending him rocketing forward. Zuma started to skip across the water belly first, like a stone being skipped off the water. He made it all the way to the other side of the river.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" shouted Zuma howling into the air.

"Can I have a turn!" Asked Rubble running over.

"I'd like a turn", said Rubble.

"Me too", Skye said.

"Me three", said Marshall.

"Not before me", said Chase.

"I want one too", said Everest.

"If you want I can help out as well", said Destiny walking over.

"Who are you Miss?" Asked Everest.

"My name is Destiny, I'm Decker grandma", said Destiny. After 3 gos per pup and 3 for Ryder as well they were all resting near the river.

"I wish I could say for longer", Destiny stood up and shook out her fur. "But I need to get going".

"Aww already", Skye said.

"Yeah you're really really fun", Rubble said.

"I have a clan to return to… Decker remember this you can always rejoin the clan at anytime you were never kicked out", said Destiny.

"I know gran.. Oh right did Pepper and about 4 other pups leave?" Asked Decker.

"How do you know about you cousin?" Destiny asked.

"Because they were sent by Razor to kill me", said Decker.

"Hold on one second you're telling me.. My granddaughter joined that group of reckless traitors ", Destiny started growling.

"Yes but I sent her and her friends back home I don't think they knew what they were getting into ", said Decker. The area started to shake as Destiny rage grew bigger. The ground began to crack under Destiny paws, the water was beginning to steam, the air was growing much hotter. The wind was started to create a Vortex around Destiny that grow large by the seconds.

" **That little traitor ",** Destiny whole body was turning darker she stomped her paw on the ground leaving a crack.

"Decker is this normal?" Asked Marshall as they all slowly backed up.

"This is why you don't piss of my grandmother", said Decker. The vortex around Destiny turned black, the only color they could see was her red eyes which glowed a scary shade of red.

" **Decker what is Razor planning",** asked Destiny her voice was lower yet still had a gentle sound to it.

" Okay before I tell you just promise me you won't lose control", said Decker, ever he was shaking in fear.

" **Tell me NOW!"** The ground cracked even more the river was starting boil.

"Okay he's planning to attack the clan once he get enough… " he didn't finish, they all went flying back a couple feet.

" **THAT LITTLE TRAITOR IF THAT PUP THINKS FOR ONE SECOND HE CAN TAKE OVER MY CLAN! I'LL SEND HIM AND WHOEVER FIGHTS WITH HIM STRAIGHT TO THE GATES OF HELL!"** Destiny howled into the air shaking the ground around them. The vortex disappeared the ground stopped shaking and the water cooled down. Destiny took a deep breath and stopped herself from losing control.

"Sorry you all had to see that, I hope I didn't scare you too much", Destiny gave them a smile. "Decker I must go now I have to had back to the clan, I'll see you soon", with that said Destiny walked over to him and kissed his forehead. Then walked away, once she was out of sight the let out the breath they were holding in.

"Your grandma is terrifying", said Rubble.

"That was nothing compared to what I've seen, try being yelled at by her when she is in that state", said Decker.

"Just a question, please tell me you can't do that", said Skye.

"No… well I could if I really really tried to", said Decker.

They stayed there until 6:30pm then they went back home for some dinner which Libby already had bought before they got back. After they ate the sent the rest of the day just talking and at 9:00pm they all went to sleep for the rest of the night.

Decker woke up and his face was covered in water he started coughing and tried to move but for some reason he couldn't. He looked around he wasn't on the couch anymore he was back in the forest also noticed his paws were tied together with a rope, he also no noticed his muzzle was tied together with cloth.

"Well look at this you're finally awake", came a voice, standing in front of him was Carlos.

"Do you wanna play a game…"

 _ **Next Time on The Rise of Decker.**_

 _ **Marshall: RYDER! DECKERS GONE!**_

 _ **Ryder: What do you mean that Decker gone.**_

 _ **Marshall: look he's gone he just disappeared.**_

 _ **Libby: Carlos is gone too.**_

 _ **Ryder eyes grow big: no way he didn't.**_

 _ **Rubble: Yes! I get to say it this time (clears his throat)**_

 _ **Next Time on The Rise of Decker: Carlos's Revenge.**_

 _ **Carlos: Decker ever hear the saying payback's a bitch.**_

 **Author Note: Let me know what you think of the story thanks for reading and sorry for the wait.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Carlos's Revenge!**

 **(Note this Chapter contains torture)**

"Do you wanna play a game", Carlos held Deckers face in his hand. Decker squirmed and tried to free his head when Carlos slapped him across the face. "Answer my question puppy do you wanna play a game ", Carlos held his hand over his ear. Carlos punched Decker in the face, "When I ask you a question I expect you to answer it". Decker glared at him trying to break free of the ropes. Carlos ripped off the cloth that was over his muzzle.

"Listen to me you little brat don't do this, if you do this there is no going back", said Decker. Carlos slapped Decker across the face making him growl.

"Oh are you angry now", Carlos stood up and walked away. He came back with another rope he tied this one to the rope around Deckers paws. He throw the other side over a branch and pulled it down, making Decker go up. Once he was high enough Carlos tied the end of the rope to a tree next to them, Carlos then got into Decker face who tried to bite him. Carlos moved his head out the way and smirked. "You don't get it do you puppy you're at my mercy". Carlos cracked his knuckles, he punched Decker in the stomach 10 times. Making him cry out in pain, Carlos stopped punching him and held his Decker's jaw.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun I have so many fun games for us to play", Carlos patted Decker on his his head. Decker eyes turned red, he started to twist and turn trying to break the ropes. Carlos kicked Decker in the stomach then hit another kick to Decker side.

"Now none of that puppy", said Carlos going over to box he brought with them. He pulled out a pair of leather gloves, he put them on and walked back over. "Do you like my new gloves?"

"You are a brat what's your problem with me", Decker said.

Carlos laughed "My problem with you you tried to kill..".

"Here we go again, are you not used to the concept of" Carlos slapped him across the face. His hand stung even more with those gloves on. "You are very rude, when someone is talking you do not interrupt ". Decker sent all his energy into his paws and tried to break the rope around his paws. To his surprise he couldn't even move his paws at all.

"Stop trying to break those ropes already there made to hold an male elephant so I doubt you can break them", Carlos watched him struggle with a look of amusement on his face. Decker couldn't even break them in red eye state so he took it a step further. Decker body started to let off steam and his eyes turned blue. Carlos walked over and pulled out a pocket knife, he stabbed Decker in his side. Blood started burst out from Decker opened wound, Decker stopped his blue eye and started breath hard.

"I know all about your blue eye technique it accelerates your blood stream however if a wound is opened, then your blood with flow out of your body quicker. So tell me this puppy do you really think that you can break those ropes fast enough before you bleed out", said Carlos smirking.

"Fuck you", Carlos slapped him again, making his face sting.

"Do I need to wash you mouth out with soap?" Carlos asked slapping him across his chest, Decker yelped loudly Carlos next shoot echoed throughout the area followed by a loud yelp. Ten slaps later Decker chest was burning, and he had a tear running down his face. Carlos smiled at the tear and slapped him again, Carlos spun him around then slapped him across the back.

"Fuck!" Shouted Decker "ow!, ow!, shit!,". Decker continued to yelp and cry out in pain. Carlos was enjoying every second of his pain.

"What's wrong puppy aren't you having fun?" Carlos spun back around, Decker had tears running down his face and was breathing hard.

"Okay I'm gonna go pick a new game you just wait here", said Carlos patting his check.

"Your a bitch", Carlos slapped him across the face making him cry out again. Carlos spun him around and started to slap him back again as hard as he could. Decker tried to take it without another yelp but failed his back felt like he was being stung by a hundred bees at once.

"You keep forgetting, you're not in control here I can do anything I want to you", said Carlos.

"Just kill me already", said Decker softly.

"Oh no I'm not going to kill you, I'm gonna make you suffer everything bit of pain you've done to Mandy I'm gonna do to you", Carlos grabbed Decker neck and swung him forward, watching him swing back and forth. "Okay so I'm gonna go get another toy", said Carlos.

Meanwhile back at Carlos's house.

"Ryder… Ryder wake up", Marshall shook him awake, Ryder sat up and yawned loudly.

"Hey Marshall... is something wrong?" Asked Ryder rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ryder, Decker gone", said Marshall.

"What!" Ryder sprung up from the bed and quickly went downstairs. Sure enough Decker was gone, a yawning Libby came downstairs as well.

"What is all the noise for?" Asked Libby.

"Looks like Decker left", said Ryder, Libby frowned and quickly ran upstairs. She came back a minute later.

"Carlos is gone too", she informed, Ryder grow nervous and Destiny warning echoed in his ears. " _There is vengeance in his heart, anger in his soul, he is seeking revenge and that revenge will come soon"._

"We need to find them now", said Ryder waking up the Paw Patrol.

"Ryder what's wrong?" Asked Skye yawning.

"Pups we have an emergency Decker and Carlos have disappeared, and I have a feeling that he is taking his revenge on Decker. For what he did to Mandy a couple days ago", explained Ryder.

"That's not good", said Marshall

"Hopefully he isn't doing that but we have to make sure he isn't. I'm gonna need Chase you and your super spy gear ,we're gonna need your night vision, drone and tracking skills", Ryder said.

"Super spy Chase is on the case", Chase stood up tall and proud.

"Skye I'm gonna need you in the air on this one", said Ryder.

"This pup's gotta fly", Skye was now fully awake.

"I also need Marshall I need you and your medical gear ready in case there injured", said Ryder.

"I'm fired up", said Marshall.

"Everyone else stay alert in case I need you", with that said they went to the Paw patroller and got their vehicles and gear out.

"Chase send out your drone to the east, I'll send out Robots dog to the west Skye head north", said Ryder.

"On it" said Skye taking off in her helicopter Chase sent out his drone and Ryder sent out robo dog.

"Chase head 500 meter then turn around and head back south I'll do the same with robo dog", said Ryder.

"Ryder what do we do if Carlos is hurting Decker?" Asked Chase.

"We'll deal with that later", said Ryder.

Back With Carlos.

"OW!" Decker cried Carlos had gotten out a leather belt and was hitting him across the stomach.

"You know this is really fun puppy how about this what's your name?" Asked Carlos.

"Decker", Carlos hit him across the stomach again making him scream.

"Nope your name is bitch say it and I'll stop, so what's your name?"

"Decker", Carlos hit him again.

"Say it", Carlos ordered.

"Never you little bitch", Decker spit in his face, Carlos responded by giving him 20 more strikes.

"Maybe I'm not hitting hard enough", said Carlos hitting him under his eye with the belt buckle cutting it open. Decker felt his blood run down his face and unto his stomach all the way down his body. Carlos turned him around and started to whip his back with belt. Decker started to cry openly from the pain.

"This is what you get for hurting Mandy and I'm just getting started", Carlos emphasized each word with a hard lash from his belt. He stopped at forty strikes, at this point Decker had passed out. Carlos got a cup of water and splashed it on his face waking him back up.

"You're not allowed to sleep during my games", Carlos looked hurt. "What's wrong are my games boring?"

"F-f-fuck y-y-you" Decker spat out, Carlos picked up the belt and hit him across the back with buckle, making him scream again.

"Watch your mouth" said Carlos going over to the box and pulled out a jar filled with a yellow liquid.

"Do you know what this is, of course you don't. Inside this jar is my pee, here try some" with that Carlos opened the jar and throw the content in Decker face. Decker gagged a bit as some of the liquid went into his mouth. Decker looked up to see Carlos with bottle in his hand.

"This is called a bottle", said Carlos walking over and smashed it over his head, Carlos frowned a bit. "Bad bad puppy you broke my bottle now I have to get a new one", Carlos picked out a bigger bottle and smashed that one over Decker head. Blood started to drip on the ground turning the dirt ,dark brown. Carlos got out some duct tape and two earplugs. He taped Decker muzzle closed and put one earplug in his left nostril

"Okay so here the new game I'm gonna put this earplug in your nostril, all you have to do is somehow take it out before you, oh I don't know suffocate ", Carlos said. Deckers eyes grow big in fear, Carlos shoved the earplug into Decker's nose cutting off all air. Decker twisted and turned trying to free his paws to try and pull out the earplug. Decker tried to open his mouth, but with the duct tape holding his muzzle closed he couldn't. Decker started to lose consciousness and his face eyes started to roll behind his head.

"So this is it huh…. This is how it all ends at the hands of a brat… gotta be honest didn't think I'd go put this way", Decker thought. "No! I refuse to go out this way", Decker had an idea and only had about 15 seconds to do so . Using the last of his strength he forced himself to sneeze. The earplug in his left ear went flying out his nose and to the ground. He immediately started to take quick breaths to fill his lungs back with oxygen.

"Congratulations you won the game", Carlos clapped his hands and ripped out the duct tape, taking some of Deckers fur off in the process. "Ready for your prize?" Carlos went and picked up a small rock.

"Now because I want this to be a bit surprise I have no choice but to…" Carlos hit him over the head with the rock knocking him out. Decker woke up to find himself tied stomach first to a tree. Decker screamed when something kicked is back full force. Carlos was know kicking him over and over again with the heel of his boot. Decker started crying again he felt something snap in his side. Carlos stopped his assault and sat on the ground placing a hand on his chin.

"Let's see what was your prize again?" Carlos pretended to think then snapped his fingers. "I remember know, for winning the game early you get to play with my favorite toy Mr. Whip", Carlos pulled out a small brown whip. Decker heard the crack of the whip, and closed his eyes. Carlos took a couple practice swing and walked over to Decker.

"Your lucky people usually don't get this prize" Carlos patted Decker cheek and walked back three feet. Decker back exploded in pain when Carlos give him the first lick. Throughout the forest the only thing you could hear was the crack of a whip and the screams of Decker.

Back with the Paw Patrol.

"Anything Skye?" Called Ryder.

"Nothing yet Ryder", Skye responded looking around through her goggles. She zoomed in on a spot, she noticed the ground around a tree was a different color. "Ryder I might have found something, can you come to my location" Skye called.

"On my way, Chase bring your drone back", said Ryder landing Robo dog next to him. Chase's drone came back seconds later. Once he put it away Ryder strapped a pair of handcuffs onto Chase pup pack

"Why do I need those?" , asked Chase.

"Chase if Carlos is getting revenge on Decker, I need you to arrest him on the spot for animal abuse", said Ryder.

"Yes Sir", answered Chass with that said they drove to Skye location.

"See Ryder the ground right here is a different color than the rest", said Skye walking over. Chase have the spot a quick sniff.

"Well Chase anything?" Asked Ryder.

"Um Ryder sir we have an issue, this spot smells alot like Deckers blood and his scent is still in the air", explained Chase.

"Anything else, maybe Carlos's scent", Chase sniffed around a bit longer then frowned.

"Carlos was definitely here", said Chase he walked back to puddle when he suddenly yelped and held his paw up whimpering.

"Chase what's wrong?!" Asked Ryder rushing to his said.

"I stepped on something sharp", said Chase licking his paw to stop the pain his paw was bleeding as well. Ryder looked around but saw nothing on the ground.

"We need Marshall", Ryder pressed Marshall icon on his pup pad.

"Need something Ryder?" Asked Marshall.

"Chase stepped on something I need you down here to bandage his paw", said Ryder.

"I'm fired up!" Ryder sent Marshall there coordinates and Marshall drove over there.

"Chase can you please shine your light on the ground?" Ryder asked.

"Yes Sir, Ruff Ruff spotlight" Chase spotlight came out and he shined his light across the ground. Multiple sparking objects were lit up, Ryder walked over and picked on of the pieces up.

"Broken glass?" Ryder was confused he looked around a bit more and found the necks of two bottles.

"This very strange what was Carlos doing with bottles?" Wondered Ryder. Marshall showed up seconds later, and Immediately ran over. He took a look at Chase's paw and wrapped it up in a bandage.

"Thanks Marshall", said Chase.

"Your welcome", said Marshall.

"Pups we need to find Decker now!" Ryder spoke in a very serious tone of voice.

"Ryder what's going on?" Asked Marshall a little nervous.

"Carlos is gonna kill Decker we need to hurry up", Ryder called all the Paw Patrol members. "Pups we have a huge emergency I need you all to search the jungle now! Decker's life is in danger!" Ryder ended the call and looked serious. "Skye fly ahead and look around, Chase you and Marshall are coming with me", Ryder ran and jumped in his ATV. He took off Into the jungle with Chase and Marshall close behind.

Ryder called Carlos's phone.

"Hello" answered Carlos.

"Carlos stop now!", ordered Ryder.

"Oh Ryder I've already started I can't stop her", Carlos only smiled and turned his phone towards Decker. His back fur was stained with blood and some of his fur was missing. Blood was dripping from him onto the ground.

"See Ryder I can't stop now it wouldn't be fair, now please stay out of this", with that said Carlos hung up.

"Carlos! Carlos!", Ryder slammed his foot on the gas and speed forward. He had to make it to Carlos before he killed Decker.

Back with Carlos.

He had knocked out Decker again and moved him to a new location near a river. He tied his front paws together and back paws together. He filled a cup with water and poured it on Decker face.

"Where am I?" Asked Decker his body ached and his head hurt terribly.

"You broke a rule no sleeping during my games", said Carlos.

"You're gonna pay for this you little brat…" Carlos placed his foot on Decker head, who growled in annoyance. Carlos picked him by the scruff of his neck and placed him face first into the water and held him there. Decker held his breath as long as he could, Decker opened his mouth to breath and water flowed into his mouth. Filling his throat with water. Decker started to lose consciousness when Carlos pulled him out the water. Decker started to vomit up all the water onto the ground, when Carlos pushed his face back in. Carlos watched as bubbles erupted across the service. Once they stopped he'd pull Decker back up, and repeated the process 7 more times. He dropped Decker on the ground, Decker took slow deep breaths. He could barely move, he couldn't move his body all he waited to do was escape. His new wounds burned and stung. Carlos was enjoying this so much, he wasn't even half done yet. He placed his foot on Decker's head and slowly stepped down. He rubbed Deckers face in the dirt laughing while he did it. Carlos bent down and lifted up Decker head forcing him to look at him.

"What the matter little puppy aren't you having OW!" Decker lunged forward and bite Carlos's hand with all his might. Decker tasted blood, and started to pull back trying to test flesh off. Carlos grabbed his throat with his other hand and forced him off his hand, then through him to the ground. Carlos looked enraged, he stormed over and unloaded on Decker hitting him over and over again until Decker stopped moving.

"So fucking defiant aren't you", Carlos held Decker up by his skull. Decker opened his eyes and saw double everything was a spinning around. Carlos held him under the water again he then throw him onto the ground. He went and wrapped up his hand before walking back over. He tied a rope onto the rope tied to Decker's back paws. Carlos took a couple steps back and started to spin around. Decker felt himself spin around, he started to grow dizzy when Carlos suddenly let go and sent him flying into a tree. Decker fell with a thud to the ground and Carlos picked him up again. Carlos smirked and did it 3 more times each time he sent him into a tree stomach first. Each time Decker felt something snap, he throw up onto the ground with was a mixture of vomit and blood.

"Please stop" Decker begged, Carlos kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into the air before skidding across the ground and he rolled to stop.

"Stop...", he kicked him again, "Did you stop...", kicked him again even harder. "When you hunted Mandy?" Carlos kicked him one more time sending him crashing into the water. Carlos pulled him back to the surface and went to get a bottle of medical alcohol.

"Decker so quick lesson, this liquid I'm going to pour on you is called medical alcohol it's used to clean wounds", Carlos poured the whole bottle on his back making him cry out from the sting. Carlos lit a match and smiled at Decker who was shaking in pain. "Oh one more thing medical alcohol is very very flammable". Carlos throw the match on Decker almost immediately Decker fur was lit on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Decker screamed in pure agony he shook rolled trying to exsanguis the flames. Carlos watched in delight as Decker back was starting to go numb when Carlos throw cup of water on him five times, the flames disappeared and Decker fur was smoking.

"PLEASE JUST STOP IT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME JUST DO IT! ", screamed Decker now in a mess of tears and blood. Carlos hit him with another rock knocking him out one again.

"Don't worry your pain is almost over I have 3 more games, before I make you die from pain", said Decker limp body off the ground, and tied him to another tree back first. He splashed water on his face waking him up again, then pulled out a bag of apples.

"Okay here the next game, it's like baseball only its call apple ball, the rules are simply I'm going to pitch these apples at you all you have to do is catch one. But for every apple you don't catching I get to hit you two times so if you mess all 1 apples I get to hit you 20 times", Carlos throw each apple as hard as he could breaking them off Decker's head and stomach. Carlos frowned and pulled out the leather belt.

"You didn't catch a single apple", said Carlos giving him two licks with the belt across his stomach getting a scream for the dog. His stomach had welts all over if and had 3 clear bruises on it. Decker give him the last 5 licks with the buckle of the belt. Making it bleed, from an open wound. Decker vomited up blood and Carlos untied him from the tree letting him fall to the ground. Decker only laid there in pain wanting Carlos to just kill him already. Carlos took out a bag of thumbtacks, and without any warning he stabbed him in the back with each and every last thumbtack. Decker lost the energy to scream at this point, he could only cry. He let out a howl that echoed deep into the jungle.

"Decker?" Bolt sat upright. "What's going on, Decker never using that howl unless he's in trouble", Bolt got ready to run to Deckers location. When Razor stopped him.

"Bolt come with me I have something I need to show you", said Razor.

"Yes sir", said Bolt "Decker I can't help you right now please stay alive maybe those other pups can help" through Bolt walking with Razor. He couldn't risk getting caught just yet.

Carlos slammed Decker back first on the ground making the thumbtacks sink even deeper into his back. Decker's body was starting to go numb, everything hurt, and he felt incredible weak. He tried one last time to free his paws but couldn't. Carlos had one last game planned for tonight before he killed Decker. Carlos tied his rope together with the rope holding Decker's paws and hung him upside down from a tree. Carlos went and got out his last "toy" a long wooden cane painted black the end was sharpened to a point. Carlos walked around Decker ,poking him with the sharp end leaving small holes all over him which leaked blood. Carlos slowly beat him with the cane making him cry out in pain.

Ryder, Chase , Marshall and Skye were unsure where to go they had no idea where Carlos could possibly be.

" _You're getting warmer",_ came a soft motherly voice in Ryder's head. " _Go forward and hurry up Decker life force is ending ",_ the voice said again.

"Follow me I know the way", said Ryder speeding forward. " _Now left turn",_ Ryder turned left.

"Miss Dakota is that you?" Asked Ryder.

" _Hurry up Ryder please hurry up",_ pleaded Dakota he voice filled with sadness.

Carlos united Decker and placed him on the ground.

"Decker you picked the wrong monkey to attempt to kill you poor little puppy, I hope you burn in hell when you die", said Carlos pouring more medical alcohol on him and lit his last match.

"CARLOS STOP!" Ryder, Chase, and Marshall finally showed up at the scene. Carlos looked at them and heard Skye's helicopter Landing. Carlos smirked and throw the match lighting Decker on fire again.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH PPPPPPLLLLLLEEEAAAASSEEE HHHHEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEE!", Decker screamed suddenly everything went black.

"Marshall did you bring your firepack!", asked Ryder rushing over.

"No I left it back in the Paw patroller!", Marshall replied. Growing scared now, Carlos made a run for it but Chase was in hot pursuit. Chase tackled Carlos but struggled to keep him down.

"Marshall use the hose on your fire truck!", ordered Ryder trying to kick dirt on the fire. Decker stopped moving, Marshall turned his ambulance back into a fire truck and sprayed water all over him putting out the flames, however in the process he sent Decker rolling across the ground and into a tree making him stop.

"Decker! Decker!", Ryder placed his and on his side and gave him a shake.

"Ryder a little help!" Shouted Chase, Ryder ran over an tackled Carlos and held him down. Ryder held Carlos's hands behind his back and Chase put the handcuffs on him.

"Carlos I hate to say this to a friend but, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand the right I have just read to you" said Chase.

"Yep", Carlos said happily.

"With these rights in mind do you wish to speak to me?" Asked Chase.

"Nope I did my job", said Carlos.

"Ryder!", Chase and Ryder looked over at Marshall and Skye who were standing at Decker side.

"IT'S DECKER HE ISN'T BREATHING!",

 _Next Time…_

 **Ryder: This isn't looking very good.**

 **Chase: your right, um Ryder sir?**

 **Ryder: yes Chase?**

 **Chase: what happens now?**

 **Ryder: I don't know Chase I really do know.**

 **Marshall: Next Time on The Rise of Decker. Medical Emergency.**

 **God First God BLess.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Medical Emergency!

"What do we do!?" Skye looked at Marshall who despite the thumbtacks in Decker's back flipped him over and started to perform CPR. He placed his head on Decker chest where his heart would be and listened.

"Nothing!", Marshall started doing CPR again. "Come on Decker come on ..9.10", Marshall counted everything he pressed down on Decker's chest. He once again listened for a heart beat still nothing. Marshall ran over to his fire truck turned it back onto an ambulance.

"What's Marshall doing?" Skye asked herself, Ryder ran over and took over doing CPR.

"In case of an medical emergency i had another pup pack made for Marshall to use" said Ryder. "Come on Decker don't give up yet", Ryder listened for his heartbeat still nothing.

"Ryder move!" Marshall came running back with his new pup pack on, this pup pack was all yellow and had the word emergency written in all black. Ryder stepped back and watched as Marshall stopped near Decker and barked "Ruff defibrillator ", the back of the pack opened up. And out came a red and white defibrillator designed to be used for a pup. Marshall held the pads of the defibrillator and barked again turning it on. He suddenly stopped and did something surprising to everyone he cursed.

"Ah shit!" Ryder looked shocked that Marshall actually curse. "I forgot he's soaking wet from the hose, even if I did use this thing it kill him", Ryder took off his shirt and started to dry Decker off as best as he could. "Ryder move I'll have to risk it!", Ryder moved back and Marshall placed both pads on Decker chest.

"Ruff Scan!" the machine started to beep.

"Marshall what are you doing?" Asked Skye.

"I'm scanning his heart to make sure I really really have to do shock him", Marshall explained the defibrillator screen said shook. Marshall prayed to God that Decker didn't get electrocuted from this. "Ruff shock level 1!" The pads gave off an electric shock that made Decker body jolt once then he stopped. Marshall started to perform CPR again this time opening Decker mouth and breathed into it.

"Scan again!" The machine started to beep again before it read shock again. "Shook level 2", the machine gave a higher voltage and shocked Decker again. Marshall placed his head on Decker's chest and listened nothing. Marshall felt tears fill his eyes. "Scan!" While it scan Decker started to perform CPR again.

"Decker…", Skye started crying, "Decker wake up please!". Ryder lifted up the crying pup and hugged her. "Is Decker going to…."

"No! He won't die Marshall can do this", Ryder told her hoping and praying that Marshall could bring him back.

"Shock level 3!" Marshall listens again and heard nothing. "No I won't give up on you breath dammit shock level 3 again!" Marshall watched Decker body jolt then listened again nothing. "Decker wake up please! Shock level 4!" Carlos was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Chase.

"I killed him I know I did!" Carlos laughed louder, "I win I got my vengeance I hope he burns In hell.

"Shock level 4 again!" Marshall listened for his heartbeat again nothing still nothing! "Shock level 6!" Decker body jolted wildly and Marshall listened again he heard nothing. "No! no! no! come on Decker breath damn it breath! You're our friend and I won't let you die! SHOCK LEVEL 8!" Decker body jolted violently and Marshall listened again still nothing. Marshall started sobbing he couldn't do this he need more help.

"Decker please wake up!" Cried Skye.

"Come on Decker please don't die!" Ryder pleaded as tears rushed to his eyes. He let Dakota down he broke his promise.

"DAMMIT LIVE LIVE LIVE LIVE SHOCK LEVEL 9!" Marshall screamed Decker body jolted again and Marshall breathed into his mouth. He checked his heartbeat again nothing still nothing! "YOU CAN'T DIE NOT LIKE THIS! I WON'T UP NOT YET YOU HEAR ME YOU WON'T **DIE NOT ON MY WATCH! SHOCK LEVEL 10!"** Marshall watched as Decker body jolted one again and he listens for his heart beat again still nothing.

"Marshall calm down", Ryder reached out for him.

" **HE'S NOT DIED SHOCK LEVEL 10 AGAIN!"** Decker's body jolted again and Marshall listened again nothing! " **NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! ONE MORE TIME SHOCK LEVEL 10 AGAIN!"** Marshall tried again and again still nothing Decker was long gone.

"Decker! Decker! Wake up please wake up!" Skye screamed. Marshall laid his head on Decker chest and started crying.

"I failed I could save him!" Marshall slammed his paw on the ground. "Dammit Dammit Dammit!"

"Marshall calm down please!" Ryder placed his hand on Marshall's head. "You did the best you could", Ryder wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I told you so", Carlos mocked and he started to laugh. Chase snapped and started hitting Carlos with his paw as hard as he could.

"CHASE STOP!" Ryder ran over and Marshall tried one last time. Decker body Jolted again and Marshall listened closely he heard a faint beat, then Decker chest started to move up then down.

"HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! RYDER DECKER IS ALIVE!" Marshall screamed. Chase and Ryder both looked over and smiled.

"Impossible he's been dead for more than 10 minutes", Carlos couldn't believe it.

"Good job Marshall!" Ryder praised.

"I did it! I actually did it!" Marshall ran back to his ambulance and came back with a stretcher. "Chase come help me".

"Sure!" Chase ran over to Marshall, "what do you need?"

"Okay we're going to load Decker onto this stretcher then we have to load him into my ambulance ", said Marshall.

"Alright let's do it than", Chase and Marshall loaded Decker onto the stretcher and placed him inside the ambulance. Once Decker was inside, Marshall climbed in the back. He placed 2 pads on Decker chest they measured his heart rate.

"Ryder I need someone to drive my ambulance back" said Marshall putting a white mask over his muzzle.

"Why is that Marshall?" asked Ryder.

"Because I'm going to stay in back and start working on his injuries I need to stitch up his eye, the cut in his side ,and chest, but first X-Ray screen Ruff!" Marshall placed the screen over Decker stomach. "He has 5 broken ribs" Marshall announced.

"What else" asked Ryder walking over.

"I don't know yet I don't want to flip him on his stomach yet until I close the wound on his chest", Marshall barked once and on one side of his emergency pup pack was a cotton ball, and the other side a needle and thread. Marshall took out a jar of medical alcohol and dipped the cotton ball inside he slowly and carefully cleaned the wound on Decker's chest. Decker's eyes shot open and he started screaming as loud as he could.

"Decker calm down! It's just me Marshall calm down!" Marshall placed his paws on Decker shoulders and held him down.

"BACK UP! GET OFF ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The monitor that measured Decker heart started beeping crazy.

"Decker stop you'll give yourself a heart attack!" Marshall said, Decker passed out from pain then his heartbeat got a lot slowly. Marshall realized what made Decker scream, the thumb tacks in his back! Marshall flipped Decker onto his stomach and pulled out each thumbtack as fast as he could. He got the last one out and rolled him back over. "Okay Decker if you can hear me don't move". Marshall aimed carefully and slowly stitched up his chest wound, then did his eye wound. Decker's breathing then stopped all together, and his heart monitor flat lined.

"No no no", Marshall barked once and the defibrillator came back. "Scan now!" The screen read shock. "Shock level 5" Decker body jolted then the heart monitor started beeping again.

"We have to get back now!" Marshall called out, what they really needed was Libby's help, she knew a lot about what to do in this situation. Ryder called Libby.

"Ryder what happen?! What did my brother do!?" Libby asked.

"He attempted to kill Decker lucky we got here in time, Marshall had to use a defibrillator on Decker to get his heart beating again", explained Ryder.

"Carlos!" Screamed Libby, so loud that Carlos flinched and he was about 10 feet away. "Carlos I promise when you get back I'm going to destroy you! No even better I'll let mom and dad deal with this issue I'm sure they'll be just happy to hear what, you did on their! vacation!" Libby yelled. Carlos eyes grow to size of plates, if Libby told mom and dad he'd be in _big_ trouble.

"Okay here what we're going to do Skye you need to drive Marshall's ambulance back to Carlos's house", said Ryder.

"Okay Ryder but quick question what about my helicopter?" Asked Skye.

"Don't worry about that Skye everyone of your vehicles come with an autopilot setting that will automatically send it back to the Paw patroller ", said Ryder.

"Alright then I can do this" Skye jumped up and into Marshall ambulance. "Ready when you say so" called Skye using her pup tag.

"Carlos let's go", Ryder grabbed Carlos by his arms and lifted him off the ground to his feet.

"Thanks Ryder now let's go home I'm tired", said Carlos smiling.

"I don't know how you can smile like that after what you did", said Ryder frowning.

"He deserved everything he got maybe Marshall was able to delay his death but he will die tonight", Carlos smiled. Ryder walked Carlos over to his ATV and unlocked his handcuffs. "I suppose you know I'm not going to runaway".

"Yeah I know you won't risk it", said Ryder. "However I will be putting the handcuffs back on once we get back your house".

"What wrong scared I'm going to finish Decker off, ha I don't haft to he's going to die", Carlos smirked. Ryder had to resist the temptation to punch Carlos, Ryder climbed on his ATV and Carlos climbed on behind him.

"Your wrong Carlos as long as Marshall is with Decker he won't die", Ryder called and told he they were on the way. "Skye follow Chase". They started the trip back to Carlos's house.

"Marshall how's Decker doing?" Called Chase.

"He's breathing is slowing down and he has an irregular heartbeat ", said Marshall keeping his eyes on the heart monitor.

"W-w-w-where a-am I?" Decker's vision was blurry and he barely managed to get those words out.

"Decker it's me Marshall okay, I've got you me and the Paw Patrol saved you, try not to speak", Marshall was so glad that Decker was gaining consensus.

"Marshall?" Decker tried to sit up but pain exploded in his side causing him to yelp loudly.

"Stop moving Decker you're very badly injured", said Marshall.

"I-i-i d-d-don't c-c-care!" Decker said rolling over and got back to his paws. The heart monitor started beeping like crazy Decker vomited up blood and fell back down.

"Decker stop you'll kill yourself!" Marshall rolled him back onto his back.

"I d-don't care I'm stronger than…." Decker saw everything go dark then his heartbeat stopped. Marshall immediately got his defibrillator back out and shocked him on level one nothing.

"No no no shock level 3!" Marshall watched as Decker body jolted then his heartbeat came back, but it was beeping very slow. "We need to hurry up".

Back at Carlos house the other pups were helping Libby turn the living room into, a makeshift surgery room.

"Rubble the second they get here help them carry Decker inside alright ", said Libby finished turning the living room table into an operating table.

"Yes ma'am" said Rubble.

"Rocky how's that drip coming along?" Asked Libby.

"Finished", Rocky and Zuma brought it inside, by using an old hat rack, and plastic bag with a small hole poked into it. A small tube with a diameter of 4 centimeters was placed inside the hole and taped together so the water wouldn't leak out, at the other end of the tube was the end of a needle. "It's all tested out and ready to go".

"Good pup" Libby patted him on his head.

"Libby is there anything else I can do?" Asked Everest, she had carried Mandy up to Libby's room.

"You pups have done enough thanks for your help", Libby smiled then her expression grew serious when her phone rang she pulled it out her pocket. "Rubble head outside there here", said Libby opening the door.

"On it!" Rubble ran over and with Chase's help they carried the stretcher into the living room. Libby stormed over to Carlos and immediately slapped him across the face, leaving a bright pink mark.

"OW sis what was that for", Carlos rubbed his chest with his hand, and looked at his sister.

"Your lucky your my brother Carlos!" Libby turned around and walked away. "Marshall you're with me!"

"I'm fired up!" Marshall and Libby went back inside and closed the living room door. Ryder handcuffed Carlos again and lead him inside, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and Everest didn't say a word or even look in his direction when he walked in.

"Oh come on! you can't be mad at me after all you wanted to arrest him at first", said Carlos.

"Yeah maybe we were angry but we didn't want to hurt him", said Rocky.

"Yeah dude what you did was vewy bad", said Zuma.

"I thought you liked animals, so why'd you go and hurt one!?" Snapped Rubble.

"You have no right to judge me for what I did so just shut up!" Carlos snapped back.

"Let's go Carlos!" Ordered Ryder, he motioned for Everest and Chase to follow him, before leading Carlos up to his room. Ryder then uncuffed him and pushed him inside before closing the door.

"Chase, Everest I want you to guard this door if Carlos attempts to leave bark", instructed Ryder.

"Yes sir", Chase responded.

"You can count on us", said Everest.

With Libby and Marshall they had Decker laid out on the table and were about to get started when Decker woke up.

"What going on?" Decker asked trying to sit up.

"Easy Decker just lay still okay we're going to fix you up", said Libby.

"I-i-i t-t-told M-marshal already i-i-i d-don't want your help!" Decker sat up and immediately passed out again.

"Libby why doesn't he want our help?" Asked Marshall.

"I don't know why he doesn't want are help but right now". Libby pulled out a needle and injected Decker with anesthesia keeping him asleep. Libby plugged in a heart monitor and placed the pads on Decker chest, it started to beep.

"Okay his heart beat is a lot slower than I want it to be Ryder told me you had to restart his heart", said Libby. Marshall nodded his head, "How many times did you do it?" asked Libby.

"I had to restart his heart 2 times before we got here, and once when we got to his location, the second time was in my ambulance", explained Marshall.

"Okay then Marshall I want you to get an X-ray of Decker body", said Libby.

"Yes ma'am!" Said Marshall.

One hour later everyone was tense and worried, but most all scared for Decker life Marshall and Libby had been in there a very long time. Marshall had come out once with a white mask over his muzzle and had taken a quick drink of water, then went right back inside. They were extremely worried now Marshall seemed sadder and he didn't even speak when they asked how it was going.

"Pups it's past 4:00 am why don't you try to get some sleep", said Ryder.

"I can't sleep until I know Deckers is going to okay", said Rubble concerned about his new friend.

"Decker will be fine he is in very capable hands and paws", said Ryder.

"Yeah but what if…" suddenly the door to the living room flew open. Libby ran out the room and up to her bedroom she came back a little later, with a small machine in her arms. She ran back inside the room and the others couldn't help but see what was going on. They walked inside to see that Libby had plugged in a smaller version of an oxygen machine and placed them mask over Decker muzzle. Decker was bandaged up around his body and he had bandage wrapped over his head. The drip that Rocky had made was supplying Decker body with water. They only sound in the room was a beeping from the heart monitor.

"Ryder you and the pups need to leave now", said Libby walking over and closed the door.

"Libby wait what's going on?" Asked Skye.

"Just go were busy", said Libby, she walked over and placed her hand on Decker forehead.

"Libby is going to die?" Asked Marshall, Decker's heart had stopped 2 more times in the hour, then Decker had said that he couldn't breath.

"I don't know Marshall I really don't know", Libby told the dalmatian pup.

Outside the room the others were growing very concerned they, then heard the sounds of the dog door opening up then the sound of paws thumping across the floor. They lift the dining room to check, they heard the sounds of sniffing and they saw a wolf pup was inside Carlos's house!

"What are you doing here!?" Ryder demanded.

"Where is Decker? I know he's here I followed his scent?" The pup growled and bared his teeth. "And I want to know what the hell you did to Decker I heard him howl!"

"Get out of here now!" Shouted Rubble.

"Where is Decker tell me!" Yelled the pup.

"Who are you? At least tell us that" said Ryder.

"My name is Bolt now tell me where is Decker!" Bolt growl deeper and he snapped his jaws. The door opened up and Libby came back out to see what was causing such a commotion. Bolt ran into the living room and knocked Marshall aside. "What da fuck did you do to him!" Shouted Bolt glaring at them ready to fight.

"We didn't do anything to him now I suggest you back down!" Shouted Chase running in the room.

"You wanna rematch I'll kill you…" started Bolt.

"Bolt stop…" they all looked at Decker who shook off the oxygen mask.

"Decker don't worry I got this I'll kill them all for what they did to you", Bolt was about to lunged at Chase.

"BOLT STOP!" Decker yelled, Bolt turned and looked at his friend. "Listen to me Bolt the pups had nothing to do with this okay nor did Ryder or the women the culprit is upstairs".

"Then I'll kill him!" snapped Bolt.

"No don't touch him it's not worth it", Decker started to breath hard. "Bolt go back to Razor's hideout we can't risk him coming here or sending others to find you".

"Decker what happen to you man this isn't like you to let something this big go! Look at you you're half dead already! " Bolt had never seen Decker this injured before.

"I know that but these are my friends so you will not hurt them!" snapped Decker.

"Fine I won't harm them", said Bolt.

"Bolt you're the only form of power we have over Razor, any plans he has you send to our clan we can't put that at risk my friend", said Decker motioning for Bolt to come over. Bolt jumped onto the table and Decker whispered something to him. Bolt's eyes grew big ,but he then nodded.

"Get better my brother", Bolt gave Decker a hug then jumped off the table and walked towards the door. "If Decker dies you'll have to deal with me".

"Don't threaten my friends", said Chase.

"It's no threat it's a promise", with that said Bolt walked out the room and left.

"Decker you need to sleep okay", said Libby.

"Yeah I will", said Decker he was asleep in seconds.

"Ryder we need to talk", said Libby playing the oxygen mask back on his face. They all went back into the living room and Ryder called down Everest. "Listen guys I have an important announcement first of all regarding Decker health there is a 40% chance that Decker will end up dying tonight", said Libby sadly.

"Why!?" Exclaimed Rocky.

"We had to restart his heart 2 more times in one hour that's not good at all", Libby said. "But as long as he keeps breathing he should be fine, now on to the question on everyone's mind what to do with my brother".

"I thought we were going to take him to the police station in Golden Leaf town?" Said Chase.

"No my brother may have critically injured a animal, and yes I'm pissed off but at the end of the day Carlos is still my brother ",said Libby.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Marshall.

"For now we get some sleep and don't worry I'll sleep in the living room to make sure Decker will be okay", said Libby.

"I will too", said Marshall.

"No marshall", said Libby looking at dalmatian pup, "You need some rest I can take care of him".

"But Libby I can help…" Marshall started to speak but Libby interrupted him.

"No Marshall you need to sleep, you've helped me enough already", said Libby. Getting up and went upstairs to grab a pillow and blanket, she noticed that Mandy was missing. Libby walked to Carlos's room knowing that's where she probably was. She saw that the door was open and saw Mandy curled up on Carlos's bed asleep as was Carlos. Libby walked over and placed her hand on Carlos forehead. "You may have tried to kill Decker Carlos", she said quietly before planting a kiss on his forehead. "But you're still my little ,brother and I love you". Libby pulled his covers up to his chin before leaving. She walked into the living room and laid on the couch.

"I'm not going to die", Libby sat up and saw Decker was talking in his sleep. "I won't die yet not yet! I refuse to go before my time your hear me!" Libby smiled at Decker.

"And I won't let you Decker", Libby laid down closed her eyes. "You won't die Decker not on my watch". Libby drifted off to sleep as did everyone else. Except Marshall who went outside for some air, he just couldn't sleep not as long as Decker needed help.

"Marshall?" Marshall turned around and saw Everest standing behind him.

"Oh Hi Everest", said Marshall forcing a smile.

"Marshall what are doing out here?" Asked Everest.

"Oh just looking at the moon" Marshall said as Everest titled her head.

"The moon?" Questioned Everest walking closer.

"Yeah the moon", replied Marshall.

"Marshall the moon is behind a cloud silly", Marshall looked up and just noticed that the moon was behind a cloud. "Marshall why are you really out here".

"No reason just ummmmm… just you know trying to", Marshall sighed and laid down on the ground. "I can't sleep Decker is injured and I just can't sleep until I know he's okay". Everest walked over and laid down next to him.

"Decker will be fine Marshall, I don't think he's the kind of person to give up that easily ", said Everest.

"I know but you didn't see how bad of a condition he was when we found him", said Marshall.

"I know but I also heard how you brought Decker back to life you didn't give up on him, so I don't think he'll give up on his life yet", said Everest standing up. "But right now you need some sleep". Marshall stood up and followed her inside to the dining room where the others pups were sleeping aside from Chase who decided to sleep outside Carlos's room just in case.

"I don't know if I can", admitted Marshall, Everest laid down and motioned for Marshall to join her.

"Come on Marshall I won't go to sleep until you lay down", Everest gave Marshall the infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Okay you win", Marshall slipped off his pup pack, before he laid down next to Everest he let out a loud yawn and without realizing it had laid his head in Everest shoulder and in seconds was asleep.

Everest heart started racing when Marshall laid her head on her shoulder. "Why do I always feel like this when he's around me?" Everest asked herself. Before drifting off into a deep sleep. Both pups didn't even realize that they ended up sleeping with Marshall forelegs around Everest, and Everest head resting against Marshall chest.

"Chase?" Chase opened his eyes and saw that Skye was next to him. "

"Skye when did you get up here?" Asked Chase.

"You seemed lonely so I decided to sleep up here with you", said Skye laying down next him. Chase was unbelievable happy now, his crush was sleeping next him!

"Good night Chase", said Skye.

"Night Skye sweet dreams", Chase fell asleep with Skye resting against his side. Everyone had a good night sleep.

The next morning

Marshall woke and the first thing he noticed was that Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble were smiling at them.

"Morning Womeo" said Zuma.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Marshall just noticing that Everest's head was resting against his chest and his forelegs were wrapped around her. Marshall felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed redder than his fire truck.

"So Marshall how was it sleeping with your girlfriend", said Rocky as Marshall stood up.

"What are you talking about Everest isn't my girlfriend she's just a friend ", said Marshall.

"Sure you are" said Rubble with a giggle.

"What so funny?" Said Marshall facing the english bulldog.

"Oh nothing", Marshall shook his head and went to check on Decker who was still asleep. Libby was also awake and was refiling the drip. "Morning Libby", said Marshall.

"Morning Marshall good new Decker slept through the night his breathing is back to normal as is his heart beat, but I need you to take an X-ray of his ribs", Libby said. Marshall nodded and got his pup pack before placing the screen of Decker chest.

"Um Libby how long does it normally take a broken rib to heal?" Asked Marshall.

"About 2 to 3 weeks heal why did you ask that Marshall?", asked Libby.

"Because his ribs aren't broken anymore!" Libby looked confused she quickly looked at the screen.

"What on earth! How did they heal so quickly?" Libby was perplexed. She didn't understand how or why Decker ribs were healed that quickly. "That make no sense".

"Did you give him some form of medicine?" Asked Marshall, Libby shook her head.

"Only thing I gave him was some pain relief at around 5:00 am" Libby told him.

"Morning" Ryder walked into the room dressed in his usually clothing. "How's Decker doing?"

"His ribs are healed!" Said Libby.

"Wait I thought robs didn't heal that fast?" Ryder said walking over.

"That's what I thought too, unless Decker knows some secret healing technique, then I don't know how his ribs healed that fast", Libby couldn't for the life of her figure out what had happened. They all heard Chase growls coming from upstairs, they ran upstairs and saw that Carlos was trying to leave his room.

"Come on Chase I'm hungry can't I just get a bowl of cereal?" Pleaded Carlos.

"Nope Ryder made it perfectly clear, you are not allowed to leave this room unless your sister says so!" Chase said.

"Okay Chase that enough", said Ryder walking over.

"Carlos get back I'm your room I'll bring your breakfast up to you", said Libby.

"Okay Libby", said Carlos going back into his room.

At 9:00pm the pups were outside playing and Libby was inside watching Decker. "He still hasn't woken up".

"Libby is something wrong?" Asked Rocky they had all come into the living room to see if Decker had woken up yet.

"No nothing wrong, Decker still hasn't woken up yet", Libby was starting to wonder if Decker was doing some form of healing technique. "Decker hasn't moved all day he's just been sleeping".

"Maybe we should try to wake him up", suggested Chase.

"No Decker should get some rest, and you pups need to get some sleep". Libby smiled at them. "I have a huge surprise for you as a way to say thank you".

"You don't have to do that Libby" said Ryder.

"Oh yes I do and you're going to love this surprise I'm sure of it", said Libby. They all we to sleep for the night at around 2:00 am Rubble's ear perked up someone was moving around. Rubble looked around all the other pups were asleep. Rubble silently got up and walked into the hallway. He saw a shadow heading towards the front door of the house. Rubble followed it outside and to his surprise Decker was outside, standing in the moonlight.

"Decker you're awake!" Rubble ran over to his new friend.

"Rubble i'm sorry did I wake you?" Asked Decker tuning around.

"Yeah kind off, but that doesn't matter you're awake come on let's go tell the others they'll be so happy", Rubble turned around and was about to run back inside when Decker put a paw on his shoulder.

"Hold on Rubble I need to tell you something important", Decker turned the pup around. Rubble noticed that Decker eyes were filled with sadness. Before he could even react Decker hit him across the face nothing him down. Decker turned Rubble on his back and pinned him down.

"Decker what's going on what ar…" Rubble cried out as Decker slammed his paw right on his stomach causing his mouth to fill with spit. He coughed it up and couldn't move his body he felt so weak now.

"Rubble…" Decker looked the young pup in the eye. "Thank you,I need to tell the others thank you for me alright, I know Marshall saved my life, but i'm sorry I can't stay here anymore because if I do I will end up killing that brat, and because I respect that girl I won't kill her family". Decker placed his paw on Rubble throat and slowly pushed down. "Rubble when you wake up tomorrow tell everyone not to come looking for me because you'll never see me again".

Rubble couldn't believe his ears, "D-decker d-d-d-don't go please you are friend". Decker saw tears fill the bulldog pups eyes. Decker pressed down harder and eventually Rubble passed out.

"Sorry Rubble and forgive me, but I can't stay here", Decker stood up and walked away into the jungle where Bolt was waiting for him.

"Did you move my thing to my other cave?" Bolt nodded "Thanks old friend now you head back to Razor's and I'll go there".

"You gonna be alright getting there?" Decker nodded his head before the two friends went their separate ways.

 **Next time…**

 **The next morning, Marshall finds Rubble passed on the ground and immediately brings him inside. After getting Ryder and the others Rubble wakes ups and tells them what happen to their new friend.**

 **Skye: Decker…**

 **Chase: What do we do Ryder do we go after him?**

 **Little do they do they know Captain Turbot and Francois are in the jungle with an stowaway. Alex had snuck on board to go see the jungle, and one little event leads to one of the Paw Patrol biggest rescues every.**

 **Marshall: Next time on The Rise of Decker, The Biggest Rescue Yet.**

 **Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a roll!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Biggest Rescue Yet.**

The next morning Marshall had woken up, he let a loud yawn, Marshall got to his paws and stretched. Marshall then decided to go outside for some fresh air, "I hope Decker wakes up to do", Marshall said to himself. When he walked out the dog dog he jumped in surprise. "Rubble what are you doing out here?" The English bulldog pup was laying on his back, Marshall quickly walked over and shook Rubble nothing. Marshall placed his head on Rubble's chest and listened, he was breathing. Marshall keep shaking Rubble until his eyes opened up.

"M-M-M-Marshall?" Rubble was barely able to speak.

"What are you doing out here?" Questioned Marshall.

"I don't know I was asleep when I heard something moving so I checked outside and…" Rubble's eyes grew big. "Decker! Marshall Decker left!"

"What do you mean Decker should still be inside? Shouldn't he?" Rubble got back to his feet but fell back down he was still really weak. With Marshall's help they got back inside the house, to find Ryder was just coming down the steps.

"Morning pups", Ryder greeted.

"Ryder Decker he's left!" Rubble shouted.

"What do you mean Decker is gone?" Ryder asked.

"Look I'm the living room Decker left last night!" Ryder walked inside the living room Libby was asleep on the couch and Decker was gone.

"Libby wake up!" Libby shot up from her bed.

"What going on did Decker stop breathing!?" Libby asked.

"No look Decker is gone", Libby looked at the empty space on the table.

"What that's not possible he shouldn't have been able to move", said Libby.

"What's all the noises about?" Chase yawned and entered the room followed by the rest of the Paw Patrol.

"He's gone, Decker left", Ryder announced much to the dismay of the pups.

"Why did he leave?" Asked Rocky.

"I know why", Rubble announced.

"Really? How do you know?" Asked Everest.

"Because last night I heard someone moving and I decided to check it out when I did Decker was standing there outside. I went to go tell you all but Decker stopped me he hit in the face then did something take me really weak, he told me that he had to leave because of he didn't he was going to kill Carlos", Rubble explained.

"Wait so Decker decided to leave because he didn't want to kill Carlos?" Chase said.

"He told me he didn't want to hurt him because he was Libby brother", Rubble said. "He also said not to follow him because we'd never find him, he also said thank you for all our help and that he had a good time".

"We have to find him right Ryder", said Marshall, they all turned and looked at their leader.

"Yes we do and we're going to find him but the real question is how to find him?" Ryder placed his hand on his chin.

 **Meanwhile across the jungle.**

"Ahhhh it sure is good to be back in the jungle, right Francois", Cap'n Turbot said, wearing his usual clothing only different was that he had on a safari hat.

"Yes Horatio the jungle is just beautiful this time of year", Francois was taking pictures of the environment.

"Imagine it my marvelous cousin, we are going to be the first people to film the very elusive jungle Rhino, it's remained hidden for over 50 years, only one was able to get this picture of it", Cap'n Turbot said holding up said picture, Francois walked off to start setting up cameras.

"What does elusive mean?" Asked Alex also taking pictures of the environment.

"You see Alex elusive means very difficult to find or catch", Cap'n Turbot explained then the light went on in his brain. "Wait! Alex why are you here!?"

"Oh because I wanted to see the jungle", Alex explained before snapping another picture.

"But how did you get here?" Alex pointed to Cap'n Turbot''s newest vehicle named (for some strange reason) the land flounder.

"I climbed in the back just as you were leaving, oh what's that?" Alex ran over and started taking pictures of an antelope.

"Alex we have to take you home", Cap'n Turbot told the young boy.

"How come?" Alex asked.

"Because your grandpa is probably worried sick about you", Cap'n Turbot said, he sighed and went to find Francois, and tell him they had to go back to Adventure Bay and take Alex home. Alex climbed in the truck, sitting behind the steering wheel.

"No fair why can't we stay for just one night", suddenly a great idea popped into Alex's head, they couldn't go anywhere if he hid the truck, the question was how could he hid the truck? "I know I'll drive it away". Alex had seen his grandfather drive some many times it would be easy. "Okay first I turn this key", Alex said as he did it, the engine came roaring to live.

"Um Francois did you hear something?" Cap'n Turbot asked.

"Yeah it kinda sounded like the truck", Francois said as they walked back. "Anyway Horatio why don't we just call Alex's grandfather and ask if he can come along?"

"We could do that but Alex doesn't have a change of clothes, plus i don't think that his grandpa will let him go with us", Cap'n Turbot said.

"Dang it!" Alex cried in frustration he has the truck In drive he just couldn't reach the pedals. "Sometimes I hate being so small", Alex said to himself. Another "great" idea popped into Alex's head, he got out the truck and found a large rock. "This will work perfectly", he got back inside and dropped the rock onto the accelerator the truck immediately sped forward, at that moment Alex realized that driving was much harder than he thought it was.

"Horatio what happen to the truck?" Francois asked once they made it back.

"Good question what happen to our truck and where is Alex?" they heard a cry coming, and the truck came charging towards them. Cap'n Turbot was able to get out the way but Francois wasn't as lucky, he had tried to jump to his left but was that quick the truck hit his left side causing him to spin and fall to the ground. Francois cried out in pain, as he rolled on the ground, Cap'n Turbot ran over to his cousin aid.

"Horatio the truck she is haunted", Francois cried out, the truck was driving around in circles and it came flying back towards them. Cap'n Turbot rolled Francois out the way before jumping out the way himself.

"Sorry", Alex cried as he passed.

"Wait Alex is in there, I hate to do this but I know the Paw Patrol are on vacation and are somewhere in the jungle maybe they can help us", Cap'n Turbot pulled out his phone and called Ryder.

 **Back with the Paw Patrol.**

"Maybe we shouldn't try to find Decker", Chase said.

"Chase how could you say that he's our buddy", Rubble told the German Shepherd pup.

"Yeah Chase why would you say that?" Marshall asked.

"Now don't get me wrong Decker is a good friend but it sounds like he really doesn't want to be bothered with us any more", more importantly Chase was worried for Carlos's safety after all Decker did say he left so he didn't kill Carlos.

"Pups Chase does have a point", although Ryder needed to find Decker and take him out the jungle just as he promised Dakota. A part of him was thinking that it might be impossible to convince Decker to leave, and he wasn't going to force him to leave.

"But Ryder we should try to find him and ask him to join the Paw Patrol", everyone turned and looked at Skye a little surprised. "Decker seems really lonely plus it seems like he has to fight those other wolf pups every day. No one should have to live like that everyday of their life".

"Decker would make a good fit for the team he can fight, he's brave, plus with all his awesome techniques he could really help us on really dangerous missions", Rocky said.

"I like that…" Ryder puppad started ringing, he picked it up to see Cap'n Turbot icon. "Hello Ryder here".

"Ryder it's Cap'n Turbot I know you and the pups are on vacation but we need your help and fast!" Cap'n Turbot said.

"Sure what's going on?" Ryder asked.

"Well me and Francois came to the jungle earlier today trying to film the elusive jungle Rhino, when I discovered that Alex had come along for the ride, I went to tell Francois that we had to go home to take Alex back then we discovered the truck was gone, next thing I know the truck came flying at us Francois got hit and Alex is stuck inside the truck ", Cap'n Turbot explained.

"How is Francois doing now?" Ryder asked.

"He is in a lot of pain right now!" Ryder nodded his head.

"And where is the truck now?" Ryder asked.

"It drove away!" Cap'n Turbot said.

"Okay just hang on we're on our way", Ryder hung up and looked down at the pups. "Pups looks like we have a huge emergency on our hands".

"What happening Wyder?" Zuma asked.

"Well according to Cap'n Turbot they came to the jungle trying to find a very elusive animal, Cap'n Turbot discovered that our friend Alex had come along for the ride to make a long story short, now there truck is driving on its on and Alex is stuck inside, Francois also got hit by the truck", Ryder explained.

"Oh no!" Skye cried out.

"We need to help them!" Marshall cried.

"And that's exactly what we're going to do for this mission I'm going to need Marshall i need you and your medical skills to help Francois…"

"I'm ready for a Ruff Ruff rescue!" Marshall stood up.

"Chase I'm going to need your help to stop the truck and rescue Alex…".

"Chase is on the case!" Chase said proudly.

"And Skye I need you to track the truck from the air and tell us where it is now…"

"This pup's gotta fly!" Skye performed here signature backflip.

"The rest of you wait in the Paw patroller something tells me we're going to need a bit more help", the rest of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll!" With that said Chase, Skye, and Marshall ran outside and got on there pup packs.

"Rocky I have a another mission for you I fixed robo dog yesterday, and I have his controls ready in the Paw patroller what you going to do is look around for any sign of Decker okay", Ryder said.

"Green means go!" Rocky said.

"Alright good luck see you all soon", Ryder got on his ATV and drove off. A couple minutes later they had arrived at the scene.

"Ryder thanks for getting her so quickly", Cap'n Turbot had moved Francois so he was leaning up against a tree, Francois was gripping his left arm with his right hand.

"Francois what hurts?" Marshall asked.

"My left arm", Francois winced loudly

"Ruff X-ray screen!" Marshall placed the screen over Francois arm. "Looks like it's broken", Marshall went to is ambulance and came back with a sling, he slowly and gently slide Francois left arm in the sling.

"Skye can you see the truck yet?" Ryder asked.

"Yes I have eyes on the truck it's swerving back and forth barely avoiding the trees", Skye watched as the truck swerved left than right.

"Can you see what's driving it?" Skye zoomed in on the truck and wanted to face paw herself.

"Ryder we have a problem", Skye said.

"What wrong Skye is Alex injured?" Ryder asked.

"Nope Alex is somehow driving the truck", said Skye.

"Chase me with me we need to somehow stop that truck before Alex hurts or kills himself", Ryder got back onto his ATV and sped off with Chase close behind. Skye gave them direction and they finally found the truck, Ryder pulled next to the truck to see a very scared Alex behind the wheel.

"Ryder…", Alex looked out the window and was so relieved, "Ryder help me".

"Okay Alex I can…" the truck suddenly swerved left, Ryder hit the brakes and was barely able to avoid the hit.

"I've got it", Chase drove next to the truck, the truck suddenly swerved right and hit Chase vehicle sending him crashing into a tree, Chase airbag immediately deployed.

"Chase!" Ryder drove over to Chase, once he got over there Ryder jumped off his ATV. "Chase are you okay?!".

"Yeah I'm okay Ryder", Chase shook his head a couple times. "We have to stop that truck before Alex really hurts someone".

"I know but we're going to need more help we need a really strong vehicle to stop him and I know just the pup for the job", Ryder pressed Rubble's icon, a second later Rubble's face appeared in the screen

"What do you need Ryder?" Rubble asked.

"I need you and your rig down here to help us stop the truck", Ryder said.

"Rubble on the double!" Chase back up his vehicle and looked at the front, it had a large dent in the middle.

"Until Rubble gets here we have to follow Alex", Ryder and Chase sped after the truck. Alex couldn't keep the wheel steady no matter what he tried, the rock he dropped on the accelerator keep the truck moving at over 100 miles per hour, Ryder and Chase followed the truck but keep a safe distance behind it amazed that Alex hadn't crashed the truck.

"Ryder Rubble is coming up behind you", Skye called, she had been giving Rubble direction to their location.

"Okay Rubble I need to to drive on the lower right corner and Chase the upper left, on my mark your going to hit each corner and we're going to stop the truck", the two pups did as they were told and waited for Ryder signal. "Now", Rubble drove into the upper right side and Chase into the lower right. Keep going straight but at a slower pace.

"Ryder you have a problem and that problem is a bunch of trees", Skye warned. Ryder saw the trees and noticed one thing, only one vehicle could go at a time, the trees formed a straight and narrow path.

"Rubble, Chase stop now!" Rubble hit the brakes, but Chase wasn't stopping at all. "Chase stop now!" Ryder saw Chase jump into the bed of the truck, and his vehicle stopped.

"Sorry about that Ryder sir, but I needed to get onto the bed of the truck", Chase jumped onto the top of the truck then inside the passenger side window. "So Alex how's the driving going?"

"Chase your here to save me!" Alex cried out.

"Alex please move out the way", Alex climbed into the passenger seat, and Chase into the driver seat. "Alex how is this truck still going?"

"Because of that rock", Chase looked down, to see a large rock on the accelerator. Chase noticed something this truck was really difficult to control unlike his steering wheel this one was much bigger.

"Alex if we're going to do this we have to do it together alright", Alex nodded his head. "Okay I'll control the left side of the steering wheel and you the right do not do anything unless I say so okay".

"Yep I can do this", Chase placed his paws on the left side, Alex placed his hands on the right side.

"Skye when do we reach a clearing?" Skye looked ahead.

"Just keep going straight the trees clear out in about 30 seconds", Skye said

"Thanks Skye", they keep going until the finally made IT out the trees into a large opening.

"Chase what's going on?" Ryder called.

"I have the truck under control we just need to stop it", said Chase.

"Good work Chase", Ryder praised, the truck suddenly swerved right.

"Alex what are you doing!" Chase looked over at the little boy.

"I want to help too", Alex said Chase turned the steering wheel left but Alex keep trying to turn it right.

"Alex let go now!" Chase ordered.

"I can help to…"

"ALEX LET GO NOW!" Chase snapped.

"Fine!" Alex let go of the steering wheel, Chase didn't realize what he said. Because he still had the truck turning left, it swerved left. Alex went flying into Chase and knocked him out the window.

"Chase!" Alex called, Chase hit the ground hard and came rolling to a stop, Alex grabbed the steering wheel again.

"Chase", Ryder pulled up to the German Shepherd pup.

"Dang it",, Chase placed a paw on the back of his head, he felt a large bump other than that he was okay.

"RYDER WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Skye cried.

"What's wrong Skye?" Ryder asked.

"ALEX IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR A CLIFF!" Ryder's eyes grew big, Chase vehicle came rolling up behind him.

"We need to stop Alex now! Let's go!" Ryder drove off as did Rubble and Chase. "Rubble we have no choice ram him now!"

"Rubble in the double!" Rubble sped forward but his rig wasn't as fast as the truck. They all watched in horror as the truck was inches away from reaching the cliff.

"Ruff wrench!" Chase barked, his wrench shot out from his truck and hooked on to the truck, right before it went over. Alex went flying from his seat and onto the windshield knocking him unconscious also cracking the glass in the process. Chase slammed on the brakes but keep going forward, he placed his vehicle in reverse but keep sliding out. Rubble drove in front of Chase and turned around the front of Chase vehicle and Rubble rig meet head on. Rubble slammed his paw on the accelerator slowly backing them up. Lucky for them the stone in the truck's accelerator slide off and the wheels finally stopped turning.

"Rubble lower your crane and grab the truck now!" Ryder ordered. Ruble hit a button and his crane lowered down, he grabbed the truck with the claw, then slowly pulled it up. Skye had flew down to see if Alex was okay when she noticed the glass was cracking fast.

"Ryder the windshield is cracking and Alex is laying on top of!" Skye cried out.

"Chase retrack your winch and let me go down before… " Ryder started.

"Ryder there no time it broke!" Skye watched in horror as the glass broke and Alex went falling out!

"Autopilot now!" Skye's helicopter hovered and Skye jumped off the side. "Woof wings!" Skye's jet's opened up and she flew down. She reached Alex and placed her front legs under his armpits before flying back up, it was taking all her strength to carry the little boy back up.

"Keep going Skye you're almost there!" Chase cried out.

"This-Pup's-gotta-fly!" Skye said between breaths, she reached the top of the cliff when Alex woke up. He looked down and screamed he thought he was falling, Skye turned off her jets once they safely landed, when Alex spun around and accidentally hit Skye with his elbow. Her head snapped sideways, everything went black, she fell off the cliff!

"NO SKYE!" Ryder ran over and made a wild grab for her, everything moved in slow motion for her, he grabbed her pup tag but it snapped off, Skye hit the bed of the truck on the way down, she slide down the side and her pup pack got stuck on the left rear view mirror.

"RUBBLE GO FASTER BEFORE SHE FALLS!" Chase screamed.

"It's going as fast as it can!" Rubble shouted, Chase watched as Skye's helplessly dangled from the rear view mirror that slowly started to bend.

"COME ON COME ON ALMOST THERE!" A loud crack was heard as the rear view mirror snapped off. Skye went falling into the seemingly endless trees and disappeared from sight.

"Skye! SKYE! **SSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYEEEEE…"**

 **Next Time…**

 **Skye wakes up, she is surrounded by an almost endless amount of trees, her side hurts, her right front left hurts, her head hurts, everything is hurting. She hears the sounds of animals moving around behind her as well the sounds of growling.**

 **Skye: Ryder, Chase, Rocky, Everest, Marshall, Zuma, Marshall, anybody?**

 **Skye starts shaking in fear and tears rush down her face.**

 **Skye: Any pup please say me!**

 **Meanwhile with the others the unthinkable is happening.**

 **Ryder: CHASE STOP HEEL NOW!**

 **Chase: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!**

 **Chase lunges at a very scared looking Alex.**

 **Rubble: Next Time of The Rise of Decker, Skye alone in the jungle. Chase please calm down…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Skye Alone in the Jungle.**

Skye eyes slowly opened up, she had no idea where she was, her vision was blurred and her side was killing her, her head was throbbing, her right front leg hurt, heck everything hurt.

"Where am I?" Skye question as she slowly got up, everything came flooding back to her. Alex, the cliff, the truck, the last thing she remembered was something hitting her across the face. Skye looked up the cliff, she couldn't see the top.

"I know I'll call Ryder he should be able to find me", Skye reached for her pup tag to discover it was missing. "Okay I can just fly away from here", Skye barked but nothing happened. She noticed that her pup pack was missing. Skye sighed and looked up the cliff again, there is no way she could climb back up there, it was horrible dark, except for the few rays of sunshine that managed to get past the trees. Skye heard a loud growl from behind her, she turned around to see nothing.

"I guess I'll start walking back, but the question is which way is home?" Skye felt tears rush to her eyes. She was alone, no one with her, she had no idea how to get back to her friends. Skye sniffled but walked into the trees maybe she could find another way back home. "Please God please help me", Skye said softly. She made it 20 feet before stopping to rest, she was way too injured to be moving. Skye whimpered in pain but keep going forward, she heard rustling from behind her, she turned around to see nothing.

"I don't like this", Skye moved as fast as she could whatever she heard was stalking her like prey. She looked up she could see nothing but green leaves, she moved another 60 feet before collapsing to the ground. She heard more rustling she turned around and saw the Animal creep out, in pure fear she curled herself up into a ball and hid her head under her paws. Skye felt something lick her back, she looked up to see deer licking her back. "Oh you're just a deer, a cute little deer", Skye nuzzled the deers cheek. "Are you lost like me?" the doe seemed to nod her head. "Why don't you and I work together to find our families okay", Skye and the deer walked together, Skye happy that she had some company.

* * *

 ** **Back with the pups…****

"SSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYEEEEEE CAN YOU HEAR ME?! SSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYEEEE!" Chase screamed with all his might. What if Skye was dead, what if Skye was injured, what if she running from some kind of dangerous animal, all these question and more filled his head.

"Chase calm down", Ryder was busy comforting a crying Alex who refused to leave his arms.

"YOU!" Chase looked at Alex with pure rage in his eyes.

"Chase back down now!" Ryder ordered in a very rare tone of voice.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Chase slowly walked towards him, letting out a deep growl.

"Chase I said back down that's an order!" Chase keep walking forward, Ryder placed Alex on the ground and walked over to Chase. "Chase stay where you are now that's an order!"

"I was just trying to hid the truck that's all", Ryder, Chase, and Rubble stared at Alex. "I didn't want to leave yet so I thought that if I hid the truck then maybe we could have stayed a little longer". Chase eyes widened.

"That's why!" Chase said before running full speed at Alex.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryder ran after Chase he grabbed the German Shepherd pup and held him down.

"LET ME GO! YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO STAY LONGER! SKYE MIGHT BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Chase twisted in Ryder's grip barking wildly. Of all the stupid thing Alex had done, to Chase this one took the cake.

"Chase calm down now!" Ryder had never seen Chase this mad before. Chase managed to escape Ryder hold and made a mad dash towards Alex intent to teach him a lesson he'd never forget. "CHASE HEEL!" Chase immediately stopped moving, he only a yard away from Alex, still glaring at the kid, who was shaking in fear. "Chase stay here you are", Ryder walked over to Chase and placed his hand on his head. "Chase what happened?"

"I don't know Ryder sir I got way to upset", Chase said.

"I know you're worried and I know what Alex did was very wrong, but the way you handled it was wrong as well, you could have hurt Alex, and if that happened Chase I'd have no choice but to kick you out the Paw Patrol do you understand", Chase nodded his head. "Good now we need to take Alex back to the Paw patroller, Marshall already took Cap'n Turbot and Francois back".

"But what about Skye we need to at least try to find her!" said Chase.

"Yeah aren't we going to try and find her?" Rubble asked.

"And we will but right now we need to regroup and come up with a plan alright", Ryder led Alex over to his ATV.

"Now I don't have a helmet for you Alex so you need to hold on tight okay", Alex nodded his head. "Oh one more thing…." Ryder kneeled down to Alex level, "if you ever do something this dangerous again I might not stop Chase got it!"

"Yes Ryder", Alex replied softly.

"Good because if something ever happened to you all of Adventure Bay would be sad", Ryder helped the boy onto his ATV before climbing on himself Alex wrapped ghid arms around Ryder waist. "Let's head back".

"Ryder what about their truck?" Asked Rubble.

"We will be coming back later today to search around, I'm also bring Rocky with us to repair their truck", Ryder took one more look at the cliff. "Hang in Skye we'll be back I promise",

* * *

 **Back with Skye…**

A loud grumbling noise could be heard, Skye blushed she was so hungry unbelievable hungry, and thirsty. After all she hadn't eaten breakfast yet, they never had the chance to.

"Do you know where we can find food?" She asked her new deer friend. The doe just looked at Skye before she started to eat the grass. "Something that I can eat". She had tried to eat grass before but it wasn't very good. She started looking around, "maybe there some fruit around or berries". Skye keep looking around until she found a banana tree, "how do I get them down?" Skye asked herself. She knew that in her current condition she couldn't attend to climb the tree, if she had her pup pack she could fly up, but she had no idea where it was.

"Maybe a couple of them feel down", Skye walked around the tree hoping that at least one fell down. Nothing, Skye stomach grumbled louder Skye noticed the leaves rustling high in the trees. Then a monkey poked it head out from the leaves, "excuse me monkey can you throw me down a banana please?". The monkey titled his head, he pulled a banana down and unpiled it instead of giving it to Skye he ate it himself. "Please just one banana", Skye said again, the monkey took a banana then climbed down to a lower branch he piled it and throw it down to Skye, she caught it in her mouth.

Skye place the banana on the ground and looked back up at the monkey, "thank you", when she looked back down to eat it sh discovered it was gone. Skye turned around and saw another monkey was eating it, "it excuse monkey can I at least have a piece of that banana please". The monkey finished the banana in 4 bites, Skye looked back up at the other monkey who unpiled another banana and throw it down to her. The second monkey ran over and took that banana, this process repeated 9 more times. "Can I please just have a banana!" Skye was starting to get frustrated, a banana suddenly hit her in the face, it shattered all over her face. The monkeys started laughing at this, Skye wiped most of it off with paws, she looked down at the mess of banana. Skye ate the piece of banana that went that destroyed, which was only 3 pieces.

Not enough she was still very hungry she looked up at the monkeys who were now in the same tree watching her. "Can I please have one more banana?" The monkeys looked at her and laughed at her before they started throwing bananas at her. "Please stop, please stop!" Skye shielded her face with her paws, tears rushed down her face, she cried out in pain as a banana hit her injured leg and side. Once they stopped Skye got back up, she limbed back over to her deer friend who was sitting down. Skye buried her face in the deer's side and started sobbing, the doe started to nuzzle the crying pup. The two monkeys looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and then climbed back in the tree. The doe stopped nuzzling Skye and walked away, Skye keep crying, she felt something touch her side. She lifted her head up and turned around to find an apple, her deer friend had brought her an apple.

Skye wasted little time as she tore into the Apple, she held it down with her paws and took bite after bite until she reached the core. Skye looked up at her deer friend who was sitting down again, "thank you". Skye walked back over, she laid against the doe's side, "i need to give you a name how about Grace",the doe nodded it's head. "Grace it is, I'm really glad I met you today, now which is home?" Skye looked up to the sky she had no way of telling which was the right way, and she could tell that it might be dangerous to stay in one place for too long. "Come on Grace we need to keep moving", Skye got back to her paws, as did Grace. "I know that Ryder and the pups can save me", Skye smiled after all they had done it before and they can do it again.

Skye and Grace keep walking until they reached a small pond, Skye eyes lit up finally water. Skye ran over to the pond, she drank the water until her stomach was full, "so good!" Skye laid on the ground, she looked at Grace, her right ear snapped up, she turned her head to the right. Grace walked over to Skye, "something wrong Grace?" Skye asked. Grace gave the pup a nudge as if to tell her get up now, Skye took the doe's warning and got back to her paws. Grace kneeled down by Skye, "you want me to get on you back?" Grace nodded her head. After some time Skye finally climbed into the doe's back, once that was done Grace stood back up. "Why don't we go that way", Skye pointed to the left, Grace began walking. "I wish you could talk Grace that way you could just tell me what you want me to do", Skye said to herself.

The pair walked for what seemed like hours, "Grace do you know why it's so dark here?" This whole section of the forest seemed to be cut off from the rest of the jungle, it was very dark with the exception of a few rays of sunlight, it gave Skye a creepy sort of feeling. However Skye trusted Grace after all who would know more about this part of the jungle than one of it's animals. "Decker…", Skye wondered what Decker was doing right now, he was there friend and he just left them, she could understand that he did it so he didn't hurt Carlos but still, Skye was worried about him. No one should have to be alone no matter what decisions they had made. "Maybe he'll come back, or maybe we could find him before we leave", Skye rested her head on Grace back. "I'm so tired I need to sleep for a bit", Skye closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Don't worry my little fawn I'll help you out", Although Grace couldn't talk to the pup on her back, she knew she had to help her, the pup only looked, in her eyes, to be 3 years old. "Why did she have to fall into this part of the jungle, and she injured predators can tell she injured", Grace knew this part of the jungle had some very dangerous predators herr, like the bobcats who use the fact that there was barely any sunlight down here to there advantage, but her senses are almost 10 times stronger than a normal deer. Grace knew one thing for sure this little pup on her back was in need of help and she was ready to give it to her. "Don't worry little one Mama Grace has got you".

* * *

 **Back with the Paw Patrol…**

"They're back", Rocky said, the other pups came out to greet them when they arrived.

"Ryder how did it go?" Asked Everest.

"We rescued Alex but…" Ryder looked at the ground.

"But what", said Zuma, "did something bad happen?"

"We lost Skye", the others looked shocked.

"You mean she died!" Everest shouted.

"No not that I mean she fell off a cliff into the jungle below, so we need to head back there as soon as possible to go and look around", the pup all sighed in relief at least Skye wasn't died.

"But what happened how did Skye fall?" Everest asked.

"Why don't you ask Alex after all it was his fault!" Chase glared at the young boy.

"What! Alex that's not true is it?" Rocky was shocked as where the other pups.

"Of course it isn't Alex fault it was an accident", Ryder defended Alex he didn't want them to think that Alex actually tried to kill Skye.

"Yeah it really isn't his fault after all trying to drive a truck away I'm a failed attempt to hide it, and elbowing Skye in the face causing her to fall off a cliff then yes it really isn't his fault", the other pups gasped.

"Wait you tried to drive their truck and hide it why would you do something so dangerous", Rocky couldn't believe his ears no one could, they were used to Alex doing stupid things but this time he went way too far.

"I just wanted to stay in the jungle of a little bit longer I didn't mean for thing to get out of hand", Alex held his head down in shame.

"Yeah that was a great idea Alex, A for effort dropping a stone in the accelerator so it would keep going that was a great idea. So tell me what your next great plan, are you going to try and hide a spaceship so you can go to the moon, or are you going to try and hide a nuclear missile by shooting it at Russia!" Chase told Alex, who had tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry", Alex cried.

"Yeah I bit you are what are you sorry about that you _Master plan_ didn't go as you planned are you upset that your _great idea_ failed is that what you're upset about!" Chase turned towards Alex all the rage he felt towards Alex common back. "I don't care of your sorry or not I'll forgive you when Skye comes back and if she is dead I will tear you limb from limb your little brat!", the other pups were shocked at what they were hearing. Chase was usually the responsible one, usually when Alex did something like this he would take him aside and explain to him exactly why what he did was wrong. This time was different it seem like Chase had finally grow to hate there little friend.

"Chase you need…" Ryder started to speak when Zuma interrupted him.

"Chase stop it now!" Zuma said

"Stop what this little brat…"

"Stop calling him a bwat dude he made a mistake so stop making him feel bad", Zuma was done hearing Chase make Alex feel this bad.

"Or what!" Chase snapped, "he's now that every word I speak is true he is a danger to society that the honest truth Alex is a threat to the planet earth!"

"So how is yelling at him going to help your being mean!" Zuma snapped.

"I don't care if I'm being mean I'm speaking the truth and you know it!" Chase growled at Zuma.

"Yeah maybe you awe speaking the twuth but Alex is still our fwiend and I won't let you say mean thing to him anymore!" Zuma wasn't going to back down from Chase.

"Oh really what are you going to do about it Zuma!" Chase challenge, as he in the labrador retrievers face.

"What happened to you Chase this isn't like you dude", Zuma stared into the German shepherd pup's eyes, they were filled with rage.

"Both of you cut it now!" Ryder placed his arm between the two pups.

"Nothing happened to me, now back down!" Chase bared his teeth at the labrador retriever.

"No!" Zuma pushed past Chase before walking away. "I Don't know who you think you are Chase but I am not intimidated by you in any way".

"Oh really!" Chase ran at Zuma and took a swing at him, when someone grabbed his collar. Chase turned around to see a very angry looking Ryder.

"Chase head to the Paw patroller we need to talk", Ryder spoke in a very firm voice.

"Ryder sir we need to go look for…"

"Now!" Chase walked to the Paw patroller with tail between his legs.

"I want you all inside Libby's house now I'll be back in a couple minutes", Ryder ordered before walking towards the Paw patroller, he walked inside and closed the doors. He then sat down in the front seat, he spun his chair around to look at Chase, and said something that surprised and scared Chase.

"Chase give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out the Paw Patrol right now…"

* * *

 **Back with Skye….**

Skye woke up from her nap, Grace was still walking, Skye rubbed the sleep from her eyes her side was still hurting but not as bad, however her leg was really hurting her. "Where are we going?" Skye questioned she looked around there was a lot more sunlight where they were but it was still mostly dark. Grace looked back at the pup they reached an open clearing, where a giant herd of deer was. "Is this your family?" Grace nodded her head, Grace walked up to a large buck, he looked down at Skye. He looked back at Grace and nodded his head, Grace carried her over to a group of doe's. Grace kneeled down and let the pup off her back, Skye carefully climbed down.

"Um hello", the doe's looked at Skye one of them walked forward and gave the pup a lick on her head, Skye giggled. She took a look around, there must have been over 50 deer here, she noticed a group of baby deer playing. Skye was about to limp over to them, when Grace stood in front of her, Grace shook her head. "Why not Grace?" Skye asked, Grace pointed at Skye right front leg. "It doesn't hurt that much Grace", Grace shook her head, she pointed at Skye left side next. "That doesn't hurt anymore Grace", the doe gave Skye a "I know it hurts" looks. "Okay you win", Grace gave the pup a lick on the head, Grace laid on the ground and motioned for Skye to come to her side. Skye laid next to Grace and rested her head on her side.

"I wonder how Ryder and the pups will find me I moved from my original location", Skye didn't worry about it at all they found her when she was lost on Jake's mountain so they could find her again. She couldn't help but feel a little scared even though she was with Grace and her herd, she was still scared what Ryder and the others didn't find her. The pups were her friends, but more importantly they were her family, Rubble and Zuma were her kid brothers. Rocky was the smart brother always making some kind of invention, Marshall was the clumsy big brother who was always kind, and was always there when one of them was feeling blue. Everest may be new to the team but she was like her big sister, Ryder acts like there father. Then there was Chase, Chase was the big brother of the group sents he was the oldest, he's the leader after Ryder. He is always brave, and very serious when it comes to missions, he wouldn't ever think about hurting one of them. Sometimes Skye wished that Chase would lighten up a bit during missions, and during their weekly training day, he wants the best for them, so that they can protect Adventure Bay to the best of their ability.

Skye remembered one day when Ryder left Chase in charge for a couple days, he had to go visit some family out of town. She was pretty sure that the whole team spent a combined total of 7 hours in time out over those 3 day, Chase didn't play around those two days, if they even broke a single one of the rules Ryder had made it was straight to you pup house. Skye giggled at the memory especially when he sent her to timeout, she could have swore that he was crying that day. Skye felt a single tear run down her face, what if those good times were gone for good. Skye turned towards Grace and buried her face in her side, Grace nuzzled the pups head softly. "Thank you Grace", Skye felt blessed that she had meet Grace today, if she hadn't meet Grace she wouldn't know what to do.

"I wish I could tell her my real name but I think I'm starting to like the name Grace", Grace real name was Twilight. The one thing on Grace's mind was how on earth was she going to get this little pup back home. She isn't a wolf pup or even a member of Destiny clan, she could tell just by smelling her. Maybe she was a friend of Decker's the problem was she had no idea where Decker was even if she wanted to try and find him. Plus as far as she knew Decker didn't have many friends, maybe he'll stop by one day for some herbs or something. Wherever this pup was from there was the possibility that her pack was across the jungle. "For now I'll watch over you", Grace could tell that Skye was a playful pup, she could also tell that she really wanted to go play with the young bucks, and fawns but right now she couldn't. Not while she was still injured, still it didn't matter to her, this little pup was in her protection. Grace wondered if one of the other mothers would be willing to nurse this little pup, the nearest water source was the river but she knew that water might now heal her fast enough. Grace stood back up, "I'll go ask right now before I forget".

"Where are you going Grace?" Skye asked, Grace motioned her head towards the other doe's Skye got up to follow her but Grace gently pushed her back down as if to say stay here. Grace walked away and went over to the other doe's, a fawn came over to Skye. She gave Skye a nudge as if to say "come play", Skye looked over at Grace who was still with the other doe's, "i'm sure she won't mind if I play with the fawns for a bit", Skye climbed back to her feet and followed the fawn over to her friends. Skye tried to the best of her ability to play with the fawns but found it very difficult to play with them, her side and front right leg started to hurt a lot more. Skye was exhausted and didn't want to play any more, Skye collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. She wanted to cry, she was in so much pain it was almost in unbearable, Skye looked up to see a very upset looking Grace looking down at her.

"Sorry Grace", Skye said, Grace laid next to Skye, Skye fell asleep next to Grace, Grace laid her head down and fell asleep as well. Grace wasn't upset with Skye she was just as little annoyed that she didn't listen to her and stay where she was told.

"So this is what it's like to be a mother", Grace thought.

* * *

 **Back with the pups…**

"I'm waiting Chase", Ryder said.

"Ryder sir i-i-i", Chase couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. "Ryder why would you kick me out?"

"Why! Let me see you have been threatening Alex, and you took a swing at Zuma so tell me why shouldn't I kick you out the Paw Patrol!", Chase stared at the floor.

"Because what I said to Alex was true someone needs to tell that brat that there are serious consequences for serious actions, we can't just let him off with a slap on the wrist every time", Chase said.

"That doesn't answer my question Chase give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out the Paw Patrol" Ryder repeated.

"I…" Chase looked up at Ryder with tears in his eyes, "there is no excuse for my actions Ryder sir, I shouldn't have been threatening Alex and I shouldn't have tried to hit a team member and friend I accept any punishment you will have me", Chase said. "But Ryder please don't kick me out the Paw Patrol you guys are my friends and family please it won't happen again I promise", Ryder stood up and walked over to Chase.

"Chase did you honestly think that I was going to kick you out", Ryder pulled the pup into a hug, Ryder lifted Chase up and sat back down, he sat Chase in his lap and gently petted his fur. "What is going on in your head Chase that wasn't like you at all".

"I was mad, that was the dumbest thing Alex had ever done and it seemed like he didn't care at all", said Chase.

"Trust me I'm sure that Alex feels terrible for he did, there was no way that Alex would ever try and purposely hurt one of you", Ryder said. "Chase what else is on your mind?"

"Nothing right now we have to go and find Skye", Chase gave Ryder a lick on his cheek before jumping off his lap.

"Alright Chase let's go", Ryder and Chase left the Paw patroller, once they made it inside Libby's house.

"Zuma", the Labrador retriever pup looked at Chase with a frown on his face.

"What's up dude", Chase walked closer to Zuma.

"I'm sorry Zuma I shouldn't have said the things I said, I shouldn't have gotten in your face, and I definitely shouldn't have tried to punch you, I had no right to do any of those things and i'm truly sorry, do you forgive me?" Zuma looked at Chase of a second before speaking.

"Pawt of me doesn't want to but youw my fwiend and evewyone makes mistakes so yeah I forgive you", Zuma gave his friend a hug, which Chase returned.

"C-C-C-Chase", Chase turned around to see a very nervous Alex standing there. "I j-j-just wanted t-t-to say…"

"Stop", Chase held his paw out towards the boy, "Alex you're still my friend and that will never change, and sometimes one friend can get mad at the other. Right now i'm upset with you, so I don't want to speak to you right now understand", Alex nodded his head. "Good I promise I'll talk to you later", Chase walked away from Alex.

"Chase?" Chase looked back at the boy, Alex didn't speak to him he mouthed "I'm sorry". Chase only nodded his head he walked over to the other pups.

"Alright here's the plan Chase I need you, your super spy gear and your drone to search the jungle for Skye, Rocky I'm going to need you and your tools to help fix Cap'n Turbots truck, and Rubble we need your crane to lower Chase down", Ryder said.

"Super spy Chase is on the case!"

"Green means go!"

"Rubble on the double!"

"Everest you're coming with me and Chase to help us look", Ryder knew that Everest would come in handy, after Chase she had an awesome sense of smell.

"Ice or snow I'm ready to go!"

"What can I do to help?" Alex asked.

"Alex what I need you to do is stay here, let's just say you've done enough for today", Ryder told the little boy. They went outside and a second later they took off towards the cliff where Skye had fallen.

"I wanna help find Skye to but how will I get there?" Alex looked around then had a _great_ idea. "I know I'll drive the Paw patroller over and help them it can't be that hard!" Alex got about 4 feet from the door, when a pair of powerful arms lifted him up.

"And where do you think your going?" Asked Libby.

"I wanna help Ryder and the pups find Skye", Alex looked up at the strange woman who was holding him.

"Oh no Ryder made it perfectly clear you are to stay here", Libby carried the little boy back into the house. "Quick question kid how old are you?"

"I'm six years old", Alex responded.

"Oh that's perfect that means you young enough to given a nap", Alex eyes widened.

"You can't give me a nap you're not my grandpa", Alex desperately tried to wiggle out of Libby's arms.

"Um yes I can this is my house so you're going to take a nap", Libby carried Alex into the room Ryder had been using. She laid him on the bed and pulled a sheet over him, she then closed the drapes blocking out the sunlight.

"But it's only 10:35", Alex pointed to the clock.

"And I don't care, have sweet dreams little one", Libby left the room, she cracked the door a little.

"Watch I won't fall asleep", Alex said to himself, 5 minutes later, Alex was asleep.

* * *

 **Back with Skye…**

Skye opened her eyes she let out a loud yawn Grace was sitting near her and seem to be having a conversation with another doe. Grace looked down at the little pup and gave her a lick on the cheek, Skye smiled up her and gave her a nuzzle. "Hello Grace", Skye greeted, she just wished that she could understand what Grace saying, Skye's stomach grumbled loudly. Skye blushed in embarrassment, Grace looked at the other doe, the other doe laid on her side exposing her stomach to Skye who was confused at first.

"Um Grace what is she doing?" Grace gently pushed Skye forward towards the doe nipples. Skye suddenly knew exactly what Grace was planning, "you want to nurse me", Grace nodded her head. Skye looked at Grace then back at the other doe's belly, Grace then belly she repeated this process 3 more times. "It can't be that bad after all I used to do it as a baby", Skye leaned forward and placed her mouth on the doe's nipple, almost immediately sweet tasting milk flowed into her mouth and down her throat. Skye squirmed a little at first but then her body relaxed, Skye keep drinking until her belly was full, when she was done Skye let out a soft burp.

"Thank you", the doe simply nodded at the younger pup and smiled. Skye watched the doe get up and walked away, Skye spent the rest of the day resting. Grace let a group of fawns watch over her Skye had time to name all 6 of them, there was Willow, Hazelnut, Ginger, Flower, Fern, and Autumn. Skye like them a lot. That night Skye curled up next to Grace and looked at the stars, "I wonder what the others have been doing all day I hope they find me soon, I love Grace and her family but I mess my family".

* * *

 **Back with the other…**

"Any luck?" Called Ryder, they had called in Rubble so he could use his crane to lower Chase down.

"No Ryder nothing yet, Rubble can you lower me in a bit more?" Chase couldn't believe how far down this cliff went.

"Sorry Chase I can't my crane won't go down any further", Rubble said plus he was worried that the crane claw might get stuck in the trees.

"Okay head back up Chase well use your drone to go deeper", Ryder placed his hand on his chin. Ryder honestly thought they would be able to make it to the ground floor to search for Skye, but this was becoming an issue. "Everest go look around for any sort of way down to the bottom, maybe there is an easy route".

"On it Ryder", Everest walked off and started to look around.

"Rocky how's the truck looking?" Rocky poked his head out from under the truck.

"No damage under the truck, she is looking just fine on the outside, we just need to put a new window up front, now lets see of her engine runs", Rocky hopped into the front seat, using his claw arm, Rocky turned the engine on. It immediately came roaring to live. "Ryder you might wanna move back a bit I have to check if the accelerator still works". Rocky put the truck in drive.

"Alright Rocky that's fine", Ryder stepped out the truck path Rocky climbed off the seat and placed his paw on the accelerator he slowly pushed down on it. Rocky could feel the truck move forward, he took his paw off the accelerator, jumped back into the driver's seat, he put the truck back into park.

"Chase can you hear me?" Rocky called

"Yep loud and clear something wrong?" Chase answered.

"No just a question when you and Alex were in the truck how come you didn't pull the emergency brake, that wouldn't stopped the truck in it tracks", Chase thought about it for a bit.

"I guess I just got caught up in the action, and wasn't thinking straight wait but that means…", Chase eyes grow to size of dinner plates, of would have just pulled the emergency brake then Skye wouldn't have fallen off the cliff. "All I had to do was pull the emergency brake and none of this would have happened it's all my fault", once Chase reached the top of the cliff. He walked over to the nearest tree and started to head but it over and over again.

"Chase what are you doing?" Ryder quickly walked over and grabbed Chase before he could do any serious damage to himself.

"It's all my fault Ryder, all I had to do was pull the stupid emergency brake and all of this wouldn't have happened it's all my fault!" Chase broke down into tears. Ryder hugged the police pup close to him in order to calm him down.

"Chase it's not your fault", Ryder told him.

"Yes it is it's all my fault, it's all my fault!" Chase sadness was replaced with as feeling of rage. "I'M SO STUPID!" Chase wiggled his way out of Ryder grip and started to pound the ground with his paws. "MY FAULT IT'S ALL MY FAULT! HOW COULD I BE THAT STUPID I PUT THE PUP I LOVE IN DANGER!" Everyone stopped and looked at Chase. Even Chase stopped pounding the ground and blinked twice, "I said that out loud didn't I".

"Yes", Ryder placed his hand on the police pups head. "It's about time".

"Wait what!" Chase was confused, "so you all knew I was in love with Skye".

"Yes, I mean it was kinda obvious Chase", Rocky said.

"Yeah it really really was", Rubble added.

"But now we have to find her Chase so you can finally tell her how you feel", Everest said, she had come running back after hearing Chase screaming. Chase thought about it for a bit then made his decision.

"We need to find Skye now", Chase went over to his drone and fired it into the air, then soon found a problem, Chase drone couldn't fit through the trees. "No good we need another plan".

Ryder placed his hand on his chin, "let's see… if we can't lower a pup down there, or use your drone there are only three options A.) Find a path that leads to the bottom, B.) Ask Libby or Carlos of they know anything about this cliff and how to get down there, or C.) Make are own way down". Ryder suddenly snapped his fingers, "Rocky do you have anything in your truck that we can use to cut away some of the trees?"

"Let me check", Rocky disappeared inside his recycling truck, throwing out random items, these items included, 4 steel pipes, a beach ball, a tire, 2 pieces of wood, and a old pup bed. "I was able to find these if they could help", Rocky came out with Skye's old helicopter blade.

"If we could somehow sharpen the blades a bit more and attach them to something that could spin we might be able to cut through it", Ryder said.

"Ryder could I try and climb down first?" Chase asked.

"Hm sure but don't go too far down alright ", Chase nodded his head. He walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"Ruff Suction Cups", out of the bottom of Chase's suction cups came out, Chase slowly walked down the cliff wall, Ryder watching him all the while, Chase stopped once he reached the trees he moved away a couple branches and looked down. Chase pup tag flashed and Ryder voice came through.

"How does it look?" Ryder asked.

"Um it looks pretty bad the tree's have grow into a real mess there isn't an easy way down until about 7 feet, we'd have to cut through, just to make it?" Ryder nodded his head.

"Alright Chase head back up?" Chase looked around when something pink caught his eye. "Is that… yes I found Skye pup pack!"

"Really that's great Chase!" Ryder was relieved now that they had Skye's pup pack they had a basic idea of where she first hit.

"Ryder permission to get Skye's pup pack?" Chase asked.

"Be careful alright Chase if you can't reach it don't try to grab it alright", the last thing Ryder needed was another pup going missing.

"Yes sir!" Chase looked at Skye's pup pack there was one thing going through his mind how could he reach Skye's pup pack. "No good Ryder I won't be able to make it back up if I use my zip line right now?" Chase let go of the branches he was holding back and started to climb back up but then stopped. "Ryder I think we need to mark this location to remember it".

"Good idea Chase but what do we have to mark it with", Ryder thought about when Rocky jumped back into his recycling truck. He came back a couple seconds later with a half used bottle of spray paint. "Rocky where do you find these things?" Rocky walked over to the cliff and dropped it down to Chase.

"When people have items that they don't use they give to me so I can use them", Rocky usually had people come up to him and give him some kind of item that could be recycled. Rocky would keep the item and use it for some sort of purpose, however if he didn't use it he'd just send it take it to the dump and have it recycled.

Once Chase spray painted an X on the spot he climbed back up. "What do we do now Ryder?"

"I think for right now we have stop", Ryder said.

"Why is that?" Asked Rubble.

"Right now until we find a way to cut through those tree branches, until we can't really do anything", Chase let out a small whimper. "Chase we made great progress today tomorrow we'll make even more progress, Rocky how long will it take to make something to cut those branches".

"That depends on how much help I have if we work together we could have something that will work in a couple hours", Rocky had a basic idea of what to do but he needed some time.

"Alright that works than", the pups and Ryder went back to Libby's home to get started.

* * *

 **Back with Skye…**

Skye sleeping peacefully when Grace her up, "Grace what's going on?" Skye rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Skye saw that the whole herd was leaving the current location for some reason. "Grace what's going on why is everyone leaving so late at night?" Grace shook her head she only bent down to let the little pup get onto her back. Once she did Grace moved quickly to the herd, when they all heard loud growl from all around them. Grace stopped in her tracks as did the rest of the herd creeping out from the shadows where bobcats surrounding them from all sides.

"Grace what do we do?", Skye started shaking, Grace looked back at the little pup, then to the bobcats this was a terrible situation surrounded on all sides. Grace knew for a fact that something was following her but she choose to ignore it. She looked at the bucks of the herds, they had their antlers down ready to fight for their herd if need be. Suddenly one of the bucks charged forward as did the others, they all ran together the bobcats gave chase. Skye scooted forward and wrapped her front legs around Grace's neck so she didn't fall off. Grace keep running when another group of bobcats moved in front of the group attacking them from the front. Soon it was complete pandemonium, deer were running left and right trying to avoid the bobcats, bobcats were taking down deer easily and mercilessly, blood was starting to stain the grass. Grace let out a cry as a bobcat slash down on her back left leg, but she keep running as fast as she could. Another bobcat jumped on to her back and brought her down to the ground. Skye went flying off her back and started rolling across the ground. Skye looked back over at Grace.

"Hurry Grace get… OH MY GOD!" Skye watched as Grace was tore to pieces, chunks of meat tore out, blood splashing everywhere, Grace looked over at Skye, "run away". Skye could tell just by the expression that what we meant, Skye ran as fast as she could towards the tree line, Skye noticed a large hole in one of the trees. Skye ran towards it and climbed inside, Skye wanted to throw up but for the time being she stayed quiet. It must have been an hour before Skye finally walked out from the tree, Skye walked back to the clearing where the other deer had been living. Nothing, not a thing the grass was painted with blood, have eaten deer were laying on the ground, Skye keep walking until she found Grace's body or what was left of her body. Grace's was missing all four of her legs, her head had been cracked open, her stomach had been tore open, what was left of her internal organs were spilling from her stomach.

"Grace…", Skye started to panic. "HELP ME! HELP ME! WILLOW! HAZELNUT! GINGER! FLOWER! FERN! AUTUMN! ANYONE HELP ME!" Skye looked around hoping another deer would come and help her. Nothing not a sound everything was quiet, "RYDER, MARSHALL, CHASE, ZUMA, EVEREST, RUBBLE, ROCKY! ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE ANY MORE!" Skye fell to ground and curled herself into a little ball.

"Somebody anybody please", Skye started crying.

"Help me…

 **Next time…**

 **Alone, scared, alone, scared, alone, scared… That was all that went through Skye's head. After the massacre of her new friends, Skye has no choice but to find her own path. But can Skye fend for herself, or will Skye's fear be her downfall.**

 **Marshall: Next Time in The Rise of Decker Alone and Scared.**

 **Skye: I don't wanna be alone…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Alone and Scared**

"Alone I'm all alone", Skye thought. "My only friends out here are died, and I might die too", that horrible realisation hit her like a sledgehammer. "I don't wanna die", Skye heard footsteps from behind her, Skye turned around but saw nothing there. "Hello are you here to help me?" Skye turned and her ears flattened on her head. "You're not a deer you're a-a-a-a".

Standing behind her was a bobcat, it slowly inched it's way towards Skye, the bobcat was letting out a low deep growl. Skye's heart was pounding as he inched closer to her. Skye wanted to run so badly, but she couldn't she was paralyzed with fear. "Body please move please move now!" The bobcat took off towards cry, Skye still couldn't move. "Move! Move! Move! Move!" Finally Skye could move she ducked of the way of the cat claws, Skye ran across grass running straight through a puddle of blood. Skye didn't care this was a race for her life and she intended to survive, she heard a loud hiss from behind, she didn't dare look back. Skye started to zigzag she had felt the big cat's claws barely miss her side, Skye cut left, once again feeling the big cat's claws miss her again. Skye saw the tree she hid in before, she jumped inside the tree and went as far back as she could.

"Please don't find me please don't…. AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Bobcat's jaws suddenly came through the holes, snapping it's jaws trying to bite Skye's relief the bobcats muzzle dissapered only to be replaced with it paw! To Skye horror part of the bark started to crack, then it snapped off, leaving a bigger hole! "PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Skye cried as the bobcats head came back in it was only inches away from biting her back legs! Skye had only two options running through her head, escape or fight, She had a feeling that pup-fu might not work her, and she knew that she couldn't outrun the bobcat.

"PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ME!" Skye screamed the bobcats was only a inch away from her, Skye watched as the bobcats backed it's head out again. Skye was shaking with fear, she didn't even realize that she was laying in a puddle of her own pee. Skye took this opportunity to make a run for it Skye ran out right as the bobcat got ready to sticks it's head back in. Skye ran as fast as she could until a powerful blow sent her flying across the ground, Skye felt part of her uniform ripped off exposing her side. Skye rolled across the ground before coming to a stop, Skye scrambled to her paws and keep running. She ran into field full of flowers and creeped close to the ground, the bobcat ran right past her, Skye stopped moving altogether. She didn't wanna risk getting caught, she stayed still for what seemed like hours. After gathering enough courage to move again, Skye slowly slipped off her uniform, she realized that the pink color would give her location away to any predator.

"Please please Ryder, pups find me please find me", Skye walked away and keep going until she finally collapsed from exhaustion, she wanted to sleep but was way to scared to. Skye looked around, nothing not a safe place to sleep at all, the only thing that even looked remotely safe was a small bush. Skye walked over to the bush and looked around it, she couldn't find a place that she could hide in plus it crawling with ants. Skye keep looking until she found a cave, Skye took a look around it to make sure no predator was inside. Skye laid down on the cold rock surface and curled herself into a little ball. "It's so cold in here", Skye took slow deep breaths, she couldn't stop shivering even if she wanted to.

"I wanna go home now, I want Ryder, I want my friends, I need help", with tears in her eyes Skye drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Rocky...**

While the others had gone to sleep Rocky had snuck back out in order to work on his invention for a little while longer. He was almost done with it, all he needed to do was figure out a way to get the blades of Skye's old helicopter spinning fast enough and long enough to cut through the trees. He also had to sharpen the blades so they would be able to cut through them easily enough. Rocky they needed something to sharpen the blades with, Rocky climbed into his recycling truck and looked around.

"Let's see what do I have that can sharpen metal, steel pipe won't work it's not sharp enough, crowbar no not sharp enough, maybe a rock can sharpen it? No i'm pretty sure it would just break on the blades or even break part of it off", Rocky dug around for a little while longer before finding what he needed, he got it from Mr. Porter a month ago, his old knife sharpener. Rocky carried it out then got to work sharpening the blades frontside and backside it took over 3 hours by this point Rocky was exhausted, but he wasn't done yet. Rocky wanted to have this thing build by tomorrow morning he didn't care if he got zero sleep, after all Skye helped him through some hard time the least he could do was return the favor.

Rocky looked over the helicopter blades he need some way to get them to spin around fast enough and long enough. Rocky jumped back into his truck to go looking around again. "I really need to clean this thing out or at least see if Ryder could let me build an even bigger one", Rocky throw a couple things outside than found something else two ropes. He carried them out and unwound them, "woof tape measure", Rocky measured both ropes one was 20 feet long, and the other rope was 40 feet long. "Okay what could I do with these ropes?" Rocky looked at each rope then had an idea. "If I could hook the longest rope under the the helicopter blades then spin them around the could move fast enough and long enough to cut through". Rocky saw Ryder do this one time with a pencil and a piece of string before, so hopefully the rope would be strong enough to could the weight of the helicopter blades, and be able to spin fast enough.

Rocky picked up the rope using his claw arms, Rocky managed to get the rope under the helicopter blades then looked over his handy work. One problem, they were using Rubble's rig to lower it down and it wasn't long enough to reach the trees, however that problem is easy enough to fix all they needed to do was make Rubble's crane a little longer. The real problem was this, Rocky didn't think that Rubble's crane claws could hold the end of the rope good enough to lower it all the way down without the rope slipping from the crane's claws? "No problem I'll just have to make one more thing".

Rocky went back into his truck and looked around he found three steel pipes, Rocky tied the ends of the rope around the helicopter blades to the longest pipe he had just found. Next using some duct tape he taped the smaller two pipes together to form an X, lastly he tied one end of the rope to the X and the other end of the rope to the longer pipe. Rocky went over to Rubble's rig jumped into the driver's seat next he backed it up till the crane was over the X, next he lowered the crane down and lifted the X up slowly. "Okay now that that finished how do I make you spin fast enough to cut through branches?" Rocky placed his paw on his chin and started thinking, "got it!" Rocky got out of Rubble's rig and jumped back into his recycling truck.

"Let's see we can either A.) Do it the hold fashion way and wind it up our self's or B.) Use this…", Rocky thought to himself as he took out Marshall's old water cannon, although he hated water he knew he would have a reason to keep it. Rocky had keep the water cannon in a box label " _last resort_ ", Rocky already took the cannon apart so it would fiis in the box "Scents Marshall water cannon is actually two separate cannon each running on a limited water supply, all I need to do is attach one end to one end of Skye's helicopter blades and one to the other end. It might generate enough kinetic energy to spin around fast enough".

Rocky got to work first he went inside and filled them with water next step was connecting them to the helicopter blades. Next he raised his invention back up and barked once the water cannon's immediately turned on, the force of the water canna cause the blades to spin around, this caused the ropes tighten around each other. They spun around until they couldn't spin around each other any more. "Water off". Once the water cut off the ropes started to unwind at a very fast speed, this caused the helicopter blades to spin as well. The blades spun at a very fast speed Rocky smiled at his work.

"Okay let's see if these blades can cut through branches", Rocky drove Rubble rig over to a nearby tree and found something out, the blades could also cut through a tree trunks!

"Rocky you're a genius", Rocky said to himself with a smile.

* * *

 **Back with Skye…**

"I wanna go home" Skye had just woken up from a very bad night of sleep, she was cold all night and could feel bugs crawling on her. Multiple times that night Skye had to get up and shake out her fur just to get the bugs off her. Skye got up,the second she did her stomach let off a loud grumble. "Maybe I can find a fruit tree nearby, I really really need water too". Skye got ready to walk when she heard a rustling sound behind her. Skye immediately hid back in the cave she found, she wasn't going to risk another animal attack. Skye took a quick look outside and saw a grizzly bear, "that right in Decker interview with Ryder he said there were grizzly bears in these woods!"

The grizzly bear sniffed the air before heading straight towards the cave, "oh no! This must be it's cave and if it finds me in here I'm dead!" Skye ran to the back of the cave and hid under what seemed to be a cover, but this cover really really stinked. Skye heard the bear come in and lay down, Skye looked out from under the cover and saw that the bear was sleeping. Skye finally crawled out from under the cover, she looked at it and screamed, it was not a cover it was an old deer body. Most of the meat was gone so she was laying under what was left of it's fur. The bear opened it's eyes and stared at Skye, it then let out a loud yawn and fell back asleep. Skye booked it from the cave, she ran until she finally fell from exhaustion. Skye looked around, nothing she was all alone again.

"I don't like it here it's so dark and scary, there are so many predators here, and I don't know where I'm going", Skye looked up it made no sense to her how could the plant life here be this overgrown. Except for a few rays of sunlight it was all dark, there was no way of explaining it. The rest of the jungle was normal but this part wasn't there must be a reason for. "Wait a second what if…" Skye had a flashback to when Decker brought them to the other part of the jungle. He had to break the wall down just to get in he called that place the safest place in the jungle. So maybe this place is the most dangerous part of the jungle, Skye eyes widened in fear if this the most dangerous part than. "I have to get out of here and fast!"

Skye knew she had limits there was no way she could fight some of the predators or even outrun them, even if she was at full strength. Skye decided to find a direction and just walk that way maybe if she got lucky she'd find a way out. Skye walked until she found a river, "I could just follow the river it has to lead me out of here right". After taking a couple quick sips Skye followed the river unsure if she was going upstream or downstream. Skye decided to hum a song to distract herself, from the darkness around her, if she was going to survive she needed to keep herself happy, soon Skye's stomach started to rumble.

"I guess I'm hungry I wonder what there is to eat", Skye keep walking until she found a small bush filled with red berries. Skye was about to eat a few when she stopped herself, "I can't risk it what if there poisonous". Although she was starving Skye couldn't risk eating the berries, she started walking again. Until she saw a bush that she knew she could eat a raspberry bush, Skye ran over to the bush and stopped when a snake slithered out from under the bush. "Don't mind me Mr. Snake I just wanna a couple raspberries than I'll leave you alone okay". Skye was about to take a couple off the bush when the snake lunged forward and tried to bite her, Skye jumped back and barely avoided it. The snake hissed angrily at her, "please I just want a few berries you'll never see me again please". Every time Skye tried to get some berries the snake lunged at her, Skye tried to go around the snake and get some berries, but it wouldn't allow that to happen. Eventually Skye gave up and walked away the snake watching her the whole time.

"I'll find something else to eat", the river she was following split into two smaller rivers. "Which way do I go?" Skye decided to follow the river on her left. Skye took a quick water break when she heard rustling coming from the bush around her. Skye immediately took off running, she wasn't taking anymore chances once she got a fair distance away. Skye looked back to see a bunny was following her, Skye sighed in relief she started to walk towards it. The bunny took one step when Skye heard a familiar sound that always sent chills down her spin, Skye slowly looked behind her, flying straight at her was an harpy eagle. Skye was about to duck down but the eagle flew over her and grabbed the bunny with it talons it tore the small bunny apart. Skye threw up from the disgusting sight, when she was finished the eagle looked at, it took to the sky and headed straight towards Skye!

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!...

* * *

 **Back with the others…**

Ryder woke up and got ready for the day, he had a feeling that the pups would want to go get started by looking for Skye. Ryder stepped outside to find a sleeping Rocky next to some sort of invention. Ryder walked over and gave the sleeping pup a small shake.

"Five more minutes", Rocky yawned and rolled over on his side.

"Rocky it's Ryder wake up", Rocky yawned one more time before standing up, he shook his fur out an looked at his owner.

"Morning Ryder", Rocky said.

"Well it looks like you've been busy but what exactly am I looking at?" Rocky smiled and explained how his invention worked.

"Rocky".

"Yes Ryder".

"You're a genius", Ryder gave the mix breed pup an ear stretch, which caused Rocky to literally melt. Once everyone was up an awake Ryder brought the Paw Patrol, Cap'n Turbot, Francois and Libby into the Paw Patroller to go over the plan. Cap'n Turbot and Francois wanted to help anyway they could.

"Okay pups before we start this meeting I think Rocky deserve a round of applause for his great invention", Rocky normally grey cheeks turned light pink as the other cheered and thanked him for his work.

"I don't deserve this I just wanted to help find Skye that's all", Rocky said.

"Don't be modest Rocky you deserve it I've never seen a human or pup or even an adult dog make something like that in one night ", Libby praised.

"Yeah dude youw invention is totally awesome", Zuma said.

"It truly is something to be proud of", Francois said.

"Probably your best invention yet", said Rubble.

"Alright now i'm gonna need all paws on deck for this one, Rocky I need you to gave the other pups a quick rundown on how your invention works", Rocky nodded his head, Ryder pulled up an image of Rocky invention and put it on the monitor.

"Okay my invention basically works like this by turning Marshall's old water cannons on the blades of the helicopter spin around the ropes will then tie around themselves. Once they can't spin around anymore we turn the cannon's off this will cause the ropes to untangle and start spinning around at a very fast speed. I sharpened the helicopter blades and know they are sharp enough to cut through the tree's creating a path". Rocky explained.

"But won't the cannons fly off or even break off of they are spinning to fast, what if they hit a strong branch won't they break off?" Everest asked.

"I thought of that last night so I placed a small sheet of metal over each cannon and bolted them down this way we don't have to worry about them breaking off", Rocky replied. "However there was one problem that I couldn't fix Marshall's cannons run on a limited amount of water so we have to take off the sheets of metal and replace the water supply once it gets low".

"Rocky I hate to say this but I just noticed a major problem with your invention Libby walked forward and pointed at the blades. "Eventually these blades will get dull from constant use, and all that cutting and splicing through trees will eventually start to take it's toll on the blades, I'm not saying it's a bad idea what I'm saying is we're going to need a plan B for when the blades get to dull". Libby knew she had to point that out so it wouldn't become a problem later on.

"Yes I thought about that too but I found a solution to that problem", Rocky smiled. "These blades are strong and won't last until we reach the bottom of the cliff I never planned for them to do that, what I plan was to cut our way down then climb down, that's where robo dog comes in and so will Chase's drone we need to use them to look down for a safe way down".

"I like your plan Rocky but do any of you have experience climbing down cliffs?" Libby asked.

"I do", said Everest.

"So do I" Chase responded.

"As do me and Horatio", Francois said.

"And so do I", Ryder said.

"Don't forget about me", the doors to the Paw patroller opened up to reveal Carlos.

"Carlos?" Libby walked over to her younger brother.

"What can I do to help", Carlos sat down next to the pups, who moved away in fear. "I see you all are still scared of me".

"Well you did torture Decker", Rubble said.

"Yeah dude you almost killed him", Zuma replied.

"Now we'll never see him again", Marshall added.

"We should have sent to to prison", Chase mumbled..

"I know but Skye is my friend too and believe me when I say this I would never try and hurt one of you", Carlos looked at Ryder with a pleading look. "Please Ryder let me help you guys".

"Although I shouldn't let you anywhere near my pups after what you did to Decker!" Ryder sighed. "However we don't have that option we need all the help we can get so Carlos were going to need your help".

"Who is Decker?" Cap'n Turbot asked.

"To make a long story short Decker is a haft Labrador, haft wolf pup we meet, he tried to kill Mandy and eat her, Carlos then tortured him for revenge then set him on fire. Now Decker left and we have no idea where he is", Rocky explained.

"Ryder why don't you show them the interview you had with Decker", Libby suggested.

"Sure once we get moving I'll play the interview, okay we need to load the pups vehicles back into the Paw patroller, get the Rocky climbing gear ready for Everest, Libby, Carlos, Cap'n Turbot, Francois and Myself, we also need to keep a close eye on Alex to make sure. He doesn't try one of his "great plans", alright let's go find Skye and bring her home!"

"Chase is on the case!"

"Rubble on the double!"

"I'm fired up!"

"Let's dive in!"

"Green means go!"

"Ice or snow I'm ready to go!"

* * *

 **Back with Skye…**

"WHY IS EVERYTHING TRYING TO KILL ME!" Skye ran in a zigzag pattern trying to avoid the eagle right behind her. Skye didn't dare look back she was way to scared to try and look back right now, she knew that the eagle was right behind her. The eagle disappeared up into the trees and stalked Skye waiting for it's prey to stop moving. Skye couldn't hear the eagle wings flapping anymore so she stopped running and took a lot of deep breaths. Skye took a quick sip of water when she felt a sharp pain on her back, seconds later she was being carried away.

"NO! NO! PUT ME DOWN!" Skye felt blood run down her sides as the eagle's talons dug deeper into her back. Skye tried to squirm free but every time she moved the eagle's talon dug deeper into her back. Skye started crying from the pain she had never been though this kind of pain in her entire life. A couple minutes later they reached a tree where a large nest was, the eagle dropped Skye into the nest before landing at the far edge. Skye could feel the holes where the eagle's talons had sunk into her back, she could smell her own blood. Skye tried to make a run for it but was way too tired to move, Skye watched helplessly as the eagle closed in on her. Skye could hear the sound of water coming from the edge, with the last of her strength Skye jumped off the edge of the nest. She landed in the water below creating a loud splash, Skye sunk under the water before she reached the bottom. The river wasn't that deep, Sky opened her eyes and everything was a blur of blue and red. Skye cringed as the water from the river seeped into her back wounds making them sting, Skye opened her mouth swallowing a mouth full of water. Skye forced herself to the surface and coughed up water, Skye made it back to dry land and laid there in defeat.

Skye never felt so useless before in her life, she was a rescue pup, she had saved lives, but she couldn't save her own. "I-I-I'm helpless on my own", Skye said to herself, "I can't do i-t-this a-a-alone (cough cough) I w-w-wanna g-go h-home I wanna go home, I n-n-need someone to save m-m-m-me". Skye laid on the ground, a puddle of blood began to form under her, Skye didn't know how to stop the bleeding. "T-t-think S-S-Skye what would marshall say to do in this situation?" Skye knew that Marshall would say try and stop the bleeding but with what? Skye looked around for something to try and bandage herself with. Skye finally managed to get back to her paws, she slowly walked over to a tree and walked over to a low hanging branch. She pulled off a large leaf and placed it over her back, next she grabbed a vine and managed to tie it around the leaf creating a bandage. Skye slowly walked along the river all the while crying in pain, her back was killing her, she could barely breathe, she was hungry, and had no idea where she was going.

Skye walked for what seems like hours as the darkness around her was starting to get to her. Everywhere she looked she thought she saw something creeping around in the shadows, the farther she walked the more sunlight she lost. Now she could only get one ray of sunlight every 50 steps, Skye ears stood up in her head and she looked over at a bush. "That's funny I thought I saw something?" Skye walked the bush for a little while but didn't see anything. Skye shrugged her shoulders and keep moving, she didn't see what was stalking her, a black figure was following her. Skye keep moving until she finally found another fruit bush, it was a blackberry bush. Skye immediately dug in eating as fast as she could, Skye ate until she ran out of berries. Yet her stomach wanted more, from behind the bush a bunny walked out.

"Hello bunny cute little…", Skye suddenly saw red, she bared her teeth and licked her lips. "You probably taste delicious, I mean look at you so plump and have a lot of meat on your bone I wonder how you would…" Skye slapped herself. "What am I thinking what's happening to me", Skye walked away from the bunny not wanting to hurt it. Skye stopped to take the leaf off her back and replace it with a new one. Skye keep walking until she felt her eyes grow heavy she then gave out a loud yawn. "So sleepy", Skye found a relatively safe spot in a tree trunk so she decided to rest for as bit. However just in case a predator saw her she found a big leaf and placed it in front of the entrance, Skye poked a couple holes in it. She was scared that she might accidentally suffocate herself, Skye yawned one more time before going to lay down, she was asleep before she even hit the ground.

* * *

 **Back with the others…**

"Alright you there Rubble", Chase called, by using his suction cups he walked down and guided Rubble crane down to the right location.

"Chase before you turn on the cannons move to a safe location the wall will get slippery from the water", Rocky told Chase.

"On it", Chase moved to a safe location and turned on the water cannons the blades started spinning around, this caused the ropes to tangle, once they couldn't be tangled any more. Chase ordered the cannons stop, once the water turned off the helicopter blades acted like a buzz saw and cut through anything in it's path with ease leaving. "Works perfectly Rocky".

"That's great once it stops tell Rubble to lower the crane", Chase nodded his head and once the blades stopped spinning Chase told Rubble to lower it down again.

"So that is Decker", Cap'n Turbot watched the interview with great interest.

"Yep that Decker he's a really cool pup once you get to know him hopefully we'll find home before we leave", with Libby and Carlos help they started to get the rock climbing gear ready.

"I still don't get why you want to find I'm so bad", Carlos mumbled.

"Because Decker is our friend now", Marshall answered.

"Hey Ryder are you there?" Called Rocky.

"I'm right here Rocky what do you need?" Asked Ryder.

"Can you send Robo down here so we can see how much farther we need to cut please", with a push of a button Ryder took control of Robo dog and fly down to Chase.

"This is working perfectly", Ryder said as he flew Robo dog into the hole made by the blades. "We have a long way to go before we reach an opening Rocky".

"Alright can you reach Skye's pup back from there?", Rocky asked.

"Yep I can grab it and bring it back up", Ryder grabbed Skye pup pack and flew robo dog back to the Paw patroller.

"Ryder sir do you mind if I head down now?" Chase asked.

"Now yet wait a little while longer I don't want you going in there alone", Chase activated the water cannons again.

"Yes sir", Chase watched the blades cut through more and more tree life until a fair sized path was made.

"Alright Rubble bring you crane up back up we're sending someone down to help Chase look around", Ryder said.

"Who are we sending Ryder?" Asked Marshall.

"Everest", Everest looked a bit startled.

"Me?" Everest pointed at herself, she didn't expect to be sent down do soon.

"Yep but first I'm going to need you to put these boots on", Ryder set down four teal colored boots in front of Everest. With Ryder:s help Everest quickly slipped on the boots and took a quick walk to get used to them.

"Why do I need these Ryder?" Everest questioned.

"Well ever with your grappling hook you're going to need a little more help to climb down with Chase, so in case we needed something like this I had these boots made all you need to do is bark and your boots will have claws to help you climb down", Ryder explained.

"Alright then Ruff claws!" Everest looked down as four grey colored claws sprouted from the tips of her boots, each claw was 2 inches long. From the back of her boots 2 claws came out each 1 inch long, Everest stood under Rubble's crane, Rubble lifted the Husky pup into the air.

"Ready Everest?" Rubble asked.

"Yep just done drop me", Everest joked, short while later Rubble lowered Everest down, to where Chase was.

"Everest right here", Chase sat sitting on a branch next to the hole.

"Alright grappling hook Ruff", Everest grappling hook grabbed onto the tree branch. "Rubble you can let me go now". Rubble let Everest go, "retract". Everest flew towards Chase and unto the branch.

"Okay what's the plan Chase?" Asked Everest.

"Simple were heading into that hole and were going to try and get to the bottom of we can't we come back up and use Rocky's invention to cut through more", Chase explained. "Do you mind if I take the lead on this one".

"Go ahead I'll follow you down", Chase shot his zipline to a tree branch, Everest followed using her zipline. They made it 50 feet down when they reached a group branches that blocked their path.

"Ryder we reached our limit were going to need Rocky's invention to cut through more branches", Chase called.

"On it Rubble lower it down", Ryder told the English bulldog pup.

"On it Ryder", a couple minutes later Chase and Everest could see the blades being lowered into the hole.

"Rubble stop there I'll turn it on we'll start cutting from there", once Rubble stopped his crane they began cutting again.

"Chase I just realized something", Everest suddenly said.

"What's that?" Chase asked

"If we're having this much trouble reaching the bottom than how on earth did Skye get to the bottom?" Chase was about to speak when they heard a hissing sound from behind them.

"Chase what is that thing?" Everest asked once they turned around to see a light green snake with black scales.

"That's right you've never seen a snake before have you?" Everest nodded her head.

"Nope I've heard of snakes from Jake he told me that the arctic was way too cold for snakes", they watched as the snakes slowly inched closer.

Chase placed his paw on his pup tag "Hey Ryder can you hear me?" Chase called.

"Loud and clear Chase what wrong?" Ryder responded.

"Can you put Libby on the line I have a question?" Chase asked.

"Hang on", a couple seconds later.

"Chase what's up?" Chase keep backing up as did Everest who was confused on why they were backing up.

"Libby can you tell me what snake this is, it's light green and has black scales", Chase waited for a response.

"Get up here now!" ordered Libby.

"How come?" Chase asked.

"Just do it that a boomslang snake it is very poisonous!" Chase ended the call very quickly.

"Everest let's go that snake is poisonous! Ruff zipline!", Chase took a running start and shot his line towards another tree.

"Alright grappling hook Ruff!" Everest shot her grappling hook to the same tree as Chase. The snake hissed one more time then disappeared back into the tree's. Everest and Chase came back up on Rubble's crane.

"I hate to say this guy's but we're going to have to find another way down that cliff ", Libby said.

"What how come!?" Chase asked angrily.

"Because we can't keep cutting the through this tree life were disturbing the animals that live there", said Libby.

"Libby is right we should have thought about what we were doing to the plant and animal live down there", as a kid who loved animals Ryder completely understood why they needed to stop.

"But but what about Skye we were making great process we can't just stop!" Chase slammed his front paws on the ground in rage.

"Chase we can't disturb the ecosystem if it's anyone's fault it's mine for not realizing this sooner", Libby said.

"Can we at least try climbing down please?" Chase asked in desperation.

"Not possible" they turned to see Rocky coming back. "Me and Cap'n Turbot just checked to see if there was enough room for you to climb down, there is way too much plant life that still needs to be cut away". Chase was starting to hyperventilate.

"Chase calm you breathing down okay", Marshall said.

"WHY SHOULD I!" Chase snapped. "SKYE IS DOWN THERE ALONE AND WE CAN'T GO SAVE HER!"

"Chase calm down", Ryder bent down in front of the pup. "Look I know you wanna save Skye but we can't harm the ecosystem ". Ryder reached out towards Chase and placed his hand on top of his head.

Chase shook Ryder's hand off his dad and walked towards the cliff. "If your call to scared to go look for Skye than I'll do it myself!" Chase was about to climb back down when Ryder grabbed him.

"No Chase we have to find another way down", Ryder said.

"This is the only way down we've already started and we're doing great!" Chase refused to give up so quickly.

"Chase what part of we can't disrupt the ecosystem don't you get", Rocky respected the environment more than anything, even now he was upset with himself by not realizing what his invention was doing to the plant life.

"Shut it!" Chase snapped.

"Chase calm down now! That's an order!" Ryder had had enough of Chase's anger towards the team. "I get you wanna save Skye but I will not have you shouting at the pups or anyone else here Chase!"

"Tell me Ryder what's more important the damn ecosystem or one of your pups!" Everyone gasped they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Was Chase the most loyal member of the team actually yelling at Ryder.

"Chase that is enough!" Ryder shouted.

"I don't care Skye is in danger and you're just gonna sit on your ass and tell me…"

"I SAID THAT ENOUGH!" Ryder shouted, the other pups started to whimper in fear.

"OR WHAT!" Chase shouted back, "SKYE IS IN DANGER WE CAN'T JUST SIT BACK AND LET HER DIE!"

"CHASE I SAID ENOUGH BE QUIET NOW!" Ryder face had turned red from screaming. "I GET THAT SKYE IS DANGER DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I AM ABOUT HER!"

"Enough both of you shut up!" Libby stood in front of the arguing pup and kid. "Arguing isn't going to fix a damn thing both of you need to walk away or I'll make you!"

"DO WHATEVER YOU PLEASE RYDER SIR I'LL GO FIND SKYE MY DAMN SELF!" Chase was about to walk away when Ryder grabbed ran pasted Libby and grabbed his collar, to everyone's surprise he throw Chase back, Ryder stood there for a minute breathing hard.

"I SAID NO CHASE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Chase got real low to the ground with his tail between his legs.

"Yes sir", Chase held his head down to hide the glare he was giving Ryder.

"Good! Everyone pack up well come up with another idea!" Ryder walked inside the Paw patroller. He sat down in the driver's seat and held his head in his hands.

"Keep your cool Ryder", Ryder lifted his head up to see Carlos standing in front of him. "You're always calm no matter what right now your pups need to see their leader calm because you start to frustrated so will they".

"I know I know", Ryder took a couple deep breaths. A couple minutes later the Paw patroller was pack up and they started to drive back.

"Ryder?" Ryder turned around to see a teary eyed Rocky standing before him. "I'm sorry if I had thought ahead and realized what my invention was doing to the ecosystem this wouldn't have…"

"No Rocky you have nothing to apologize for your invention was an awesome idea I should have realized what it was doing", Ryder lifted Rocky up and hugged him. "You are by far the smartest pup I know".

"Thanks Ryder".

Once they got back to Carlos house they spent the rest of day relaxing, but something was different the tension between Ryder and Chase was scary.

That night Chase slept outside, "want some company?" Chase turned to see Marshall standing behind him with a small smile on his face.

"Sure thanks Marshall", Marshall laid next to his best friend.

"You know you need to keep you cool Chase , were all worried about Skye, but seeing you freak out is starting to worry us", said Marshall.

"I know I know it's just i'm just so worried I love her Marshall and she might die she alone, scared, probably injured we need to find her", Chase said.

"And we will find her Chase I know we will".

"How can you be so sure? Even i'm starting to doubt if we can", Chase said sadly.

"Because we're the best rescue team in the world that why!" Marshall grinned from ear to ear. "And beside Skye is tough pup she won't stop until she finds her way back home"

Chase smiled back at his best friend, "you're right we will find her". Chase and Marshall fell asleep.

* * *

 **Back with Skye…**

Skye opened her eyes and yawned her back was killing her now, she got up and went outside to look around it was completely dark. "Must be nighttime", Skye heard rustling the bush behind her. She turned around and 3 wolf pups came out growling.

"Well well well what do we have here". Said one of them.

"Looks like a little pup lost I'm the woods". One of them spoke.

"I told you boys I could smell that blood from a mile away", a female spoke up. Skye slowly back up away from them ready to run, the second she turned around one of them tackled her.

* * *

 **Please note that following section is Rated M for sexual activity if you don't want to read it you don't have to. Especially of you're a Skye fan, Viewer Disgreence is advice.**

* * *

"Where do you think your going little pup, you see me and companions here just wanna have a little fun and you're perfect for that ", the female spoke Skye felt her paw reach down and trace a claw over Skye vagina.

"What are you doing let me go", Skye wiggled and squirmed around trying to escape the females hold.

"Now none of that you'll ruin the fun it's be ages sinces we have an fun with a pup and your not going to ruin it", the female said.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Skye asked in fear, the female patted Skye head.

"Oh we're just gonna have a little fun", Skye walked as one of the males walked over, he lifted Skye's head up with his paw.

"Oh this will be fun now be a good pup and gave me a blow job ", Skye looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked.

"Oh this is even better she doesn't know what it is she is so innocent ", the female said.

"Let me explain you're gonna take that pretty little mouth of your and suck on penis understand ", Said the male.

"Absolutely not and you can't make me!" Skye shouted.

"Really hey Vixen, Titan I think we need to teach the little pup some manners shall we", Vixen nodded as did the large wolf pup behind them. Vixen moved her position until she she was now lying under Skye, the pup in front of Skye held her front legs down.

"Titan you know what to do", said the male in front of Skye.

"You got it Atlas just tell me when to stop", said Titan placing his paw on Skye behind.

"H-H-Hey get your paw off of my… OW!" Skye backside suddenly exploded with pain. "What are you, OW OW OW STOP IT!" Skye shouted in pain.

"Are you gonna do as I say?" Atlas asked.

"NEVER!" Skye shouted.

"Titian go ahead ten more", Titian nodded his head, he delivered ten more hard smacks.

"Now will you?".

"NO NEVER!" Skye cried.

"Titan", 10 more smacks.

"STOP IT!" Skye shouted, tears rushed down her face as Titan continued with the harsh punishment.

"How about now?" Atlas asked.

"No!" Skye said weakly.

"You know we can do this all night you're not the first pup we've done this too, we will break you", Atlas said.

Over 300 smack later Skye was laying on the ground crying her eyes out. "P-P-P-Please I'm b-b-begging you s-s-stop p-please ", Skye begged.

"You how to get us to stop just say yes", Atlas said.

"No!" Skye shouted.

"Titan how's your paw doing?" Titan looked at his leader.

"Fine boss I can keep going", Atlas smiled.

"Go every time she says no lets give her 20 smacks this time full strength", Titan nodded.

"What do you mean full OW! OW! OW! OUCH! STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE! OW! YEOW! OW! WAHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP IT! OW!" Skye couldn't comprehend what they were doing this to her.

"How about now", Atlas asked.

"No!" Skye said weakly.

"Titan!"

"On it boss", Titian gave Skye 25 more making the little pup scream in agony.

"FINE FINE I'LL DO IT JUST STOP!" Skye shouted.

"There's a good pup but you still disobeyed us for a very very long time Titan ten more before we start", Atlas ordered.

"BUT I SAID YES! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO OW!" Ten painful smacks later they finally let her go. Skye fell to the ground crying, "Please let me go please", Skye begged.

"Maybe if you do a good job", Atlas laid against a tree exposing his large penis to Skye. "Let's go watching Titan slap your ass around made me horny".

Skye stayed where she was not wanting to go over there, "I don't think you get it pup he meant now!" Vixen slapped Skye's behind Skye jumped up and ran over to Atlas. "Titan you deserve a reward", Vixen said looking over at her friend. Titan smiled and laid against the same tree as Atlas exposing his large member as well.

"I guess I do don't I", Titan relaxed as Vixen walked over.

"Why are you just sitting there staring at my dick I know it's big but damn pup do something already", Atlas urged.

"I don't know what to do", Skye said quietly.

Atlas smiled at Skye, "it is simple look at Vixen and do what she is doing". Skye looked over at Vixen and almost threw up.

"I have to do that!" Skye watched as Vixen took Titans large member into her mouth and started to slowly bob her head up and down.

"Yeah more or else it isn't that hard", Atlas was growing impatient.

"I can't do that!" Skye said.

"Listen brat you have until the count of 5 before I have Titan slap your ass around again got it!" Skye nodded her head, she couldn't stop shaking as she slowly inched towards Atlas rock hard member.

Skye looked up at Atlas with a pleading look on her face. "Please i'm sorry if I've done anything mean to you just please don't make me do this".

"Enough stalling!" Skye gulped before slowly taken Atlas penis into her mouth. Skye immediately gagged by the strange taste and tried to lift her head off Atlas penis but Atlas held her head down with one paw. "Not so fast you little brat you have work to do, and if you even think of biting my dick I'll kill you!" Skye whimper as she slowly started to suck his dick. "That's it good girl", Atlas praised as he started to moan loudly.

"Please someone help me", Skye thought as she sucked Atlas dick fastest when he say said so she wanted to bite him so back but he would kill her if she tried. Atlas ordered her to go deeper which she did taking the large member and forcing it down her throat to please him. She felt Atlas press his paws onto her head as she continued.

"Yes… Yes… Yes that's a good girl" Atlas moaned. "Faster… deeper come on that it". Skye went as fast and as deep as she could almost choking on his dick a minute later. Atlas moaned loudly and a sticky salty substance filled her mouth Skye started to spit it out. "Don't you dare you swallow every last drop you here me!" Skye quickly nodded her head yes before swallowing his cum. Atlas let Skye up and she immediately vomited all over the ground.

"FUCK YOU!" Skye screamed.

"Oh no you hear that guys she cursed at me maybe another smacking will make her submit Vixen, Titan you know what to do", Skye tried to escape but Vixen once again held her down as did Atlas.

"WAIT NO I'M SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT PLEASE I APOLOGIZE OW!" Titan began slapping Skye's backside again going as hard as he could, at 50 smack Skye fell to the ground in pain.

"Maybe we should just finish you off?" Titan suggested.

"Go ahead I don't care anymore!" Skye shouted.

"Fine we'll make this quick before we finish you guys hold her down ", Titan grabbed Skye's left front leg, and grabbed Vixen Skye's right front leg.

"What are you going to do now?" Skye asked.

"Sweet little pup you have the great honor of letting our leader fuck you", Skye's eyes widened in fear. When she was 2 years old Skye asked her mother what it meant to get fucked, her mother explained that it wasn't something a little pup like her should be saying. Her mother told her that it was another term for mating!

"NO LET ME GO LET ME GO!" Skye started to shake and wiggle around again with all her strength. "I REFUSE YOU WON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Stop moving!" Atlas ordered Vixen and Titan held Skye in way so her backside would in the air.

"NO HELP ME SOMEONE HELP ME!" Skye cried as loud as she could. "CHASE! MARSHALL! EVEREST! RUBBLE! ZUMA! ROCKY! RYDER! MOMMY! DADDY! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Your mommy and daddy aren't here and you're going to love it!" Atlas mounted the little pup laughing all the while. "You'll never see them again once i'm done fucking you I'm going to make you our personal sex slave you hear me!" Atlas lined his penis up with Skye vagina.

" **PPPPPPLLLLLLEEEAAAASSEEE SOMEONE HELP ME PPPPPPLLLLLLEEEAAAASSEEE!"** Skye could feel something poking her vagina she closed her eyes.

"Your mine!" Atlas was about to thrust his penis in when suddenly he went flying back off Skye. He hit a tree and feel to the ground.

"Atlas!" Vixen shouted as she and Titan ran over to their leader.

"Who did that!" Atlas yelled looking around.

Suddenly they all heard someone singing a song.

(I wont back down)

Skye looked deep into the forest but saw nothing, no one did the voice sung in a cold deep voice it stopped then keep going.

 _Hey princess_

"Princess? Can it be!" Skye said as the voice got closer to them.

" _There is no easy way out_

 _Hey I_

 _Will stand my ground_

 _No I won't back down!_

From the darkness they all could make out one thing that sent chills up the wolf pups spines. Two red eyes followed by a pup slowly walked out his fur as black as night.

"So princess how did you get all the way out here?" Skye opened her eyes and started crying tears of joy.

"DDDDDDDEEEEEECCCCCCKKKKKKEEEEEERRRRR!"

 **Next time….**

 **Skye: Finally I'm saved! Decker you found me!**

 **Decker: Why are you here in the first place!**

 **Decker looked across the ground at the pups who forced Skye to do unthinkable things.**

 **Decker: Skye close your eyes unless you wanna see me tear them limb from limb!**

 **Skye: Next Time on the Rise of Decker: Decker finds Skye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Decker Finds Skye.**

"Decker I've heard of you former member of the most powerful wolf pack in the jungle, grandson of Destiny, son of Dakota", Atlas said.

Decker walked over to Skye who got up and hugged him, "Decker! You found me!" Skye cried.

"Easy Skye why are you here? Didn't Rubble tell you not to come looking for you me? Why do you smell like blood ,piss and, cum?" Decker asked.

"Decker it was horrible I feel down a cliff trying to save my friend Alex than I met a nice deer family, then the deers were kill, than I was attacked by a bobcat and a eagle my back is bleeding. And those mean pups keep smacking my bottom and made me give their leader blowjob and…" Decker placed his paw on Skye's mouth.

"Skye tell me the last part one more time!" Decker ordered, Skye repeated herself, Decker gave a lick on her cheek. "I'm sorry that happened to you but don't worry I'm going to fix things".

"What are you gonna do?" Decker looked over at the wolf pups.

"Skye who made you suck his dick please point him out", Skye pointed at Atlas. "Skye please relax I'll take care of this", Decker gave Skye a quick nuzzle on the cheek before walking towards the pups.

Skye placed her paw on her cheek, "be careful Decker please be careful".

"So Decker before you do anything let's make one thing clear", Atlas. "I know all about your rivalry with Razor soon to be king of this jungle he already made me an offer to join his pack. At first I declined but if you attack me or my friends I'll go and join his clan and take over this jungle your choice Decker". Atlas smirked as did Vixen and Titan.

Decker started laughing, "That's a good one, you think I care what Razor does, he know that he will lose this fight when he tries, but you on the other paw you say all those threats like I'm gonna let you you live". Decker started shaking in fury, "You made my friend suck your dick and you spanked her! I'm going to rip you dick off you body and make you eat it you coward! You forced a pup not half even your size to suck you dick I'm gonna kill you!" Decker rushed forward with blinding speed.

"Guys be careful Decker is master of fighting don't let you…", Decker appeared in front of Atlas and punched him in the stomach. Titan and Vixen stood on either side of him and both went for a punch, Decker placed his paw on both pups chest.

"Double air paw!" Both pups went flying away from Decker in opposite directions. Decker went after the biggest one first, Titan throw another punch at Decker, "too slow!" Decker stabbed Titan right throw his chest with his claws, Titan vomited up blood before dying.

"Titan!" Shouted Vixen.

"Fuck this I'm out!" Atlas ran away towards the jungle, Decker disappeared and reappeared in front of Atlas.

"You're not going anywhere!" Decker placed his paw on his chest using air paw he shoot Atlas at Vixen. Both pups hit each other bounced across the ground, Vixen realizing that she was fucked made a run for it. Decker tackled her before turning her on her back and pinned her to the ground.

"Wait let's talk this out of was all Atlas idea not mine I didn't even touch her!" Vixen said.

"You held me down we'll he spanked me!" Skye shouted.

"Oh really!" Vixen stared into Decker's red eyes. "Well than rest in piece!" Decker took his claws and slit her throat.

"Vixen!" Atlas watched helplessly as Vixen bleed out.

"Skye your choice A or B? A.) I rip his dick off and make him eat it then leave him to suffer, or B.) I kill him". Atlas looked at Skye a pleading look on his face.

"B, but can you do it quickly", Skye turned around and covered her ears although she wanted him suffer, she didn't want him to die like that.

"You heard her pup", Decker slowly walked towards his prey Atlas got up and ran away. Decker disappeared and reappeared In front of him.

"How did you do that?" Atlas slowly back up until he hit a tree, Atlas watched in horror as Decker walked closer to him eyes red. Atlas eyes widened in fear as a dark energy formed around Decker. "Come on Decker gave me a chance it wasn't my idea!"

Decker laughed evilly as he continued to walk forward, "You're going to pay the ultimate price for what you did!" Decker let out a low deep growl as he continued to advance forward.

"Please I'm sorry! Hey pup I'm sorry call off your beast!" Atlas begged Skye.

"I'm no beast", Decker stared straight at Atlas, straight through him body, straight into his soul. "I'm a demon!" the energy around Decker slowly shifted and turned it formed two more heads. Skye looked over at Decker and was immediately petrified with fear.

"What did I just unleash?" Skye asked herself, Decker now had three head.

"Demon aura three head style Cerberus!" Decker leaped forward and all three heads tore Atlas limb from limb. Once he was finished Decker took a deep breath and the energy faded away into smoke. Decker walked back over to Skye who was shaking with fear.

"What exactly are you?" Skye asked fearfully.

"I probably should have warned you that might happen sorry for scaring you", Decker laid down on all fours. "Climb on I'll take you back to my cave it's not far away from here".

Hesitantly Skye climbed onto Decker's back, "how did you know I was out here?"

"I didn't, I was taking a walk when I heard screaming so I decided to come check it out, I recognized your voice so I knew i had to come help you out", Decker answered. "Your lucky I came when I did Skye do you know how to survive out here?"

"Not really", Skye heard Decker sigh loudly.

"Ryder should give you survival lessons", Decker said.

"Maybe you could gave us lessons", Skye suggested. "Sorry that was a stupid thing to ask you I know you're not coming back", Skye said sadly.

"We'll now I have to walk you back home because if I don't you'll die out here, plus I have to speak with Ryder about something", said Decker

"What are you speaking about?" Skye asked.

"That none of you business stop being nosy", Decker said. "Also I think you got heavier".

"If I wasn't so tired I would hit you!" Skye said.

"Oh you wouldn't hit the pup who saved you today would you", Decker smiled.

"You still as rude as ever", Skye shifted into a more comfortable position. "I really missed you".

"So did I princess", Decker responded.

"Why do you always call me princess?" Skye asked.

"Because I think you're cute and the stories my mother told always said princesses are cute", Skye felt her cheeks heat up.

"You think I'm cute?" Decker nodded looked back at Skye and smiled.

"Yep", after a short walked the made it Decker's cave. "Alright here we go my other cave".

"It's cozy in here", Skye climbed off Decker's back, the cave had a small fire providing enough light to see and heat.

"Alright first things first we need to do something about your back", Decker walked to the corner of the cave and grabbed small stone bowl, he carried it over to Skye and set it down. "Let's see the damage", Decker looked over Skye's back. "You are very lucky".

"I don't feel so lucky", Skye admitted.

"Well you are, were you struggling when the eagle grabbed you?" Skye nodded her head. "That was the problem you should have stayed still the more you struggled the deep it's talons sunk into your back". Decker walked back to the corner of his cave. "Let's see raspberries, pink orchid flower petals and Bay leafs", Decker carried the ingredients over to the bowl and grinded them into a paste.

"What's that stuff?" Skye asked.

"This will keep your wounds from getting an infection, although for all I know it might have already been infected now lay down and this might sting a bit ", Decker said.

"Thank you", Skye said once Decker had finished. "Decker do you have something that can heal my bottom?" Skye cheeks turned red just from asking that question.

"Yeah I know a recipe but I'm not making it for you", said Decker.

"How come!" Skye snapped.

"Okay first of all don't ever fucking yell at me inside my cave got it!" Decker growled at Skye causing her to whimper. "Second of all maybe it will be a reminder for you, if I hadn't shown up that wolf was going to rape you. You had no survival training what's so ever and obviously you were going to die if I hadn't saved you".

"But that's not my fault", Skye counter.

"Yes it is since you and your friends are rescue pups or whatever it is that you do you should be prepared for thing like this. That should have been lesson number one if you don't know how to survive when you're alone than you're doomed to die", Skye lowered her head.

"Well maybe I can't do things on my own! Ever think of that Decker!" Skye yelled. "I had parents that protected me I had Ryder and friends that could save me when I'm in trouble! I wasn't born into some crazy wolf pack that killed animals to survive, or have to fight, so I don't know how to survive out here alone!"

"So you admit you can't survive out here alone, that's your problem you're too dependant on others to come help you! There are gonna be times when you're all alone when you don't have anyone to back you up Skye!" Decker got right in Skye face. "And when that day come you need to prepared to survive!"

"Shut up!" Skye pushed Decker.

"Why you know i'm right, you're helpless without someone to help you all your live you've been babied and Gaven everything I can tell Skye! Now I'm not saying all this to be mean I'm tell you this because I want you to be prepared for when you are alone again and no one comes to save you for a very very long time!" Decker's expression softened a bit.

Skye looked at the ground , Decker watched as the ground below Skye started to get wet. "I get it okay I know I can't do things alone because I panic, when I'm in unknown environments I usually have my friends there with me. I have so many strengths but that is my biggest weakness a panic when I'm alone". Skye felt Decker pull her into a hug.

"I don't blame you Skye your had family all your life, I lost everything when I was 11 months old, I was forced to grow up you weren't ", Decker nuzzled Skye's cheek. "It's late why don't you get some sleep?"

"Not tired I just woke up", Decker raised his eyebrow. "What I did before those pups tried to hurt me I was asleep".

"I don't think you understand this isn't an option Skye you're going to sleep whether you like it or not",Decker told the younger pup.

"You're not my dad you can't make me go to sleep", Skye said.

"Okay here what's going to happy you are going to sleep or I'll knock you out and make you go to sleep", Decker smirked.

"You're so violent", Skye laid down and started shivering.

"Go near the fire princess that's why it's there", Decker said once he noticed Skye was shivering. Skye curled up next to fire thankful to finally have some heat, but she couldn't go to sleep. "Decker?" Skye called.

"Go to sleep", Decker called back.

Skye got up and walked over to Decker who was sitting close by, "what are you doing?" Skye asked laying down next to him.

"Reading", Decker flipped the page of his book.

"Wait you know how to read?!" Decker stared at Skye.

"Of course I do why wouldn't I?" Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"I just never thought that you could read, what are you reading?" Decker closed the book to show her the cover it read " _Holy Bible"._ "What kind of book is that, is it about an adventure?"

"You're kidding me right?!" Skye shook her head. "You have never heard of the _Holy Bible_?"

"Nope what is it about?" Skye asked

"The _Holy Bible_ is a history book it explains how God created the heaven than earth all the blessing he provided and all the miracles that he did", Decker explained. "Let me ask you this do you know who God is?"

"Yes I know who God is", Skye said.

"Good now why are you still awake?" Decker went back to his book.

"Because I'm not tired I told you that earlier", Skye said. "Decker how did you get a Bible?"

"This belongs to my mom when she died it was given to me", Decker answered.

"How did she get a Bible?" Decker groaned in annoyance.

"You ask a lot of questions, my mother meet a human who gave it to her, my grandmother has one my aunts, great, aunts grandfather all have one", Skye yawned loudly. "Go to sleep already".

"Not tired", Skye didn't wanna sleep yet she had so many questions she wanted to ask.

Decker closed his Bible he carried it over to a flat rock and laid it on top, he walked back and laid down on his side. "Since you refuse to go to sleep I guess I'll just do this". Before Skye could react Decker pulled Skye over to him he wrapped his front legs around her and rested his head on her back.

Skye felt her cheeks heat up, "h-h-hey w-what are you doing?"

"Going to sleep, night princess", Decker closed his eyes and was asleep in a minute. Skye stayed awake for a while before she closed her eyes.

"Night Decker", Skye feel asleep and for the first time in days she felt safe.

The next morning Skye eyes slowly opened up, she looked around and gasped, "sunlight!" Skye ran out the cave and looked up at the beautiful blue sky.

"So you're awake", Skye turned to see Decker laying in the sun.

"How is this possible yesterday all I could see where rays of sunlight but…".

"Here let me show you follow me", Decker got up and started walking Skye followed him. The more they walked the darker it got, "see right he is the entrance to the most dangerous part, this is also the exit".

Skye stomach growled loudly making her blush in embarrassment, "guess I'm hungry".

"I'll go hunting soon", Skye looked at the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Isn't there a fruit tree or bush around here?" Skye asked.

"Nope and you need some meat", Decker said.

"But I've never eaten raw meat before", said Skye.

"Good for you, but you're going to have to eat it today because we have a long way to go until we get back to your friends, and you're going to need your strength back", Decker turned and walked away.

"Family…", Decker turned around and looked at Skye.

"Excuse me?"

"They aren't my friend, there my family Decker", Skye shot Decker's smile which he returned.

"Then let's go we leave tomorrow morning", said Decker.

Skye followed Decker back to his cave once they got there Decker got ready to go hunting. "Decker?"

"Yes princess", Decker looked at her.

"Can I come with you, I don't wanna be alone", Skye asked.

"No you're safe in here okay don't worry no one will come and attack you I promise", Decker walked over to Skye and licked her cheek. "Don't worry I'll be back shortly".

Skye felt her cheeks heat up again, "okay see you later".

Decker walked out his cave and took off in a jog, "why does she keep blushing".

* * *

 ** **Back with the others.****

The tension between Chase and Ryder was unbearable both owner and pup didn't talk at all, every time they looked at each other. The air in the room seemed to grow heavier, during breakfast, Chase ate outside and Ryder inside.

"Chase maybe you should apologize?" Zuma suggested.

"I'm not the one at fault he is", Chase said.

"Come on dude you and Wyder are best fwiends, can't you just go talk to him?" Zuma begged.

"Nope look at us Zuma were just sitting here, we should be looking for Skye, not just waiting for him to come up with a better plan! Rocky invention worked perfectly there is no reason why should have stopped!" Zuma took a step back from Chase.

"He said the ecosystem was in…", Chase got up and glared at Zuma.

"What's more important the ecosystem or Skye's life!" Chase stormed off.

"Ryder maybe you should apologize?" Said Rocky, he and Zuma decided to try talking with them, Rocky took Ryder, and Zuma took Chase.

"Rocky I have nothing to apologize for, eventually Chase will get over it and see I'm right", Ryder was laying in bed reading a book.

"Ryder please we need you and Chase on the same page right now, everyone is scared and seeing you two angry at eachother is started to make us worried", Ryder closed his book and looked down at Rocky.

"I get it Rocky we're all nervous, but right now me and Chase need to keep our distance from each other", Ryder lifted the mixed breed pup up and started to pet his fur. "Believe me when I say that everything will go back to normal sooner or later".

"Alright then", Rocky knew that Ryder had a point. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know yet Rocky for all we know Skye is died, plus we have to return to Adventure Bay soon if we don't find Skye in 3 days we'll have to assume the worse has happened", Ryder hated the fact that they couldn't find Skye. Last time Skye crashed landed somewhere they knew they could find her, since she was on Jake's mountain. But out here they were helpless, he had no idea how to get to the bottom of that cliff, he didn't want to show it but he was scared. Ryder was terrified that he might have lost one of his pups.

With the other pups not even Marshall could cheer his friends up, the tension was way too much to handle, they were scared that Skye was died. "Marshall is Skye died?" Rubble asked softly.

"Of course not Skye wouldn't gave up that easily, she a tough pup", Marshall was sitting next to English bulldog pup.

"But what happens if she is died?" Marshall felt a lump grow in his throat.

"I don't know but that won't happen because Skye isn't dead, I know she isn't" suddenly there pup tags glowed.

"Paw Patrol come to the living room we need to talk", they all gathered into the living room.

"What's going on Ryder did you finally come up with a plan?" Chase asked.

"No I didn't what we're doing is discussing our future, we're leaving in three days, with or without Skye ", everyone gasped.

"You can't be serious!" Chase yelled.

"No matter what we have a duty to the citizens of Adventure Bay there our top priority", Ryder said firmly.

"Forget them!" Ryder looked at Chase in shock. "Skye is family! I love that pup more than anything in the world! And you're gonna sit there and say we're leaving with or without her in three days! Have you lost your mind!"

"Chase be quiet now!" Ryder rose his voice.

"No Ryder this is the dumbest thing I've ever heard! So I'll you again what is more important Skye life or the citizens of Adventure Bay! We're not going anywhere without Skye!" Chase growled angrily.

"Easy let's just calm down", Marshall said.

"Marshall's right getting angry isn't going to help us", Everest agreed.

"Shut up! You're just gonna sit here and let him say were going to leave Skye alone in a jungle!" Chase stared at his friends with an look of anger on his face. "Some friends you turned out to be! You're just gonna gave up on Skye like that?!"

"Chase no one said that", Marshall said.

"You didn't have to you cowards are", Chase started. "If you're all gonna give up on Skye then I'll go look myself", Chase walked out the room.

"Chase get back here!" Ryder shouted, going after his pup.

"I was scared of this", Everest admitted.

"So was I", said Rubble, they heard Chase driving away.

"I wish Skye was here, than Ryder and Chase would still be friends ", Rocky said sadly.

"They're both worried about her I wish we could find her?" Said Marshall.

"With Wyder and Chase fighting with each other it makes I hawd to work", Zuma spoke up.

"Your right Zuma", Marshall agreed.

The all let out a collective sigh, without Skye the team was slowly falling apart.

* * *

 **Back with Skye…**

"Are you absolutely sure that this stuff is cooked right?" Skye looked over at the chunk of meat that Decker had given her.

"Yes Skye I'm absolutely sure that your piece of meat is cooked right now shut up and eat", Decker said.

"Hey I'm just making sure that I don't end up sick from eating this", Skye sniffed her piece of meat before eating a very (and I mean very) small piece of it. Slowly she got used to the taste of it and finished half of her piece. "I'm full", she announced.

"Good for you now", Decker ripped a large chunk of meat from the deer's side.

"You know your terrifying right?" Said Skye.

"How so?" Decker responded.

"Well you're basically a beast, you kill those pups so easily yesterday", Skye said.

"They tried to rape you, I could have made them suffer", Decker brought up.

"I know but you had three heads yesterday, you even said that you were a demon", Skye was still scared from what she saw yesterday.

"I just said that to make the last one scared of me", Decker smirked. "So you're scared of me princess ".

"No I'm just saying you can be very scary sometimes", said Skye.

"It's called intimidation", Decker stood up and walked towards Skye, "out here you need to use intimidation as a way to make yourself look stronger".

"I can be intimidating too", said Skye.

"Okay yeah right", Decker rolled his eyes.

"I can so", Skye responded.

"Yeah right", Skye let out a playful growl and ran at Decker, who smirked and ran away. "Get back here".

"Come catch me!" Decker challenged, a couple minutes later Skye laid on the ground exhausted.

"Your too fast", Skye said.

"I'm back to full strength so yeah I'm a lot faster than you or your friends", said Decker.

"How did you heal your body so quickly?" Asked Skye.

"Oh that, I entered the void between life and death, this void is place where I can get a year's worth of healing in one day, the only downside is this. I can only use that technique once a year", Decker shook out his fur.

"Your so powerful it's unreal", Decker laughed.

"Compared to my family to look like an infant, my grandmother and her sister are even more powerful than me", Sky shuddered a bit.

"Amazing", Skye admitted.

They spent the rest of the day playing games, "Let's go princess you're gonna need a lot of rest for tomorrow".

"Yeah tomorrow I get to go home", Skye said excitedly. "I miss my family", she added.

"Well than let's go to bed we leave before the sun rises", Decker announced.

"How long will it take to get there?" Skye asked.

"Let see 2 to 3 days", Decker responded.

"Alright in 2 to 3 days I'll be home, just hang on pups I'm coming home!" Skye howled excitedly.

"Calm down and let's go to sleep", Decker said going into his cave and started a fire. Minutes later Skye was fast asleep and Decker was watching the fire. "God please gave me and her the strength to make this long journey, and please don't let her family leave this jungle before them". Decker closed his eyes and feel asleep.

 **Next Time…**

 **Little do Skye and Decker know the countdown has begun for Skye to get home, can they make it back in three days or less or will Ryder be forced to leave without her.**

 **Ryder: Time is running out…**

 **Chase: we're not leaving without her!**

 **Ryder: Chase we might have to!**

 **Chase: Skye will make it back.**

 **Skye: Next Time in The Rise of Decker, The Countdown Begins.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note: For the record please note that I am Christian for the people wondering why in a lot of the chapters it has some kind of call back to God and Jesus it's this reason, Decker family is very religious you'll see that in later chapters, also I do not judge other religions because I can't judge someone on their religion that's all enjoy the story. So for the people who keep asking me am I a Christian then yes I am, and proud of it.**

 **Oh and before someone says that means I hate gays, you're wrong I have great friend who are gay so please don't start that crap.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Countdown Begins.**

Skye opened her eyes and she wasn't in Decker's cave, she was in a white void. "Where am I? Decker did you do this?"

"No I did", Skye turned around and gasped standing behind her was a black wolf standing there. "Hello there little one I'm glad to finally meet you".

Skye blinked her eyes then screamed, "Decker help me!" Skye turned around and ran away. She bumped into something and fell down, she looked up to see the wolf standing in front of her.

"Calm down little one I'm not gonna hurt you", Skye backed away from the wolf.

"Don't come any closer I don't know where I am but I'm sure that Decker will come in any second and beat you up!" Skye said.

"Little one do you really think that Decker could defeat me, the wolf who taught him everything he knows?", Skye looked confused. "I'm the one who gave birth to him little one I'm his mommy".

"Really!" Dakota couldn't help but giggle at the young pups excitement.

"Yes really and I'm gonna tell you something important, your family needs you Skye", Skye titled her head in confusion. "There breaking apart with you, Chase and Ryder are at each other's throats and if you don't get back soon. The Paw Patrol might just break apart, you have only 3 days before Ryder leaves without you". Skye eyes widen in terror.

"What why would Ryder leave without me! I'm not dead!" Sky cried out.

"Ryder believes if you don't arrive back in 3 days then you must have passed away", Dakota said.

Skye eyes filled with tears, "Please you've gotta tell him alive please! I'm begging you!"

Dakota shook her head, "I can't do that this is a journey for only you and my son to make, but you're not alone you have a very powerful ally".

"Who! Is is that ally we have!" Skye was on the verge of breaking down in tears.

Dakota walked over and placed her paw on Skye's head, "God Skye, that ally is God".

Skye looked confused, "how can he be our ally I don't even know him?"

Dakota gently whipped the tears from her eyes, "God is the greatest allie you can have Skye".

"I don't get it Ms. Dakota I hear from my mommy, my daddy, and my family always say thank God, but I don't know who God is, they also say thank Jesus Christ but who is that?" Dakota smiled. She closed her eyes and placed a paw on the ground suddenly a black bible appeared under her paw.

"Skye let me explain, God is the master of the universe, he is the creator of Heaven and Earth, he made man, and all living things, Deuteronomy 4 verse 32 states this, For the LORD your God is a merciful God; he will not abandon or destroy you or forget the covenant with your forefathers, which he confirmed to them by oath", Dakota quoted having mesmerized the Bible by heart.

"I felt really abandoned by God when I was alone in the jungle", said Skye.

Dakota shook her head, "Skye he didn't abandon you I'm facted he saved you, do really think that Decker just happened to be walking by when you were in trouble".

"You mean he wasn't just walking by?" Dakota nodded her head.

"No God asked me to see my son and tell him you were in horrible danger", Dakota explained. "He saw your suffering was great, and he sent my son to save you".

"God knows who I am?", Skye said in amazement.

"God knows every living thing on this planet", Dakota smiled.

"Okay then who is Jesus Christ?" Asked Skye.

"Jesus Christ that's…." Dakota looked upward and nodded her head. "I'm sorry sweetie my time is up so I'll put it like this".

Dakota walked over and put her paw on Skye's and sung eight lines to her.

" _He thought you were worth saving,_

 _So he came to save you life,_

 _He then thought you were worth keeping,_

 _So he cleaned you up inside,_

 _He thought you were to die for,_

 _So he sacrificed his life,_

 _So you could be,_

 _Free."_

Dakota turned away and started to walk away, "say those lines to Decker and let him explain it to you".

"Wait don't go yet!" Skye ran towards Dakota, Dakota looked back at Skye and smiled.

"You'll be fine", Dakota disappeared in a flash of light.

Skye woke up with a jolt, she looked around it was still dark outside, the light being the fire that was starting to go down. She tried to move but couldn't, she had just noticed that Decker was holding her close. Skye closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.

 **The next morning.**

"Get up!" Decker ordered her.

"Decker the sun is just raising just a little more sleep", Skye rolled over.

Decker rolled his eyes, "Okay princess you have 5 seconds to get up or I will drag you out my cave! "

"Fine fine fine I'm up", Skye yawned and got up.

"Come on let's get going we have a long way to go", Decker turned around.

"Wait Decker", Decker turned around to face Skye.

"Yes princess", Decker responded.

"Why did you lie to me", Decker looked puzzled, "you told me you were taking a walk when you heard me scream, But your mommy told me that you were sent to get me".

Decker sighed, "so my mother spoke to you last night huh, yes it is true I went to save you".

"How exactly did she send for you?" Skye asked.

"Well it happened like this…."

 _Flashback._

Decker was lying in his cave resting he let out a loud yawn, "So tired", Decker closed his eyes and when he opened them he screamed.

"Hello son", Dakota was sitting there, Decker ran over to hug her but he went right through her body.

"What on earth", Decker reached a paw out to touch his mother but it went right through her.

"Son we don't have much time as we speak your friend Skye is about to be raped!" Decker was enraged.

"Your kidding right where is she!?" Decker demanded.

"Just run and I'll give you directions hurry up my son!" Decker sprinted out the cave.

"Blue eye!" Decker eyes turned blue and he let off steam from his body,

"I'm on my way Skye just hold on!"

 _End of Flashback_

"Then I saw you about to be mounted and used air paw to push their leader", Decker explained.

"Good thing you came in time", Just thinking about what might have happened if Decker didn't show up sent chills down her spin.

Decker nodded his head, "hurry up we have along way to go if we're gonna get you back home in three days, or less".

"Did your mommy tell you how much time we have?", Skye asked.

"Yes she did, now let's go", Decker walked out the cave as did Skye. "On my back I'll carry you for the first day if you want".

"I'm fine, don't worry about me", Decker nodded his head and together they began the long trip back to Carlos's house.

On the walk back, "Decker can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead princess", Decker answered.

"I asked your mommy a question when she visited me she told me who God was but didn't get the chance to explain who Jesus was", Skye started.

"And your question is?" Decker said.

"Well she sang me these lines and told me that you'd explain them", Skye cleared her throat and sang the words back to Decker.

"Okay I'll explain it like this, the first part, he thought you were worth saving, so he came to save you live. That mean this, long ago the world was filled with sin, God sent his only son Jesus Christ down to earth to prove that someone could live according to the Bible. Jesus saved us all by doing this."

"The second part, he thought you were worth keeping, so he cleaned you up inside, Jesus can and will clean you up inside by you allowing him into your heart, and he will clean you up of all your sins".

"And the last the most important part, he thought you were to die for, so he sacrificed his life. Jesus had to do one thing he had to let himself be killed".

"What do you mean by let himself be killed?" Skye asked.

"Jesus allowed himself to be crucified, in case you don't know what that is to be crucified means to be tied to a cross, or in his case nailed to one. The people who crucified him they mocked him, laughed at him, saving of you are the son of God why don't you free yourself? Jesus allowed himself to put through all that pain and humiliation, then exactly three days later he rose from the dead". Decker explained.

"What do you mean he rose from the dead?" Skye was growing confused.

"Exactly what it sounds like he rose from the dead", said Decker.

"This is confusing", Skye admitted.

"Yes it is but if you have a good teacher like I did and read a Bible as many times as I have then you understand it", they walked in silence for a long while.

"Decker?"

"What princess", Decker answered.

"Why are you helping me?" Skye asked. "You could have just left me with those mean pups, but why do you choose to help me?"

"Because you earned my trust, it's that simple just don't betray my trust Skye or I will hurt you", Skye shivered a bit.

"Your scary", said Skye.

"And you're a little brat", Decker teased gently.

"How am I a brat?" Skye asked.

"You just are that's why", Decker smirked.

"What is about you and Bolt?" Decker looked at Skye.

"What about us", Decker answered.

"Well why are two so close?" Decker smiled.

"We were born on the same day, we were raised as brothers that's why we're so close", said Decker simply. "Now it's my turn for a question of all the pups who do you like the best?"

"I love them all the same Decker, I wouldn't dare but one of them above another", said Skye.

"I understand but tell me this which pup would you consider to be your mate in the future?" Skye blushed bright red.

"Um well I don't know", Skye said softly.

"Yeah right Skye", said Decker.

"What I'm serious", said Skye.

"Yeah right", Decker laughed loudly.

"Your a jerk".

"I know, I get that alot", Skye just shook her head and smiled.

As they walked Skye noticed that it got a lot quieter than usual, the birds had stopped chirping, even that wind had stopped blowing.

"Skye stay close to me okay, we're entering very dangerous territory", said Decker.

"What kind of territory?" Asked Skye.

"Were entering bobcat territory, if we are confronted let me do all the talking okay", said Decker.

They continued to walk when they heard rustling in the trees, and bushes all-around them. Slowly 10 bobcats creeped out from their hiding places and into the sunlight.

"Decker what are we going to do?", Skye looked at Decker with a frightened expression on her face.

Decker stood on his hind legs and pressed his paws together, "Enter the void between languages". A blue circle appeared around Decker it grow bigger and bigger until it engulfed them all inside. The circle then retracted back to Decker.

"Decker the hunter now why have you come into my territory?" A larger bobcat walked forward and stood there feet away from Decker and Skye. The bobcat had a noticeably large scar over his left eye, running down to his mouth.

"Hello King Aslan it's nice to see you again", Decker said respectfully.

"King?" Skye questioned.

Aslan looked at Skye with a hint of anger, "Decker who is she!" He demanded.

"A friend, your majesty I kindly ask for your permission to pass through your territory without any violence", Decker said.

"Decker you dare ask me a favor after what happened between me and your friends Razor!" Aslan growled.

"What ever grudge you have against my old friend is none of my concern anymore, I left Razor we are not friends. I assure you that Aslan, I promise", Aslan walked forward and looked Decker up and down.

"Tell me Decker do you plan to overthrow your grandmother ", Decker shook his head. "Your friend's army grows bigger and bigger as we speak, so I ask you again do you plan to overthrow your grandmother! "

"Razor isn't my friend Aslan I don't know what he is planning anymore but it will be stopped. My grandmother means the world to me, I would never attempt to overthrow her authority. I'm sickened you even dare ask me that!" Decker's eyes turned red.

"You dare speak to the king like that!" Replied one of the bobcats angrily.

"Stand down!" Aslan ordered. "Decker you saved my son when he was just a cub, I owe you a favor, so…" Aslam roared loudly into the air. "That is my call any of my bobcats who see you will leave you alone now".

"Thank you Aslan", Decker's eyes turned back to normal, "let's go Skye we're finished here". Decker turned to see a very angry Skye looking as Aslan.

"I remember you!" Skye had a flashback to the night where Grace was killed. "You and your bobcats attacked my friend Grace!"

"That's right you were the pup who was on that deer's back, I was wondering what happened to you", Aslan said.

Without even realizing it Skye ran forward and tried to hit him, Aslan wasn't the one who stopped her, none of her bobcats. Decker slammed his paw on Skye's neck. Skye gasped and everything went black, she fell limply to the ground.

"Please excuse her Aslan she went through a lot", Decker slide Skye onto her back.

"It's fine she's lucky you stopped her see you later Decker", Aslan disappeared back into the brushes as did his bobcats.

Hours later Skye's eyes began to gently flutter open.

"What happened?" Skye said out loud.

"You almost got us both killed!" Decker said harshly. "If I hadn't knocked you out then you would have started a battle, and I wouldn't be able to win!"

"He killed my friend", Skye said softly.

Decker shook Skye off his back, he rolled Skye on her back and placed his paw on her chest. "Listen to me Skye out here it's a different world than it is out there, you put both of our lives in danger by being an idiot!"

"I don't care I hate it out here! I don't get it out here okay! I never had a crazy wolf bitch of a mom who taught me everything how to him or how to…" Skye didn't realize what she said. Decker slammed his paw on her neck making her choke.

" **You listen to me now!"** Skye looked up into Decker's eyes which were crimson at this point. " **You are talking about things you do not understand!"** Decker took his paw off of Skye's throat.

Skye watched as Decker walked away from her, Skye got back to her paws and followed him. Skye felt tears rush to her eyes as she started to softly sob. "I'm sorry, I just wanna go home".

"And I want my mom to be alive again!" Decker snapped.

They walked in silence until nightfall, Decker stopped he gather fresh wood and made a small fire. Skye laid down next to him, Decker stood up and walked to the other side of the fire.

"Decker please I didn't mean to call your mom I'm just loosing my cool okay!" Skye started to weep again.

"Just shut up already!" Decker didn't want to hear it at all.

"Please I'm sorry I really am", Decker turned away from her.

Skye eventually fell asleep and Decker walked over to her, he laid down next to her.

"Your a silly little puppy Skye, you really are", Decker ran his paw down her back. "Don't worry I'm not angry with you anymore".

Decker feel asleep next to Skye.

* * *

 **With the others…**

Chase landed his drone back into his spy trunk and slammed his head on the controls. Nothing Skye was nowhere to be found no matter what he tried he couldn't find her.

"Why am I the only one looking!" Chase yelled. There was only 2 days left before Ryder made them leave. Two days to find Skye, and he was the only one looking what sense did that make!

Chase wasn't even at Carlos's house at the moment, he was at the cliff trying to get his drone down there. He was also trying to find a way down to the bottom. Chase noticed headlights behind him and he turned to see, Marshall pulling up to him.

"Chase there you are it's 3:00 am", Marshall informed.

"I don't care I have to find Skye", Chase was about to launch his drone again, for some reason the controls weren't working. Suddenly Ryder appeared on the screen.

"Chase I know where you are, I shut down your drone's controls for the night, comeback with Marshall now!" Ryder ordered.

"Ryder don't do this. We have about two days left to find Skye I'm not giving up on her!" Chase snapped.

"Chase now!" Ryder hung up.

Chase growled loudly, he climbed into the driver's seat and drove back with Marshall, "Um believable why am I the only one looking for Skye?"

"Chase I promise I'll help you look for Skye all day tomorrow, I promise", Marshall was trying to keep the peace between Ryder and Chase.

"Thanks Marshall", when the arrived back to the Carlos's house the first then they saw was a very angry looking Ryder.

"Chase when I ask you to stay here your do what I say", Chase rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Ryder", Chase walked past Ryder and went to the living room to sleep.

"What am I gonna do about that pup?" Ryder asked Marshall.

"Well we could always spend all day tomorrow looking for Skye", Marshall suggested.

"We are gonna do that tomorrow Marshall, but if Chase continues to disobey my orders. Than I'll have choose but to suspend him from the team", said Ryder.

"He's just worried and scared Ryder, Chase would never be acting like this if he knew Skye was alive and well", Marshall defended.

"Yes I understand that Marshall, but he needs to follow my orders, whether he likes it or not. I'm still the leader of the Paw Patrol that fact hasn't changed", Ryder walked back to his room and fell asleep.

The next morning Chase was up and already getting ready to leave to look for Skye.

"Going somewhere Chase?" Chase turned around to see Libby standing there.

"Yes to find Skye that's where", Chase jumped into the driver's seat of his spy truck.

"No your not, Ryder wants you to stay here until the others are awake Chase, then you can look for her as a team", Libby informed the pup.

"No!" Chase started the engine, "I don't have anytime to waste he knows where he can find me!" Chase speed off down the trail.

Libby walked back inside, "I tried to stop him Ryder it he refused to listen to me".

Ryder signed loudly, "it's fine Libby, if Chase doesn't want to listen to me anymore then I'll just suspend him from the Paw Patrol".

"What!" They both turned to see Rubble standing there. "You're going to suspend Chase from the Paw Patrol!"

"Since Chase continues to disobey my orders, I have no choice ", Ryder said sadly.

"But Chase is just worried about Skye we all are!" Said Rubble trying to defend his friend.

"Yes Chase is worried but that doesn't mean that he can do what he pleases", said Ryder.

"Hang on Ryder, why don't you think of this from Chase's point of view, the pup that he's been in love with for along time. Is missing, and his leader has no idea how to get her back, and you'll be leaving in two days time. So even if she is alive, he'll never know", Libby told the younger boy.

"And I understand that but Chase is refusing to listen to me, that's the problem, I get that Chase is upset but that doesn't excuse his behavior", said Ryder.

"Yes you do have a point but why don't you give it some time Ryder? Things will eventually go back to normal, once your team is whole again", Libby placed her hand on Ryder's shoulder.

"That's what i'm worried about what if my team is never whole again", Ryder admitted.

The next morning at 8:00 am Ryder pulled out his pup pad. "Paw Patrol am issuing an immediate order, today all day we're going to look for Skye, there is no meeting just go and look for Skye I want you in pairs", Ryder ordered.

"Wocky you am me lets go", Zuma held out his paw.

"Let's go Zuma we'll find Skye no matter what", Rocky slapped paws with Zuma.

"Marshall you and me", said Chase.

"Of course let's go", said Marshall.

"Looks like it's me and you Everest", said Rubble.

"Fine by me", Everest said.

"Ryder looks like you need a partner", Carlos walked over to his friend.

"I guess I do", said Ryder.

"Well if you don't mind me tagging along then I'll be your partner", said Carlos.

"Let's go then", Ryder put on his helmet and Carlos got his dirt bike and helmet as well.

"Me and Francois will look around as well", Cap'n Turbot said.

"Thanks Cap'n", Cap'n Turbot only smiled.

"Oh don't worry about it Ryder, after all you saved me and Francois more times than I can remember, it's the least we can do", Cap'n Turbot said.

"What can I do Ryder?" Asked Alex.

"Alex I need you to stay here and help Libby with whatever she needs", Alex nodded his head.

Soon the pups, Carlos, Ryder, Cap'n Turbot and Francois had spread out to begin looking for Skye.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back with Skye and Decker….**

Skye had woken up to discover Decker was carrying her on his back, "what are you doing Decker?" Skye asked.

"You were still asleep so I thought I'd carry you and let you rest", Decker told her.

"How far away are we from Ryder?" Skye wanted to know.

"Were pretty far away Skye, were still three days away from the big pond", Skye's eyes grew big.

"Three days! But we only have 2 left", she exclaimed.

"I know that Skye, but if I move at a faster speed you might not be able to keep up", said Decker.

"I can I promise i can", Skye said.

Decker stopped moving and set Skye on the ground, "you better keep up Skye".

"I will watch me", Decker only rolled his eyes.

"Follow me!" Decker started to jog away and Skye gave chase, Decker quickly moved into a run. Skye followed Decker as best as she could but after only 10 minutes.

"Decker can you slow down please?" Decker stopped running.

"I told you you wouldn't be able to keep up with me", Decker told her.

"Well excuse me for not having super endurance like you Decker!" Skye snapped.

Decker walked back and bent down next to Skye, "get on my back". Skye climbed back onto Decker's back, Decker dug his claws into the ground. "Skye wrap your front legs around my neck and don't let go". Skye did as Decker said then they sped off.

"You can run this fast?!" Skye was amazed at how fast they were going.

"No this is just a warm up this is my limit", Decker sped up and was soon running as fast as he could.

Skye couldn't believe this they had to be going at least 50 miles per hour! "This is awesome!" Skye exclaimed enjoying the feeling of the wind running through her fur.

They must have been running for at least an hour before they started to slow down, "I need a break". Decker announced as he came skidding to a halt, Skye almost went flying off his back when he stopped. Skye climbed off Decker's back, Decker laid on the ground panting.

"Your so fast, but I think Marshall is a little bit faster than you", said Skye.

"Oh shut up", Decker grinned, Decker stood back up. "Come on I'll catch my break while we walk".

"Decker is that really how fast you can run?" Skye asked.

"Well if I used red eye I'm a bit faster, with wolf das technique I'm about twice as fast, and with blue eye and i'm ten times as fast", Decker answered.

"Why don't you use those techniques?", asked Skye.

"Red eye would make me tired, wolf dash will only dash for a couple seconds, and blue eye would make me so tired i'd fall asleep", he explained, Decker took a couple deep breaths then motioned for Skye to get back on his.

"Let's go Skye ", once Skye was comfortable Decker started running again.

They did this off and on for the whole day until Decker decided to stop for the day. "We'll make camp here", Skye climbed off Decker's back and her stomach grumbled.

"I guess I'm hungry", Skye said.

"Good for you were surrounded by fruit trees take you pick, I'm going to see what is in the area", with that said Decker quickly made a fire, then disappeared into the tree's.

"Okay I got this", Skye began looking around at the trees trying to find branches low enough to get food from. She settled on a peach tree, she jumped up and tried to grab it but missed, she fell back down on her backside. "Owie!" Skye yelped, he backside still hadn't recovered from those pups horse attack. She tried ten more times and failed ten more times.

"Having a bit of trouble?" Decker walked back with a deer laying over his back.

"Can you get those peaches for me", Skye asked.

"Air Paw", Decker trusted his foreleg forward and 5 peaches fell from the tree.

"There you go", said Decker laying down and digging into the deer he caught.

"Must you eat like that, it's kinda scary", Skye told Decker as he ripped another chunk of flesh out it.

"Sorry princess this is how I eat and I'm not gonna change it, but you could always look away", Decker smiled at Skye.

"Fine but I shouldn't have to look away", Skye mumbled as she started to eat her peaches.

Once they both had finished eating she curled up next to Decker, "Decker I'm scared what if we don't make it in time?"

"If we don't make it in time you have a choice either you can get your friend Carlos to call Ryder so he come back, or you could stay with me", Decker said.

"Wait I could stay with you of we don't make it?" Skye asked.

"That's your choice but you don't have to worry we will make it in time believe that", Decker gave Skye a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry you'll make it home".

Skye blushed red and nodded her head.

* * *

 **With the others two days later.**

"RYDER PLEASE WE CAN'T GO YET!" Chase screamed.

"Chase I'm sorry it's been three days and Skye is not here, we have a responsibility to Adventure Bay", Ryder wiped the tears from his eyes.

"But Ryder please I'm begging you we can't go we just can't go!" Chase begged.

"Chase I'm sorry, pups get your things and say your goodbyes were leaving in 10 minutes", said Ryder.

"What about Skye?" Rubble asked.

"It's time we accept the fact that Skye has died, she couldn't have survived the fall, even if she did I don't think she would have suffered more than days", Ryder dropped to his knees. "I failed as a leader I made a vow to protect you all no matter what, but I couldn't keep that vow".

"Ryder it's not your fault if it's anyone's fault it's ours for not finding her", said Marshall who had tears in his eyes. He had just lost one of his oldest friends, Marshall always saw Skye as his sister.

"What are we gonna do now?" Rocky asked, cursing himself that he couldn't have made a better invention to find Skye.

"Awe we weally gonna leave Skye", Zuma felt tears rush down his face.

"Skye would probably have wanted us to", Everest said giving the Labrador a hug.

"Skye…", Rubble couldn't say anything else as he fell to the ground in tears. Ryder lifted the bulldog pup up and hugged him.

"Skye can't be dead she just can't be I won't accept it!" Chase was about to run into the jungle to look for Skye when Marshall stopped him.

"Chase I'm sorry but she's gone", Chase pushed past Marshall, Marshall ran back in front of him.

"Marshall move!" Chase ordered.

Marshall shook his head, "Chase listen to me, I know you're upset about this but let's face it Skye is".

"Don't say it Marshall you say Skye's died and I will hurt you!" Chase growled.

"Skye is died", Chase throw a punch at Marshall who easily dodged it.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL MARSHALL NO IDEA AT ALL SO YOU CAN…" Marshall suddenly punched Chase with all his might knocking him to the ground.

"SHUT UP!" Marshall screamed.

"Marshall?" Ryder was shocked at what he had just seen.

"YOU KEEP SAYING THAT SHIT! WE HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU FEEL, YES WE DO! YOU MAY LOVE SKYE IN A DIFFERENT WAY BUT WE ALL STILL LOVE AND CARE ABOUT HER! WE ALL SEE HER AS FAMILY SO YOU CAN STOP SAYING THAT!" Marshall started panting loudly as he tried to catch his break. "YOU MAY SEE SKYE AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND BUT I SEE HER AS MY SISTER, ALL OF US DO!"

Chase opened his mouth to speak but words didn't come out, everyone was shocked at what they had seen. Alex had tears coming out his eyes, but didn't make a sound. Finally words returned to Chase, "Okay you're right and I'm sorry, I was lost in my rage okay. I was so upset I didn't realize that I was ruining the team and I didn't realize that I was hurting us all, and I'm sorry".

"It's okay Chase and I'm sorry I hit you", Marshall apologized.

"I guess it's time let's go home and plan a funeral service for Skye", Ryder said sadly.

 **Meanwhile…**

"We're not gonna make it! What if they left already!" Skye screamed as she ran as fast as she could towards the big pond.

"We're gonna make it Skye don't worry! Do you know the way back from the big pond?" Asked Decker.

"Yeah I know the way back", Skye said.

"Okay get on my back", Skye nodded her head she jumped onto Decker's back and he started running even faster.

"Okay keep going straight I'll tell you when to turn!" Decker nodded.

 **Back with the others…**

"I'm sorry your trip didn't go as planned guys", said Libby.

"It's not you fault Libby, bad things just happen sometimes", Ryder held out his hand and Libby grabbed it she started to shake his hand. Libby smirked and pulled Ryder into her arms for a hug.

"Sorry about your pup", said Libby.

Once they broke their hug Carlos was standing there, "sorry you had to see the dark side of me Ryder, I was just so pissed out that Mandy was that badly injured".

"I know Carlos, I probably would have done the same thing", said Ryder.

"Skye was a great pup and a great friend Ryder, and I'm so sorry that this had to have happened", Carlos gave his friend a hug.

"I wish this never had to happen", said Ryder.

"So do I", Carlos let go of his friend, Ryder walked towards the Paw patroller.

"Everyone ready?" Ryder asked, sadly the answer was yes.

"Before we leave could we have a moment of silence for Skye?" Marshall suggested.

"That's a good idea Marshall", with that said they all bowed their heads and stood in silence.

Once they were done Cap'n Turbot, Francois and Alex got into Cap'n Turbot truck and the pups were about to go into the Paw patroller when they all heard a yell.

"WAIT DON'T GO!" They all turned towards the jungle, and suddenly Decker flew out the bushes.

"It's Decker", Marshall said.

"And something's on his back", said Chase.

"WAIT DON'T LEAVE I'M HERE I'M HERE!" Chase couldn't believe his eyes at that moment everyone shouted the same thing.

"SSSSSSSSKKKKKKYYYYYYYYEEEEE!"

 **Next time…**

 **The pups couldn't believe it as tears filled there eyes, they rushed towards their friend who they all thought had died.**

 **Ryder: Skye you're alive.**

 **Skye felt her eye fill with tears as she approached the pups, her friends, her family.**

 **Skye: I'm home I'm finally home.**

 **Chase: Next time on The Rise of Decker. Skye Returns; Chase's Confession.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Skye Returns; Chase's Confession.**

"SKYE'S ALIVE! I TOLD YOU SO!" Chase cheered as Decker came to a stop in front of them.

"I told you we'd make it", Decker fell to the ground exhausted, Skye jumped off his back and the first pup to engulf her in a hug was Zuma.

"I missed you", that was all Zuma could say before he started sobbing in her fur. Skye couldn't help but shed a few tears as she hugged Zuma, the pup she thought of as her little brother. Skye thought back to Zuma's first night at the lookout, the day Zuma became her little brother.

 _Flashback._

* * *

Skye woke up, she looked at the clock in her pup house it read 2:37 am. Skye realized she was extremely thirsty, she opened the door to her pup house and with a loud yawn walked over to her water bowl to find it empty.

"Great just great", Skye mumbled to herself, she carried her bowl and went into the lookout. She walked over to the a machine in the lookout that was designed to fill up their bowls when Ryder couldn't. She placed her bowl under the water tap, and barked once, the bowl started to fill with ice cold water. Skye stopped the machine once her bowl was halfway filled, she picked her bowl backup, careful not to spill any water and made her way out of the lookout. She was about to leave when she heard sobbing, she turned towards the couch in the lookout. Where the new pup Zuma was sleeping, Zuma was a really quiet pup he didn't really play with the other. Skye knew he was nervous and even scared of them, unlike herself Zuma didn't have any parents.

"I-I-I w-w-wanna g-go, i-i-it's n-n-not m-my f-f-fault", Zuma stuttered as he tossed and turned on the couch. Skye walked over to the couch and shook him awake, Zuma awoke with a jump and started whimpering. "Whewe am I?"

"You're in the lookout Zuma, remember Zuma?" Skye said softly.

"Than whewes Wyder?" Zuma asked.

Skye just adored Zuma speech impediment, "Ryder is asleep in his room Zuma".

"I want Wyder", said Zuma as he started to sniffle.

"What's wrong Zuma?" She asked the labrador pup who was on the verge of crying.

"I'm scawed", Zuma cried

"Well Ryder is asleep and I don't want to wake him up, how about I stay here with you tonight", Skye suggested.

Zuma only nodded his head.

"Okay then let me go put my water bowl back outside okay", said Skye jumping off the couch. When she came back she could see Zuma shaking in fear, Skye jumped on the couch and patted his shoulder. This action startled Zuma and made him jump I'm surprise, he jumped off the couch and hit his head on the floor below. Zuma sniffed twice before he started crying loudly.

"Zuma calm down", Skye jumped off the couch and began to look the small pup over. "See Zuma you're okay, just a small bump". Zuma continued to cry.

"Zuma please start crying", Skye pleaded, Zuma continued to cry, Skye wrapped the young pup in a hug. "It's okay Zuma you're okay", she whispered in his ear, she began to gently nuzzle his head. Almost immediately Zuma's crying turned into sniffling as he looked up at Skye, with tears in his eyes.

"See your okay no more tears okay", said Skye with a smile Zuma only nodded his head. "Come on it's pretty late and you're gonna need some sleep". A minute later Skye and Zuma were laying on the couch side by side, Zuma was asleep the second his head hit the couch. "Good night Zuma".

* * *

Skye smiled at the memory as she and Zuma broke up there hug, the next pup to run up to her was a very happy Rubble. Rubble gave Skye a hug so strong that her face started to turn blue.

"R-Rubble t-t-to strong!" Skye stuttered.

"Oh sorry", Rubble loosened the hold on Skye, "I'm just so happy! I thought I'd never see you again!" Suddenly Rubble's eyes filled with tears. "I thought you were died".

"I'm fine Rubble believe me I'm just fine", Skye assured that English bulldog. Another memory flooded into her mind, it was of Rubble's first night at the lookout.

 _Flashback._

* * *

"What are you doing up Rubble?" Skye had woken up to get a quick sip of water.

"Oh me nothing", said Rubble quickly.

"Really", Skye raised her eyebrow at the pup.

"Yeah nothing I'm just you…", Skye held her paw out towards him before he could finish.

"Rubble you can't sleep can you?" She asked.

"Nope not at at all", Rubble admitted.

"Can I ask why?" Said Skye.

"Well… I guess I'm not really used to sleeping inside yet, or the pup bed in my pup house", said Rubble.

"Well do you mind showing me the inside of your pup house?" Rubble nodded his head and together they went back to Rubble's pup house. They went inside and the door closed behind them, the first thing Skye noticed was that it was extremely dark in there. Skye barked twice and a small light turned on in the corner of the pup house.

"How did you do that?" Rubble asked in amazement.

"All I did was bark twice, that's how you activate the light in you pup house", said Skye. "Rubble you lucky unlike Rocky and Zuma who had to wait for their pup houses and vehicles to be built. You got your on the first day you joined".

"I guess so", said Rubble laying down.

"What's really wrong Rubble?" Skye laid next to the bulldog.

"I thought of her okay", said Rubble.

"Thought of who Rubble?" Skye asked.

"My mommy", Rubble said with a whimper. "I was trying to sleep and all the memories of her flooded back to me".

"I guess you really really miss her", said Skye.

"I miss her more than ever, I know she's proud of me for finding new friends, and a place to live for good but…", Rubble started to say before stopping.

"But what", Skye heard him sniffle.

"I still miss her", Rubble laid his head down and tears began to rush down his face.

Skye took one look at the new pup, "Rubble please don't cry". Skye ran her paw on Rubble's cheek wiping off some of his tears.

"I can't I miss here", said Rubble sadly, his tears continued to fall.

"I know you do Rubble", Skye wrapped her forelegs around him. "Look I don't know if this can help but as long as you're here with us, we'll be your new family, and I promise we'll never ever leave you", Skye looked in his eyes and smiled.

With those words Rubble was able to stop crying, "r-r-really?"

"Yep", Skye said with a smile, "now why don't we go to sleep and don't worry I'll stay the night". Skye moved closer to Rubble and gave him a nuzzle. "Goodnight Rubble sweet dreams".

* * *

Skye smiled at the memory as she and Rubble broke their hug, Rubble only smiled at Skye.

"I never doubted you for a second", said Rock walking over.

"Hey Rocky for the first time in your life I'm actually dirtier than you" said Skye.

Rocky laughed before giving Skye a hug, "I'm glad you made it back, I'm so glad you're safe".

"I'm glad to be back Rocky", Skye had another flashback to a moment with Rocky.

 _Flashback._

* * *

"ROCKY WHAT HAPPENED?!" shouted Marshall as the mix breed pup walked into the lookout. His uniform was ripped up, he had blood staining what remained of his uniform. His nose was bleeding, he had a black eye and his hat was missing.

"Nothing don't worry about it", said Rocky limping over to get some water.

"Rocky what happened to you?" Chase asked.

"Nothing I just feel okay", said Rocky limping past them.

"Rocky can you come to my room please I just wanna ask you a question, and deal with your injuries", Ryder lifted up the pup and carried him away.

"Is Rocky gonna be okay Ryder", Marshall asked when Ryder walked back in.

"He'll be fine but he is refusing to tell me what really happened", said Ryder at that moment his pup pad rang, the pups were needed for a mission. "Marshall and Chase you two come with me, Skye figure out what's wrong with Rocky".

"I'll do my best" said Skye, once they lift Skye walked to Ryder's room where Rocky was laying with an icepack on his head.

"Hi Skye", said Rocky.

"Rocky what happened?" She asked.

"Nothing don't worry about it I'm fine", Rocky gave Skye his best smile.

"Rocky tell me what happened, I want the truth", Skye said in a motherly tone. "Don't you dare tell me not to worry because I am".

"Fine if you must know I feel down some…" Rocky started to say but he got a glare from Skye, that sent shivers down his spine.

"Rocky if you say, I fell down some stairs I will break your leg! Now tell me what really happened!" Skye threatened.

"I can't!" Rocky yelled.

"And why not!" Skye shouted.

"Because!" yelled Rocky.

"Because why tell me!" Skye screamed.

"Because tell kill me!" Rocky finished as tears filled his eyes. "There are you happy they said they'd kill me if I told anyone!"

"So who did this to you!" Skye wanted an answered, she didn't care how she'd get it.

"I can't tell you of they find out they'll kill me and I don't wanna die!" Said Rocky.

"Rocky if you don't tell me, Chase, Marshall or Ryder, who ever keeps messing with you will keep doing it. They'll probably kill you even if you didn't tell us", Skye jumped on the bed and looked Rocky in his eyes. "Now I'll ask again tell me what happened, who did this to you!"

Rocky sighed and told her the whole story, about how 3 pups beat him up, and threatened to kill him. "That's the whole story when they were done I walked back to the lookout".

"For a pup as smart as you, that was pretty dumb!" Skye snapped. "You believe that we'd let three bullies hurt you, the second you came back you should have told us!" Skye jumped off the bed and was about to place her paw on her pup tag. When Rocky quickly stopped her.

"Please don't if Ryder finds out than, those pups will be in trouble and they'll…" Skye reached out and slapped Rocky.

"And if I don't tell Ryder! Than those bullies will continue to bully you, until A.) They beat you up so bad that they kill you. B.) They bully you so much that eventually you have enough and kill yourself. Or C.) You try to run away from Adventure Bay just to escape them", Skye wrapped Rocky in a hug. "Sorry I hit you Rocky, but I don't wanna lose you".

"Skye are you sure that those pups won't hurt me?" Asked Rocky.

"I'm positive they'd have to get past me, Chase, Marshall and Ryder", Skye gave the mixed breed pup a nuzzle.

That day once Ryder found out the three pups, were immediately arrested by Chase and charged for assault. That day Rocky learned that he could always trust Skye, he also learned that Skye will hit you if she has to.

* * *

Once they broke they hug the next pup to come up was Everest, the only girl pups on the team embraced in a hug.

"I'm so glad you back", said Everest.

Skye smiled, "so am I Everest".

"Trust me being the only girl on the team would have been horrible", said Everest with a giggle.

"Hey I did it for 4 years", said Skye.

 _Flashback…_

* * *

"Everest can I talk to you?" Skye walked up the only other girl pup on the team.

"Sure what's up Skye?" asked Everest.

"Well don't take this the wrong way but you kinda", Skye didn't really know how to say this. She was showing Everest around Adventure Bay.

Everest looked at Skye, "I'm kinda what?"

"Okay I'll just say it you kinda smell bad", said Skye.

"Really?" Everest questioned.

"Yes this is why I'm taking you to meet Katie", Everest looked confused.

"Who is Katie?" Everest asked.

"You'll see follow me", said Skye leading the way to Katie's shop.

"Hey Skye here for a bath?" Asked Katie once Skye came into her shop.

"Me and my friend, Katie i'd like you to meet my new friend and teammate Everest. Everest meet Katie she owns the shop we're in right now", Skye introduced.

"Welcome to Adventure Bay Everest I'm glad to meet you", Katie gave the Husky pup a smile.

"Thanks I'm glad to meet you too" said Everest.

Katie ran two bubble baths, "okay hop in you two". Skye didn't need to be two twice she climbed into the nice warm water, and gave a small moan of delight. Everest on the other hand walked around the bath water and sniffed it.

"Come on Everest the water is nice and warm", said Skye.

"I don't know Skye the water seems kinda hot", Everest keep walking around the bath.

"Everest trust try it I promise it feel great", Everest took a deep breath and climbed into the warm bath, her body immediately relaxed.

"This is great", said Everest with a smile.

"I told you so", said Skye.

As they were enjoying a nice soak in the water Katie came back with an arrangement of shampoo. "Skye I know you want Rose scented but what about you Everest".

"What are you talking about?" Everest asked.

"What scent of shampoo do you want, shampoo is a kind of soap that makes your fur smell nice and clean", Skye explained.

"What do you have?" Katie read off a list of scents.

"I guess I'll take mountain forest", said Everest.

"Good choice", Katie opened the bottle and squirted some on Everest back, Katie then began to rub in the shampoo. Everest began to wiggle and squirm as Katie got to work cleaning Everest fur.

"This tickles!" Everest exclaimed as she exploding into giggles when Katie began to work the shampoo into Everest sides.

"Everest please stay still", Katie said with a giggle of her own, Katie filled a cup with water and poured it over Everest fur she began to wash out the soap. After 10 minutes Everest fur was nice and clean, Katie lifted Everest out the water and set her on the floor.

"Now I'm gonna get a towel and wipe you down so don't…", before Katie could say it, Everest began to shake out her fur getting water everywhere. Katie clothes were soaked from head to toe, "shake out your fur".

"Oops sorry", Everest said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It's alright", Katie wiped Everest in a towel and began to dry off the water she didn't shake out. "Now I'm gonna go change my clothes really quick". Katie got up and went to change her clothes.

"So Everest what do you think of Katie's place?" asked Skye.

"Well at first I didn't think I'd like it but now we should do this every week", said Everest with a smile.

From that day on every Friday night Katie closed her shop a little early, so just Skye and Everest could have a bath together.

* * *

Skye and Everest broke their hug and the next pup to come up to her was the one and only Marshall.

"So Skye what did you do that last couple days?" Marshall Joked.

"Oh you know I went site seeing, I got on a roller coaster, meet some new people", Skye looked at Marshall and they both laughed. Marshall wrapped Skye in a hug that she was more than happy to return.

Marshall leaned on and whispered in Skye ear, "good to have you back little sister".

"Good to be back big brother", Skye whispered back.

Skye thought back to the day Marshall began her big brother.

 _Flashback…_

* * *

Skye was more than upset, in lack for another word she was pissed, she was sad, she was hurt, but most of all she was lonely. Skye had just arrived to the lookout located in Adventure Bay where a young kid named Ryder was assembling a team of pups.

"Stupid no good brat", said Skye as she angrily kicked a ball across the lawn. A pup named Silvia had stolen her bag of pup treats that Mr. Porter had given her as a present. Skye was so angry that she didn't know what to do, Silvia was always picking on Skye because she was small. Silvia always teased her, placed her favorite toys somewhere high where she couldn't reach them. She had even hit Skye a couple times, normally of someone was messing with her she'd go to her big brother Sammy and tell him but Skye had to remember.

"(Sigh) Sammy isn't here I need to be a tough pup and stand up to her", Skye told herself.

"Stand up to who?" Asked a voice from behind her.

Skye jumped and turned around to see, "Marshall don't scare me like that!" Skye snapped.

"Easy Skye calm down", Marshall placed his paw on her shoulder. "You wanna play a game I know I left a ball her somewhere".

"I don't wanna play a game!" She snapped.

"Okay what's wrong with you got a thorn in your paw?" Marshall asked.

"No I'm just upset okay!" Skye looked away from Marshall.

"Tell me why you're upset Skye, you'll feel much better I promise", Marshall gave Skye is best smile.

"Sorry for yelling it's just I got this bag of treats from Mr. Porter and that mean pup Silvia took it from me", said Skye.

"Silvia huh… wait is she the bully that is always taking your toys?" Skye nodded her head. "Come with me Skye".

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To get your toys back and any other thing she took from you", said Marshall.

"Wait can we not", said Skye.

"Why not don't you want your toys back?" Skye looked at the ground.

"Well you see normally if someone is messing with me I tell my big brother but my big brother isn't here", said Skye.

Marshall looked at her, "your big brother huh?" Marshall grinned at her, "I guess I'll have to be your big brother than".

Skye was shocked, "wait you'd really become my big brother just to get my toys back!"

Marshall nodded, "yep that's what big brothers do".

"But where not even related", Marshall laughed.

"So what me and Chase aren't related but I call him my brother", said Marshall.

"Marshall…", Skye suddenly hugged Marshall, he was a little shocked at first but he returned the hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Your welcome", said Marshall.

Once they found Silvia sure enough she was wasting Skye's treats. "Well well well if it isn't the smallest pup in town, and Marshall".

"Silvia I want you to give Skye back he treats and gave her back all the stuff you're taken from her", said Marshall.

"Oh so she got her boyfriend on my", Silvia teased.

"No she got her big brother, now Silvia please give it all back, you know you own me", said Marshall.

Silvia looked at Skye with as glare but then sighed, " fine Marshall but only because you save me that one time". It took an hour but Silvia finally returned all of Skye's things.

"See you are nice Silvia you even have us a bag", said Marshall.

"Shut up and go before I take it all back", said Silvia.

With Marshall's help they put all her toys in a bag and went back to the lookout, on that day Marshall became Skye's big brother! When she needed a hug, or wanted to talk, or had a nightmare, she went to Marshall. Her big brother from another mother.

* * *

Once they broke up, Skye walked over to Ryder who was rubbing his eyes, "please tell me I'm not dreaming". Ryder bent down and hugged the pup close to him. "Thank God your save, and back home".

Skye felt tears come to her eyes as Ryder hugged her, "I'm so glad I'm home".

"So am i" said Ryder "Skye please forgive me I thought you were dead, I thought that I'd lost you, I couldn't live with myself if I lost any of my pups. I'm just glad you're safe and sound, I'm so glad that you made it back home".

"It's okay Ryder", she and Ryder stayed in their embrace for almost 5 minutes before Ryder set her down.

Alex slowly walked up to Skye but he didn't wanna look her in the eye. "It's all my fault if I hadn't done what I did, this wouldn't have happened in the first place".

"Alex it's not your fault no one could have predicted that ", said Skye.

"But if I hadn't tried one of my stupid plans you wouldn't have been hurt in the first place", said Alex as tears rushed down his face. Skye took a step back before running into Alex knocking him off his feet, she stood on his stomach and started to lick his face. Alex soon broke of into a fit of giggles and Skye only smiled.

Finally Chase walked up to Skye.

"Welcome back Skye", said Chase with a smile.

"It's good to be back Chase I hope you weren't too worried about me", Skye said.

"Skye… I", and suddenly Chase leaned forward and gave Skye a kiss on her lips. Skye was shocked at what just happened, she couldn't quite comprehend what Chase was doing.

When he broke their kiss he only smiled, "Skye I love you, ever sense I first laid eyes on you I fell in love with you. You've been the only pup on my mind ever since you fell down that cliff. I only cared about one thing at that moment you, I had to find you. I guess it took you falling down as cliff to make me realize that I love you. Every moment we spend together is like a day in heaven for me, and I could only ask you to please become my girlfriend. Skye I love you and I promise I'll treat you right Skye I promise I will, so what do you say will you become my boyfriend?" Chase took a breath he was finally able to tell his true love how he really felt.

Skye had no idea that he felt this way, "Chase i'm sorry so so sorry but I don't love you like that". Everyone jaw dropped, Chase looked heartbroken. "Chase I don't think I'm in love with any member of the Paw Patrol. I see you all as my brothers and sister, I'm sorry I really really am. I hope this doesn't mean that we can't be friends anymore", said Skye.

"Of course we still friends", Chase said quickly it was obvious to everyone that he was trying not to cry.

Skye gave Chase a hug and a quick kiss on his cheek, "I'm sorry Chase I really am".

Suddenly they all heard a cough and they turned, "as much as I hate to break up this reunion Ryder I need to speak with you in private". Decker stood up and walked towards the leader of the Paw Patrol.

"Sure come on in the Paw Patroller, pups why don't you all play a game I know you've been dying to play with each other again", said Ryder.

Once they entered the Paw Patroller, "you know Ryder your pups are a family and I'm happy that I've been able to reunite a family".

"Decker I can't thank you enough for finding and saving Skye, I owe you one", said Ryder.

"Don't worry about it Ryder, but I need to tell you something right now", said Decker.

"Sure go ahead", said Ryder.

"I know you want me to join the Paw Patrol", Ryder had a shocked expression on his face. How could Decker possible know about that.

"And this my answer…."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author note: As always thank you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Decker's Answer.**

"My answer is", Decker started to say.

"Wait but how could you have known I never told you that I wanted you to join?" asked Ryder.

"You and Libby talk to loud, I overheard you one day talking about how my mother wants you to take me away from this jungle", said Decker.

"Oh so what is your answer?" Ryder was on the edge of his seat wanting Decker's answer.

"To be honest I really don't know", Decker admitted. "This has been my home, but I have no friends except Bolt, but with you and your pups I could have another family".

"Well i won't force you to make a decision how about you take today and tomorrow to think about it?" Ryder suggested.

"I will and trust me I will give you an answer before you leave", said Decker leaving the Paw patroller.

"So you must be the pup Decker the others were telling me about", Cap'n Turbot walked over to Decker.

Decker looked up at Cap'n Turbot, "who the fuck are you?"

"Decker!" Skye suddenly slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Decker rubbed the back of his head with his paw, and shot Skye a glare.

"That was rude, you should have said who are you", Skye corrected.

"Whatever like i said who the fu… OW! STOP DOING THAT!" Yelled Decker when Skye hit him again.

"So rude", everyone laughed at the scene.

"I'm Cap'n Turbot, Adventure Bay marine biologist, nice to meet you", Cap'n Turbot reached out to pet the pup. Decker immediately got defenses and snapped his jaws at Cap'n Turbot hand, and growled.

"Decker he just wants to pet you", Skye explained.

"What does that even mean?" Decker asked still growling at Cap'n Turbot who was hiding behind Francois.

"Cousin don't worry he's just a pup, here let me show you", Francois walked over to Decker with a smile on his face. "How you doing little guy, don't be afraid".

Decker watched at Francois stuck his hand out towards him, "If you try anything I'll kill you". The last person to touch him was Carlos, and because of what he did, Decker was a little nervous?

"I promise I won't", Francois place his hand on Decker's head, Decker immediately tensed up at the touch but calmed down. "See I'm not gonna hurt you", Francois began to scratch Decker behind the ear's.

"What are you… oh God whatever you're doing don't stop!" Decker tail started to wag and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"See Horatio", Francois looked at is cousin with a smile, "you just had to take it slow".

"This is amazing!" Decker was in heaven right now, he had no idea what this man was doing to him but he liked it.

"Well pups I think we need to stay here for one more day", said Ryder.

"Sure why not I'd be glad to have you stay", said Libby.

"Me too I'm glad your… OW!" suddenly Carlos went flying into a tree.

"Carlos!" Libby ran over to her brother aid.

"What was that for?" Carlos screamed at Decker whose Paw was aimed towards him.

"Your lucky I don't kill you for what you did to me!" Decker fired another air paw at Carlos. "Did you really think that I just forgot about what happened!"

"Decker calm down okay", Skye stood in front of Decker.

"Your luck you're not worth my time anymore!" Decker growled at Carlos before turning away from him.

Alex walked over to Decker, "I guess you're Decker".

"Yes I am", Decker looked at Alex.

"My name is Alex it's nice to meet you", Alex reached out to pet Decker.

Decker moved his head out the way, "yeah that's enough of that for today".

"So since Skye is back why don't we go have some fun", said Rubble.

They all spent the rest of the day laughing and having a good time, even Decker had joined in the pups arrangement of games.

Decker had moved away from the group and was relaxing against a tree, "this was a good day".

"It sure was", Decker turned his head to see Skye by him.

"What do you want princess?" Decker asked.

"Well I have a question for you", Skye said setting down next to Decker.

"What is it?" Skye took a deep breath and spoke.

"Will you join the Paw Patrol?" Decker sighed.

"I don't know I really don't know, part of me what's to come with you. Yet another part of me wants to stay in this jungle", Decker looked at the Skye. "Skye I wish I had your life I really do, you have a family, friend, but I'm alone I have no one. I could always go back to my home clan but I don't really fit in there".

"Then come with us, you'll have a family and friends you won't have to worry about catching food, or fighting you could finally be at peace ", Skye placed her paw on Decker's.

Decker looked into Skye's eyes, "princess in case I don't want to join the Paw Patrol, there is something I need to give you".

Before Skye could speak Decker suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. Skye was stunned, but suddenly she felt relaxed and she returned the kiss.

"Why?" Skye asked once they pulled apart.

"Skye tell me where are my caves?" Skye eyes widened in amazement she suddenly knew where all the caves Decker have were. She also knew the quickest routes to get there.

"What did you do?" Asked Skye.

"I transferred the location of my caves to you, in case I say no and you want to come visit me those caves are where I should be", Decker explained with a loud yawn.

"Your tired why don't you come inside", Skye suggested.

"Sorry I don't trust being inside with that Carlos kid I think I'll head over to my old cave, tell Ryder i'll be back in the morning with my answer", Decker planted one more kiss on Skye cheek. "Pleasant dreams princess".

"Okay same to you", Skye watched Decker got, "I think I'm in love".

* * *

Decker walked to the big pond and took a long sip of water, he looked towards the sky, to see the full moon, he laid down and began to pray.

"Father I pray this is the day you have I made and I rejoice and I'm glad that you saw fit to wake me up this morning. Father right now I ask for your wisdoms help me make this choice, do I stay here or do I finally leave this jungle? The Paw Patrol are great pups and I'm glad I meet them but I don't know what to do. So I place this matter into your hands the only hands I know that are capable to help me make this decision, so I ask you in the mighty name of Jesus to help me make this decision, in Jesus name I pray Amen".

Decker began to walk again when suddenly he heard rustling, "who there?" Decker questioned.

Nothing at all Decker looked around to see nothing, suddenly out the corner of his eye he saw something run to the left.

"Who's there? Come out and face me!" Decker demanded suddenly something hit him in the back of the head, Decker yelped and turned around. "Where are you!"

"Quiet as a mouse", Dealer's eyes widened, he knew that phrase.

"Marshall is that you!" Decker yelled.

Suddenly the pup jumped on his back locking him in a choke hold, Decker easily shook him off, the pup fled into the tree's. Decker gave chase, cornering the pup against a tree.

"Who are you? Is that you Marshall or is it…" Decker stopped talking, who ever this pup was he or she was dressed in all black with a black mask. However there was one thing that stood out to him, the pup had a pup tag just like the Paw Patrol.

"Alright tell me who you are!" Decker ordered.

The pup ran towards him, Decker got ready to attack, but the pup jumped over him, Decker followed him back to the big pond.

"Where did you go?" Decker walked towards the big pond keeping his ears alert. Decker looked into the water, "what is going on the Paw Patrol would never attack me". Decker turned around and the mystery pup tackled him into the water, Decker gasped. The pup pushed him deeper and deeper into the water until they were head deep into the water. The pup pulled Decker underneath the water, Decker tried to fight back but this pup had the advantage. Decker felt light headed as he was dragged deeper and deeper into the water. Decker had enough his eyes turned red and he broke free of the pup's grip and swam back towards the surface. When his head broke the surface, Decker took a huge breath of air and started to swim towards land. However the pup swam in front of him, Decker had no idea what to do, he never fought an enemy like this.

The pup swam forward with blinding speed and wrapped his or hers forelegs around him, Decker grunted as they went back under the water. The pup pulled him deeper and deeper into the water, Decker realized he had no choice r activated blue eye. He broke the pup's grip on him and with a powerful air paw he sent the pup flying through the water and into the air. The pup landed on the beach with a loud thud, he or she ran back into the jungle, Decker came out the water exhausted. He looked around and saw nothing, the pup had somehow disappeared again, he looked around for any signs of the pup.

"Damn it! What is going on!" Decker yelled, the only capable of attack him underwater was Zuma but Zuma couldn't have attacked him. Decker took a deep breath and made a run for it, although he hated himself for running they was no way he couldn't fight like this. He was too tired to keep fighting like this, he had no choice but to run for his cave, suddenly the pup crashed into him sending Decker flying. Decker looked at the pup who looked at him, and with a huge yell Decker made a rush towards the pup. The pup smirked and attacked first, the pack on the pup opened up and a claw hit Decker on the jaw knocking him back.

"Claw arms that means, Rocky is that you?" Decker asked. The pup said nothing but advanced forward as a hammer came out the other end, and with a mighty swing it hit Decker knocking him down again. Decker spat out blood and the ground started spinning, Decker vision blurred as he hit the ground. The pup looked at Decker and with more hammer blow he knocked him out, before walking away.

"Enter the void between distance", Decker said and with the last of his energy he made a desperate call to someone that could help him. "Skye can you hear me…"

"Decker is that you?" Skye got up from her spot on the floor.

"Yes Skye help me, I've been attacked I need you to come to the big pond", Decker begged.

"WHAT!" Skye ran out the house and towards the big pond.

Decker stood up on shaky legs but was hit again by a hammer, the pup put the hammer away and began to beat on Decker with his or hers own paws. With one desperate punch Decker slashed part of the mask off exposing the pup face.

"You! I'll kill you! You hear me….", right before Decker could say his name, the pup connected with one more punch and Decker fell unconscious in seconds, and the pup dragged Decker to the big pond and placed his head under the water before running off.

When Skye arrived on the scene she found Decker headfirst in the water, "no no no no! Decker wake up".

"Princess you made it", Decker said softly as he looked up at her, his fur was drenched in blood.

"Decker who did this to you?!" Skye exclaimed.

"Skye please believe me one of the pup's on you team tried to kill me", Skye eyes widened.

"Who would do that? I mean none of us would try to attack you", Skye couldn't believe it.

"It was…", suddenly three rocks hit Decker in the head one after another, Decker fell limp and didn't move.

"DECKER! I NEED TO CALL RYDER!" Skye pressed her pup tag, "RYDER THIS IS AN EMERGENCY DECKER'S BEEN ATTACKED, BY ONE OF US! I'M AT THE BIG POND PLEASE SEND HELP!"

 _ **Next time…**_

 **After the attack on Decker, it's up to Ryder to figure out who this pup was and how he attacked Decker, Ryder is not playing around this time, and the guilty pup will be kicked off the team.**

 **Ryder: Pups I promise whoever is responsible is off the team!**

 **Chase: Ryder none of us did that!**

 **Marshall: Chase is right We'd never hurt one of our friends!**

 **Rubble: I didn't do anything!**

 **Zuma: Me neither!**

 **Rocky: nor did I!**

 **Everest: Next Time on The Rise of Decker, Who Attacked Decker?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Who Attacked Decker?**

"Get him inside now!" Libby ordered, once Marshall had made it back to the house, with Rubble's help they loaded Decker into the living room. Libby started to give Decker a quick evaluation, she quickly closed the open wound on his head, she wrapped a bandage around his head as well.

"Skye are you sure that's what he said?" Ryder needed to make sure about this.

"Yes I swear that is what Decker and right as he told me suddenly he was got by three rocks", Skye ensured.

"This is a big claim Skye really big I'll speak with Decker I've he wakes up", Ryder walked into the house. "Why I don't believe it I can't believe it, none of my pups would attempt to hurt or even murder another pup".

"Ryder Decker is waking up!" Marshall called.

"Pups I need you all to leave the room now me and Decker need to talk", the pups obeyed Ryder and they walked out of the room.

"Ryder is that you", Decker called out.

"Decker what happened to you and what do you mean one of my pups attacked you?" Ryder went straight to the point.

"I'll tell you exactly what happened but please keep in mind that, I could clearly make out a pup tag with your symbol on it", Decker assured.

"Okay tell me everything", Decker told Ryder everything he remembered.

"And that is what I remember whoever did it, had Rocky's tools, Zuma's swimming ability", Decker told him.

"All of my pups were out doing there own thing except Skye who went to sleep early", Ryder said. "But who could have attacked him and why?" Ryder thought to himself.

"I wish I could remember more I saw his face but I can't make out who it was, I just can't remember", Decker was extremely upset with himself over this.

"Decker don't worry I'll figure this out I promise", Ryder gave Decker a pat on the head, this causes Decker to growl. "Right my bad don't do that", Ryder apologized quickly.

"I'm going to sleep", said Decker closing his eyes.

"Good night Decker", Ryder left the room.

"Pups get to the Paw patroller now!" Ryder ordered in a rare tone of voice.

Once they had gathered into the Paw patroller, "is something wrong Ryder?" Everest asked.

"Pups after talking to both Skye and Decker, I've come to a very hard decision. Rubble, Chase, Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky which one of you attacked Decker!" They all gasped.

"Wait Wyder one of us wouldn't do that!" cried out Zuma.

"Yeah none of us Ryder", Marshall agreed.

"Listen pups I hate to say that too but I have one very important question that need to be answered. Where are your pup packs?" The pup looked at each other then it dawned on them, the pup packs weren't where they normally be!

"Ryder what are you saying?" Rocky asked looking around at the other accused pups.

"What I'm saying is that someone I this room attacked Decker no one else can get into the Paw patroller except for you pups and myself", Ryder explained.

"Wait why isn't Everest being accused or Skye?" Rubble spoke out.

"Hold up don't put me in this Rubble, I didn't do anything!" Everest snapped.

"It wasn't Skye because she was inside a sleep when it happened, also Decker reached out to her and asked for her help, also Decker saw a glance at the pup's face and he it was a boy", Ryder explained.

"How can we be sure that Decker is telling the truth maybe he's trying to break us up!" Chase said, not liking the idea of one of them attacking another pup.

"Decker wouldn't do that after all, he is considering of joining the Paw Patrol", said Ryder.

"Weally Decker wants to join?" Zuma asked excitedly.

"He's thinking about it, but this doesn't change anything, tomorrow I'll be sitting down and asking you all what you were doing last night when his was happening, during that time Everest and Skye you along with Carlos will be looking for the missing pup pack", Everest and Skye nodded there heads.

"Your all dismisses", as the pups left the Paw patroller they had an uneasy feeling, one of them tried to kill Decker, someone attacked him and left him for dead.

During the night Decker woke up to find someone standing over him, Decker opened his mouth to call out for help but the pup placed his paw over Decker's mouth. The pack on the pup's back opened up to expose Rubble's shovel the pup hit him over the head, suddenly the pup was knocked off by a very angry Libby.

"Who are you!" Libby demanded.

Quick as lighting the pup ran out the room.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Everyone woke up with a jolt as Libby ran outside after the pup.

"Libby what's going on!?" Ryder asked as he came running down the steps.

"Someone was trying to attack Decker!" Libby called over her shoulder, Ryder gasped and followed her.

"Where is he!" Libby looked all-around but saw nothing.

"We lost him!" said Ryder, a second later all the pups came running over.

"Ryder what happened?!" Skye was the first one to speak.

"Libby caught the guilty pup trying to attack Decker!" Said Ryder.

"Wait Ryder do a headcount of your pups!" Ryder quickly counted only 4 pups, Marshall, Rubble and Zuma were messing!

Tired and confused they made their way back to the house, once they got in, they found Rubble and Zuma asleep and Marshall was checking on Decker who was in clear pain.

"I should have grabbed him!" Libby was pissed off that she let the pup get away.

"Libby we need ice Decker's head is swelling up", Marshall told her, Libby ran to get ice and Ryder bent down near Decker.

"Ryder I'm gonna kill whoever did this to me!" Decker said with a low deep voice.

"Decker please just calm down okay", Decker only growled.

* * *

The next morning at 9:00 am Ryder sent Carlos Skye and Everest to find the missing pup packs.

"Zuma come to the Paw patroller immediately", Zuma walked into the Paw patroller a little nervous.

"You wanted to see me Wyder", Zuma asked nervously.

"Yep I'm gonna ask you two question, the first one at 8:15 I saw Decker leave at 8:40 Skye reported that someone had attack Decker near the big pond, where we you during that time?"

"Well duwing that time I was talking with Wocky, we talked for about 5 minutes than Wocky said he needed to do something, so he left than I decided maybe should go to the big pond for a late night swim".

"So you admit you were at the scene of the crime?" Ryder confirmed.

"Yes i was but when I got there I didn't see Decker or the mystery pup that attacked Decker" said Zuma.

"When did you leave the big pond?"

"It was pretty late so I don't know exactly when, but what I do know is I saw Skye running towards the big pond", said Zuma.

Ryder raised his eyebrow, "Skye never reported seeing you at the big pond".

"She didn't that's strange i thought she saw me", said Zuma.

"Zuma are you lying to me?"

"Of course not, i wouldn't lie to you Wyder", Ryder nodded his head.

"Okay Zuma that night when the pup attacked Decker with Rubble's shovel you were asleep correct", Zuma nodded his head.

"Yep I was asleep when it happened all I heard was Libby yelling and the others wunning, Wubble was in the woom with me", Ryder wrote that done.

"Last question what do you think of Decker? and be honest", Zuma only smiled.

"Decker is awesome, he a great fwiend and weally fun to play with", Ryder wrote that down.

Ryder looked at Zuma, "well that's all for now Zuma thank you for your cooperation".

Zuma had a worried expression on his face, "Wyder what's gonna happen to the guilty pup?"

"I'll tell you all once I'm done questioning all of you", Zuma left the Paw patroller and walked over to Rocky.

"Wyder says it's your tuwn Wocky", Zuma told the mixed breed.

"Okay", Rocky went to the Paw patroller.

"Hello Rocky", Ryder greeted.

"Hey Ryder what do you need?" Rocky sat down in front of his owner.

"I'm gonna ask you a couple questions, first one one at 8:15 I saw Decker leave at 8:40 Skye reported that someone had attack Decker near the big pond, where we you during that time?"

"Oh well at that time I was walking around with Zuma, Zuma left saying that he wanted to go for a quick swim at the big pond, I hate water so I watched him leave", said Rocky.

"Zuma told me that you told him that you needed to do something, that's why he went for a swim at the big pond. Is that true Rocky".

Rocky's eyes widened a bit, "um well I don't remember saying that".

"So Zuma is lying to me?"

"No Zuma wouldn't lie to you", Rocky defended his friend. "But I didn't say that to Zuma".

"Then what is it Rocky! Did you tell Zuma you had to do something or is Zuma lying to me", Ryder asked sternly.

Rocky looked at the ground, "okay look the only thing that I did was go to the paw patroller at that time".

"What were you doing at the Paw patroller?"

"I wanted to see something", Rocky said.

"See what?" Ryder asked.

"Well while we were looking for Decker I found an interesting birds nest it had eggs in it but there was no parent. So I activated Robo dog and went looking again to see what kind of bird it was", Ryder gave Rocky a look. "I swear that's the truth and i prove it if you look at Robo Dog tap it will have the day and time when I took the video".

Ryder quickly did that, "okay your story checks out, next question what were you doing last night when Decker was attacked again?"

"I was asleep during that but I heard Libby shouting and i immediately woke up and looked in the hall. Whoever it was ran past me and out the door, I could also make out Rubble's pup pack", Rocky said.

"I know you were with us when we chased after the pup, did you see anything suspicious at the time?" Ryder asked.

"Nope the only thing I saw was you, Libby, Skye, Everest, and Chase that was it", said Rocky.

"Okay next question what do you think about Decker?"

Rocky shrugged his shoulders, "Decker is a nice pup, but to be honest I don't really trust him that much. I guess I don't trust him because I'm a little scared of him and what his abilities are".

Ryder wrote that down, "okay last question where you lying to me at all?"

Rocky shook his head, "no I guess at first I was trying to hide what I was doing but other than that everything I said was the truth".

"Okay you may go Rocky, and tell Rubble he's next?" Ryder told the mixed breed pup.

"Okay", Rocky started to leave the room when he suddenly stopped. "Wait there is one more thing I need to tell you Ryder".

"What is it Rocky?"

aa"Zuma may have said that he was going to the big pond but i don't think he did", Rocky admitted.

"What do you mean Rocky?" Ryder asked.

"Ryder think about it when was the last time Zuma ever came back from the big pond without having that wet dog smell I hate so much?" Rocky explained.

Ryder thought about it then it clicked in his head, every single time Zuma went swimming Rocky always complained about that wet dog smell.

"Rocky you do realize that this completely changes Zuma story

right, and makes him a prime suspect again right?" Rocky nodded his head, Ryder took out his pup pad and pressed Zuma icon. "Zuma I need you to come back to the Paw patroller?"

A minute later they were joined by Zuma, "what is Wyder?"

"Zuma did you really go for a swim at the big pond?" Asked Ryder.

"Yes".

"Well Zuma can you please tell me what I normally do to you pups when you go for a swim?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah you dwy off us nice and good to avoid that wet dog smell", said Zuma.

"Okay now tell me this, when have you ever gone for a late night swim without telling me? Also if you did in fact go for a swim then why didn't you have that wet dog smell?"

Zuma eyes widened a bit, "well you see I…"

"Zuma tell me were you lying to me just now!?" Zuma looked away from Ryder. "Answer the question!"

Zuma jumped and confessed, "okay I confess i did go to the big pond, but I didn't go swimming I saw something that freaked me out so I ran away!"

"What did you see Zuma!?" Ryder demanded.

"I saw a pup come flying out the water!" Zuma nearly shouted, "when I got there a pup landed out the water, and looked at me I didn't know who, but he had he paw patrol symbol on his pup tag. He looked at and wan away, Decker came out the water and was extremely pissed off and Chase after him. Just the power of his energy weally scared me so I wan away back home. When I got back Skye had alweady wan off".

"Why did you keep that a secret?" Ryder asked in a more gentle tone of voice.

"I was scared, Decker was angry, and the other thing was the pup was wearing my pup pack!"

Ryder eye went wide in surprise, "so this confirms that someone took Zuma's pup pack along with Rubble's, and from what Decker told me. They also took Rocky's" Ryder thought to himself.

Ryder looked at the Labrador pup, "Zuma I don't like that you lied to me and went for a swim without asking me or even telling me. So as punishment you won't be allowed to go swimming for fun, for a little while okay".

"Yes sir", Zuma said sadly.

"Also please don't think I'm doing this to be unfair, it's just what if something happened to you and I didn't know about it? Also in a case as big as this one I need you to be honest with about every little detail understand", Ryder explained.

"I understand Wyder", Zuma said.

"Alright both if you are dismissed, and please tell Rubble that he is next on my list okay?" With that said the two pups left the Paw patroller. "Wait on second thought when you get Rubble you two comeback here I might need your help".

"Yes W/Ryder!" They called back. (Okay quick thing if you're wondering what I meant by W/Ryder basically the R is Rocky saying Ryder and the W is Zuma saying Ryder.)

"Rocky's story matches up, but Zuma's has some holes in it that don't match up, Zuma wouldn't go to the big pond without telling me, and he lied to me", Ryder thought to himself. "Hopefully Rubble's story will help me add up some details".

Just then his pup pad rang, "Hey Ryder it Skye, we found the packs".

"That's great bring them back to the Paw patroller okay", said Ryder.

"There one problem, whoever did that made a wagon to carry them in", Skye informed.

"Really tell Carlos to send me a picture of it", Ryder told her.

"Understood Skye out" Skye hung up the call right as Rubble came in with Zuma and Rocky.

"Hey Ryder what's going on?" Said Rubble as he walked in.

"Okay Rubble here the thing", Ryder told Rubble exactly what he told Zuma and Rocky.

"Oh well during that time I was in the living room with Mandy watching Apollo the super pup", said Rubble.

"Was there anyone in there with you that can confirm that information?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah Marshall in the living room with me watching the show", said Rubble.

Ryder wrote that down, "okay next question what were you doing last night when Decker was attacked last night".

"I was still asleep", Rubble said simply.

"Okay last question what do you think about Decker?" Rubble smiled.

"I like him alot Decker is really really fun and cool", Ryder wrote that down.

"Okay unless you two have something else you wanna add to Rubble's story I think his story checks out", Rocky and Zuma didn't have anything else to add.

Marshall was the next to come in, Marshall confirmed that he and Rubble we watching Apollo the super pup, and when Decker was attacked during the night, Marshall said he was looking after Decker.

"Last question what do you think of Decker?" Marshall answer surprised them all.

"I don't completely trust him", Marshall answered.

"Can I ask why?" Marshall only shrugged his shoulders.

"Well Decker has a short of dark energy around him, it's unlike anything I've ever felt before, I like him don't get me wrong it's just there is something dark about him", Ryder wrote all of that down.

Next up was Chase who said he was taking a walk last night, he was still trying to get his head together after what happened between him and Skye. Chase then told Ryder that he was with them last night chasing after the guilty pup.

"What do you think about Decker?" Chase looked extremely mad.

"I don't like him at all, there is something about that Decker, he tried to kill Mandy remember?" Said Chase.

"Is that the only reason Chase?" Asked Ryder.

"Yes and he's trying to turn us against each other, there is no way that one of us would try to attack him!" Ryder wrote that down and asked them all to leave.

At that moment Skye and Everest came back with the pup packs, Libby arrived moment later with a certain machine that she borrowed from the police station. Ryder called each pup back one by one and made them take a lie detector test, just in case some pup was lying to him.

At 12:00pm he called all the pup to him so he could read the results out loud.

"Pups I'm guessing you all know why you're all out here, I had an investigation going on to figure out which pup tried to kill Decker. After hearing all of your testimonies, i had you all take a lie detector test, and i have the results here", Ryder held out 5 piece off paper. "Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma and Marshall, I'm gonna say this once if you're found to be the guilty pup, two things will happen once we get home, you're kicked off the Paw Patrol!".

"WHAT!" shouted Zuma and Rubble at the same time.

"Ryder that's not right! Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma are all orphans then don't have anywhere else to go if they get kicked off!" Shouted Marshall.

"Hang on yes you'll be kicked off the team but you'll still be my pup i won't kick you out of the lookout, you'll just be off the team. However Marshall and Chase I spoke with your parents and they said that if you're found to be guilty I have to send you home", Marshall and Chase looked at each other.

"Okay I'll start with Zuma results, Zuma first of all you lied to me with your first testimony this is based on your second one, I asked you if you were at the big pond last night planning on taking a late night swim, you said yes the lie detector determined you were telling the truth".

"I asked you if you saw a pup fly out the water and run away, you said yes the lie detector determined, you were telling the truth".

"Iasked you if you were scared about what you saw last night, you said yes the lie detector determined, you were telling the Truth".

"Zuma I asked you if you were still asleep when Decker was attacked last night, you said yes the lie detector determined, your telling the truth".

Zuma sighed loudly, "so I'm not the guilty pup?"

"Nope", Ryder turned his attention to Rubble next, "Rubble i asked you of your were watching Apollo the super pup last night, you said yes the lie detector determined, you were telling the truth".

"And lastly I asked you if you were asleep last night when Decker was attacked you said no the lie detector determined, you were telling a lie!"

Everyone turned and looked at Rubble, "hang i you Guys don't really think that I attacked Decker do you?"

"We'll Rubble why don't you tell me what were you doing last night?!" Ryder demanded.

"We'll I was, I was, I was!" Rubble didn't know what to say.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted a loud deep voice, Decker slowly came out of the house. "RUBBLE IS INNOCENT!"

"How can you be so sure", Asked Ryder.

Decker looked towards the other and slowly walked towards them, a dark aura surrounded him as he made his way closer and closer towards the pups, Decker eyes were a different color of red almost like flames would burst out any second. Decker broke into a run!

"YOU TWO TRIED TO HAVE ME KILLED!" Decker yelled as he leaped towards the guilty pups who were.

 _To be continued…._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: No!**

"Double air paw!" Decker fired two air paws and both pups flying into the air before they landed with a heavy thud.

Chase landed with a loud thud, "damn it!"

Everest landed next to him, "how did he know it was me?"

"YOU TRIED TO HAVE ME KILLED!" Decker ran forward and throw a powerful punch knocking Everest out of the way, he then looked at Chase. Decker ran forward and connected with another ouch knocking Chase into a tree.

"Everest", Marshall ran over and helped Everest get back to her paws.

"Marshall I'm sorry", Everest looked up at Marshall with tears in her eyes.

"Why would you try to kill Decker and when?" Marshall asked.

"I had no…"

"MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Decker slammed into Marshall sending him flying out the way, he grabbed Everest and slammed her head on the ground.

"Decker stop please!" Skye ran over and tried to get him off Everest.

"I SAID MOVE!" Decker flung Skye off him. Everest suddenly sprang up and headbutted Decker, Decker stumbled back a bit.

"Just listen to me okay i didn't mean it!" Everest yelled.

Chase jumped on Decker's back and bite him on the shoulder, Decker growled in pain before shaking Chase off. Decker slashed Chase's cheek with his claws making him bleed, Chase countered by slashing Decker with his own claws on his shoulder. Decker tackled Chase and began to pummel him with punches not letting up for a second. Chase managed to escape and ran over to the others, Decker looked at the pups and gave a low deep growl.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU TRY TO HAVE ME KILLED!" Decker demanded.

"I had no choice okay, i don't know why!" Everest cried out.

"Ill tell you why you stole Skye from me!" Everyone looked at Chase with a surprised expression on there face.

"Why do you mean?" Decker asked.

"Skye was supposed to be with me! It's all your fault that she doesn't like me any more! I saw you kiss her!" Chase charged forward as did Decker, Chase managed to tackle Decker and tied to bite him but Decker easily pushed Chase off of hi and began to slash him all over his body. Chase tried to fight him off but Decker was using his weight at size to his advantage.

Suddenly Marshall ran forward and knocked Decker off of Chase, "thanks Marshall I really…."

"Shut your mouth!" Marshall snapped and he gave Chase a dark glare. "I trusted you Chase and then you pull something like this! That's horrible you too Everest both you dog ever talk to me again!"

"Marshall I didn't mean it you have to understand!" Everest cried, she didn't want to lose her friend.

"How do you not mean to attack someone!" Marshall yelled.

"I'm sorry", that was all Everest could say.

"Marshall move!" Decker said as he made his way towards them.

"Decker I get that my friend…. Former friends tried to kill you but please don't do this. Please just…", Chase suddenly ran forward.

"CHASE STOP!" yelled Ryder.

"This is what you want isn't it Decker this is truly what you wanted, then let's go a fight to the death just the kind you love!" Chase yelled, Decker hit Chase across the face with a powerful punch knocking to the ground. Chase got up and throw punish after punch, slash after slash, but he keep missing each shot Decker however was connecting with every punch he throw. He had cut Chase under both eyes, he cut his legs, his chest, his back and he finally knocked Chase to the ground.

"A fight to the death is what you asked for Chase so I'll give it two you!" Decker went to stab Chase with paws when Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Marshall all grabbed him.

"Guys hold him down!" Marshall ordered.

"And I'll finish him off!" Yelled Chase getting up.

"No you won't!" Ryder grabbed Chase by his neck and held him away.

"Get off me!" Decker yelled.

"No we can't let you hurt Chase!" Rocky said.

"GET OFF ME!" Decker ordered louder.

"You heawd him Deckew we can't let you dude!" Zuma said.

"I SAID GET OFF ME!" Decker suddenly stood up and each pup was sent flying off him and back towards Ryder. Decker's fur grew darker than the blackest night, his eyes redder than the reddest blood, Decker held his head up and howled loudly.

"Decker stop!" Skye ran forward and stood in front of him. "Please stop thee my family, please don't hurt them please I'm begging you please please please stop!"

"Princess", the aura around Decker faded away and Decker looked down at Skye, who had tears rushing from her eyes.

"Please stop", Decker walked forward and gave her a nuzzle.

"Okay I'll stop I'm sorry", Decker told her i'm a soft gentle voice and he wrapped his forelegs around her in a hug.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Chase ran forward again.

"CHASE STOP YOU IDIOT!" Ryder called out.

Suddenly Marshall appeared in front of Chase, "I'm sorry". Marshall slammed his paw on the back of Chase's neck and Chase fell down.

"Marshall what was that?" Asked Rubble.

"A pup Fu technique it's called flash step, and Chase is only asleep, I had to knock him out", Marshall explained.

"Ryder look at me", Ryder looked at Decker. "You asked me to join the Paw Patrol yesterday we'll today I give you my answer no!"

"Why", Ryder asked.

"I can't join a team with member that try to kill and hurt others I'm sorry but my answer is no!" Decker looked the others. "Rubble, Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma, it was fun while it lasted I'm sorry things didn't work out". Decker looked down at Skye.

*Decker please down go please", Skye begged.

"I'm sorry princess but I can't", with that said Decker ran off not looking back. What the pups didn't see was that he had tears in his eyes the whole time.

"Pups once Chase is patched up we're going back to adventure bay get your stuff ready". Ryder ordered.

 **To be continued….**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: A Challenge is Made.**

Skye's heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces as she watched Decker disappear into the jungle.

"Good riddance now me and Skye can be together, that's how it should be!" Chase had woken up.

Skye looked towards Chase with rage in her eyes, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Skye leaped towards Chase and began to pound on him.

Everest ran over, "Skye please stop please". Skye turned towards her and punch her in the face knocking her down.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT!" Skye demanded as she started to kick the pup she called best friend.

Suddenly Libby grabbed Skye and carried her into the house, "listen Skye we don't need his right now just calm down okay".

"NO BECAUSE OF THEM DECKER IS GONE FOR GOOD!" Skye yelled.

"Skye please calm down okay just stay here in my room I'm sure Ryder will come and talk to you soon", Libby gave the pup a pat on her before leaving to treat Chase's wounds.

Back outside the other pups only looked at Everest with sad expressions.

"Guys it's not what it looks like!" Everest walked towards them, but the others back away from her.

"Come on guys let's go check on Skye", said Rocky leading them away.

Everest turned and looked at Marshall, "Marshall please listen to me I had no choice".

Marshall shook his head, "i don't wanna hear it! Dont talk to me anymore!"

Everest watched as Marshall walked passed her and towards the house, Everest than sad something that Marshall never thought he'd hear.

"I love you!" Marshall turned around and looked at her, Everest had tears running down her face. "I love you Marshall please don't leave me, I'm sorry for what I did I was wrong and stupid, please don't leave me alone. Marshall ever since I meet you i had a crush I you, your so funny and kind. You Alway treated me with kindness and always was there when I needed someone to talk to. Marshall I love you with my heart and my soul and i don't want you leave me alone!". Everest collapsed to the ground crying, she looked at Marshall with hopeful eyes, hoping that he could forgive her.

"I loved you too Everest, but then you went and pull something like this just leave me alone!" Marshall ran away towards the jungle.

Ryder walked over to Everest with a angry expression on his face, "Everest head to the Paw Patroller".

Everest walked to the Paw Patrol and went to were they usually sat down, once she did the doors closed and monitor turned on to show a very angry looking Jake.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

* * *

Back inside the house, Libby was cleaning Chase's wounds.

"Thank you Libby" said Chase.

"Don't thank me Chase in fact don't say a word to me!" Libby snapped. "I'm only doing my job nothing more or less!"

"Why do you all care so much! I did what I thought was right!" Chase defended.

"You tried to kill a pup because you were jealous!" Chase only huffed.

"So what, I belong with Skye I've known her the longest!" Chase yelled.

"Your an idiot there I'm done, now do me a favor and get the hell out my living room!" Libby set the pup on the floor and turned away from him.

"Oh I see if your brother does it than it's fine but if I do it than", Libby lifted Chase up by his throat and held him against a wall.

"What my brother did was horrible, but I expected more of you a police pup. Your a disgrace to the police now get the hell out my living room!" Libby let him go and he dropped to the the floor, Libby walked away from him. "And for the record Chase, I still haven't for given my brother for what he did".

On the way out Chase ran into Marshall, "hey Marshall how are you doing?"

Marshall only shook his head, "I thought I made it care that you and Everest should never speak to me again!"

Chase looked shocked, "Marshall you can't be serious so we tried to kill Decker so what!"

"You are just too stubborn to see what you did, your suppose to be a police pup, yet you attempt to kill someone!" Marshall pushed past Chase and walked away.

Chase collar beeped, "CHASE PAW PATROLLER NOW!"

Chase walked into the Paw patroller and over to a crying Everest, "what's wrong with you?"

Everest looked at Chase with red eyes, "Jake yelled at me".

"Before I began tell me who attack Decker the first time and who did it the second time!" Ryder ordered.

"Fine I'll explain everything, I attacked him the first time and then Everest was suppose to finish him off last night, i took Zuma and Rocky pup packs, and i gave Everest Rubble's pup pack", Chase explained.

Ryder walked towards the guilty pups and took off the pup tags and replaced them with regular ones. "As of today you are both official kicked off the Paw Patrol, Chase I've we get back pack you things, your father is coming to take you home! Everest i'm dropping you off first once we get back, Jake wants me to take you home first!"

"Yes Ryder", said Chase and Everest.

"Paw Patrol were going home", Ryder called all the pups to the Paw patroller, Everest disappeared, Marshall went to go look for her and he found her crying.

"What's wrong with you?" Marshall asked.

"Why do you care!" Everest snapped. "Jake probably hates me, I lost the love of my life, and now all my friends hate me! Why did I do something so stupid!" Everest head butted a tree a couple time before falling limply against it, crying her eyes out.

Marshall walked over to Everest, "I should have been more clear". Before Everest could react Marshall lifted her head up and kissed her, Everest eyes went wide from shock but she slowly leaned into the kiss.

"Why?" Everest question.

Marshall took his paw and slowly began to wipe her tears away, "Everest I still love you, but you need to show me that you have changed. I wanna be there for you but after what you did I don't know if I can trust you that much". Marshal gave her one of his best smiles. "So I need you to show me that you will change and that you are truly sorry".

Everest rested her head on Marshall stomach, "okay I will".

"Good that's great well come on back we need to go home", said Marshall. As they walked back Everest heard something behind them, and when she turned around she could see a snake unlike anything she'd seen before. It was about 7 feet long and had green and black scales, the snake stuck out its tongue and leaped forward. When it opened its mouth it had long white fangs.

"Marshall move now!" Everest pushed Marshal out of the way and the snake bite into her back making her scream in pain. Marshall looked over at Everest and he could see that this snake's venom was burning Everest fur away. Marshall ran over and bite the snake making it realise Everest, the bake turned around and hissed at Marshall. It lunged towards the Dalmatian pup with shocking speed, Marshall was even faster. He dodged the attack and ran behind the bake before biting it's tail, the snake hissed in pain and slathered away.

Marshall ran back over to Everest, "Everest are you okay?"

Everest didn't answer, she just laid there eyes wide and in clear pain. Her legs were twitching around and blood was dripping out her mouth. Marshall lifted Everest onto his back and ran back to Ryder and the others.

"RYDER WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Marshall yelled.

"What wrong Marshall?" Ryder asked, Marshall explained what happened between them and the snake.

Libby bent over Everest, "someone get me a cold towel, Carlos run get our poison kit!" Libby carried Everest inside and laid her on a table. "Everest can you hear me? I need you to wake up okay".

Ryder handed her a cold towel and placed it on Everest head, Carlos came In seconds later with their poison kit.

The others waited outside for Libby to come out, Marshall was pacing back and forth. After 10 minutes they all heard Libby yell I fury and multiply glass object crashing to the floor.

Ryder opened the door and ran in, "what wrong Libby?"

"Not one of these stupid antidotes are working, whatever poison this is it's can't be cured it I don't know a cure!" Libby explained.

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Chase

"You'll probably try to kill one us in our sleep", muttered Rocky.

"What was that Rocky!" Snapped Chase.

"You probably heard me so I…", Chase aimed a punch at Rocky soon he mixed breed and german Shepherd pup were fighting.

"Both of you stop!" Ryder ordered as Zuma, Rubble, Marshall, and Skye held the two pups apart.

"What wrong Chase you gonna kill me two!"

"Fuck you Rocky!" The two pups traded insults until Skye slapped them both.

"Shut up both of you! This isn't helping anything!" Yelled Skye.

"We need an antidote and fast I don't know long Everest can last if we don't find an antidote", said Libby.

Skye thought about it than screamed, "Decker, Decker can help us, remember he knows the antidotes to every poison in the jungle!"

Ryder watched as Skye ran out the room and towards the door and she ran out towards his nearest cave. 2 hours later Skye returned riding on Decker's back.

"Move out my way now!" Decker walked over to Everest and gave the infected area a quick lick with his tongue. "Yep as i feared this is the poison of the black widow snake", said Decker.

"I've never heard of that snake before", said Cap'n Turbot.

"It's very very rare, our legend said that the queen of the spiders and the king of the snakes agreed to mate, to make the most dangerous animal in the world", Decker looked at Everest. "Lucky for you I know the antidote".

"Really that's great let's go get it than!" Said Marshall.

"Yeah how do me make the antidote?" Asked Rubble.

Decker looked at the pups then jumped off the table and started to leave, "who said I would help you?"

"What do you mean!" Shouted Marshall.

"Did I ever agree to help you get the antidote and why would I help a pup who tried to kill me?" Decker chuckled and walked closer and closer to the door. "You have 7 days until that poison fully kicks in, say your goodbyes".

"Decker you can't do this to us", Skye ran over and placed her paw on his shoulder.

"I can and I will", Decker walked out the door.

Marshall after Decker and tackled him, "Decker please you have to help us! Please I'm begging you!" Decker squirmed out of Marshall hold and pushed him away.

"Back off i already told you I won't help you now leave me alone!" Decker turned his back on them and continued walking.

"Decker please don't go!" Shouted Skye.

"We need your help!" Shouted Zuma.

"Burn in hell!" Yelled Chase.

"Chase shut up!" They all yelled at him.

Marshall looked at the others then made his choice this was the only way to save Everest.

"DECKER I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Everyone including Decker looked back at Marshall shocked. "IF I WIN YOU HELP US SAVE EVEREST IF YOU WIN THAN, ILL YOU KILL EVEREST AND PUT HER OUT OF MISERY DEAL!"

Decker looked at Marshall and licked his lips, "Deal! Meet me at the big pond tomorrow!" Decker walked away towards him cave.

 **Next time…**

 **Ryder: Marshall you're risking too much here!**

 **Chase: yeah how do you expect to beat Decker when I couldn't!**

 **Marshall: Chase I know more about pup Fu than you.**

 **Chase: like what!**

 **Marshall: Five techniques from the scroll.**

 **Skye: Next time on the Rise of Decker: Decker vs Marshall.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Decker Vs Marshall. Part 1**

"Marshall i'm going to say this once you aren't going to this I won't allow you to risk

Everest life this way!" Ryder said sternly.

"This is the only way to get the antidote even if I lose at least Everest won't have to suffer any more", Marshall said with a look of determination.

"Marshall this is risking too much, Chase lost a sparring match to Decker and he wasn't even at full strength! Even now Chase didn't stand a chance against Decker how do you plan to win!"  
Skye knew what Decker could do in her mind Marshall had no chance to win against Decker.

"I don't have to worry and neither should you I will win there is nothing to worry about!" Marshall looked at Ryder. "Ryder I need to talk to sensei Yumi right now i need to talk to her".

Ryder sighed, "Marshall I can see that you're serious so i'll let you speak with Farmer Yumi and prepare for this duel". Ryder walked into the paw patroller.

Skye walked away toward the jungle, Skye where are you going?" Chase asked.

"I'm going to talk to Decker", Chase ran in front of Skye blocking her path.

"Skye you need to forget about Decker he isn't right for you you should be with…".

"If you say that i should be with you i'll beat you down!" Skye pushed past Chase and ran into the jungle towards Decker nervous cave.

Meanwhile inside the Paw Patroller Marshall was waiting for farmer Yumi to return with the scroll. "Marshall i'm surprised in you, i never thought that i'd see the day when you we're going to have a duel with someone". Yumi said as she walked in with the scroll.

"Sensei Yumi I need to do this Everest life hangs in the balance and my opponent is extremely powerful in fact I need to know is it possible to learn one technique that could give me the edge in my fight?" Marshall knew that he needed to have at least one trick up his sleeve.

"Well there is one technique that could work but it is extremely risky this pup fu technique can only be used once a year, also i need you to pay attention to everything i say also explain this pup to me", Marshall told Yumi everything he knew about Decker. "I see i must say MArshall you're in a uphill battle, but it sounds like he uses brute force to his advantage, you need to use your speed and timing to your advantage".

"I will sensei i promise", Marshall said.

"One more thing i want you to stay calm and not freak out if one attack doesn't work then use another one", with that said they got to work preparing for this battle.

Meanwhile with Decker he was laying down in his cave when Skye showed up, "What do you want princess?"

"Decker I want to ask you to reconsider", Decker looked at Skye like she had lost her mind.

"Why would I do that?" Decker asked.

"Because Marshall can't win there is no way he can, Marshall is my friend and i can't watch him lose", Skye had tears in her eyes she walked up to Decker and placed her head on his. "Decker please don't do this".

"No", Decker looked Skye in her eyes, "Listen to me Skye Marshall won't give up and i have a feeling he might just give me a challenge, he is hiding something and i blame to find out".

"Fine then do what you want!" Skye ran out of his cave and back towards the house.

"I was going to do that anyway hopefully Marshall will give me a challenge or this will be a very boring battle", Decker laid down and fell asleep he planned to spend all night training then take an one hour nap in the morning.

 **The Next Day At Noon**

Marshall came out of the Paw Patroller with a look of determination on his face that the others had never seen before. "I'm ready".

"Well Marshall we're coming too to support you", said Ryder.

"Thanks i could really use your support today", Marshall replied with a smile.

"Also i'm bringing robo dog too he's going to be filming and Farmer Yumi is going to watching", Marshall lead the way to the big pond, the closer they got the more nervous Marshall got it seemed like the air was getting more and more heavy the closer they got. When they arrived Decker was laying there waiting.

"Finally I was beginning to get bored", Decker stood up and shook out his fur.

"Of course i did my friends life is in the balance", Marshall hopped out of his trunk.

Decker looked at Marshall and stood up on his hind legs, "Marshall because you're my friend i'll let you have a bit of a handicap".

"What do you mean?" Marshall questioned.

"I'll stand here and let you have the first blow!" Marshall looked shocked. "You can cut my chest, my legs anywhere you want and if you're lucky maybe you'll win in one blow".

"Are you mocking me!" Marshall snapped.

"No i'm giving you an advantage i suggest you take it now this Marshall once you do that this duel starts and no matter what you do I won't stop", said Decker.

"How why would he give me a free shot does he think i'm that weak that i won't do it or…", before Marshall could respond Chase ran forward.

"Chase stop!" Ryder yelled.

"No this is my fight!" suddenly Chase was knocked backwards.

Chase rolled across the ground and into Ryder's arms, "Who did that!"

"I did", they all looked and Destiny appeared out of the jungle, "Only Marshall alone is allowed to fight, the rest of you wait right here and watch.. Your my grandsons close friends….. However If any of you try to interfere in this duel i'll show you no mercy".

"Marshall just attack me!" with a yelled Marshall rushed forward and aimed his claws at Decker's chest. Marshall slashed Decker with his claws but nothing happened, Marshall yelped in pain as the claws on his left paw broke off and his paw began to bleed.

"What happened I know i hit him but he is fine and more importantly how did my claws break off and why am I the one bleeding", Marshall looked up in fear as Decker looked down at him.

"Is that it i'm disappointed in you Marshall i expected more from you ", Decker got back down on all fours and shook his head. "Now it's mine turn".

Marshall was shaking in fear he slowly walked away then he took off in a full sprint towards the jungle, "Marshall where are you going!'' Chase called out.

"You can't back down now this doesn't end until I knock you out or you die!" Decker rushed after Marshall. Chase was about to give Chase but Destiny blocked his path.

"Chase stop i'll hock my pup pad up to you're drone controls and will watch from Robo dogs camera", Ryder called.

Destiny walked over to the pups, "If you want Ryder you may hook one of those devices to me and i can also follow them", Ryder nodded and connected Chase drone camera to Destiny head and she disappeared. Robo pup found Marshall hiding behind a tree and Destiny found Decker giving chase, Decker ran around the tree Marshall was hiding behind and throw a jab at him. Marshall was quick and blocked Decker paw and throw a jab of his own but Decker blocked Marshall jab as well. Marshall ran away again and Decker only shook his head as he gave chase.

"Ryder why is Marshall running away?" Rubble asked.

"I think he is nervous Decker did just take Marshall's attack head on and he didn't even move, not only that Marshall also injured his own paw in that first attack", Ryder answered.

"But the real question is why didn't Marshall first attack work?" Rocky said but no one had the answer to that question.

"Dang it gotta calm down you have to turn and fight don't run away!" Marshall told himself gathering up his courage Marshall turned and face his attack. On shaky legs Marshall rushed forward and slashed Decker shoulder, he yelped as another one of his claws broke and fell off but Decker still didn't have a mark on him. Decker hit Marshall in the face with his paw sending him crashing into a tree Marshall cried out in pain as Decker rushed forward. Marshall was barely able dodge Decker next attack Marshall scrambled back to his paws and took off running. Once he was far enough away Marshall began to take huge deep breaths to calm himself down, "what is happening why am I so afraid all of a sudden I need to calm down why won't my claws cut him or even hurt him and how come my claws keep breaking off". Marshall heard footsteps coming towards him, Decker came charging at him Marshall blocked Decker's attack and pushed him away before running away again.

"Is running away the only thing you know how to do?" Decker shook his head and walked after Marshall.

"Dang it when am I so scared of him why can't i stand and fight!" Marshall slapped himself with his paw. "I'm stronger than this I know i am". Marshall could fell the tree he was hiding behind was beginning to break apart. He jumped back and gasped as Decker knocked down the tree and stood there clearly annoyed.

"That's enough of this running around nonsense i'm not a fan of chasing my opponents!" Decker rushed forward and Marshall began to throw punch after punch at Decker only to have each one miss their mark. Decker connected with a huge punch knocking Marshall back Decker followed this attack with a huge shoulder tackle that knocked Marshall across the ground. Marshall got back to his feet and ran away again Decker only sighed and laid down.

"DANG IT!" Marshall could feel his heart pounding in his chest, "Gotta calm down I need to focus I gotta focus i need to remember what i am fighting for", Marshall began to think about the person he was fighting for. "Everest that is who this whole battle is about I can't give up, I can't be afraid i won't be afraid!" Marshall stood up and took a deep breath. "I know I can do this i'm ready".

Decker opened his eyes to see Marshall standing before him with an look of determination on his face. "Are you ready to lose like an adult or are you ready to fight like a wolf".

"I can tell you this i'm not going to run any more!" Marshall rushed forward and cut Decker across his shoulder drawing blood. He then connected with a huge punch knocking Decker of balance, Marshall punched Decker with all his might knocking him down. "I know i can win now and i know that i can take you on", Marshall thought to himself.

"What you're thinking you think you can beat me now don't you", Decker stood back and had an evil grin on his face. "Don't let your guard down yet Marshall stay like that razor sharp, you see this is where the fun begins", Decker cracked his neck a couple times and activated red eye. "Now Marshall are you ready!" Decker dug his claws into the dirt.

"Yes I am!" Marshall rushed forward with lightning speed, Decker also took off and they both rammed into each and began to push each other back. Decker smirked and began to easily push Marshall backward Marshall suddenly disappeared, Decker looked up and gasped. "Air Paw!" Decker jumped to his left before Marshall attack could hit him. Marshall appeared next to him and connected with air paw, Decker went flying across the ground until he stopped himself by digging his claws into the ground.

"Wait Marshall knows air paw!" Rubble shouted, before Ryder could answer he got a text from Yumi that read call me.

"I see that Marshall is no longer afraid to fight any more that's goood", Yumi said.

"Farmer Yumi is air paw a pup fu technique?" asked Chase.

"Not really I had Marshall look at Decker's moves and attempt to learn them", Yumi explained.

"That's amazing so Marshall knows all of Decker's moves", Skye said.

"Not all of them only air paw but don't worry Marshall still has a couple tricks up his sleeve", back at the fight Marshall continued to blast air paw after air paw at Decker who dodged each one and counters with an air paw of his own before rushing forward using wolf dash. Marshall jumped backward he disappeared and reappeared behind Decker and cut his back leg. Decker spun around and hit him with his front paw knocking Marshall down Decker bit down on Marshall collar and threw him into the air. Decker waited until Marshall was in front of him Decker held out one paw and thrusted it right into Marshall chest using air paw he sent Marshall flying into a nearby tree. Marshall gasped in pain and Decker came running at Marshall, Marshall barely had anytime to dodge the attack Decker followed Marshall throwing punch after punch at Marshall who barely countered each blow. Decker only smirked as he keep Marshall on the defensive Marshall used flash step to gain some distance on Decker and he appeared 5 yards away from him. Marshall took deep breaths never taking his eyes off of Decker, he blinked and Decker disappeared. Marshall looked all around, he suddenly heard what sounded like rattlesnake's tail. He jumped on his back legs and blocked Decker's next attack .

'Good reaction time!" Decker smirked and pushed Marshall backwards Marshall did a flip and landed back on all fours. "Unlike before you can finally heard the rattle in my tail".

"What do you mean rattles?" Marshall asked.

"Back about 2 years again I had my grandmother put rattles in my fur that only someone with extreme focus can hear", Decker explained with a smirk. "I only wear these rattles to make things easier on my opponents".

"Yeah right Decker I think you're just telling me that to scare me but I won't fall for it!' Marshall had a confident smile on his face. "Because now we know I can cut you so if you let your guard down I can….", In a flash Decker ran at Marshall who held his front legs crossed over his chest in an X shape. Decker pushed Marshall all the way back against a tree and his claws sunk into Marshall fore legs.

"You can what? Do you think you can win is that what you we're going to say!" Decker pushed harder and Marshall winched loudly. "Now you're taking me for a fool Marshall you should be thinking why i haven't used any other techniques against you. It's quite simple Marshall work to weak, also my energy it's so massive that not even I can fight my hardest without losing control. That's why against Razor, Chase, Everest i have to hold back i never swing with full force. And during this fight i've held back this whole time", Marshall looked in Decker's eyes and was petrified in fear. " **Do you see why Marshall because if i didn't hold back my opponents are so weak, the battle would be over before I even had a chance to enjoy it!"** Marshall gasped loudly as Decker's claw penetrated his forearms and into his chest.

"MARSHALL!" the other's cried out in horror.

" **Didn't I tell you to stay razor sharp"** , Decker pulled out his claw and Marshall hit the ground bleeding heavily. "Letting your guard down just because you saw a slight glimmer of hope about victory", Marshall could only gasp he couldn't move his body he was just in so much pain. "What a boring way for this fight to end, I should tell you the reason you couldn't cut me earlier was because you're energy wasn't strong enough yet you were to scared and now look at you you've lost and now i'm gonna go kill Everest".

Marshall could only watch in horror as Decker walked away, "Move! I have to move! I can't lose there must be a reason why i'm fighting! I have to save Everest I need to win! I need to win! I-NEED-TO-WIN!"

There was a sudden explosion that made Decker look back, Decker's eyes widened as Marshall stood back up and his bleeding stopped. "What is this!"

Marshall chest injury began to seal up and he rushed forward stabbing into Decker shoulder with his paw, he then connected with a huge headbut knocking Decker backward. " _So Decker here the thing I suddenly had a change of heart and there is no way that i can allow you to win!"_ Marshall's eyes we're completely blue and he rushed forward and forced Decker up onto his hind legs, he then cut Decker across the chest. He then kicked Decker in the chest sending him flying backward and into a tree. " _Also we need to finish this battle quickly the more time i waste fighting with you the less time we have to get the antidote"._

Decker looked shocked but then he started to laugh, "You wanna finish this quickly". Decker looked up at Marshall with a crazy grin on his face. A yellow energy began to appear around Decker, "Oh I can't allow that not now! NOT NOW AFTER WE'RE JUST STARTING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"

Decker rushed forward as did Marshall and their duel was just now getting started.

 **Next Time..**

 **Finally Marshall has the will to fight but will Decker push Marshall to a point where someone else has to fight for him, someone Marshall has keep a secret for a long time.**

 **Decker: Next time on The Rise of VS Marshall Pt, A Demon Awakens.**

 **?: Maybe it's time I take over!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I Forgot to mention that Alex, Francois, and Cap'n turbot left in chapter 25.**

 **Chapter 26: Decker VS Marshall Pt 2. A Demon Awakens.**

When both pups collided Marshall surprising had the upper hand he continued to cut Decker all over the place, "I LOVE IT!" Decker smiled wildly as he keep getting cut. "How have your injuries healed? And how come you're so much stronger all of a sudden?" Marshall pushed Decker backwards before connecting with a huge slash to Decker shoulder causing more blood to flood out of it. "This battle has opened the door to so many more questions!" Decker knocked MArshall back a couple feet. "But i'm willing to let that go for the meantime let's just have fun with this fight". Decker thrusted his claw forward and cut Marshall cheek, Marshall responded by cutting Decker cheek as well.

"Farmer Yumi what just happened to Marshall?" Rubble asked Yumi sighed.

"I might as well tell you all Marshall secret unlike all of you who are currently yellow belts, Marshall is a black belt in pup fu", Yumi said.

"WHAT!" the others yelled.

"Wait Marshall is a black belt in pup fu!" Chase yelled in amazement.

"Yes Marshall has a gift in pup fu unlike any other he mastered the basic in just 5 days so i began to teach him more advanced techniques I took him on a couple trips as well to a tournament where he got 5th place out of 64 other pups. Marshall truly has a gift in pup fu this is a technique called Healing Aura, Marshall can force his cells to regrow there for sealing damaged areas, he is also using a technique called energy eruption this drastically increases his energy for only 2 minutes", Yumi explained.

"That's amazing so Marshall can heal any injury and is currently stronger than Decker right now?" Skye asked.

"Marshall can't heal any injury on his body the healing aura takes way too energy to use so he can only use it twice and the energy explosion also takes a lot of energy in two minutes Marshall will be a sitting duck", Yumi explained. "However it doesn't matter Marshall has won this duel there is no way that pup can outlast Marshall attacks for very long".

"You're wrong about my grandson", Destiny appeared next to them with a broken camera. "Forgive me ryder you're device couldn't handy my speed".

"That's okay i still have robo dog", said Ryder.

"Excuse me what do you mean by i'm wrong?" Yumi asked.

"Very simple Decker loves to fight he may seem like a nice pup but when he is fighting an opponent as strong as Marshall is. He loves it and right now he is having the time of his life the last animal he fought that pushed him this far over his limit was Aslan the king of the bobcats", Destiny said simply.

"Believe miss but Marshall still has a couple tricks left and you're grandson looks to be losing", Yumi said.

"We'll see who wins", Destiny sat down and closed her eyes.

"THIS IS GREAT! NOW WE'RE HAVING SOME FUN!" Marshall looked at Decker with a look of disbelieve.

"What is wrong with you! Aren't you afraid of dying!" Marshall screamed.

"Afraid of death? Of course I am but that doesn't matter, I love to fight once i lost my mother I began to enjoy fights just like she did", Decker stood on his hind legs and slammed his paws together. His body slowly began to heal.

"Wait Decker can heal his body too!" Rocky yelled.

"Yes he told me when he found me in the jungle but he said that he could only do it once a month", said Skye.

"Not true Decker can use that technique one more time but it won't be as strong as the originally one", Destiny explained.

Marshall got back on his guard Decker looked at Marshall and smirked before they met head on again going paw to paw, "30 seconds left until my power boost ends I need to finish this". Marshall pushed Marshall away and rushed forward he connected with a huge punch knocking Decker down, he then connected with a huge kick to Decker's jaw sending him flying into the air. Marshall jumped up and wrapped his forelegs around Decker's waist he began to spin them both around. "Primary lotus!" they both slammed head first into the ground causing a huge explosion of dust.

"What move was that?" Zuma asked in amazement.

"The primary lotus a forbidden technique", Yumi looked surprised as well, "Marshall knows how dangerous that move is this proves that Marshall is taking this seriously he wouldn't use that technique unless he had too".

When the dust settle Marshall was standing tall and Decker was down and out, "He won Marshall really won!" Chase shouted out the pups began to cheer.

"I knew he could win", Rubble cheered.

"I can't believe it he actually won", Skye said in disbelief.

"Marshall really did didn't he", Rocky high pawed Zuma.

"Marshall did it he really did it", Chase cheered.

"It's not over yet", the pups stopped celebrating and looked at Destiny.

"What do you mean look Decker is down and look Marshall one!" Chase yelled.

"It's not over yet", Destiny nodded towards the screen and Decker stood back up. "See Decker wouldn't have been defeated that easily".

Marshall looked at Decker with a shocked expression on his face, "Impossible". Decker stood up and cracked his neck a couple times.

"Okay i'll give you that one Marshall that really hurt", Decker looked at Marshall and smirked, "But it wasn't enough to bet me". Decker walked towards Marshall with a slight limp, Marshall stood up but fell right back down.

"Farmer Yumi why can't Mawshall move?" Zuma asked after watching Marshall attempt to get back up 10 more times

"The primary lotus is a forbidden technique it's like a double edged sword while it can give the user a great chance to win against an enemy it can also put a huge strain on the body", Yumi explained Decker rushed forward and knocked Marshall back a couple feet. "Dang it! That move should have finished the fight!'

Decker rushed forward again and forced Marshall onto his hind legs, "let's finish this wold technique number 20 2 paws 24 strikes", Decker began his assault until he reached 24 he jumped backwards and Marshall couldn't' move. "Red eye technique thunderclap". Decker rushed towards Marshall looking to end this match up.

"NO! I can't let it end here not now I won't", Marshall thought back to yesterday.

 _Flashback…_

" _Marshall we don't have a lot of time to work with so we have to do this fast this technique is forbidden not even masters of pup fu are allowed to use this technique but I can see that this is really important to you so i'm going to teach. But you need to promise me that you'll only use this technique to…..". Marshall only nodded._

 _End Of Flashback…._

"I am not going to lose to you, sensei Yumi please let this work it is now or never!" Marshall closed his eyes and the air around him began to shift. Decker went for thunderclap but Marshall held up his paw and blocked the attack stopping Decker in his tracks.

"What!" Decker looked at Marshall in amazement.

"TO PROTECT AND SAVE THE ONE'S I LOVE!" Marshall punched Decker sending him flying across the ground. Decker dug his claws into the dirt to stop himself, a green aura surrounded his body and large red veins appeared on his head. "THE THIRD GATE! GATE OF LIFE OPEN!"

"No you didn't!" Destiny looked at Ryder's pup pad.

"Yes miss Destiny i did!" Yumi answered.

"So that puppy knows how to open the eight inner gates and use the hidden lotus", Destiny said in amazement.

"Yes he does".

Destiny growled before stopping herself. "Okay then how many of the inner gates can he open now!?"

"6 gates!"

"What are these eight inner gates?" asked Rocky.

"Pups there are gateways in the energy network these gates are designed to limit the flow of energy through the body however one can force the gates open", Destiny explained. "Starting from the head we have the gate opening, of rest, of life, of pain, of joy, of shock, and the last gate the gate of death".

"And the hidden lotus?" asked Ryder.

"The hidden lotus is a combination of blinding speed and power no one can last long against it, the primary lotus opens the first gate the gate of opening. It releases the brains restraints on the muscles allow the body to use it full power you've seen the results", Yumi added.

"But just the primary lotus took so much out of him what will the this attack do?" asked Skye.

"My point exactly by opening all eight gates you can gain power 100 times your original the only problem is you'll….. Die", Yumi said sadly,

The pups looked at Marshall with concern as the green aura around him grew bigger and bigger, "4TH GATE, GATE OF PAIN OPEN!" Tears flowed out of Marshall eyes as the pain he felt grew bigger and bigger with a howl of fury Marshall rushed forward. He began to deliver devastating punches to Decker each one sending him flying across the ground. Decker couldn't even gain his footing before another punch came and knocked him back Marshall appeared under him and connected with a huge kick to Decker jaw sending him flying into the air. Marshall began an all out assault knocking Decker all over the place not letting up for a second. "YOU'RE A TOUGH ONE DECKER!" Marshall landed on the ground and jumped back into the sky. "BUT THIS WILL FINISH YOU!" Marshall leaped above Decker and began to spin around like a wheel he connected with a huge kick sending Decker crashing towards the ground. "NOW TO FINISH THIS FIFTH GATE, GATE OF CLOSING OPEN!" Marshall rushed toward Decker.

"No pup can move like this impossible to defend myself!" Decker activated blue eye when something happened his eyes turned white and 2 dots appeared. "I can see!" Decker watched in amazement as time slowed down for him and he was able to counter Marshall attack Decker put everything he had into his air paw technique and sent Marshall flying back into the air.

"Impossible the hidden lotus can be blocked!" Yumi shouted in surprisement.

"Decker was able to see does that mean…", Destiny suddenly realized what happened. "Decker unlocked his second awakening white eye!"

"What is white eye?" asked Chase.

"White eye releases the body retrains on the eyes!" Destiny could only smile. "Decker you've grown so much stronger".

Decker landed on the ground as did Marshall they stood apart from each other each breathing heavily Destiny could see that Decker eyes only had two black dots not three meaning her hadn't unlocked it fully this was just a basic form. Both pups rushed forward and attacked they went toe to toe in a true battle of power. Decker was barely able to deflect each of Marshall attacks (and i mean BARELY) Marshall screamed in pain with blow as the pain was beginning to slow him down.

"What is happening to Mawshall?" asked Zuma.

"His muscles are tearing themselves apart!" Yumi looked scared she knew that Marshall might now be able to handle this move it was too much pressure on a pup's body.

Both Decker and Marshall jumped back and ran forward again with blinding speed.

"HIDDEN LOTUS!" Marshall shouted, his paw became green and he rushed forward, "SIX GATE GATE OF JOY OPENING OPEN!" Marshall screamed in pain as he heard something crack.

"THUNDERCLAP!" Decker felt blood rush out his left eye as a white energy formed around his paw, when the two blows colloid a huge shockwave erupted and flattened multiple trees. They was also a giant dust cloud and when the dust settled only Decker was left standing Marshall was laying face down on the ground unconscious. "Good fight!" Decker said as white eye deactivated and he walked away, "Everest is as good as dead!"

In Marshall head he was locked in a cage, "What is going on where I am!" Marshall locked around but he could only see white.

" **I thought I already warned you Marshall that if you show any weakness that i'd take over!"** Marshall's eyes widened at that voice.

"No it can't be! Please don't do this I can win I don't need your help!" Marshall screamed as he tried to break the bars of his cage.

" **Nope I warned you now watch as I destroy that pup!"**

Outside of Marshall's body there was a huge explosion of energy and Decker turned around to see Marshall getting up and he a dark energy around him, "What the hell-" Marshall rushed forward and knocked Decker back. "This is impossible what the hell are you!"

Marshall began to chuckle evilly, " **you wanna know who I am''.** The black energy around Marshall began to form a black mask that covered half of Marshall's face. " **I have no name! HAHAHAHAHA!"** Marshall rushed forward and cut Decker leg before kicking him backwards. " **MARSHALL WHAT A COMPLETE YOU ARE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THAT THE HIDDEN LOTUS WAS DESTROYING YOUR BONES ALL YOUR BONES ARE CREAKING FROM THE STRAIN YOU REALLY ARE A HOPELESS WIMP!"** Marshall body took on the green energy of the inner gates again. " **NOW DECKER I'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER AND HOW I USE THIS TECHNIQUE!"**

"What just happened to Marshall!" Chase yelled.

"Pups I didn't want to tell you but it looks like i have no choice that is Marshall's inner demon", the pups looked surprised and scared at the same time.

"Fawmew Zume what do you mean?" Zuma asked.

"The reason why Marshall is so happy and carefree is all the negative feeling he feels are sent to him Marshall accidently allowed this demon to enter his heart and feed on all the negative feelings he has", Yumi shuddered a bit as she thought about the day when she found out about this demon. "Marshall can't control this demon and once it takes over it is extremely hard to get rid of

".

"So he is basically Marshall bad side", said Skye.

"Yes but much much worse", they looked back at the screen to see Decker literally being manhandled by this demon. Decker was being knocked back and forth not even his blue was working and his white eye wouldn't activate at all! Decker jumped back and looked up at Marshall enraged.

"Marshall I don't where you got these power from or what the hell you are but i won't lose to you!" A dark aura surrounded Decker and it began to form 2 more heads from the energy. "Demon aura 3 head style cerberus!" Decker rushed forward and tried to bite down on Marshall but he only smirked and with a single punch dropped Decker to the ground. Marshall jumped up and stabbed Decker in his back, Decker yelped loudly he pushed Marshall off his back and jumped away. "Cerberus style thunderclap". Decker went for his last chance thunderclap mixed with his demon aura but Marshall only smirked and landed a huge kick sending Decker flying back.

" **You're too weak and now you're gonna die!**!" Marshall rushed forward and began to cut Decker everywhere he could. Decker fell to the ground panting as a single tear rushed down his face. " **Are you ready for death!"** Marshall thrusted his paw towards Decker's head.

"Don't do it!" Skye yelled.

"Marshall this isn't you!" Ryder cried out.

Decker jumped backward and looked at Marshall, "Marshall you you…. Hahahahahahahahaha HAHAHAHAHA AHHAHAHAHAHA!" Decker began to laugh like crazy.

" **I see you want one more laugh before you die!"** The mask on Marshall face now covered most of his face except his left eye.

Decker looked up at the sky and smiled, "Finally i found my equal actually you might be slightly better than me…", Decker looked at MArshall with a crazy grin on his face. "It's been such a long time since i've felt such a rush", Decker suddenly bit into his forward and tore out a chunk of flesh.

"What did he do that for?" asked Rubble.

"Maybe he is going to kill himself", Chase said with a slight smile.

"But then we can't get the antidote!" said Ryder.

"NO DECKER DON"T YOU DARE!" Destiny suddenly yelled everyone look at her, "impossible he shouldn't even know about that!" She thought to herself she suddenly howled loudly into the sky and 5 more wolfs rushed out the forest.

"You call my queen?" One of them said with a bow.

"I want these pups and human taken to camp prepare immediate medical attention for his pup and Decker as well as get the sealing squad ready immediately gather my sisters and prepare!" Destiny ordered the wolves nodded and three of them ran off. "Ryder i will let you know who wins take you machines and follow these 2 to my camp and wait!"

Ryder looked at Destiny surprised, "No we can't leave yet!"

"Ryder just go now!" Destiny ordered.

"Why?" Destiny took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you this Decker is about to remove something very dangerous you are all in danger please just do as I say!" Ryder only nodded his head. "Also go back and get you sick friends I will have my medical team work on the antidote".

"Pups follow these wolves to their camp no if ands or buts miss Destiny will explain later", the pups took one last look at the screen before Chase turned it off. Ryder called back robo pup and they took off.

Back with the fight, "Marshall I feel like that against you!" Decker pulled out a white stone that gave off a bright yellow glow. "I feel like I can fight with no restraint at all!" Decker threw the stone on the ground and a huge yellow aura exploded into the air.

" **What did you just do?"** Decker looked at Marshall with an evil grin and began to shake. " **I can see your energy just got sky rocket trying something new are we?"** Evil Marshall mocked.

"HA there is no way that I would be a coward and use a tactic like that my grandmother had this little stone planted inside me it drains huge amount of my energy, now that i've taken it off i'm releasing 100% of my true power!" Decker smiled evilly . " **And i'm gonna use every last bit of it to kill you!"**

" **Kill me HA you're underestimate me i'm nothing like Marshall that weakling I much more stronger!"**

" **THEN PROVE IT!"**

" **I Will!**

Both pups rushed forward and a huge shockwave was felt across the jungle.

Meanwhile in Marshall's head…

 _Marshall POV…_

 _Why can't i ever do anything right I just can't do it look at me now i'm trapped in a cage with no hope of ever escaping and once he wins then he'll be in control and I won't be. All because i'm not strong enough I will never be anything even after opening the eight gates I still couldn't win and now I still can win he took control and he will never give me control back!_

 _I could only watch as Decker and him went toe to toe neither could get the advantage over the other I felt tears rush down my face and I lost it I started to cry uncontrollable I've lost._

 _:_

 _:_

 _:_

 _:_

 _:_

 _:_

 _:_

 _:_

 _:_

" _I know you're not giving up", my eyes snapped open and standing in front of me was a husky pup it had snow white fur and blue eyes, it took me a minute to notice that this pup also had snow white wings. "Well are you giving up?"_

 _I only sighed and looked away from him "what choice do I have i'm locked in a cage and I can't get out of here!" I didn't mean to yell but I felt completely helpless he locked me a cage and I can't escape._

 _The pup walked over to me and opened my cage door and held out his paw, "come on the door is open now". I looked up strangely at the pup before accepting his paw. "Now tell me this why are you fighting against such a powerful opponent?"_

" _Because I have no choice my friend is in trouble and if I don't win she'll die", I looked at the ground and sighed. "But i'm too weak that's why he took over and now i'll never be able to escape from here"._

" _You're not weak pup you're really strong you've been fighting this pup for a long time and you've been in this fight since the first punch you're stronger than you think", I felt more tears rush down my face even more. "You can win pup but you need my help but first let's seal that demon shall we"._

" _How can we he's much too powerful I can't do it!" I shouted in fury._

" _Yes you can and you know it you're more powerful you can do it Marshall trust me", I looked at the pup and realized one thing. Who i'm fighting for Everest that's who I closed my eyes and thought one thing._

 _GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!_

Back to the fight Decker and him we're at a standstill unlike any other they we're both smirking at each other but Decker had taken the most damage but still smiling. "What are you're not Marshall are you a demon", He only smiled.

" **Who cares I Don't need to tell you anything because when i'm done with you you're gonna!"**

"DISAPPEAR!" Suddenly Marshall paw grabbed the opening of the mask.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**

"I DON'T NEED YOU STOP INTERFERING!"

" **YOU'RE THE ONE INTERVENING LET GO OF ME DON'T YOU GET IT i WAS ABOUT TO KILL HIM!"** Marshall stumbled backward trying to stop himself. " **YOU WILL WIN IF YOU JUST LET ME!"**

"NO THIS MY BODY NOW LEAVE!" Marshall tore off the mask.

' **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The dark energy retreated and the black mask slowly crumbled to piece. Marshall stood there panting he looked up and gasped at Decker true power, Decker howled loudly and rushed forward. Marshall took back two steps and prepared to run but something stopped him.

" _Marshall don't you dare retreat don't you scare be afraid stand your ground and fight i'm right here and I will help you win",_ Marshall stopped moving and to him time slowed down a bit. " _Now Marshall advance don't give an inch, never stop until the bitter end if you retreat than you'll age, be afraid then you'll die"._ Marshall only could watch as Decker grew closer and all his fear began to leave him and he now more confident than ever. " _NOW MARSHALL SHOUT OUT MY NAME AND WE WILL DO THIS TOGETHER!"_ Marshall began to think and suddenly a name came to him a name that he never knew before but he could hear it clear as day.

"SILVEX!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **A/N Shout of to SilverWolfandMagentaKitty for leading me SIlvex for this chapter sorry for the wait I had school. Also another shout out to him in case you didn't know he also made the cover art for this story. Now the eight inner gates is from an anime called Naruto I only borrowed for this story I DID NOT MAKE THAT MOVE NOR DO I OWN IT.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: A Heart To Heart**

Once Marshall shouted out Silvex's name he felt a huge energy began to flow through his whole body it was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Marshall your power is still raising excellent!" Decker said truly amazed by this sudden power boost.

"It's not mine Decker i'm borrowing power and using it to fight", Marshall admitted.

"Borrowing power what nonsense, you're borrowing power that's not how a wolf fights. A wolf fights alone and too the last breath until he dies, you're approach is of a weakening a pup that has such little faith in his own abilities that he has to borrow someone else's", Decker power finally reached it peak and formed the shape of a yellow wolf with red eyes. "That's not my way, my way iis very simple weakening die!"

" _Here he comes Marshall but you're body is reaching your limit we must finish this with one final attack!"_ Silvex poured as much power as Marshall's body could take.

Destiny's eyes widened in anger, "this isn't Marshall power no someone else is interfering!"

Both pups rushed forward and collided there was an explosion of energy and when the dust settled Decker was bleeding heavily as was Marshall.

"Decker please kill Everest quickly", Decker looked at Marshall who had tears in his eyes.

Decker began to chuckle, "Marshall why are you saying that", suddenly blood exploded from Decker chest. "You stupid idiot you won".

Marshall watched as Decker feel to the ground, "I won". Marshall fell to the ground and blood poured from his chest.

 **2 Days Later…**

Marshall sat up and found himself in a cave, "where am I?"

"You're awake I see", Marshall turned to his left and saw Decker next to him. "Hey Marshall".

"Hey Decker where am I?" Marshall asked.

"Where in the medical den in my home", Decker explained.

"Where are my friends?"

"There in that giant thing of yours except for Everest who is currently getting a the poison drained from her body and the antidote will be put in tomorrow", Marshall sighed with relief.

"Thank God", Decker began to chuckle.

"Can't believe you did it Marshall you won you beat me", Decker looked at Marshall. "Listen all the stuff I said to you during the fight I was wrong, you're more of a wolf than I am you gave everything you had to beat me and won why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you fight me even when you knew you couldn't why?"

Marshall looked at Decker and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know I just had too when my friends or family are in danger I had no choice but to win". Marshall answered. "Decker why don't you live here with your clan".

"Because my clan hates me they think i'm a demon and I guess I am", Decker admitted. "My dad was a demon he raped my mom and made me to do his bidding so now wolves fear me because of what happened. I'm a demon and look at me even with all the power that I had I still couldn't beat you in fact I don't even remember what happened in the last fight all I heard was kill him. The dark side of me was getting ready to take over and I would have ended up died". Decker felt tears rush to eyes he took a deep breath. "Marshall I wish I was you you're life is perfect you have nothing to worry about you don't need to worry about a demon".

"You're wrong Decker you're not the only one that fear you because of a demon", Marshall placed his paw over his heart. "Most of my family fears and hates me because of the demon in me you saw when I fought the demon in me took over. That black mask is my dark side and when he takes over it's almost impossible for me to regain control. Why would you want to be me cumlsey i'm a wimp, I can barely do my job in the paw patrol correctly at least you have the strength to fight against anything".

"Now you're wrong about me Marshall I may be extremely powerful but that doesn't mean I can always win, I was a pup and I was helpless to stop my mother death I ran away and those damn bobcats tore her paws off if I was stronger than I would I stopped it but I couldn't! Without my mom the males of the clan would beat me down they tried to kill me so I left and got stronger but no matter how strong I get I can never gain the approvement and acceptance of this clan". Decker finally let his tears fall. "I MUST GET STRONGER!"

"Decker…", Marshall looked over at his new friend, "Decker strength isn't everything I learned something from my dad either dogs will love you or hate you ignore the ones that hate you and focus your time on the ones whole love you. You have nothing to prove to anyone you're the strongest pup I know and you're my friend that's all that matters to me".

"I tried to kill you I pushed you to your limits for my own gain so I could have fun why do you still call me your friend!?" Decker wailed. "You should have let me die when Carlos tortured me

"You're my friend Decker that's why I saved you never forget that", Decker looked at Marshall and began to laugh.

"Then you really are my friend", Decker got to his feet and walked over to Marshall and hugged him. "I accept you as my friend and how about we make a pact if there something that's so important to you that you'd risk your life then i'll risk mine as well. We won't fight against each other instead we'll fight with each other".

"I accept", Marshall returned the hug.

 **Meanwhile with Destiny…**

"I finally found you", Silvex turned around and came face to face with the leader with leader of the Heaven Wolf's, Destiny the Heavenly Void Walker.

"What business do you have with me", Destiny walked closer to Silvex until they we're standing face to face.

"What business you ask, you interfered in a one on one duel that's what business I have with you when two pups agree to have a dual we must honor it no matter what", Destiny said her claws dug into the ground and she stared at Silvex with an angry glare.

"What does it matter it's over and done with what concern is it of yours that I helped out Marshall", Silvex asked.

"No one can interfere in a fight not even me young pup!"

"I am a lot older than you!"

Destiny began to give off a black aura from her body, "let see who will win if we fight, since you interfered in a fight that you had no business maybe you'd like to fight me".

"No I won't", Silvex quickly teleported way then he spread his wings and flew off. "I don't have time to waste there is something I must cheek another dark energy is building but where?"

Suddenly the air in front of him opened up exposing a black hole in the air, Destiny leaped out and grabbed Silvex.

"You're coming to my world", Destiny howled and another portal opened up. "Enter my void!"

Both Destiny and Silvex fell into the portal…

 **To Be Continued…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Silvex vs Destiny**

Silvex took a moment to realize where he was it was an all white area there was nothing in sight but white, it was a little overwhelming but he quickly got used to it. He took a couple steps forward and realized that he wasn't moving or he was and he couldn't tell. "This isn't going to work where is that wolf who brought me here?"

"Behind you", Destiny appeared behind him, Silvex swung at her but the second his claw hit her body she turned into a group of butterflies. The butterflies flew a couple feet back and gathered together again forming Destiny body. Silvex was surprised at first but he quickly got serious.

"I must say it is an honor to be here in a void walker's personal void, it normally impossible for a mortal to bet you inside a void like this, but i'm not a mortal", Silvex took a deep breath, "dragon fire!" Silvex shot out a blast of blue flames, Destiny opened a portal and jumped inside. The flames disappeared into the white void the farther they got. Destiny reappeared a couple seconds later, Destiny gasped as Silvex stabbed into her back, Destiny exploded into a group of butterflies that flew high into the air. They into Destiny Silvex took flight and flew up to the wolf.

"Are you ready to get serious?" Destiny asked.

"That depends will you let me out of this void and let me go", Destiny shook her head.

"Fine then but what happens now will be on your head not mine", Silvex warned.

Destiny connected with a huge punch to Silvex knocking him back to the ground, "I was just about to tell you the same thing".

Silvex landed on his paws and he breathed fire up towards Destiny who disappeared again, she came rushing towards him from the left. Silvex spun around and landed a hard shoot against Destiny who again exploded into a group of butterflies. Silvex breathed fire at the butterflies right as they reformed into Destiny, Destiny took the attack head on setting her on fire. Suddenly the whole void began to rain water creating steam and putting out the fire, Destiny thrusted her paw forward and all the rain combined into a pillar. The water pillar went flying towards Silvex who breathed fire again when both attacks connected there was a huge amount of steam, Destiny closed her eyes. Silvex burst through the steam and activated a move called steel claw, his claw grew razor sharp and harder than steel. Destiny opened her eyes and Silvex body went limp and he feel to the ground with a loud thud, "What just happened". Silvex slowly got back to his paws but it felt like his whole body weighed a thousand pounds, Destiny slowly walked towards him and her red eye was activated. However the difference was simple in her eyes weren't just red they had a black star in each one.

"What is this I know that Decker has the red eye but what is this-" Silvex stopped himself and gave a slight smirk. "I know what this is it's been awhile since i've seen it this is the fully evolved red eye just the look of this move on anything is enough to paralyse someone. It truly is an honor to battle against it, however there is a way to break free", Silvex slowly lifted his foreleg to his mouth.

"You won't escape in time pup!" Destiny ran forward.

Silvex bite down on his foreleg and tasted his blood, this sudden pain snapped him out of the paralyzing effect of red eye, Silvex stabbed his claws right into Destiny shoulder she exploded into a group of butterflies again but Silvex was quicker. "Dragon fire!" Silvex burned the butterflies that reformed back into destiny sending her flying and she stood back water rained down on her putting out the flames. "Okay I underestimated you but I will not make the same mistake twice", Destiny looked up at Silvex and the stars in her eyes began to spin around. "Star light Star bright first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight", behind Destiny the void began to shift around and then the whole void chanced from all white to black surrounded by stars. "Star blast", all the stars fired towards Silvex. Silvex made an energy shield that blocked the attack once the void ran out of stars, Destiny surrounded herself with fire. "Phoenix flame burst!"

"Dragon fire!" both fires connected causing a large shockwave but Silvex had the advantage his fire burned even hotter than regular fire so the blue flames quickly overwhelmed the regular fire. Destiny ran towards a portal but standing in her way was Silvex who landed a huge shot against her sending her flying across the ground. "Looks like I hit you before you could turn into that swarm of butterflies". Destiny got back to her feet and shook out her fur.

"Maybe so but you're in my personal void I can do anything I want here", Destiny slammed her paw on the ground void turned into a forest full of trees. "In this void anything I can think of I can do!"

"Yes but this also have a time limit doesn't it", Silvex countered.

"How do you know that little pup!" Destiny snapped.

"I keep telling you i'm a lot older than you!" Silvex closed his eyes and suddenly the ground began to shake as trees were lifted out of the ground. Slowly the leaves fell off of each tree and the branched did as well leaving only the trunks that began to sharpen on one end. Silvex sent each trunk flying towards Destiny, who opened a void and jumped inside, she appeared behind and Silvex landed another huge shot. Destiny exploded again into a swarm of butterflies, Silvex wasn't falling for this simple trick again he waited until they began to form Destiny body again. Silvex fired a blast of rainbow colored lightning called, Shocker Breaker. Destiny took the attack head on and again went flying backwards, she struggled back to her feet and Silvex teleported closer and landed a shot to Destiny cutting her neck. "I can see through your little trick now, you turn yourself into those butterflies to avoid an attack, but while you're reforming you're vulnerable to a direct attack". Silvex concluded.

"Smart pup but don't think you can win just yet I have even began to show you what I can do", Destiny eyes turned blue and they had a green star in them now.

"Believe me this battle was over the moment it started", Silvex used his dragon fire and shot it Destiny she exploded into a swarm of butterflies yet again but this time the butterflies split apart and formed two Destiny. "Interesting but can I ask why we must fight here in this void where you clearly have a slight advantage?"

"Normally i'd fight hand to hand but it's obvious that you're a powerful creature who attacks can be used in the physical world, there I would have a disadvantage so that's why we're here so this fight can be fair", Destiny spoke as she rushed forward as did her copy. Silvex met both of them head on and stabbed right through them, they exploded into an even larger swarm of butterflies. Those butterflies separated into 4 more Destiny's.

"Let me guess if I keep destroying those clones then-", Silvex eyes widened as he felt something stab into his back. "You bitch!"

Destiny stood behind him with her paw in his back, "you let your guard down and what language". Silvex disappeared and reappeared across from her.

"So you hide yourself and rushed me from behind", Silvex used a technique called recover that held his injuries and restored his stamina. "You're right I let my guard down and it's obvious that if I let my guard down for even a moment you'll take advantage". Silvex took flight and flew above the treeline he focused and all the trees around him went flying towards Destiny and her clones. Destiny and her clones gathered together they all slammed the paws on the ground at that moment the ground shot up and blocked every tree. Destiny then reset the whole void from a forest to a snow and ice void, "tell me how do you do that".

"Simple all I do is think about a certain place i've visited and just change the whole void", Destiny focused, Destiny and her clones stood up on 2 legs and the snow began to shift and turn. "Snow dragon!" The snow created a large dragon that roared at Silvex, Destiny sent the dragon rushing towards Silvex. Silvex used dragon fire and the blue flames quickly melted the dragon, Silvex flew towards the real Destiny but one of her clones jumped in front of her. Silvex destroyed each clone but they quickly reformed and now there were 8 of them, Destiny rushed at Silvex and slammed both her paws against his chest, "Thunderclap!" Silvex went flying across the snow before regaining his footing.

"Okay this has gone on long enough!" Silvex focused and a mini black hole began to form. "Forgive me miss but this battle has gone on way too long so i'm ending this Hyper Goner!" The black hole began to suck in everything around them. The void began to crack and break apart as the black hole began to destroy the whole void, Destiny quickly jumped out of the void back to the real world. Silvex also escaped from the void by following Destiny, "you aren't going anywhere i'm afraid i'll have to knock you out!" Silvex closed in on Destiny who turned around with her eyes closed. She slowly opened them to reveal they were all white with a black cross in the middle of them. Silvex suddenly couldn't move and everything turned white and he was tied to a cross.

"I didn't wanna use this on you" Silvex looked down at Destiny who held a black spear in her paw she follow stabbed into Silvex chest causing a huge amount of pain to Silvex. Destiny suddenly turned into over 100 clones each armed with a spear that slowly began to stab Silvex who yelped and growled with each strike.

"So you've finally decided to use this move your famous white eye technique the power to lock someone soul in torment, i'm truly honored that you're using this technique against me but i'm not done yet!" Silvex began to pour as much energy into his body as possible and it snapped him out of the technique. Destiny looked at Silvex and deactivated her white and returned to normal.

"You win", Silvex looked slightly confused. "This old wolf knows when she is beat especially when fighting a demigod".

"So you know who I am?" Silvex asked.

"I know you're a fragment of a gatekeeper but I never thought that I would fight you and it's obvious that you've been holding back on me", Destiny gave him a quick bow. "Thank you for fighting me it was a good time but now I must get back to my clan I feel something bad is about to happen". Destiny turned and walked away. Silvex took his leave as well.

"That was fun but now back to work, I must figure out what that other present I felt was", Silvex disappeared into the night sky.

Meanwhile halfway across the jungle…

"Listen up my troops!" Razor shouted and all the pups he had gathered as well as his parents and rogue wolf assembled. "Today we take what is ours today we overthrow the heaven wolfs, so follow me into battle and we will show them what we're made of!" Razor howled loudly into the night sky and ran forwards. His pack howled as well before following their leader into battler.

 **Next Time…**

 **Little does any member of the Heaven Wolfs know RAzor and his clan of rogue wolves and pups from all across the jungle make their way towards towards the camp. The first battle begins as two powerful clans meet head to head but who will win this battle? The only thing that is know is that this is only the beginning of this war.**

 **Destiny: You dare return to this place and you dare try and attack my clan!**

 **Razor: You are an old bitch who should be dead!**

 **Decker: Razor bring it on!**

 **Skye: Zuma watch out!**

 **Ryder: Next Time on The Rise of Decker. Invasion Pt 1**

 **Zuma: P-P-P-Please h-h-help me**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Invasion Pt 1.**

Destiny walked back into her camp to find Marshall pacing outside of the medical den when Everest was staying, "I see you're awake how do you feel?"

Marshall jumped a bit and looked at Destiny, "oh hello Queen Destiny i'm doing a little better".

"Please don't call me queen Marshall it's just Destiny", Destiny chuckled a bit and sat down next to Marshall. "She is gonna be fine Marshall".

"Are you absolutely sure that the poison is gone and she'll survive?" Marshall asked.

"Yes i'm sure we've treated this poison a lot and believe me we've beaten it", Destiny assured Marshall. "But why did Everest attack my grandson Ryder never told me why she and Chase did it".

"I have no idea that's what I wanna know too", Marshall responded.

"Marshall you can enter the medical den", Destiny stood up and walked inside the den, Marshall followed her to find Everest attempting to stand up with the help of another wolf.

"My queen", the other wolf bowed to Destiny who sighed a bit.

"You don't need to bow to me Mystic", Destiny walked over to her and lifted her up.

"Marshall?" Everest began to smile brightly as Marshall walked over to her, they stood face to face Marshall didn't say a word but he planted his lips firmly on Everest who began to melt in his kiss. She returned the kiss as well.

"Okay than Mystic come with me I think we should let these two have a little private time", Destiny said with a smirk.

"My Queen! They are much too young for that!" Mystic couldn't help but giggle at her queen joke.

Meanwhile with Decker.

"You are very very annoying!" Decker shouted as Skye continued to poke his stomach trying to find his tickle spot.

"You started it Decker you shouldn't have tickled me in the first place!" SKye ran her paws over Decker stomach and sides trying to find it.

"I would have keep going if someone didn't have an accident on the ground", Skye blushed red which made Decker begin to laugh.

"I asked you to stop", Skye whined suddenly she heard giggling from the back of the cave they were in.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh I just didn't expect to that today", a wolf slowly walked into eve view and Decker groaned loudly.

"Vixen why are you here?" Decker asked clearly annoyed.

"What I can't come and say hi to my old friend who left me for 4 years!" Vixen pointed out with a frown.

"In my defence I asked you to come with me", Vixen walked closer to Decker gave him a quick nuzzle.

"I missed you", Vixen softly said.

"I didn't miss you brat", Decker joked as he lightly tapped her forehead. "Oh Skye meet Vixen and Vixen meet Skye".

"Hey Skye", Vixen looked over at the young pup.

"Hello Vixen", Skye walked over to her and they touched paws.

Suddenly from outside yells and howls were heard a wolf pup ran into where the others were staying, "Night Crawler what is going on!" Vixen demanded.

"Wolves lead by a pup we're seen heading straight for the village", Decker's eyes widened in anger.

"Razor you bitch!" Decker quickly got his feet and immediately coughed up blood.

"Decker you can't leave you're way to injured after removing the heaven diamond you need to stay here and rest i'll go and deal with this!" Vixen ran out of the cave to find Destiny giving out orders.

"I want our best fighters ready to do not let them in this-!" Destiny didn't finish as suddenly dozens of wolfs and rouge dogs rushed into the village. Destiny howled loudly into the air, "LISTEN UP HEAVEN WOLFS FIGHT WITH YOUR LIVES ALL PUPS EVACUATE THIS AREA NOW! ALL WOLFS FIGHT LIKE YOU'VE NEVER FOUGHT BEFORE!" Soon the battle began as wolves began fighting wolves.

"What is going on!" Chase yelled as he ran out of the cave he was currently in by himself.

"Pup get down!" Chase ducked as Dodger jumped over him and landed a slash against the enemy wolf behind him who growled in fury. Dodger easily killed this wolf and killed another one who had taken down Chase and attempted to bite his shoulder.

"Thank you", Chase said.

"Don't thank me yet find your friends and retreat out of here!" Dodger ordered as three wolfs and 2 dogs surrounded them. "Don't look back pup and don't worry about me i've fought more dogs than this!" Chase nodded and took off running as the 5 on 1 battle between Dodger and his enemies began. Chase looked around and saw Rocky laying on his back struggling to keep wolf pup off of him.

"Get the hell off of my friend!" Chase rushed forward and knocked the pup of of Rocky who had a small cut on his forehead.

"Thanks Chase", Rocky stood back up and there pup tags began to beep.

"PUPS I NEED HELP ME AND RYDER OUR OUTNUMBERED!" Rubble screamed. Chase looked at Rocky who simple nodded and they ran towards the paw patroller where Ryder and Rubble where.

"Pups stay behind me!" Ryder ordered he was standing in front of 5 wolfs pups and Rubble, the wolf pups had never seen a human so they spent the last 2 days asking as many question as he could. Ryder was armed with a metal pole he found outside the paw patroller. Ryder swung at an adult wolf and hit it over the back but he held back not wanting to hurt an animal, the wolf growled in anger before rushing at Ryder. Another wolf from the heaven wolves side jumped and tackled it from the side and biting down onto it throat, Ryder let out a scream as a wolf jumped on him from behind sinking his teeth into his shoulder. Ryder feel to his knees and landed an elbow to the wolf's jaw knocking it off, Rubble rammed into the wolf sending flying and another one jumped onto him. Rubble shook off the wolf but another one jumped on his back and bite down into his shoulder, Ryder stood up and landed a kick right to the wolf jaw knocking him off. Three wolves from the heaven wolves clan joined the fight and ordered the wolf pups to run as fast s they could.

"Rubble are you okay?" Ryder asked he suddenly let out a scream as a wolf bite into his leg.

"Get off of him!" The wolf looked to his left and immediately fell to the ground paralysed, Ryder looked over and saw two red eyes staring at him and the wolf easily killed the other one.

Destiny sister Duchess looked at Ryder with an angry glare, "dry your tears now and fight like a man, I know you don;t wanna die so you need to harden your heart and fight with your last breath!" Duchess yelled. As she took on 4 wolfs and one easily, she looked at Ryder who was still down on one knee. She walked over and slapped him hard, "WAKE UP NOW OR YOU'LL DIE!"

Ryder felt something snap inside him snapped, "I won't be afraid I will protect my pups!" Ryder stood back up and grabbed a wolf by it's throat as it jumped at him. Ryder slammed the pup down to the ground and landed a sharp strike right to it's throat knocking it's out. Together he and Duchess defeated 10 wolves but more keep on coming, he heard Rubble scream in pain as another wolf bite into his back. It lifted him up in it's massive jaws and throw him against a tree knocking him out. Ryder immediately knocked that wolf out right as Chase and Rocky arrived. "GO GET RUBBLE AND GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Ryder took off his shirt and had a look unlike anything the others had seen before. A true look of a rage he let out a yell and rushed forward towards 2 more wolfs.

"Finally let's do this!" Duchess followed after the boy to back him up.

Meanwhile with Marshall who had collapsed to the ground as he fighting 4 wolves and was actually holding his own, suddenly his body felt numb and he hit the ground, "Dang it! My body won't move!"

" **Marshall!"** Marshall;s eyes widened as he heard his inner demon speak to him.

"Stay away from me!"

" **Listen Marshall if you die then I die so either A you let me help you or b we both die!"** Marshall took a deep breath and sighed.

"Promise me this let me be our eyes and ears and you can take them on and I want my body back once this is done!" Marshall felt a dark presence form within him.

" **DEAL!"** Marshall dark side took over and together they rushed forward defeating multiply wolves but he was quickly overrun and was taken down. " **Bye Marshall!"**

Marshall felt his dark side disappear and Marshall felt the wolf's begin to beat him down, "Damn it!" Marshall attempted to fight back but there were way too many of them.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" The wolves looked over to see an very angry looking Everest and standing beside her Destiny and her sister Omen and Brother Nova they charged at the enemy wolves and a small battle began between them. Each side not giving an inch but the enemy wolves were outmatched. Everest rushed over to Marshall and began to lick his face, "Please be okay".

"I'm fine just badly..." Marshall world went black as he passed out.

"Omen and Nova get these two back to the medical den and guard it with your lives!" Destiny howled loudly into the sky. "LISTEN UP I WANT THESE WOLVES OUT OF MY VILLAGE IMMEDIATELY FIGHT AS ONE AND HOLD NOTHING BACK WE'RE PUSHING THEM OUT OF VILLAGE!"

Meanwhile with Zuma who was currently running for his life when he ran into none other than the leader of the invasion Razor who was sniffing the ground looking for something. He looked up and smirked, "we'll what do we have here", Razor walked towards Zuma letting out a deep growl.

"Leave me alone!" Zuma turned around but he ran into two wolves standing behind him.

"Where are you going little pup", the wolf hissed.

"Yeah we just want to know something", the second wolf smirked and ran her paw across his face. Before she slapped Zuma hard in the face, Zuma felt tears rush to his eyes and he swung at the wolf who easily dodged and landed a shot to Zuma face cutting his cheek. Zuma fell to the ground and activated his pup tag.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Zuma screamed in terror.

Razor pinned Zuma to the ground and ran his razor sharp claws across his stomach slowly and painfully cutting into his stomach, Zuma began to twitch and twist around in pure pain as Razor slowly tortured him. "Poor little brat!" Razor cut into Zuma chest before getting off him, Zuma began to twitch as the world began to get darker.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Skye yelled as she and 2 other wolves arrived on the scene. Razor nodded his head and the two wolves next to him charged forward and attacked the other two wolves by him. "Zuma are you okay!" Skye asked as she looked him over suddenly she yelped as Razor slapped her across the face and pinned her down.

"Well looky what i've found a cute little puppy how would you like to be my new mate", Razor said running his tongue across Skye cheek.

"GET OFF OF ME NOW!" Skye yelled in his face.

"I'm not giving you an option!" Razor planted his lips firmly on Skye, Skye began to struggle to get him off of her but couldn't the wolves that came with him were defeated leaving just her and just a badly injured Zuma. Razor broke the kiss and swung Skye around so she was laying on her stomach with her backside in the air.

"NO NO NO NOT AGAIN HELP ME HELP ME SOMEONE HELP ME!" Skye screamed.

"Stop whining you little brat you my mate now and nothing you say can stop me!" Razor was about to thrust his penis into to Skye.

"RAZOR!" Razor turned around right as Decker slammed into him sending him flying.

"Decker", Razor stood back up and smirked.

"RAZOR YOU COWARD THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND YOU! THIS ENDS NOW!"

"BRING IT ON!" Razor ran at Decker and the former fans collided with each other.

 **Next Time…**

 **Against everyone wishes Decker has entered the fight but can an injured Decker take on Razor and his crew by himself will they be too much for him.**

 **Ryder: Next Time on The Rise of Decker Invasion Pt 2**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Invasion Pt 2, A Mother's Eyes.**

Decker and Razor both collided Razor and Decker pushed Razor backwards, the two former friends went toe to toe but there was a problem. Decker was still heavily injured from his fight with Marshall. Razor saw this and took advantage of this problem by landing a punch right in Decker chest making him stop and cough up blood. "Dammit!" Decker jumped back and stopped moving for a second.

"Decker you're a fool, you're way too injured to fight me!" Decker rushed forward and landed a slash against Razor cheek.

"Don't underestimate me Razor!" Decker growled with blood leaking from his mouth.

"I won't attack him!" The two wolves with Razor slowly circled Decker who listened to their movements. Finally the first charged forward and Decker knocked him back with a punch, the other one bite into Decker shoulder reopening the wound Marshall gave him. Decker howled in pain the other wolf slashed Decker across the face sending him crashing to the ground. Razor howled and they backed off from him, "look at this pitiful display powerful Decker laying on the ground defeated isn't this-" Decker jumped up and bite Razor shoulder as hard as he could he pulled back and pulled out a chunk of meat. Razor yelped and slashed Decker across the face with tears in his eyes. He placed his paw on his shoulder felt a huge amount of blood oozing out.

Decker looked up at Razor and slowly chewed and slowly, "You taste sour Razor", Razor pinned Decker to the ground and placed his claw on Decker throat. The two wolves neck to him held him down as Decker began to struggle to get up.

"You're gonna regret that you bitch", Razor was about to slit his throat when suddenly someone knocked Razor off of Decker and three more wolves knocked off the other two. "Who dares", Standing before him was Destiny, Vixen, two of her wolves and Bolt. "BOLT YOU DARE BETRAY ME!"

"I was never on your side in the first place!" Bolt yelled back.

"You're gonna die right here with them!" Razor howled and more wolves showed up for the fight. "Take them out I have something you get!" Razor ran off and two of his wolves gave chase.

"RAZOR!" Decker forced himself to his feet and ran after Razor.

"DECKER YOU CAN'T JUST…. DAMN IT!" Vixen yelled going after him as did Bolt.

Destiny walked over to a sobbing Skye who was huddled near Zuma, "help me please help me!"

Destiny only shook her head at Skye, "take this pup to the medical den immediately, carry this young pup back as well don't worry about me i'll be fine!" Destiny looked at the ten wolves across from them and with a simple red eye all 10 hit the ground. "Skye we need to talk once this is over!"

Meanwhile with Chase, Rocky, and a very injured Rubble who had passed out they we're just about to enter the paw patroller when 5 wolves cut them off. "Get away from us".

The wolves charged at the two pups when suddenly Dodger appeared and stood in front of him with two medical wolves. "You two fight with me my wolves will take your friend to our medical den!" Rocky looked at Chase and they both nodded in agreement the gave Rubble to the medical wolves and they ran off. The fives in front of them all howled at once trying to intimidate the old wolf who howled back even louder than all 5 of them combined. He rushed forward and attacked three of the wolves and the other charged forward at Rocky and Chase. Rocky ducked and jumped on the wolves back and Chase ducked under the wolf and landed an uppercut to his jaw. Chase yelped as the wolf he was fighting recovered and slashed him across the face, Chase stumbled backward but stayed on his feet. Chase responded with another punch causing the wolf to turn away from him Chase then jumped on top of the other wolf back. He wrapped his forelegs around the wolf throat and slowly began to choke the bigger wolf out, eventually he did. He ran over and knocked back another wolf pup who tried to jump onto Dodger back. Rocky blocked each of the wolf pups strikes and responded with a strike of his own before he finally knocked him out. They eventually defeated the wolves there were fighting and even more wolves came out of the trees.

"The is no end to them!" Chase cried out as Dodger howled and Bolt's father Dash came running up.

"You called my King", Dash had a scar over his left eye and his shoulder was bleeding.

"Tell my wife that something is wrong here I've just noticed that these wolves are trying their hardest to keep us from advancing forwards. They wolves are way too weak to be his main fighting unit so either A he sending another group of more elite warriors to fight us or B he looking for something and these pups are trying to hold us back", Dodger took a deep breath and he closed his eyes. He began to think suddenly his eyes opened wide with shook, "No way he wouldn't dare!" Dodger began to sweat with fear and nervousness.

"My king is something wrong?" Dash asked.

A massive power began to surround Dodger and the old wolf opened his mouth,"STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Dodger yelled and all the fighting seemed to suddenly stop.

"Dodger what is wrong my husband", Destiny looked to the sky when she heard his voice.

"RAZOR IS AFTER DAKOTA'S EYES I REPEAT DECKER IS AFTER DAKOTA'S EYES!"

Destiny eyes went wide with surprise, "ALL WOLFS CUT RAZOR OFF NO MATTER WHAT PRICE CHARGE FORWARD!"

All members of the heaven wolves began to fight harder once they heard Destiny order.

"What does he mean Dakota's eyes?" Ryder asked Dutchess.

"Decker's mom Dakota has the most powerful eyes ever made, she master, red, blue, white, and the one that even my sister has mastered yet black eye. If Razor gets those eyes than he will be the most powerful wolf alive!" Dutchess ran away from Ryder who gave chase.

"I'll come and lend my support as well", Ryder called after her.

"Thanks kid please keep up!" Ryder stopped and ran back towards the paw patroller he grabbed his pup pad and called the pups.

"ALL PUPS HEAD TO THE PAW PATROLLER IMMEDIATELY GET YOUR PUP PACKS AND VEHICLES WE MUST STOP RAZOR!" Ryder ordered jumping onto his atv and drove out of it.

"Let's go Rocky!" Chase yelled running towards the paw patroller.

"Right behind you Chase!" Rocky called after him.

"Let's go Everest!" Marshall got too his paws and ran off with Everest behind him.

"Ryder Zuma and Rubble are badly hurt", Skye told Ryder as she ran to the paw patroller as well, she was currently in the medical den. She had tears rushing down her face but she played too do the best that she could too help these wolves out.

"Skye wait up!" She turned around to see Rubble stumbling after her.

"Rubble go back you're too injured", Skye ordered.

Rubble shook his head, "No way Ryder needs our help", Skye shook her head and pointed towards the medical Den.

"Go now!"

"No i'm gonna help my friends no matter what!" Rubble walked over to SKye who suddenly slapped him across the face.

"GO BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO WHEN I'M PISSED OFF!" Skye yelled running off.

"Yes ma'am", Rubble said as tears rushed down his face as two medical wolfs helped him up, "Please don't die".

Meanwhile with Razor who finally made it to a certain location where Dakota's eyes were hidden behind a certain place called three water way. A place where three waterfall combined into one big waterfall, Razor was about to jump in when Decker jumped on him.

"Will you fuck off already!" Razor yelled as his two wolves attacked Decker and Vixen and Bolt jumped into the fight. Razor jumped into the ice cold bottom where a cave was hidden under the water, he followed the cave and swam up to a place that was covered in diamonds. He walked to the very back were covered with three leafs were Dakota's eyes were wrapped.

"Finally I found them", Razor smirked as he undid the leaves and put a paw up too his eye.

Meanwhile all of Razor's wolves had beaten the heaven wolves too the waterfall and they we're currently having a stare down the paw patrol pulled up to the scene and stood behind the heaven wolves a suddenly a loud howl was heard, and slowly from underneath the water Razor appeared with his eyes closed. "Finally after 3 years I finally found them the eyes that will give me the power to rule this jungle and eventually the whole world!" Razor stood by his wolves and rouge dogs before opening his eyes.

"Those eyes!" Decker began to back up in fear. "You have the my mother's eyes!" In Razor eyes were a six sided star and Razor began to walk away.

"Although I'd love to finish you all here that wouldn't be very fair so Heaven Wolves in 10 days I will come back and kill you all so you have ten days to prepare for the war!" Razor began to laugh as he and his wolves disappeared into the jungle.

"Heaven wolves clear out the dead bodies we will bure them all and pray from the lost, and pray for strength, we have a war to get ready for", the heaven wolves followed their leader back to the village. The pups followed as well they had two members down and they were all badly injured.

 **Next Time**

 **Razor has taken Dakota's eyes but what everyone doesn't know is Razor is after one more eye that will give him a better chance to win this war. As his hunt's down this last eye Razor also has his eyes on a certain pup from the paw patrol who he wants too be his queen.**

 **Ryder: This is very serious…**

 **Chase: What are we gonna do Ryder…**

 **Ryder: We're gonna do something Chase we are not gonna run away from this.**

 **Decker: He has my mother's eyes i'll kill him!**

 **Destiny: This war is gonna be very very bad!**

 **Tracker:** **Hola what can I do for you?**

 **Razor: I heard you have very good ears I need you too listen for a certain noise.**

 **Destiny: Next Time on the Rise of Decker. Tracker's Hears a Bell.**

 **Razor: Skye you will be my mate!**

* * *

 **A/N: Man I really liked writing this Chapter I really really did I hope you enjoyed it as well, I decided to put Tracker in this story because of his great hearing. Thanks for reading and as always.**

 **God Bless.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Tracker Hears a Bell.**

The Heaven Wolves spent the rest of the night burying their dead and mourning their losses, Decker had passed out on the way back and was currently in the Medical Den receiving surgery. As was Zuma who was barely alive still, things had gotten so bad that Ryder had to call Libby so she could lead her help as well, even Marshall was using his medical training to help treat the injured.

"Thank you Ryder you and your pups for helping us rebuild our camp and help treat the injured", Dodger said with a slight bow.

"Don't mention it we will always help out those in need", Ryder looked a little stressed.

"Something is on your mind Ryder?" Dodger asked,

"Yes i'm worried I don't know what to do my team has never been in a situation like this and I have no idea what to do about it", Ryder admitted.

"Your pups are strong but there minds and hearts are not", Ryder looked at Dodger with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Dodger turned to face Ryder.

"Ryder you're pups know have to fight very well but they are way too kind to deliver that killing blow, Chase and Everest are the only two who aren't scared but even then their minds aren't strong enough to handle killing an enemy", Dodger looked over at Chase, Rocky, and Skye who we're currently helping feed the injured. "It's the small one who concerns me the most".

"You mean Skye?" Dodger nodded his head, "How come?"

"That pup doesn't know what it is like to survive she is strong when she is with her friends, but she doesn't stand a chance on her own. When pups are born here once they turn 15 months old we leave them alone in the jungle for 2 weeks, we do this too help them learn to survive on their own", Dodger sighed heavily. "Honestly now that Razor has my daughter eyes I don't know if we can win this battle, you should leave while you still have the chance".

"No", Ryder shook his head, "Razor must be stop and we are gonna help you defeat him, he wants to rule this world and I won't allow that to happen", Ryder said with a look of determination.

Dodger growled a bit, "this is not an option you've helped us enough but this is a war your pups have no chance in this battle and neither do you", Ryder felt his hands tightened into fist.

"No we decided as a team last night that we we're gonna help you fight", Dodger stared Ryder down who surprisingly stared back.

Dodger smiled, "i'll ask my wife about it but i'm not making any promises what she says goes so don't blame me if she says no", Dodger walked away towards his den where Destiny was currently meditating and praying for strength.

Destiny opened her eyes and smiled at husband, "I'm guessing he said they we're gonna help us fight?"

Dodger nodded his head and laid next to her, "yep he and his pups are determined to help us beat that brat!"

"I knew he would say yes", Destiny replied, "that's why we're gonna do this to test them…".

Meanwhile across the jungle a certain pup was walking too the river to get a drink of water this pup's name was Tracker, Tracker ears suddenly twitched and turned around to see multiple wolves behind him. "Hola lobos can I help you with something", Tracker asked as he slowly backed away from them. He bumped into something and turned around to see Razor standing over him with a grin on his face.

"I've heard many good things about you, a pup with great hearing you do have great hearing don't you?" Tracker quickly nodded his head. "Good good I need you to help me find a certain treasure too help me rule this damn jungle would you be willing to help me?"

"No me planteo ayuda a hacer esto! (No I will not help do this)" Razor slapped him across the face and pinned him to the ground.

"Here's what's gonna happen little pup you're gonna help me find the demon eye or I will kill you!" Razor placed his claws on Tracker's throat. "Deal!"

"Sí Sí!" Tracker nodded his head quickly and Razor let him up, he motion two wolves too come up and they wrapped a vine around his throat. "Just to make sure you don't run, now get too listening".

Tracker took a deep breath and closed his eyes he listened in all directions, "excuse me but what am I listening for?"

"Legend says that the sound the demon eye makes is a bell ringing", Razor explained.

Tracker listened and he heard the soft ring of a bell, "I can heard it".

"Good lead me there and if you are lying to me then I will kill you", Tracker gulped and prayed that he got this right, his life depended on it.

Back at heaven wolf camp Skye had taken a break and was resting right by Zuma who was laying on his back asleep and was 50 percent better thanks to the heaven wolves medical wolves training.

"There you are Skye I was looking for you", Skye turned around to see Destiny walking closer to her.

"Queen Destiny where you looking for me?" Skye asked,

"I told you last night that we needed to talk", Destiny laid down next to Skye, "how are you feeling little one?"

"Nervous, scared, a coward", Skye answered honestly.

"Why is that little one?" Skye took a deep breath.

"I did nothing to help your wolves they died because I didn't want too fight, and look at Zuma I couldn't save him and I was almost raped again!" said Skye. "If it wasn't for Decker again then I would have been raped".

"Skye answer me this question who is stronger you or you're friend Everest?" Destiny asked.

"Everest", Destiny was surprised by how quick she answered that question.

"Why do you say that?" Skye let a small laugh.

"Why because Everest is stronger, faster, and can survive on her own something that I can barely do", Skye sighed as a single tear fell down her face.

"Skye what is your worst fear?" asked Destiny.

"Eagles, and being left alone", Skye answered.

"Skye I can tell that you are a strong pup, but you're strength only comes out when you are with your friends, you've never seen a true battle and you we're scared but if you were with your whole team then what would have happened?" Skye thought about it.

"We would have done everything in our power to get Zuma to safety and we probably would have beaten Razor too an inch of his life for what he did too Zuma", Skye said with a lot of hatred in her voice also a hint of weakness.

"Then why didn't you do it", Skye looked away from Destiny.

"I was too scared when the wolves that came with me died I was to scare too do anything about it", Skye felt a couple tears rush down her face.

"Tell me Skye Ryder says that you pups agreed to fight for us in this upcoming war, but do you really think that you will survive this war if you get separated from your team or will you freeze up?" Destiny asked.

"I don't wanna freeze up and I want too fight for you but I don't know how too get over this issue", Skye said.

"Skye tell me that you wanna get stronger", Skye looked over at Destiny a little confused.

"What?"

"Tell me you wanna get stronger and I will help you", said Destiny.

"I want to get stronger", said Skye.

"Good then I promise that I will make you a stronger pup", Destiny stood up and walked towards the exit, "we will start tomorrow so get some rest".

Meanwhile with Razor he and his group had arrived at a deep, dark cave that made Tracker began to whimper in fear, "we aren't going in their our we?"

"Yes we are keep on listening", Tracker stopped in his tracks.

"N-N-No I can't g-g-g-go in t-t-there", Razor growled and turned around to face him.

"Would you rather be dead!" Tracker shook his head, "then stop whining and hurry up!"

Tracker whimper as they slowly entered the cave thanks to Razor new eyes he could see everything perfectly but Tracker couldn't and he was freaking out. "I can't do this I want to-".

Razor turned around and hit him across the face making him cry out, "Shut your mouth you little brat!"

"No puedo hacerlo por favor, déjame ir a casa (I can't do it please just let me go home)" Tracker begged as Razor forcefully dragged Tracker across the ground.

"Honestly you're being a brat just listen for the damn bell and tell me where to go!" Tracker closed his eye but that didn't stop the tears from falling he began to softly sob. "Stop crying or I'll give you something to cry about!" Tracker closed his mouth very quickly and jumped to his paws so he could at least walk. Soon they reached a chamber with 6 different exits. "Which way do we go?"

Tracker listened closely and pointed towards the third chamber door and they went inside a dark red light began to shine the closer they got. They entered a large chamber where a bright red eye was levitating in the world, sitting there was a huge gorilla who slowly opened his eyes, he looked at Razor and could feel the evil coming from him. The gorilla stood on his hind legs and pounded on his chest before slamming his knuckles on the ground cracking the floor. Razor looked Tracker in his eyes and activated red, Tracker immediately feel too the ground. Razor looked at the gorilla who immediately fell to the ground, using a series of rocks Razor jumped up and grabbed the demon eye in his jaws. Once he did that the whole cave began to shake as is began too crumble to the ground, he started to run out of the cave but he stopped and turned towards Tracker. He growled in annoyance but went back and placed him on his back before running out. Once they made it back to the surface he spat out the demon eye and it immediately began to kill the grass beneath it.

"Boss what is that thing for?" Asked one of the wolves with him.

"This is the demon eye back in the day when Chaos was alive he fought against Queen Destiny and her family of red eye users. The red eye is called the heaven eye and this is the demon eye the only thing that could counter a red eye user, now that I have the demon eye legend says that when the demon eye and heaven eye combines one will be the strongest creature alive. The only problem is it take 10 days for it too unlock. Until then I cannot use it". Razor throw Tracker off his back and he and his wolves left him there.

" _Tracker… Tracker can you hear me little one?"_

Tracker slowly opened his eyes too see none other than Dakota sitting in front of him, "who are you?"

" _Tracker head to the Heaven Wolves and ask for Queen Destiny and tell her Razor has the Demon eye quickly go now!"_ Tracker suddenly knew where the Heaven Wolves where and he ran as fast as he could towards it.

Back with Razor who had stopped moving, "Something wrong boss?"

"Take a small group of wolves and head back to the heaven wolves village and take that little pup Skye, I want her as my mate", the wolf nodded his head and they disappeared.

Back with the Heaven Wolves at the dead of night Skye was with the rest of the Paw Patrol inside the medical den, all except for Ryder who couldn't fix inside of it. "You should leave while you still have the chance". The pups all turned around to see Decker walk inside almost completely healed.

"What do you want!" Chase growled at him.

"Chase don't start with me tonight you pups need to leave now before this war get started I won't allow any of you too fight in this war!" Decker ordered.

"We aren't going anywhere Decker those wolves hurt Zuma, and Rubble plus you need our help if you want to win", Marshall told him.

"Marshall I won't allow…".

"You've forgotten our pack Decker remember what we promised to each other as friends", Marshall reminded him.

"Fine then but we need to figure out a way to get you ready for battle", said Decker walking closer but Chase stopped him.

"We don't need your help!"

"Chase unless you want to fight right here and now...", Skye stood her paws.

"SHUT UP!" Both pups looked at Skye with surprised expressions, "I'M SICK AS YOU TWO FIGHTING LIKE CHILDREN!" Skye walked over and slapped Chase as hard as she could. "CHASE I GET YOU'RE STILL UPSET THAT I DON'T SHARE THE SAME FEELING AS YOU BUT DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT KILLING DECKER WOULD FIX THAT!" Chase looked down at the floor, Skye walked towards Decker and slapped him. "DECKER STOP TRYING TO FIGHT EVERYONE THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO IS FIGHT AND I'M SICK OF IT!" Skye stormed out of the medical den clearly upset.

Chase looked at Decker and walked towards him, "she is right Decker… I shouldn't have tried to kiss you… but when I saw you kiss Skye I Kinda lost it and i'm…", Decker stopped him.

"Don't apologize I forgive you already it takes a adult to admit when he is wrong and I understand how you feel it is time that we bury this", Decker held his paw out towards him and he and Chase shook on it. Suddenly they all heard Skye scream and they rushed out of the medical den too see and unconscious Skye on a wolves back as he ran out of the village.

"SKYE!" They all yelled they immediately went to Queen Destiny too tell her what happened.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TOO WAIT TILL NOON!" Everest yelled.

"You pups are to injured too go and save her and my wolves aren't ready for a fight this early, i'm sorry but we have to wait at least until noon!"

"FUCK THAT!" Decker shouted as he left from his grandmother cave with Destiny in hot pursuit.

"Decker stop where you are right now!" Destiny ordered with a howl as her guard appeared in front of him.

"If you won't help us then I will save her by my damn self!" Decker yelled.

"Tell me why Decker why do you care so much about this pup you've saved her life 2 times now why do you care so much about this pup that you just meet!" Destiny asked.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Decker yelled as he activated red eye and rushed out the camp, Chase looked at Everest, Marshall, and Rocky they all nodded and ran towards the paw patroller and got into their vehicles and followed him.

"Decker wait up!" Decker turned to see Bolt and Vixen behind him.

"Don't try and stop me!" Decker yelled as Bolt caught up too him.

"We aren't trying to stop you bro we're coming to help you", Bolt said with a smirk.

Vixen nodded her head and the paw patrol appeared behind them as well.

Decker had a huge grin on his face, "LET'S GO!"

 **Next Time…**

 **Chase, Decker, Everest, Vixen, Marshall, Bolt and Rocky are going alone into enemy territory to rescue Skye, how will these 7 pups defeat Razor's army. Meanwhile Destiny has decided too gave Ryder something to help him in this upcoming war.**

 **Chase: Next Time on The Rise of Decker, Skye's Rescue Mission, 7 vs 300 hundred.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: 8 vs 300!**

 **The next morning.**

"What do you want from me!" Skye yelled in fury once she woke up.

"Easy little pup calm down", Razor ran his his paw over Skye's cheek. "Look we got off on the wrong foot allow me to reintroduce myself, i'm Razor soon to be ruler of this jungle".

"I don't care!" SKye slapped his paw off of her cheek, "if you're gonna kill me than just do it already!"

"Hey i'm not gonna kill you, look I shouldn't have tried to force you too mate with me and I apologize", said Razor.

"Then what do you want with me?" Skye asked in confusion.

"I want you to be my mate!"

"No way!" Skye yelled.

"Come on pup i'm asking you of all pups in this jungle to be my mate, you should be honored", Razor answered.

"No for 1 I don't like you, you hurt my friend Zuma and now you want to rule the world", Skye told him.

"So what when I rule this world you can be my queen you'll be able to mate with the strongest wolf in the world", Razor placed his paw back on Skye's cheek.

"I don't love you!" Skye shouted.

"Then i'll make you love me", Razor howled and two guards appeared. "Please take here to my den, bring her the coldest water you can find, and make sure she doesn't ran away".

"And if she does sir?", the second wolf asked.

"Bring her back but do not harm her, I want my mate treated with respect and-", suddenly a pup ran over to Razor.

"King Razor Decker is here, and he is requesting a meeting", Razor let out a low deep growl.

"Decker", Skye said softly.

"Let him in if he tries anything kill him and get that pup out of her now!" The guards dragged Skye to Razor's den.

"I can see the eagle", Chase said using his drone he watched as the two guards placed Skye in Razor's den.

"Good work Chase now just wait", Rocky called in using his pup tag, the others we waiting in their vehicles while Bolt and Vixen hid in the bushes.

Razor walked out of the cave he was in, he watched as Decker slowly walked up to him, "Decker old friend what are you doing here?"

"I know you have Skye Razor, I want her back right now!" Decker said with a deep growl.

"Decker you are in no position to make threats that pup is gonna be my mate", Decker took a step towards Razor and 10 wolves blocked his path.

"That pup will not be your mate even if I have to fight you all in order to do that", Decker bared his teeth and activated red eye.

"Razor do you really think that your baby eyes can match against these", Razor activated red eye but these eyes had a black eight sided star in them. Decker immediately fell to ground as if the gravity of earth had been increased by 100%, "you see you're no match for me anymore".

Decker powered back to his paws and bite his foream, "you cannot beat me with my mother's eye, she trained me herself with those eyes". Decker held out his paw towards Razor.

"Decker make your next move wisely you are outnumbered here 300 to 1 and if you attack me all of these wolves will kill you", Razor smirked.

"Make that 300 to 3", Vixen and Bolt came running up and stood by Decker.

"Bolt the traitor and Vixen the bitch", Vixen growled as did Bolt, "But even 3 vs 300 mean that you have to defeat at least 100 each, just surrender and your deaths might be quick and pain-". Decker disappeared and reappeared in front of Bolt and punched him as hard as he could, sending him flying backward he stood back up, "KILL THEM!"

Decker, Bolt, and Vixen stood together as over 300 wolves rushed them, "okay i'll take the 100 on the left and you guys split the 200 hundred in the right", Bolt joked.

"Fuck you i'll take 101", Decker joked back.

"Yeah so I don't think this is the time for joking you guys", Vixen rolled her eyes, "why did I agree to this".

"Because you love us", Bolt said with a goofy smile, that smile left his face as the first wolf came in striking distance. "This is gonna be a long day".

Meanwhile back at the Heaven Wolves, Dodger was getting the wolves ready to back up the pups that left the following night.

"Ryder follow me", Destiny motioned to the boy.

Ryder followed Destiny who opened a portal up, "where are we going".

"Follow me inside this void there is something we need I think you should have". Destiny walked in as did Ryder, his widened as he enter her void it had multiple weapons inside it, ranging from daggers, bows and arrows, shurikens, knives, swords, ect. "Void walkers have been around for centuries and over those years my family collected weapons, Ryder pick one of these weapons".

"Ma'am why do I need to take one of these?" Ryder asked.

"Because Ryder you need something you give you an edge against wolves, if you want to help us then you need one these weapons to fight against these wolves", Destiny explained.

Ryder walked around and finally settled on an iron staff, "this will be mine".

"Alright then Ryder Change your clothing and i'll wait for you, you'll be joining my sister's and brothers, all red users will be following heading north to get behind the enemy", said Destiny.

Ryder nodded and looked up towards the sky, "Don't worry pups back up is coming I promise, so hold out for a little longer". Ryder got onto his atv and followed the red eye group out.

Meanwhile back with the pups.

"Alright guys Decker, Bolt, and Vixen have their attention time to act", Rocky called in.

"Let's go Chase!" Marshall hopped out of his truck and with lightning speed he rushed over, Chase was only ten seconds behind him.

The guard in Razor's den with Skye heard his partner cry out, "you stay here and don't move".

Skye watched as the other guard ran out 1 minute later Skye almost started crying as Marshall and Chase came running into the den, "Marshall, Chase!" Skye ran forward and gave both of her friends a hug, "what about the others?"

"Zuma and Rubble were still too injured to come help us but Vixen and Bolt came in their place", Marshall replied.

"What is our plan now?" Skye asked.

"We go get Vixen, Bolt, and Decker and pull out we are out numbered here 300 to 8", said Chase.

"Then let's go", Marshall ran out of den only to find 10 wolf pups and 10 rogue dog pups waiting for them.

"Did you really think we would let you take our King's Mate away from him", said one of the wolves.

"I will never be your loser of King mate!" Skye shouted.

"Rocky come here now!" Chase called in.

"Skye can you fight?" Marshall asked.

"Yep", Skye nodded and got ready.

"On the way", Rocky called back as he and Everest came driving towards the others.

The pups stood their ground as the enemy pups rushed forward, Marshall jumped up and connect with a kick to one of the pups head, he blocked two of the other pups strikes and landed two of his own, Skye was using her agility advantage to land kick after kick to the pups around her. Chase was using his pure skill to easily knock back the pups around him, Skye jumped into the air and landed on one of the pups back. She began to punch the back of his head, the pup fell to the ground, a female wolf pup ran at Skye and tackled her. Skye readjusted her back legs and kicked up, causing the pup to go flying over her head, Marshall used air paw and sent the pup by him flying into 3 other pups. Chase landed a punch to the pup in front of him, he caught his limp body before he hit the ground, Chase let out a shout as he throw the pup over at two other pups the both jumped out the way to see Skye, and Marshall standing in front of them. The both knocked out the two pups right as Rocky and Everest pulled up.

"You couldn't have save some for us", Rocky jumped out of his truck with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for coming to save me guys", Skye both of her friends a hug.

"Don't worry about it Skye we know you would have done the same for any of us", Everest said.

"Now let's go help the others", they all nodded they got back into their vehicles, Skye jumped in with Chase, they pulled in to see Decker, Bolt, and Vixen barely holding their own. The wolves, wolf pups, rouge dogs and rogue dog pups jumped out of the way as the trucks came rushing in.

"My dogs, take out the black circle things those are those machines power", Razor ordered pointing at the wheels and his dogs began to bite on the Paw Patrols wheels popping them. "Now surround them".

"Dang it", Rocky muttered as the pups jumped out of their vehicles and walked over to the others.

"Well look at this, a complete failure at a rescue attempt, now you have a choice either you surrender and we kill you or die fighting", Razor smirked. "In fact if you choose to fight us then i'll give you a slight advantage, i'll make my army fight you one at a time, meaning you'll only have one opponent at a time, but you better kill them not just knock them out because if he or she wakes up they can rejoin the fight".

The pups looked at each other, they stood up talk and proud, "We will never give up Razor and we will defeat you because we are the Paw Patrol".

"In dark of night, and light of day", Chase started.

"We the Paw patrol will serve adventure bay", Marshall continued.

"From runaway trains, to stranded whales", Everest added as she dug her claws into the ground.

"We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails", Rocky gave a slight smirk.

"If danger is near, just give a yelp!" Skye said.

Chase, Rocky, Skye, Everest, and Marshall looked at each other, "THE PAW PATROL IS HERE TO HELP!" The shouted together.

"I guess that is our choice", Decker smiled at his friends.

"This is gonna be fun", Bolt licked his lips and got ready to fight.

"Let's do this", Vixen bared her teeth and growled.

"Fine then i'm gonna enjoy this and Skye I guess i'll find a more loyal mate, first eight go", the first eight dogs ran forwards, Chase, Marshall, Everest, Skye, Rocky, Bolt, Vixen and Decker rushed forwards as well.

Chase easily knocked out the pup that came at him, another wolf rushed forward and swung at him, Chase jumped backwards connected with a kick that sent that pup staggering back he ran forwards slashing at Chase with his claws. Chase either dodged or blocked each strike and countered with a huge punch of his own sending the wolf to the ground and he didn't get back up. A rogue dog rushed in at Chase and tackled him, Chase rolled out of it and countered with a punch to that wolf. Chase ducked as the wolf he had knocked out previously got back up and swung at him. Suddenly the wolf went flying backwards, Chase turned his head and to see Marshall who smiled at him. Marshall turned back around and a wolf pup tackled him, he tried to bite Marshall neck, but Everest ran over and knocked him backwards. Everest jumped on top of the wolf and delivered 10 punches to his head knocking him out, Everest was then tackled by a female adult wolf, Everest stood back up growling, as did the female, they circled each other growling and barking at each other before Everest charged her. The two females meet on but Everest had the upper hand she overpower the wolf pushing her back, and slashed her across the face. The female dropped backward and Skye knocked her out with a flying kick, another female wolf slashed at Skye over and over again, but Skye was doing backflip after backflip to gain distance. The female wolf didn't even notice Vixen who tackled her and bite into her shoulder, another wolf rushed over and knocked Vixen off of her. Vixen rushed forward and swung with all her might knocking the male out, she jumped back on top of the female and easily killed her.

"Missed me", Bolt mocked as he used his family secret technique that increased his speed by almost 50 percent, Bolt dodged each of his opponent strikes and countered with a super fast strike while they didn't have much force they were still enough to stun them, and once that happened he delivered an even stronger strike.

They were doing great but eventually their bodies began to tire out more and more as the fights went on, and the combination of the paw patrol not killing their opponents they were soon overwhelmed, they slowly back up and as their enemies slowly came closer to them.

"Any ideas", Chase called out breathing heavily.

"What if we hit them with are most powerful techniques?" Bolt suggested.

"But only you me and Decker know techniques like that", said Vixen.

"Marshall can you open the eight gates and use the hidden lotus again?", Decker asked.

"Yeah but not for long", said Marshall.

"Alright then Chase, Everest, Skye and Rocky back up we'll finish this off", the others nodded and back up a bit.

"Demon aura 3 head style cerberus!" Decker shouted as he now had three heads.

"Flash style quick silver!" Bolt used his family most powerful technique that allowed him for 30 seconds run and fight at supersonic speeds.

"Blood transfer", Vixen learned this technique from the head of the medical den Omen, Destiny younger sister. Vixen began to absorb the blood of her enemies and for 10 seconds she would 300 percent stronger.

Marshall took a deep breath, "first gate, gate, of opening open, second gate ,gate of rest open", slowly a green aura surrounded his body. "Third gate, gate of life open, four gate,gate of pain open" tears flowed out of Marshall's eyes as the pain increased. "Fifth gate, gate of closing open, and sixth gate, gate of joy open!"

"Cerberus style thunder clap!" Decker rushed forward as did Marshall.

"Hidden lotus!" Marshall yelled out.

"Blood paw!" Vixen yelled as her paw became red, the three pups rushed forward together, their was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared standing there was Razor his eyes were blue with a green eight sided star inside.

"Backup!" Razor pushed forward sending the three pups sailing backward, and they rolled across the ground and into the others. Slowly they returned back to their normal state and Decker looked up too see Bolt rushing forward.

"BOLT DON'T!" Decker yelled.

Razor easily dodged each of Bolt's strike even in his quicksilver mode, Razor easily read each of Bolt's attack, "You always were easy to move". Razor stabbed Bolt right through his stomach.

"BOLT!" Decker yelled trying to get to his feet but he fell to the ground.

"Razor you once were my friend what happened to yo-", Bolt passed out and Razor throw Bolt over to Decker.

"BOLT BOLT!"" Decker yelled as he placed his head on top of Bolt lifeless body.

"You made me do this Decker!" Yelled Razor.

"Damn it!" Vixen began to cry and Skye was the first to her side but they were now surrounded.

"You brought this on yourselfs, and now kill them", Razor ordered suddenly a loud howl was heard and they turned to see the Heaven Wolves lead by Dodger.

"Listen up heaven wolves bring these pups to safety and once we're done with that we'll destroy the enemy!" Razor looked enraged he turned around to red eye users lead by Destiny and Ryder on his atv.

"Okay then let's fight", Razor howled and more wolves and rouge dogs flooded out of the jungle.

"He has more allies", said Dutchess surprised.

"King Razor behind you!" Razor turned around and he was standing face to face with a very very angry Decker whose eyes with crimson and he landed a huge hit to Razor sending him flying back.

" **I'm gonna kill you",** Decker said in a low deep voice.

 **Next Time….**

 **The battle between Razor's army and the Heaven wolves begins again, but Razor army outnumbers the heaven wolves 5 to 1 one leading Dodger to realize one thing.**

 **Ryder: Next Time on The Rise of Decker, A King Finals Order.**

 **Dodger: Let's finish this you little bastard.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/n Okay quick note Duchess is Destiny daughter, and when rereading this story mostly this chapter i realized that in some cases i spelled her name Dutchess instead of Duchess please know that when you read chapter if you see Dutchess i meant to spell it Duchess i'm sorry about that and it won't happen again.**

 **Chapter 33: The Death of Dodger.**

The heaven wolves charged forward Dodger leading most of them from the south and Destiny leading her family from the north, once the two armies hit each other another battle began between the Heaven Wolves and Razor's clan. Ryder drove his atv right through the center of the battlefield swinging his pole left and right, knocking out any wolf or dog in his path. Each time he did this he felt as much pain as the dogs he hit, he had never thought he would ever have to hurt an animal. Once he reached his pups he climbed off his atv, "i'm so glad that you are okay".

"What's the plan Ryder sir?" Chase asked happy to see the young leader again.

"Leave that to me", Ryder pressed a button on his pup pad, "Robo dog you know what to do". At that moment from out of the woods came the massive paw patroller, "pup get you truck's back inside the paw patroller then pups get your pup packs on".

"Yes sir", the pups quickly got into their trucks and with a struggle they managed to get their trucks inside the paw patroller and got their pup packs on, inside to their surprise was Zuma and Rubble.

"What did you weally think that we wouldn't come to help you out", Zuma gave out a weak smile.

"Marshall you alright?" Ryder asked seeing the dalmatian pup breathing a little hard. \

"I just opened the eight gates i'm a little weak right now", said Marshall.

"Okay here the plan, Rubble get in your rig, just your bulldozer you provide as much help as you possible can".

"Rubble on the double", Rubble ran to get in his rig.

"Zuma you and Rocky get in your hovercraft and help out as well".

"Let's dive in".

"Green means go!" while Zuma went to get his hovercraft, Rocky went and grabbed Chase pup pack. "Chase I need to borrow your pup pack".

"Go ahead Rocky", said Chase.

"Alright Skye you and Everest get in your helicopter and provide aerial support", said Ryder.

"Ice or snow i'm ready to go", Everest went and borrowed Marshall pup pack.

"Let's take to the sky", Skye went and got her helicopter.

"Chase get in your get in you police truck and get on your spy pup pack your with me", said Ryder.

"Super spy Chase is on the case", Chase ran to get his spy gear.

"Paw Patrol is on a roll", Ryder drove back out of the paw patroller with Chase close behind him.

"Let's go Wocky", Zuma shouted Rocky jumped in Zuma's hovercraft and they drove out of paw patroller followed by Rubble. Skye hovered her helicopter and lowered down her harness, Everest attached the harness and Skye took off.

"Those pups are truly something special", Destiny smirked .

"Yeah they truly are strong ones but they need more training", Destiny brother Nova observed.

"Yes if they expect to fight better we need a little more help", said Coral.

"Hey how about we stop talking and start fighting", said Dutchess just dying to get into battle.

"Mistress Dutchess please", Vixen ran over to her master with Bolt on her back, Vixen body was covered in blood from Bolt's body.

"Vixen what happened!" Dutchess asked.

"Please help him", Dutchess looked over Bolt's body and only shook her head.

"I'm so so sorry Vixen", Dutchess looked in her students eyes as they slowly filled with tears, Vixen broke down in tears. Destiny howled and Bolt's parents came running.

"My son!" Pyro yelled the moment she saw her son's dead body.

"Who did this!" Dash demanded to know.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect him", Vixen cried, Dutchess walked over and hugged her student.

"Who did this!" Dash yelled.

"Razor", was all Vixen said.

"Pyro let's teach this brat a lesson!" Pyro gave her son on last hug and kiss before wrapping her tears, they used their flash style and ran over.

"YOU BASTARD!" Decker yelled as he took swing after swing as Razor who blocked each one. "HE WAS YOUR FRIEND AND YOU KILLED HIM!"

"You can only blame yourself!" Razor hit Decker across the cheek sending flying him flying backwards. Decker rage was overflowing as he rushed forwards, he landed shoot after shoot on Razor face, Razor countered with a strike of his own sending Decker flying backwards again. Decker rushed forward again but he was suddenly paralyzed, "what is wrong Decker".

"What is going on!" Decker took a step back, to him he could only see his mother!

"Decker why are you fighting me?" Dakota asked tilting her head to the side.

"What", Decker went flying back as Dakota hit him across his face.

"Why did you let me die Decker?" Dakota asked with a sad look on her face.

"I didn't I was just a-", Decker cried out as he was hit again.

"You let me die!" Dakota face turned into one of rage.

"Mommy please", Decker fell to the ground in submission.

"Mommy think you need to die!" Dakota stood over Decker and went to stab him.

"Mommy please", Decker closed his eyes as hard as he could but he then heard Dakota cry out as Pyro and Dash hit her.

"Decker open your eyes", Decker did as Pyro ordered him, slowly the image of Dakota disappeared and was replaced with Razor using blue eye.

"What is going on?", Decker questioned.

"He was using a visual trick on you Decker, your mother is die and remember she would never try to kill you", said Pyro waiting as Dash went toe to toe with Razor.

Decker stood back to his paw but he went falling to the ground the second Razor glanced his way, "He has her eyes".

Pyro watched in shock as for the first time in years she saw Decker trembling in fear, "Decker listen to me". Pyro leaned down and gave him a kiss on his head, "for the longest time we saw you as our son, you we're Bolt's best friend and we love you like our own. So please Decker fight with me and Dash fight with your godmother and godfather".

Decker stood to his paws once again still shaking, "God give me strength", Pyro nodded and rushed forward with lighting speed backing up her mate. Decker ran in but the second Razor even glanced his way all he saw was his mother's face. "Mommy".

"Yes i'm your mommy", Razor rushed at Decker and landed a punch with as much power as he could right to Decker stomach. Decker coughed up blood and went flying, Destiny caught him in mid air and landed to the ground.

"Oh my poor grandson, I know you miss your mother but you are much stronger than you think", Destiny planted a kiss on Decker forehead before activating her red eye. "This has gone on long enough it is time to put an end to this". Destiny howled and two medic wolves came to her side, "watch over my grandson, get him out of here". The wolves nodded and they lifted Decker onto one of their backs and ran off.

Meanwhile with Dodger who had killed 35 wolves and 15 dogs he began to walk forward to back up the paw patrol who by working together had knocked out over 50 dogs. Suddenly Dodger stopped moving and placed his paw on chest where his heart would be, he vomited up blood and began to shake. "Son of bitch".

"Dodger!" Destiny yelled looking over at her mate and rushed to his side.

"My heart", Dodger vomited up even more blood and dropped to the ground.

"Dodger", Destiny ran even faster towards him, "screw the fight this is what I was afraid of".

 _Flashback to the following night,_

" _Dodger are you okay?" Destiny asked her husband._

" _Destiny i'm fine my body is just-" Dodger suddenly collapsed to the ground, Destiny immediately called the medical wolves._

" _Mother what is wrong?" Dutchess asked running up with two of her wolves._

" _He just collapsed", said Destiny._

 _Duchess and her medics carried Dodger to the medical den, an hour later Duchess came back out, "mother he is still alive but his heart is bad"._

" _He is 29 years old", said Destiny, that was a lot in dog years Destiny was only 19 years old making him 10 years older than her._

" _I think Dodger is reaching his limit maybe it is time for him to step down from king and relax", said Destiny._

 _The next morning at sunrise Destiny had called her family of red user and was going over a battle strategy when to their surprise Dodger walked in, "you brats really think you we're gonna go over battle plans without me". Destiny got up and walked over to her mate and nuzzled him._

" _Honey are you sure you're up to this maybe it's time you step down from being king", said Destiny._

" _The day I step down from being king is the day I die, this old dog still has a lot more fight in him", Dodger gave his wife a lick on her cheek. "When we come back I promise we'll have a very fun night so don't plan on getting any sleep". Dodger gave his mate a little bite on her neck._

" _Mom Dad please save it for later", Duchess said covering her eyes._

 _End of Flashback._

"Damn it you old fool!" Destiny ran even faster when suddenly she was sided in her side by one of Razor's best fighters she feel to her side and looked over at the large rottweiler. "My my you must have a bad memory in your old age didn't anyone ever tell you not to turn you're back in a fight".

"GOOD NOW GET HIM", Razor pushed back both Pyro and Dash then pointed at Dodger, "FOCUS AND ATTACK DODGER WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT".

Dodger grunted as 4 wolves bit him each tearing out a chunk from his sides, then 2 dogs landed shoots to his jaw with so much force causing him to stand up on his back legs, two more wolves stabbed into his stomach making him grunt again. Finally a huge bull dog ran forward and rammed right into him causing him to vomit up even more blood and he rolling across the ground.

"DADDY!" Dutchess ran toward her dad to stop him from rolling she cried out as a wolf ran into her and pinned her down, before biting into her shoulder.

"You gonna make the same mistake as your leader", he mocked pulling out a chunk from her shoulder.

"DUTCHESS, DODGER!" Destiny went to fire an air paw at the wolf on her daughter, suddenly the rottweiler she was fighting bite her shoulder he lifted her up and throw her across the ground.

"Your memory must be horrible bad old bitch, i'm still here and your not moving an inch!"

"We'll see about that!" Destiny fired a huge air paw sending the larger dog flying back.

"WE'LL SAVE YOU!" Most of the clan went rushing to help their leader.

Dodger dug his claws into the ground stopping himself, "NO STAY BACK!" The wolves and dogs stopped moving and looked at their leader. "You brats really think that's all it takes to defeat me!" Dodger slowly looked up at the dogs and wolves who attacked him, "just some puppy teeth and claws!" Dodger broke out into a slow walk towards them. "I could tear you all apart single handedly but you know don't you!" Dodger broke out in a sprint. "IT'S WHY YOU TREMBLE WHEN YOU HEAR THE NAME KING DODGER!" Dodger sent three wolves flying with a single punch, he let out a loud strong howl before he killed 12 more wolves, He stood up tall and proud but he then looked around and to his horror as he watch his family dying left and right. "No no no no no no!" Dodger felt a tear rush out his eye. He realized why he became the king in the first place, he decided to do one thing and one thing only. "STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Everyone stopped their fighting and looked at the bleeding king. "YOU FOOLS DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR A FATHER TO BURY HIS OWN FAMILY!"

"Daddy…", Dutchess said looking at him.

"My mate…", Destiny looked over as Dodger with tears in his eyes.

"Grandad", Decker could hear his voice and jumped off of the medic wolves back and ran back to the battlefield.

"OUR OBJECTIVE IS COMPLETE PULLOUT NOW AND I'LL STAY HERE TO MAKE SURE I DON'T LOSE ANY MORE OF FAMILY TO THIS BRAT", Dodger yelled at that moment Destiny and Duchess ran over to him.

"You're staying", said Destiny.

"What do you mean?" asked Duchess.

"LISTEN UP HEAVEN WOLVES AND LISTEN WELL", Dodger coughed up a bit more blood, before standing as tall as he could and a grey aura surrounded him. "THESE ARE MY FINAL ORDERS AS YOUR KING SO BETTER FOLLOW THEM!"

"You're joking right that is the last time we want to hear!" shouted one of the dogs.

"We're going back home together!" shouted another one.

"We didn't back up these pups to let you die!" Duchess cried as she started to cry.

Dodger brought both his wife and daughter in for a hug, "EVEN FAMILY MUST PART WAYS! YOU MUST SURVIVE RETURN HOME! YOU MUST KEEP THIS LEGACY AND THIS FAMILY GROWING STRONG WITHOUT ME!"

"Dodger stop this we can still find another way you don't need to do this", Destiny said as the Heaven wolves retreated back to their camp. The paw patrol packed up their things and drove out in the paw patroller, the Heaven Wolves stopped by their king and bowed.

"Make no mistake I am a relice of a bye goon era, long have I hunted but there is nothing that can stop me from leaving here", Dodger told them. "Everyone has to grow old and die sometime it's reality and I knew this the second I came here", Dodger gave both his wife and daughter a kiss before letting them go.

"Good you're the one I want anyway", Razor laughed evilly, he howled and his wolves stayed where they were.

"Keep running back home and don't look back", Dodger ordered as he slowly walked forward away from them. "It's been a long one but a good one and i'm grateful to all of you you give me everything I could have asked for in life, and I truly thank God for the family he gave me", Dodger walked forward.

"Daddy please", Duchess tried to grab him but Destiny blocked her path.

"Look Duchess I know how you feel but we must respect his final order", Destiny looked back at her mate and sighed, "goodbye Dodger I love you".

Decker came running up, "grandad wait!"

Dodger looked back at Decker, "leave Decker you will not fight with!" Dodger ordered, but to his surprise Decker ran in front of him and bowed.

"Thank you grandfather thank you for everything!" Decker said as tears rushed down his face.

"Answer me one question Decker was I a good grandfather", Decker looked up at Dodger and rushed over to hug him.

"Yes", that was all Decker could say Dodger gave his grandson a small nuzzle.

"Decker I treated you like a demon for your father's mistakes i'm sorry for my sins to you and i'm so glad that you have been able to forgive me", Dodger shredded one tear before breaking his hug. "Decker no matter what remember this". Dodger weakly sang in a low strong voice

 _God is able to do just what he said he would do,_

 _He's gonna fulfill every promise to you,  
Don't give up on God, cause He won't give up on you,  
He's able._

"Now go and don't look back", Decker nodded and ran off with Destiny, and Duchess.

"Sorry but i'm not a member of your family and someone has to see this to the end", sitting in a tree nearby was none other than the king of the bobcats Aslan.

"You know it's funny Dodger all you precious family are gonna start dropping like flies and you're too damn old to do a damn thing about it", Dodger narrowed his eyes as Razor walked forward.

"Let's finish just me and you, you little brat!" Dodger let out a yell as he ran forward.

"Bring it you old wolf" Razor rushed forward as well, "it is time for the beast of the Heavens to die", when Dodger and Razor paws collided there was a small shock wave that slowly pushed the old wolf back. Razor began to deliver slash after slash, cut after cut to the old wolf shedding more and more blood. Razor landed a cut to Dodger's eye causing it to go flying out the socket.

"Take this!" Dodger yelled as he delivered a powerful punch to his face. Razor dropped back but responded with a stab to Dodger's neck causing blood to go squirting out of his neck and Dodger responded with a stab of his own. Dodger swung again but he missed and Razor cut his left forearm.

"You aren't gonna hit me again!" Razor swung at Dodger who took the hit and dropped back.

"AHHHHHHH!" Dodger screamed in pain as responded with punch that knocked Razor to the ground, Razor screamed in pain as the older wolf pinned him and bite his shoulder.

Razor turned the the tables Dodger and rolled them over before biting Dodger's neck and pulling out a chunk causing blood to go splashing everywhere, "will you just die already!"

Dodger let out another yelled as he kicked Razor off him, Razor lifted his paw and slashed him across the face with so much force it caused his cheek go flying. Now everyone could see his jaw bone, Dodger was breathing heavily as he power back to his feet, Razor rushed forward and Dodger jumped back and slashed down on Razor's shoulder making him cry out in pain.

"Damn it my arm!" Dodger grabbed Razor and pinned him to the ground.

"You are irrigant you're a fool you will never be allowed back in my clan!" Dodger lifted his paw in the air and yelled in pain as a wolf pup bite into his shoulder.

"Finish him off hurry!" Dodger grunted in pain as 5 wolves and 3 dogs began to literally tear him apart. "Stop it!" the wolves moved away leaving Dodger on the ground his stomach was cut open, his organs we're hanging out his stomach, most of meat on his legs were missing, Razor walked over, he was extremely surprised to see Dodger powering to his feet. Razor knocked him back down and began to beat on Dodger still somehow living body. "Why won't you die already!" Razor yelled as he delivered punch after punch to Dodger body.

Dodger blacked out, "I can't beat him I lost!"

"I know you're not giving up", Dodger opened his eye to see Bolt sitting next to him.

"Bolt leave!" Dodger ordered.

"Granddad Dodger i'm dead Razor killed me", Dodger's eyes widened in shock, "Grandfather I know you have more strength in you you're not done yet you can do it. I know you can I love you grandfather, you may not be my blood but I don't care. Please you can do it and once you're done i'll be waiting for you".

"So will I", Dakota walked forward and nuzzled her father, "you can do this daddy I know you can you were king for a reason". Dakota gave her father a kiss, "You don't need to win all you need to do is weaken him". Dakota and Bolt disappeared right as Razor went to finish Dodger off.

"Now die!" Suddenly Dodger reached up and grabbed Bolt by his neck slowly lifting him into the air, Dodger stood on his back legs. "Why aren't you died!"

"Because I will protect my family no matter what I will weaken you!" Dodger howled loudly and reached forward before pulling out Razor left eye making him scream in pain. Dodger set the eye on the ground and with the last of his strength stomped on it causing it to explode.

"OW YOU BASTARD KILL HIM!" Razor yelled as his wolves attacked him Dodger vision slowly faded to white. "Why won't you fall down and stay down!"

Dodger looked up at Razor, "Razor what happened to you my grandson, w-w-why d-d-do want t-t-too rule you've lost your way!" Dodger strung back up. "You've lost your way my poor grandson!" Razor stabbed right through Dodger heart, who wrapped his forearms around him in a tight hug.

"What is this?" Razor asked in confusion with his paw still in Dodger's heart.

"But I still love you my grandson, no matter what I will always love you", Dodger felt the life fade away from him. "I will always love you my grandson goodbye". Razor felt a tear fall out his eye. He pulled out his paw and Dodger was still somehow standing tall as he looked at the sky.

" _Forgive me my family I was a fool and I should have taken out this brat but you all give me everything I could have asked for",_ Dodger took his last breath and prayed. "Father God I pray this is the day you have made and I am happy to have lived it, I am truly grateful for the life you gave me, please allow me to join you and my loved ones".

" _Well done",_ Dodger looked up at the sky, " _you can come on in"._

"I will miss you all, farewell my family", Dodger closed his eyes and right their and then the strongest wolf in the world finally died.

"He's dead!" Razor shouted, "I can't believe it, HE JUST DIED ON HIS FEET!"

Aslan hopped out of tree sherred a couple tears, "farewell my old friend", Aslan headed towards the Heaven wolves camp to tell them the new, and to make them an offer.

 _And so Dodger has died, even in death he died on his feet, in his whole lifetime he took over 4,000 punches, he was cut over 5000 times, he was stabbed in his chest 250 times, he had bleed over 200 gallons of blood. He was the king of the Heaven wolves for 20 years, he made his first pup with Destiny when she was 7 years old. But if you were able to see the back of this proud wolf you will see not one mark on his back from any sign of retreat. Dodger the Heavenly Beast is now hunting in Heaven with his first wife Winter Moon, who he lost in battle 10 years before he meet Destiny, Winter Moon was the first red eye user, and Destiny was her sister. He was the only wolf in history to be able to defeat Winter moon in battle. He lived to be 29 years old which is 203 years in human years._

 **Next Time…**

 **The death of Dodger has sparked a fire under the Heaven wolves and now it is time for training before the final battle, but when Tracker arrives telling that Razor has the demon eye, Destiny decide to put her plan into action.**

 **Destiny: Paw Patrol if you truly want to fight with my family then you need to past a certain test, and if one of you fails this test. Then you must go home.**

 **Ryder: We'll do it.**

 **Chase: Next Time on the Rise of Decker. We Must Pass This Test.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: We Must Pass This Test.**

The atmosphere in the Heaven Wolves camp was one of dread, pain and most of all heartbreak, although some of them wanted to believe that their king was still alive. Others knew that Dodger the Heavenly Beast had finally died, Destiny had went to her den and didn't come out.

"Leave me alone!" Destiny felt Duchess come into her den.

"Mother please let me in", Duchess took another step only, Destiny turned around and Duchess fell to her ground.

Destiny's eyes were a shade of red that Duchess had never seen before, "Duchess get out of here now before I accidentally kill you!" Duchess took the hint and immediately left her mother's den. About an hour later Pyro came running into Destiny den.

"By queen we have a problem!" Destiny looked up at her with tears falling out of her eyes.

"What now", Destiny reached a paw up to wipe away her tears.

"Aslan is here", Destiny got up and walked out her den to see ten wolves had surrounded the king of the bobcats. "Aslan how you dare you set foot on my territory", Destiny growled and bared her teeth at the bobcat. Destiny slammed on her paws on the ground, "enter the void between languages!"

Aslan cleared his throat, "Dodger has passed from this world", Destiny blood began to boil and she took a step towards Aslan.

"Have you come here to gloat! I've just lost my mate and you dare come here to attack me!" Destiny stood face to face with one of the only creatures that could take her on in a fight.

"I have not come here to gloat nor and I here to attack you i've come alone, to offer you my assistance", Aslan replied calmly, he didn't want to pick a fight with Destiny not while she was in this state.

"What offer could you possible make me!" Destiny growled, Aslan took a step back and lowered himself to the ground in submission.

"Destiny i'm here to offer my clans help", Destiny jumped onto the bobcat and rolled him over on his back.

"Why!" Destiny growled in his face.

"Get off me and i'll explain", Destiny hesitantly got off her greatest enemy. "Along time ago when I first became king, my clan was at their lowest, we were faced with starvation, we had no hunters and other bobcats we're getting ready to attack my clan. I was truly helpless and right when another group of bobcats arrived threatening to attack right there and then. Dodger showed himself".

 _Flashback._

 _I was only a year old when I became king, I was a truly terrible king and now my clan is gonna get wiped out because of me, I only had 10 good warriors that could fight, Everyone else was weak from starvation. Right as the leader of the other clan of bobcats was about to attack my people a huge Wolf almost three times a big as me showed up. The enemy leader looked almost scared as he slowly walked forward toward him._

" _FROM THIS DAY FORWARD I HEREBY CLAIM THIS AS MY TERRITORY!"_

 _End of Flashback._

"It was just a simple proclamation but his words meet so much that their leader took off running, until I turned 7 years old he helped me out. He gave my clan food, he taught us how to hunt and with his help we became the clan you see today", Aslan once again bowed towards Destiny. "Destiny I am truly sorry for you lose, so please let my cats right by your side!"

Destiny looked down at the young leader with surprise, "Aslan I would be more than happy to battle by your side", Aslan stood to his paws and smiled.

"I do have good news Dodger didn't die in vain. He destroyed one of Dakota's eyes", Aslan told her.

"Dodger actually did that", Destiny said surprised.

"Yes Razor is weakened right now but so are all of you", Aslan said.

"I know that Aslan that is why-", At that moment Tracker came running into the Heaven wolves clan, and right up to Destiny. "Who are you little pup?"

"Razor has something called the Chaos eye", Destiny eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at this news.

"Impossible", Omen walked towards her sister as did her others sisters and brothers.

"My queen what is this Chaos eye?" Pyro asked.

"You mean you never told them", the red eye users turned to look at Aslan.

"Wait you mean you know about Chaos", said Destiny.

"Yeah Dodger told me but you never told you own people about him", said Aslan.

"We did but we just don't bring it up", said Dakota.

Aslan turned around, "I will tell my clan at once that we are now your allies for this war, i'll see you very soon". Aslan disappeared into the jungle, Destiny walked away from the others.

"Gather up Ryder and his pups I have something to tell them also get Decker", Destiny ordered walking into the jungle.

A couple minutes later when Destiny had returned Ryder and the pups were waiting there, "you wanted to see us". Chase was the first to respond.

"Yes I did as you know Dodger is dead and we at a disadvantaged at the moment my fastest wolves have scattered and our gathering us enough allies to help us fight back. To be quite honest you pups are not ready to fight in this upcoming war, which is why I've decided to do this", Destiny howled and opened a portal to her personal void, "Ryder once you and your pups step into my void you will be face with your deepest secrets and worst fears. I will be watching if you pass a portal will open you up bringing you back here, if you cannot face your secret or fear then you will fail".

"So if we fail then we cannot be in this war , sounds fair enough", said Chase.

"It is not that simple for one you will be split up to face your fears alone, and two if one of fails then you all fail and will be forced to go home!" The pups looked at each other a bit shocked at this news.

"So if one of us fails then we all fail", Skye said for clarification.

"Yep that is basically it", Destiny said stepping into her portal, Ryder knelt down and looked at his pups.

"Pups you don't need to do this if you don't wanna", Ryder told them.

"Ryder we want to help then, so let's do this!" said Marshall.

"Alright then let's go then Paw Patrol is on a roll", Ryder said and they all went inside of Destiny portal.

With Marshall, he was looking at his dark side who was smiling evilly at him,

" **Hey Marshall ready for a fight?"**

 **Next Time….**

 **Marshall has come face to face with his inner demon will he be able to defeat him and pass or will his dark side final take him over.**

 **Marshall: Next Time of The Rise of Decker Marshall Challenge.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Okay quick note Marshall's dark side will be given a name and normally i would use the bold text you see now for his lines, but for time I will be using a normal text.**

 **Chapter 35: Marshall Challenge.**

"What are you doing here?" Marshall questioned his evil side, who was a dalmation pup just like him, but it had black fur and white spots instead of white fur and black spots.

"Why am I here Marshall?" Marshall watched as his dark side slowly walked over to him. "I'm here to finally defeat you and take this stupid body for myself!"

"I won't let you do that!" Marshall shouted.

"Oh Marshall you don't have a choice in the matter", Marshall looked around as the all white void turned into a huge city. "It time to take over!"

"What are you and how did I even make you?" Marshall asked, "what is your name!"

"My name?" Marshall's darkside tilted his head to the left, "My name is Marsha".

"Wait you're a girl!" Marshall shouted.

"You really don't remember how you made me do you", Marsha began to chuckle. "Then let me show you just how dangerous I can be!" Marsha ran forward with lightning speed and throw a punch. Marshall quickly lifted his paw and blocked her.

"I don't wanna fight you!" Marshall told her.

"To bad once I win i'll finally have a body again and full control!" Marsha pushed forward and sent Marshall flying backwards.

Marshall did a flip and landed back on his paws, "look just tell me how did I make you".

"I don't need to tell you a damn thing!" Marsha rushed forward throwing punches and kicks at Marshall who dodged or blocked each strike. Marshall counted with a punch and a kick sending Marsha flying, Marshall saw his opening and rushed forward. Marsha saw this and responded with a kick right to Marshall's she then responded with another kick right to Marshall's chest. Marshall hit the ground with a loud thud, he looked up to see Marsha jumping towards him going for an axe kick, Marshall rolled out of the way and went to sweep Marsha's legs. Marsha did multiple backflips to gain some distance, "this just might be interesting there is a reason why you're a blackbelt in pup fu".

"You're pretty good yourself", Marshall complemented as took a couple deep breaths.

"Marsha why do we make a deal? If you surrender now I might just keep you around i'll give you a nice little cage inside of our head. What do you say Marshall? I'll even let you out on holidays," Marsha asked with a evil smile.

"Excuse my language but fuck that!" Marsha evil smile turned into a look of rage, "I love my family and friends way to much to let you have control of my body".

"You the body you invited me in!" Marsha growled as she dug her claws into the dirt.

"When did that happen?" Marshall asked, "You seem to hate me what have I done to you!"

"You're way too happy that is my problem with you!" Marsha stomped her paw on the ground causing it to crack a bit.

"Why is that so bad?" Marshall questioned.

"Enough! I'm gonna wipe that stupid smile off your face!" Marsha rushed forward with blinding speed, so fast that Marshall could barely see her. Marshall jumped backwards to gain some distance but Marsha was still right in his face, she landed a punch to Marshall sending him flying backwards. "No you don't!" Marsha grabbed Marshall by his collar pulling back towards her she punched Marshall in his stomach. Marshall let out a gasp of pain before crumpling to the ground, Marsha ran back a couple feet before running full speed at Marshall and ramming into him. Marshall went rolling across the ground when he finally came to a stop he took of running inside a the nearest building with Marsha in hot pursuit.

"Why am I running away?" Marshall asked himself as he took a sharp left and ran up the stairs,

"Stop running!" Marsha yelled as she followed him up the stairs, she took a right and suddenly a large cart came rolling down the steps. Marsha barely dodged it, she looked up at a nervous Marshall. "Oh so we're playing this game huh", Marsha cracked her neck.

"Look just tell me why are you so mad at….", Marshall's jaw dropped as Marsha began to walk on the wall. "Bye!" Marshall sprinted up the steps and Marsha ran up the wall before jumping in front of him. Marshall throw a punch at Marsha who blocked it she counter with a punch of her own sending Marshall falling down the steps. Marshall looked up the steps to see Marsha jumping towards him, Marshall dodged her attack and swung at her, Marsha dodged Marshall's punch causing him to punch the wall behind her Marshall cried out in pain and held his injured paw.

"Ha take this!" Marsha throw a punch at Marshall, who dodged it and Marsha let out a yelp as her paw hit the wall this time. "Ow dammit you little…", Marsha gasped as Marshall grabbed her and throw her down the stairs. "You goddamn cheap son of a bitch!" Marsha stood back up and shook her head a couple of times, she looked back up and Marshall was gone.

Marshall was currently hiding in a room, "Okay she is very very very strong and very very very mad", Marshall jumped onto the bed in the room and began to think. First thing's first how did he accidently let her inside his body, second how did he manage to channel all his negative feeling into her. Lastly how was he gonna defeat her, he was a pup fu master but it was obvious to him at she could go paw to paw with him. "I need to focus and remember", Marshall closed his eyes he began to think back when he was just a child, he didn't have many friends except for another dalmatian pup who would play with him from time to time she was really nice. She was also very mischievous, she always wanted to play pranks on people, and dogs, he remember that his parent's didn't want them being friends anymore. "Wait a second now that I think of it my parent's could never see her when I brought her over". Marshall eyes shoot open with shock, "could it be…..".

Meanwhile with Marsha, she had kicked open 10 different rooms and still no sign of Marshall, "are you really gonna hid again like you did with Decker?" Marsha turned around to see Marshall standing in the hallway. "You always were the hide and seek champion".

"And you are still a mischievous little pup", Marsha tilted her head in confusion, "I finally remember you, I remember you were my only friend as a pup, before I joined the paw patrol you were the only pup I had to play with. You were always planning mean pranks on other pups and my parents, you were either my imaginary friend or a demon trying to use me so which is it?"

Marsha looked at the ground, "you finally remember but you don't remember the whole story so let me fill you in". Marsha sat down on the ground as did Marshall. "Once upon a time there was a puppy named Marshall you had no friends, your sibling barely claimed you as their family, even your own father hated you all because you were a pathetic, clumsy, dumb, little pup. Who couldn't live up to the family name I mean you were a failure with no confidence whatsoever, so while you were exploring your house you find a Ouija board. Thinking it was a game you asked for a friend, and you allowed me to enter this world, you were so excited because you finally had a friend, but you didn't realize that I was feeding on all your negative feeling and was slowly taking over. Finally I took your body over and messed up most of your parents things, no one believe you when you said it was me", Marsha giggled evilly, "This is my favorite part, that night your father beat the crap out of you, he screamed and yelled that you we're a clumsy little brat who would never be his son. That night you told me that I had to leave and we couldn't be friends any more, so I faked and cried until you finally agreed to let me live on in your heart, but you didn't know what I meant".

"So you tricked me into allowing you into my body and you've been feeding on my negative feeling ever since", Marshall said.

"Yep that is it so now you know the story of the sad little pup Marshall who had no friends", Marsha smirked at him.

"You poor little demon", Marsha looked at Marshall with a confused look on her face. "Thanks to you my father barely talks to me, my brother and sister think i'm a failure all because of you!"

"You were a failure before you allowed me to take over and you still are!" Marsha yelled, "you can't do anything right, you can't get into the elevator without hurting yourself or your friends, heck you can't even go 15 feet without tripping or falling!" Marshall looked down at the ground a single tear slowly feel out of his eye. "Face it Marshall you are nothing but a failure, a complete failure, your parents hate you and it's all your-", suddenly Marsha went flying backwards she rolled across the floor before coming to a stop, when she looked up Marshall was right in her face with a look she had never seen before. Marshall hit her again sending her flying back again, Marsha climbed back to her paws and growled at him.

"You have no right to say those thing! Yes i'm clumsy, yes I mess things up a lot , and yes i'm a coward at times, but that means nothing! When I finally beat you i'm gonna call my parents and tell them all of my accomplishments!" Marshall rushed toward Marsha running with lightning speed.

"You will never beat me Marshall", Marshall stopped in this tracks as slowly a black mask formed around her face. "Now this fight gets real Marshall no more holding back!" Marshall jumped back a bit, Marsha rushed forward as did Marshall the two of their went toe to toe with each other neither giving an inch of ground. Marsha landed a punch sending Marshall flying into the wall, Marsha rushed forward and wrapped her forelegs around Marshall. They both went flying through the wall and fell 3 stories down, Marshall kicked Marsha in her stomach with his back legs causing her to let go. Marsha and Marshall both hit the ground at the same time, Marshall let out a cry of pain, but Marsha only smirked. "Come on Marshall aren't you gonna use those pup fu moves that sensei taught you, even when you fought Decker you didn't do any of them against Decker you only opened up the eight gates".

"You wanna see the moves that my sensei taught me then fine", Marshall said, "she knows me too well I'm not that confident in using those moves yet, I may be a black belt but those moves are still difficult for me", Marshall thought to himself.

"If you don't wanna use them than I will", Marshall eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean!?" Marshall shouted.

"Marshall I was there when you learned all of those techniques Marshall, so I know all of the moves that she taught you, including the eight gates", Marsha looked at Marshall evilly and rushed forward. "Now i'll show you how I use these techniques!" Marsha jumped into the air and began to spin around like a wheel. "Roll out!" Marsha rolled towards Marsha with blinding speed and hit him sending him flying across the ground. Marsha then dug her claws into the ground and held out her foreleg, "eagle paw!" Marsha thrusted her left front paw forward and sent a huge gust of wind towards Marshall.

"I can do this!" Marshall stood on his hind legs and held his paws together, "iron defense!" Marshall took the gust of wind head on and he only moved back 6 inches.

"Take this!" Marsha fired eagle paw 5 more times and each time Marshall stood his ground. Marsha ran toward Marshall, who ran towards her as well. "Eagle paw!"

"Eagle paw!" when both moves collide both pups went flying backwards and rolled across the ground before regaining their footing. Marsha rushed forward again as did Marshall and again they began to go toe to toe again, Marsha used eagle paw sending Marshall flying into the air. Marshall did a flip and landed on his paws, Marsha ran forward and throw a punch at him, Marshall dodged that attacked and responded with an eagle paw of his own sending her flying back. Marshall used air paw on the ground, sending him flying into the air he flew above her and landed a huge axe kick to Marsha sending her flying to the ground. Marsha hit the ground with a loud thud, she looked up and gasped Marshall came sailing down at her spinning like a wheel. Marsha jumped out of the way right as Marshall hit the ground with an axe kick causing it to crack, Marshall looked over at Marsha with a look of confidence. "Don't get all proud this is not….. What is wrong with you?"

Marshall eyes were wide in pain before he let out a yell, "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Marshall cried out as he held his right back paw. "That really really hurt-", Marshall let out another yell as Marsha kicked him in the face ending him flying backward, he rolled across the ground before stopping himself.

"You really are a strange pup you know that right?" Marshall climbed back to his paws.

"I get that a lot", Marshall said with a smile.

"Why I defeat you and take your body I want you to tell me a joke everyday", Marshall got back serious.

"You won't defeat me", Marsha laughed before running forward again.

"Bring it on!" Marsha used a technique called energy transfer and sent all her energy to her right front paw.

"Iron paw!" Marshall made his paw as hard as iron, he throw a punch as did Marsha and when they collided the ground once again cracked under them.

"I will give you this Marshall you sure are a good fighter!" said Marsha with a smirk.

"So are you", said Marshall, both of them attempted to push the other back but neither could push the other backwards.

"It seems we are at a standstill!" Marsha said with a grunt.

"I guess we are", Marshall responded.

"But unlike you I can do something that you can't do", Marshall looked confused, suddenly Marsha ducked down and landed a kick to Marshall jaw causing him to stand on his hind legs. Marshall looked down and yelped as Marsha began to land kick after kick to Marsha jaw sending him higher and higher into the air. "You can't open the eight inner gates any more your body will crumble into pieces if you do". Marshall knew she was right, he also knew he was in danger if she connected with the hidden lotus he would be defeated for sure. Marshall held out both of his paws and used eagle paw pushing Marsha back to the ground and sending him flying into the air.

"Roll out!" Marshall began to spin like a wheel again , Marsha jumped out of the way right as Marshall hit the ground.

"I see you're a smart one you know if you would have been hit by my next attack then you would have lost for sure", Marsha looked over at Marshall who was breathing extremely hard. "You know Marshall the good thing about being a demon is I don't lose any stamina at all. So while you get slower and slowly I can still move at the same speed". Marsha stood up on her back legs, "now i'll show you why the eight gates are extremely dangerous!" Marshall used flash step and punched Marsha in the face.

"I won't allow you to open the eighth gate!" Marshall yelled, he knew while the eight gates was extremely powerful it also need time to open the third gate in order to use the hidden lotus. Marsha and Marshall went toe to toe again neither gaining any ground, Marsha smirked before she hit Marshall in his eye with her paw. Marshall jumped back and held his eye in clear pain, Marsha rushed forward and using eagle paw she sent Marshall flying ten feet back. Marsha closed her eyes and slowly a green aura surrounded her body, Marshall looked up and gasped, "this isn't good".

"Third gate, gate of life open!" Marsha smirked at Marshall before she rushed forward towards him, even when Marshall used flash step he couldn't keep up with her speed. Marsha delivered punch after punch to Marshall who couldn't get any defense going, Marsha hit Marshall with a huge kick sending him flying backwards. Marshall rolled across the ground, he stood up on shaky paws, "fourth gate, gate of pain open". Marshall looked at Marsha with a look of fear on his face, all he saw was a green energy surrounding Marsha, but even worse that black mask was terrifying him now. "Are you scared Marshall? You should be Marshall, because your body is finally gonna be mine".

"No no no no!" Marshall turned around and ran from Marsha, he ran into a tall building and ran up the stairs before hiding in a room. "I can't do this", Marshall felt tears began to well up in his eyes, "I can't do this, I don't wanna lose my body". Marshall began to slowly lose control his breathing sky rocketed to the point that he could barely breath. "HELP ME!"

"Wow so that's what it take to get you to give up?" Marshall turned around to see a wolf in the room with him.

"Who are you!" Marshall yelled in fear.

"My name is Nova Destiny's brother and i'm disappointed", Nova growled at Marshall. "I thought putting you up against your inner demon would help you but apparently I was wrong!"

"Why are you doing this to me!" Marshall shouted.

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD HELP YOU REGAIN YOUR CONFIDENCE!" Nova yelled.

"What do you mean?" Marshall asked wiping his eyes with his paw.

"You have no confidence in yourself, in your battle with Decker you fled the whole fight and let your inner demon take over! Yes you managed make that demon go away and thanks to interference you beat Decker". Nove walked forward and stood face to face with Marshall. "You wanna help my people fight than it's time for you to fight back! Regain your confidence Marshall or I promise you your little demon will take you over and you will never escape!" Marshall looked at the ground, "you aren't a coward you are a fighter, I can tell you have the heart of a warrior now prove it to me! Do you want your friends to die, you need to finally defeat your demon!"

"I'm scared", Marshall admitted.

"I would be too Marshall, everytime I go into battle i'm afraid of death and losing, but I knock that aside and focus on my family and friends", Nova howled and a portal opened up. "Here is your choice Marshall either a you leave this void and you let your demon take over, or b you fight until your last breath".

Marshall looked at the sky, "i'm no longer weak, I have so much more left to give and I won;t lose this fight". Marshall walked away from the void, "I'm not going to run away anymore!"

Marsha was laying on the ground, since Marshall had decided to run away she took this time to open up sixth gate, the gate of joy. "So you're finally back are you gonna give me your body now?" Marsha asked standing back up.

"No!" Marsha sighed loudly.

"Marshall just give up you can't use the hidden lotus and you can't beat me, i've given you chance after chance, but it seem that I have no choice but to destroy you and once i'm done. I'm gonna destroy all your precious friends and family-", Marsha went flying backward, she stood back up on her paws and the top left side of the mask broke off and crumbled into dust.

"Don't threaten my family!" Marshall used flash step and knocked her backwards again, "don't underestimate me!" Marshall knocked her backwards again using a combination of eagle paw and energy transfer. "Lastly you won't ever get my body, i'm gonna make sure you never do this to any lonely pup again!" Marshall rushed forward with blinding speed and was met with a punch right to his jaw sending him flying back.

"You won't be able to stop me you weakling", Marsha yelled as she ran forward.

"I'm not scared any more, my name is Marshall hear me roar!" Marshall let out a yell before meeting her head on. Marshall was pushed backwards, and Marsha went on the assault landing punch after punch, kick after kick, while this was happening Marshall thought back to a training session he had with Yumi.

 _Flashback…._

" _Marshall is something wrong?" Yumi asked her student who seemed be a little sad today, he wasn't acting like his normal cheerful self._

" _I'm fine Sensei Yumi", Marshall said giving her a small smile._

 _Yumi only shook her head, "Marshall you are a horrible liar", Yumi sat down on the barn floor and crossed her legs. "Now tell me, what is wrong?"_

 _Marshall sat down next to his Sensei, "well I was thinking maybe i'm not meant to do pup fu any more"._

 _Yumi give her student a pat on the head, "and why do you think that Marshall? You have been doing great, you are my best student, what brought this sudden change of heart?" Yumi asked._

" _It just i'm very clumsy you know I am, I just don't think that I can fight against someone without losing my balance", Marshall admitted._

" _Marshall I don't mind if you're a little clumsy in fact that is what give you an edge in a fight", Marshall looked at Yumi a little confused._

" _What do you mean?" Yumi stood back up._

" _I'll show you, Marshall we are gonna turn you biggest weakness into your trump card", Yumi announced, "we are gonna turn your clumsiness into your own personal fighting style!"_

 _End of flashback._

Marshall began to do backflips to gain some distance, "Marshall just give up your moves are why to predictable". Marsha smirked at her opponent, to her surprise Marshall smirked back. "Don't you dare smirk at me you little brat!" Marsha rushed forward and went to punch Marshall, Marshall suddenly tripped over his own paws and landed a kick on Marsha's jaw. Marshall began to use his clumsiness as a new fighting technique, Marsha couldn't predict Marshall moves. She couldn't even tell what he would do next, Marshall began to spin around like he would if he was playing pup pup boogie. Whenever Marsha would get close she either a get kicked in the face or punched, eventually Marsha was pulled into Marshall and began to spin around with him. Marsha went flying into a building causing her mask to break apart even more, Marshall continued to spin almost as if he was out of control. "That is it! I'm ending this now Marsha dug her claws into the ground, "I'll finish you off with the hidden lotus!" Marshall spinning got faster and faster then he jumped into the air, when he landed with paws were glowing an orange red color, almost like flames. "What on earth did you just do?" Marsha asked a little confused at what she was seeing.

"Fènnù de fènghuáng", Marshall looked over Marsha with a look of determination, "otherwise known as Wrath of the Phoenix, the heat I generated for all my spinning will burn anything my paws touch".

"Yeah right", Marsha ran forward with blinding speed and Marshall stood his ground, at the last possible moment, he ducked down.

"Phoenix kick!" Marshall thrusted his back paws up and kicked Marsha right in her chest, Marsha yelped and did a flip in mid air but landed on her back.

"Ow damn it!" Marsha yelled in fury her chest felt like it was on fire, Marsha got back on her paws and rushed forward and punched Marshall on his head causing him to go flying, the force of the hit cause Marshall's head to began to bleed. Marsha fired a powerful eagle paw at Marshall, who counted by sending a eagle paw on his own at her. Only his was more of a fire punch, soon both pups got into an eagle paw fight firing as many as they could, each time the blast connected their was a blast of smoke. Both of them stopped and waited for the smoke to clear, when it did Marsha gasped as she saw Marshall spinning around again, when he stopped now his forelegs and back legs were the same orange, red color as his paws. "That is it!" Marsha put all her power into her paws and rushed forwards, "i'm finishing this now! And once you are defeated i'll take your body over and i'll kill all your friends just because I can, and after that your family and your hometown! I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU LOVE JUST BECAUSE I CAN!" Right when Marsha was in her face, Marshall did a backflip his back paws kicked her right on her jaw, sending her flying into the air, and burning her jaw. Marsha let out a cry of pain, she felt right onto Marshall's paw and he punched her sending her flying across the ground. Marsha jaw and chest felt like someone poured lava on her, she tried to move but Marshall hit her again, sending her flying back again.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS! I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM OR MY FAMILY!" Marshall began to land punch after punch to Marsha, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANY PUP EVER AGAIN!" Marshall knocked her into the air with another kick, he shot himself into the air using air paw, be used roll out and looked like a flaming wheel. "TAKE THIS WRATH OF THE PHOENIX!" Marshall slammed his back paws right onto Marsha chest sending her flying into the ground, when landed she created a huge creator. Marsha looked up but she couldn't move any other part of her body, "I'M NOT LETTING UP YET FINAL ATTACK PHOENIX PAW!" Marsha watched in horror as Marsha came flying at her. With one final punch Marshall hit Marsha right in her face causing a huge explosion, when the dust settled Marshall had Marsha pinned to the ground with his paw held over her head.

Marsha felt her lower body began to disintegrate into a black smoke, "fine you beat me, and as reward you can have your body back for good". Marsha looked into Marshall's eyes, "you really have changed for the better haven't you! That is good really really good, but i'm gonna stick around for a little bit and Marshal i'm gonna say this one time. If you show any weakness at all, i'll tear you into pieces, stomp on your head, and eat your heart!" Marsha began to weakly giggle, slowly her body turned into a black smoke leaving only her head, "oh and one more word of advice, try not to get killed before we meet again!" With that said Marsha disappeared back into Marshall body, she was sent deep inside his heart where she found a nice little room that Marshall had thought up for her. "You really are way to nice!"

Marshall stood back up and a portal opened up next to him, "congratulation Marshall you have passed your test, now come on out and get some rest". Nova greeted him with a smile, that Marshall gladly returned.

 **Next Time.**

 **Marshall has finally tamed his inner demon, and has grown much more stronger because of it, we now switch gears to the youngest member of team. We will see what Rubble is truly afraid of, can the young pup face or his fears and past or will he fail his test causing the others to fail as well.**

 **Rubble: Next Time on The Rise of Decker Rubble's Challenge, hey that's me.**

 **Thank you for reading and as always.**

 **God Bless.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Rubble's Challenge.**

 **Rubble's POV**

Okay this is by far the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me, the original white void I walked into had now turned into a deep dark forest. It seemed that the farther I walked the darker it got, I was starting to get a little concerned Miss Destiny said we would be facing our biggest fears. Which means at some point I will probably be seeing spiders at sometime, I eventually arrived at a dark tunnel, I really really really don't wanna enter this tunnel. But I was gonna push through and enter this cave, it was an extremely long walk when I finally got out of the cave I was in the same forest but the sun was out. "Where am I?" I said outloud the first thing i noticed was that my voice had changed, I saw a river in front of me so I went to get a little water. When I had finished drinking I looked up and screamed, across the river was a younger version of me!

"Rubble will you please hurry up", I knew that voice, I watched with tears in my eyes as my mommy came walking up to little me.

"Coming", I watched as little me turned around and followed my mother back into the forest, I quickly swam across the river and followed them. This hurt my heart a lot, I missed my mommy more than anything in this world she was always their for me.

"Mommy where we going?" Asked little me.

"We are heading to Adventure Bay I hear it is a very nice town, with kind people", my mother replied.

I remembered this day, it was the day we decided to go Adventure Bay our new home, but I also knew that this was the day I lost my mother. Maybe I could change that so at least this me wouldn't have to deal with it, I raced forward to try and warm them of what would happen next. Suddenly there was another tunnel in my way, I immediately ran in but I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. There were hundreds of spider webs all over this cave but no spiders anywhere in site, I took it slowly at first if there were any spiders I wasn't gonna disrupt them. As I was I walking I noticed that the cave was showing me my whole life, from when I was bored to when I joined the paw patrol. For some reason it wasn't showing me what I was expecting to see, the death of my mother, it wasn't my fault….

Finally I reached the end of the tunnel without seeing a single spider, I let out a sigh of relieve and raced to find little me and my mother. I saw little me running so I followed him, something was wrong as I followed him I noticed that my mother wasn't there. "Finally", little me gave out a sigh and I knew why I watched as he read the sign that said, "Welcome to Adventure Bay!"

Something was wrong why did it skip over my mother death? I watched as little me raced into Adventure Bay, "Rubble please wait for me", I turned around to my mother walking up behind me.

"No this isn't right!" I took a couple steps back, she shouldn't be here she should be dead, my mother walked closer and closer to me. She then walked right through me much to my surprise, I watched as little me ran up and gave her a quick nuzzle before they walked into Adventure Bay together. Another tunnel appeared in front me and dI walked inside the walls showed my life in a different way my mother was still alive and I was extremely happy. It showed her meeting the Paw Patrol, her and me having fun going on adventures with the pups, meeting santa claus, the merpups, even meeting Decker for the first time! Although little me was happy, I just couldn't be because this isn't how it happened, she wouldn't be here because she is dead. When I reached the end of the tunnel I was back following them, I knew the events of this day like the back of paw so I knew what was coming up. Immediately ran up to them to try and warn them of what would happen next, suddenly I couldn't move I looked down and I was stuck in a spider web.

"No this can't be happening", I watched as little me and my mother arrived at the cave I feared the most in this world.

"Are we going in there?" Little me asked in fear, even then I didn't trust cave because I knew they had a lot of spiders in them

"Yeap this tunnel is a shortcut to Adventure Bay", my mother replied, ten seconds after they entered the cave, the spider web under me disappeared and I gave chase. I couldn't allow myself to go through that again, I wasn't gonna let myself make the same mistake. When I entered the cave I found myself surrounded by spider webs, everywhere I looked there was a spider web, and even worse in each web there was a huge spider laying in it just staring at me. The spiders then began to move towards me I looked behind me and even more of them we're creeping towards me.

"Stay away from me please", I tried begging but they suddenly all jumped on me at that moment I went beserk I began run all around the cave pumping into the cave walls, trying in vain to get these spiders off me. Suddenly I couldn't move there was another spider web under me and I was stuck in it! Slowly the web began to turn around, my eyes went wide I knew what was happening I watched as my mother and little me slowly made their way through the cave. "No no no no no I won't watch this please just let me go!" I shouted as I began to struggle trying to break free of this web.

"Mommy i'm scared!" I heard myself say, my mother stopped in her tracks and looked at me.

"Don't worry Rubble as long as we are together you'll have nothing to fear I promise", I felt tears began to run down my cheeks.

"Please… Don't", I closed my eyes but I found that I couldn't do it, my eyes we're being forced open. "No I don't wanna watch it please stop it!" I screamed.

I watched as little me began to freak out as a spider landed on my nose, he began to do run around in fear, screaming his head off, he began run against wall. Screaming that they were all over him, what he didn't realize that every time he ran into the wall, the force of it was slowly cracking the ceiling over me. I didn't notice this at the time, but my mother did at that moment the ceiling caved in. "STOP IT!" I screamed and right then and there everything stopped, I tilted my head to the right and standing there was a wolf.

"What is the matter pup?" She asked me in a calm gentle voice.

"I don't want to watch this any more!" I shouted.

"And why not?" She asked me.

"Because it's to hard!" She walked closer to me until we were face to face.

"Rubble if you can't get through this then how do you expect to get through a war", I looked up at her confused, "you wanna help my family fight in this war then you have to put this behind you, what happened in the past is in the past".

"Then why are you making me live through this again, you made me see what might happen if she was still alive that already hurt enough and now you're making me see my weakest moment, why are you tormenting me!" She only gave me a small smile.

"Rubble i'm not making you do anything, these are all your desires, you're forcing yourself to live through this pain. You want your mother to be back, and for years you have blamed yourself for her death", she walked closer and gave me a soft nuzzle. "Rubble you have a brand new family, those who love you and depend on you, this is why i'm showing you what happened that day one more time, because if you cannot get through this then you won't survive your worst fear. You're scared of spiders because on the day of your mother death, they were all around you, don't lie to yourself until this day you loves any animal didn't you".

She was right… I was never afraid of spiders until this day I fear this day more than anything on this planet, and i've always associated spiders with this day and my fear. But I cannot… no I will now give in to my fear, my friends need me and I will come through. "Play the rest of it", she looked at me a little shocked.

"As you wise but Rubble I warn you if you look away, or ask me to stop it again, you automatically fail this test", I nodded at her and the web under me vanished. It played again right as the rubble from the cracked ceiling dropped down at me, my mother pushed me away but the rubble ended up crushing her back legs.

"Mommy!" little me shouted, I watched with teary eyes as little me desperately tried to push the rocks off of my mother but I wasn't strong enough yet not at all. Then I did the thing that to this day I haven't forgiven myself, I ran away, ran out of the cave and kept on running until I couldn't move any more. Finally I dropped from exhaustion, and little me began to cry, then that image disappeared and was replaced with a new one me and my friends. The day I meet Ryder and the pups, the day I joined all of our adventures now I didn't feel so sad. In front of me a portal opened up, "good work Rubble now that you have faced your true fear you can leave, you have passed your test". I walked out of the portal and I was back outside the paw patroller, I went inside and straight to the snake machain.

After all of that I could really use a snack right about now.

 **Next Time…**

 **Rubble has completed his challenge but now it is time for Everest, what is her fear, find out next time.**

 **Everest: next time on the Rise of Decker, Everest Challenge, I guess i'm up next.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Okay just a quick note dependending on the pup and his or her challenge, they will either be written in first or third person.**

 **Chapter 37: Everest's Challenge.**

 **Everest POV.**

To my surprise when I walked into the portal I surrounded by ice and snow just like the arctic where i'm from, slowly I walked across the snowy hills and plains. It had been a while since I had seen snow and i was making sure to enjoy every step I took. Finally I reached a huge hill seeing that I had nothing better to do I decided to climb it, when I reach the top I could see nothing but snow to the left, and ice to the right. It was just like my old home, I did really miss my home, but i have an even better one with Jake and my friends. I sighed loudly I knew that Jake was really really mad at me, for what I tried to do to Decker, but at that moment Chase made a good point. Chase told me if we didn't kill Decker at that moment he might try and kill us, I shouldn't have trusted that logic but at that moment I was afraid of what Decker might try to do. No there are no excuses for me trying to kill him, I'm not that kind of pup any more, not any more i'm not.

Suddenly my ears stood up on my head, something was coming towards me, I slowly turned around to see a large grey wolf coming up next to me. "There you are Everest", it had a soft sweet voice like a mother would, but her voice was also very cold almost like ice itself. "My name is Omen, i'm Destiny sister I was tasked in giving you this challenge".

"Yes ma'am I'm ready", I replied wanting to know what my test was,

"Good good", I watched as Omen slowly circled me, "as you know in order for you to pass this challenge you must face your deepest fear, and past. Normally I would agree to that because we have done this test before with other wolves, and even our own pups. But this is different I think the best way we can get results for your test is very simple, you're gonna have to fight me".

My eyes widened a bit, "what do you mean fight you?"

"Very simple all you have to do is fight me, after all it is what the white fang of the north love isn't it?" My heart stopped at that name.

"How do you know about them?" I asked Omen.

"What your original clan, your fam-",

"Stop it now!" I snapped, "they aren't my family I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then why are you so upset", my breathing began to quicken as my heart began to pound in my chest, I took a couple steps backwards this can't be happening. "Answer the question Everest".

"That is none of your business I've heard rumors about them when I lived in that area", I told her quickly.

"Oh really then answer me this question", Omen closed her eyes then reopened them revealing bright red eyes, each eye had a black diamond shape in them. "Why do you look exactly like their Queen Frostbite, you even have King's eyes".

"I don't know what your talking about!" I snapped I quickly calmed myself down.

"What are you hiding little pup!" I took off running down the mountain. "You can't hide this any longer!" I heard Omen yell after me, Omen appeared in front of me, with a single punch she sent me crashing to the ground. She pinned me to the ground and I was staring into her bright red eyes, I glared up at her, "that's it you're getting angry aren't you, just admit it Everest you're the youngest child of the White Fang, the mission princess".

"No i'm not!" I pushed her off of me and pinned her to the ground, I lifted my paw up and went to punch her but I stopped just inches from her head. She didn't even look scared, suddenly my body couldn't move, it was like her eyes were staring straight into my soul. She knew who I was and where I was from, I couldn't hide this from her any more but I refuse to be that way any more. She turned the tables on me and pinned me the ground again.

"I can see it now Everest, you may be a husky pup but your father had wolf blood in his veins and so do you, you're from the White Fang clan the most deadly group of wolves in the world, these wolves are master killers, and enjoy fighting even more than us red eye users do. The second my sister saw you she knew it was you, the missing princess who ran away from home my question is why?" I bite my lip, the sudden taste of blood snapped me out of her red eye.

"You don't know me, I don't wanna life that way anymore all my life I had to fight, I didn't have a choice from day one I forced to fight other pups. I was forced I didn't have any fun, so I had enough and ran away 5 years later when I knew I could survive on my own", I told her.

"Do your friends know?" I looked at the ground I shook my head no. "why not little one". Omen walked over and gently placed her head on my head.

"Because i'm scared that my biggest fear, I don't want to be alone any more, but if my friends know i'm from a dangerous group of wolves what if they leave me", I said softly.

"Now what I know your fear you need to face it", I looked up at her confused, suddenly the snow and ice was replaced with grass, and flowers. I turned around and gasped I was right back at the lookout!

"Everest over here", I turned around to see Marshall with his famous smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile as I ran over to them. Suddenly I heard a scream, I turned my head to the right to see Skye wide eyes and pointing her paw at something. I watched as a blooded Rocky came limping up with Zuma on his left and Rubble on his left.

"Oh my God what happened!" Ryder demanded I watched with wide eyes as none other than Omen came walking up, she looked truly terrifying she didn't seem like the same gently wolf from before, she was now a true beast. No wonder they called her Omen "The Bringer of Death!"

"What do you want!" Ryder demanded.

"Everest", I looked at Omen who was only looking at me, "if you want to pass this challenge all you need to is make sure I don't kill any of your friends as well as get me to admit defeat". I knew that only I could hear her.

"I'll ask you again what do you want!" Omen looked at Ryder with a glare that meant only one thing. Omen let out a howl that sent chills down all of our spines, she then ran forward.

"Pups get to the lookout and lock the doors now!" Ryder ordered, in any normal case I would have done what he said but this was different. I ran right at Omen, I heard Ryder calling me but at that moment I didn't care, in any other circumstance I would do as Ryder tells me but this was different. Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks, I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

" **Run!"**

I knew that voice it was my older sister's voice, she was the one who taught me how to hunt, she taught me how to fight, she taught me how to be a warrior.

" **Run if you are face to face with an opponent you cannot win then run!"**

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna fight!" Omen knocked me out of the way and ran towards my friends. I got up and ran after her she was just about to reach an injured Rocky when I jumped on her back.

" **Run!"**

"Shut up!"

" **Run Everest you aren't strong enough!"**

"Be quiet!" Omen flipped me off her back she turned around hit me across the face sending me crashing to the ground. Omen ran back after the other who managed to get into the lookout safely, but that didn't last long, Omen keep ramming herself against the door trying to get them to break, and slowly but surely the glass was starting to crack. "Leave them alone!"

"Make me", Omen looked back at me with an evil smile.

" **Run!"**

My body wasn't listening to me it was currently obeying my sister's orders, slowly I began to back up, "no stop it!" My head was hurting, my whole body was beginning to hurt and I couldn't control it.

" **Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run!"**

Omen finally broke through the glass, I ran forward and when I finally got inside the building I screamed, my friends were all bleeding and injured. My was down on one knee crying, Omen had tore off his arm, Marshall, Skye, Rocky and Chase all had deep scratches on them. Zuma and Rubble had the same injury they were missing their front left paw. I pushed Omen out the way and stood in front of my friends, "Please stop it!"

"Why should I, if you can't handle this than you can't handle a war Everest", I watched in fear as Omen began to walk towards us. "You were fighting wolves yesterday, an army of wolves and dogs and you suddenly don't want to fight me!"

"I wasn't fighting the strong wolves!" I screamed, "I was fighting the wolves I knew I could beat, everytime I fight an opponent stronger than me I always hear my sister telling me to run away!"

"Then let me end this!" Omen sped up.

"Please just stop!" I began to think about this, my friends would do anything to protect me, and what would I do, I would run away. "I won't abandon them, I won't let them die or anywhere else!"

" **Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run!"**

"NO!" I screamed, my head was pounding inside my skull I placed my paw on my head, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" With a loud howl I thrusted my claw into my skull.

 **Back to third person pov.**

Omen looked at Everest a little shocked at what had just transpired, "What just happened", Omen watched as Everest began to laugh.

"You got me good sis", Everest ignored the blood leaking from her forehead, she was currently looking at her paw which had a small ice shard sitting in the middle of it. "Glacier you must have planted this ice shard in my head, you made sure that I would obey you no matter what. You made sure I never forgot my lessons". Everest lifted up her paw and wiped off the blood leaking from her forehead.

"Do you feel any better now?" Omen asked.

"I feel a lot better in fact I might say that I feel released", Everest watched as adventure bay disappeared and was replaced with the ice and snow again.

"That's good, however in order for you to get to the next part of your challenge you are going to need to defeat me still", Omen told her as she dug her claws into the ground.

"That's fine Miss Omen", Everest was finally ready for this fight.

"Fine then!" Omen stood on her hind legs, "then i'll let you have the first attack".

"I've seen this move before and I hate to tell you take it will not work on me", Everest noted.

"What move little one i'm only offering you the first attack", Everest only shook her head.

"No your not this is a classic mind game that will only work on the weak of heart who don't wanna hurt someone. You allow your opponent the first attack as a way to make them believe you are stronger than, this makes them more nervous and I know from experience the more nervous you are the weaker your attack will be!"

Omen began to laugh she dropped back down to all fours, "I see than, you have a lot more battle knowledge than I thought, than let's just see what you can do". With that being said Omen ran forward with lightning speed. Everest was expecting this and responded by throwing a punch right when Omen was in her face, Omen easily dodged and landed a punch right to Everest stomach. Everest jumped backward to gain some distance, she began to take slow deep breaths. Omen took advantage of this, she rushed in and landed a punch to Everest jaw causing her head to snap left. Omen then took advantage of this and landed another sharp strike to Everest neck sending her crashing to the ground. Everest quickly hopped back to her feet and throw a punch, Omen side stepped Everest and slammed her paw on Everest neck and pinned her to the ground.

"Let me go!" Everest struggled under the older wolf's paw.

"Don't move!" Omen applied more pressure to the back of Everest's neck, "You've done extremely well Everest but i'm afraid this battle is over. You just don't have what it takes to throw a killing blow evidence by the fact that you could've killed multiple wolves the other day but you choose not to. That is the biggest problem that you and your friends currently have, do you really think that your opponent will knock you out! No they will kill you in a heartbeat you need to learn that during a war it is kill or be killed!" Omen kicked Everest in her side sending her flying, "You cannot hesitant to kill! You can't hold back! Unleash the beast inside! If you don't than you will never be able to protect your friends!"

Everest eyes went wide, she then slowly closed her eyes, "Protect my friends".

"I'm ending this now", Omen announced as a green aura slowly engulfed her front paws, "Aura Smash". Omen rushed towards Everest, "this is it you have failed!"

"Don't hesitate to kill, kill or be killed, unleash the beast inside", Everest breathing began to slow down. "She is right if i'm gonna protect my friends…. No my new family then I have no choice".

"I guess she has accepted her lose", Omen noted seeing that Everest wasn't even attempting to dodge her attack.

"It's been a long time since i've switch my light on", Everest took a deep breath and her eyes snapped open, her pupils got smaller. Omen swung and Everest easily blocked it, Everest then landed a huge punch sending Omen flying backwards. Omen dug her claws into the ground to stop herself.

"Wow so this is a the white fang famous ability", Omen licked her lips, "when a member of the white fang is ready to fight their pupils will get smaller signifying that they are ready to kill". Omen was truly memorized Everest had seemed to be able to almost transform herself, "that glare is so beautiful, the aura around her is colder than ice".

"Miss Omen I must apologize", Everest told her as she began to walk in a large circle around Omen.

"What for little pup?" Omen never took her eye off her opponent.

"Because when i'm in this state I tend to lose control", Omen walked in amazement with every 10 steps Everest took there seemed to be more of her.

"Oh I see you are just a pup and you already mastered rhythm clone, fooling the enemy with after images, by stepping down on the ground in a certain way you can create clones", Omen watched as 20 Everest's came running at her from all angles. Omen cut through one of them making it disappeared, she cut down any clone that came near her until there was only one left. Omen ran forward and pinned it to the ground, "nice try pup but it will take more than that to ", Omen let out a groan as she went crashing to the ground, she was rolled onto her back and pinned there by Everest. Omen turned her head to the side to the Everest she was on disintegrated, "so you used your clone as a distraction and then attacked me from behind". Omen smirked at Everest.

"Miss Omen I know you only did those things to help me learn that to protect my friends I sometimes have to unleash my true self, however let me make one thing clear", Everest held her claws close to Omen neck, she added just enough pressure to cause a flew drops of blood to spill. " **If you ever threaten my family again, I will kill you!"**

"Understood little pup and Everest on more thing ", Omen suddenly broke Everest hold on her, she jumped up and with a single strike knocked Everest out, "Congratulation Everest you have passed your test". Omen lifted Everest onto her back and opened a portal. "That was fun!"

 **Next Time on the Rise of Decker, Zuma is now up to bat but what could Zuma's Challenge be when he says that he is fearless.**

 **Zuma: This shouldn't be easy after all i'm not scawed of anything!**

 **Destiny: We will see about that little pup.**

 **Zuma: Next Time on the Rise of Decker Zuma's Challenge.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Zuma's Challenge.**

"This should be a piece of cake", I said to myself as I walked across the sandy beach, all I have to do is face my biggest fears and I pass my challenge sounds simple enough. I'm not scared of anything after all so this challenge should be easy., I mean yeah I get scared but i'm not afraid of anything on this earth.

"Ah Zuma", I turned around to see Miss Destiny standing behind me, "what am I going to do with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her, Destiny slowly walked closer to me.

"You see Zuma while we are in this void of mine I can tell what your greatest fears are the second you walk, I also so know your past, knowing all of these things me and brothers, sister, and daughter put together your challenge. But you see the problem I currently have is that we don't know how to do your challenge", Destiny told me.

"That's because i'm not scawed of anything Miss Destiny", I said with confidence.

"Yes you are you are just really good at hiding it and honestly if we do this challenge you might not be able to complete this challenge", I looked at her funny.

"What do you mean, why wouldn't I be able to complete my challenge and why awe you having twouble making it?" I watched as Miss Destiny sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Because I have never done a challenge with a pup who has attempted to kill himself 20 times", I my eyes widened and my heart began to beat faster and faster, I could feel sweat began to run down my face.

"What awe you talking about Miss Destiny why would I want to kill myself!" I said quickly.

"Don't know, why would you want to kill yourself Zuma?" I watched as her eyes turned blue with a green star, at that moment I could feel her eyes staring straight into my soul.

"I don't know what you awe talking about", Miss Destiny stood back up and slowly walked towards me.

"Zuma you can't deny this anymore not in my void, this is one of my 3 personal voids, this is the void of truth, you cannot hide anything while in this void so just admit it", I could my body shaking to it's core I couldn't move, my heart was racing.

"Fine I admit it I've tried to kill myself 20 times!" I shouted.

"Why did you try to kill yourself", I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down.

"Back in my home town pups used to tease me a lot be cause I couldn't pwonoun cewtain lettews?"

"I've notice that you can't say the letter R".

"It was weally weally hawd dealing with them", I looked out towards the water, "they towmented me all because I had twouble speaking like them".

"So are you going to tell the rest of the story or not", I looked at her surprised.

"That is everything Miss Destiny ", I told her.

"Fine Zuma then let's hope you are strong enough to face off against your past, **all of your past!"** The moment she said that the whole environment change, I was back at a beach house, I almost gasped I remember this beach house this where I used to live with my family!

"Well well well if it isn't the retard!" I felt my blood boil in fury I turned around to see my long time bully, Randy he was a golden retriever pup and he was horrible Randy and his gang always made fun of me every chance he got.

"What do you want Wandy?" Maybe my challenge was to stand up to these guys.

"What do want Wandy?" He said in a poor imitation of my voice but his friends still laughed with him.

"Leave me alone Wandy i'm not scawed of you!" I shouted at him.

"Zuma buddy old pal of mine if you aren't scared of me than why did you try to kill yourself just to avoid me?" Randy took a couple steps towards me.

"That was in the past i'm not afwaid of you any mowe", I yelled, Randy only smirked at me.

"If you're not scared of me than tell me what are you afraid of?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What awe you talking about?" Suddenly I felt a darkness over me unlike anything I have ever felt before.

"What are you doing back here?" I knew that voice I hated that voice, and most of all I feared that voice more than anything in the world. I slowly turned around, "answer me when I talk to you!" With one powerful slap I was knocked to ground, "what part of answer me don't you understand retard!"

"Dad please stop!" I cried out in pain as he stepped on my head forcing me into the sand.

"Shut up!" He lifted me up by my collar, "look at you pathetic!" He throw me back down onto the ground, when he did that I took off running. Suddenly he appeared in front of me, "where the hell do you think your going".

"Please leave me alone you awen't suppost to be hewe!" I backed up in fear I felt myself bump into someone I turned around to see Randy standing behind me with a smirk on his face.

"Calm down bro dad isn't going to kill you", I pushed Randy away from me, I was almost hyperventilating at this point. I screamed in pain as my dad hit me across the head knocking me down.

"Don't hit your brother!" What! No it wasn't possible Randy was always my bully he wasn't my brother.

"Dad don't be to hard on the retard you know it runs in his family", Randy walked over and pushed me to the ground. "Sorry about that retard I accidently slipped!"

"You awen't my bwothew leave me alone!" I screamed earning myself a slap from someone else.

"Shut up! Honestly I don't understand why they would send such a retard to our family!" I turned around to see another golden retriever. She was looking down on me with stern glare, it was my mother this was my foster family.

"Please just let m-".

"Let you want! Honestly you foster brats ask for too much!" I stood to my feet by my dad knocked me back down, he slammed his paw down on my neck

"If you want to stand up retard you say master please let me up!" I felt tears rushing to my eyes, I couldn't breath, my chest was on fire I couldn't move.

My mother lowered herself down to the ground she looked me straight in my eyes "just say it little bitch!"

"Please master let me up", I watched as a sick and twisted smile spread across my mom's face.

"That is much better", she patted my cheek, "we will soon make an obedient dog very soon".

Suddenly everything faded back to white and standing there was Miss Destiny, I reached up to wipe my tears away, "tell me Zuma what is your fear".

"I'm scawed of my adoptive pawents, i'm swared of people making fun of my speech pwoblems", I admitted.

"No Zuma I know what you really are afraid of!" I looked up at Destiny but she disappeared I looked around and I was back at the beach house, I was inside the house where I lived with my adoptive parents, brother and my new owners. I was alone in the kitchen with only a lite candle with me, I looked to my left and screamed laying on the floor beside me was me! My throat had been cut and open and I was bleeding heavily, I couldn't stand to look I turned to my right and screamed again. Another me only there was a knife sticking inside my head, I turned around to run away, behind me was another me only I was hanging from what seemed to be a belt. Everywhere I turned it showed all the different ways I had tried to kill myself, drowning in the sink, drowning in the bathtub, razor blades here, my owner's gun there, every single time I had tried to kill myself.

"Stop it! Stop showing me this!" I screamed as the life bodies of myself got up and started walking closer to me.

"Kill youwself end youw pain! Kill youwself end youw pain! Kill youwself end your pain! Kill youwself end your pain!" I felt waterfalls of tears rushing out my eyes I couldn't stop them if I tried, I fell to the ground and covered my ears with my paws I refused to look anymore. Suddenly my whole body was chained to the ground,

"Why why why why why why why why why why won't you kill yourself!" I looked next to me and there was a knife, with shaking paws I lifted the knife off of the ground. I held it to my chest.

"Go ahead kill yourself you waste of space!" My father said.

"Go ahead kill yourself you are a waste of life!" My mother shouted.

"Go ahead kill yourself you retard!" Randy mocked me.

"Fine then I quit!" I thrusted the knife toward my heart but suddenly I was stopped, I looked up and felt tears rush to my eyes, Ryder was standing in front of me.

"Don't kill yourself you are too important to me and the others", slowly the room was filled with a bright white light, I watched as the pups I had grown to think as of family walk out.

"Don't kill yourself, we'd miss you too much", Marshall said walking up to me and he gave me a quick hug follwed by his famous smile.

"Don't kill yourself, we love you too much", Skye said with a lick to my cheek.

"Don't kill yourself we can't lose our little brother", Rocky said as he patted my shoulder with his paw.

I watched as my friends surrounded me and I felt a love unlike any other, "don't kill yourself Zuma you're our friend and we love you".

"I won't I promise I won't", I watched as the chains around me slowly broke off, my friends disappeared and standing there was Destiny with a smile on her face.

"Congratulation Zuma you have passed this challenge with flying colors!" She walked over and I couldn't help myself before I could stop I ran over to Destiny and hugged her. I felt some tears escape my eyes again, "it's alright Zuma you have passed but I want you to know something".

I looked up into her eyes, "all those times you tried to kill yourself a certain man saved you, when you ran away from home and was almost killed a certain protected you so please listen to my words". She opened her mouth and began to sing in a soft yet powerful voice, suddenly I could hear music.

 **(okay okay okay okay okay…. I know I said I was gonna take out songs like this, however I will not be taking out this song because it is my version of the song)**

" _Jesus Save",_

 _Jesus save",_

" _From the cross",_

" _To the grave",_

" _Jesus Save",_

" _Jesus saves",_

" _Jesus saves",_

" _From the cross ",_

" _To the grave",_

" _Jesus saves",_

Around us there seemed to be dozen of rose petals flying around us, "Listen to me Zuma".

" _He died for you",_

" _The ultimate sacrifice",_

" _For you who had never, never seen",_

" _With my voice I praise",_

" _To testify that",_

" _Jesus saves",_

" _Jesus saves",_

" _From the cross",_

" _To the grave",_

" _Jesus saves!"_

I looked around and suddenly there were about 20 more Destiny's all around us/

" _From the cross!"_

" _He saved your life!"_

" _To the grave",_

" _He raised you up",_

" _With his resurrection powers!"_

" _He saved you from the sting of death!"_

" _Zuma listen to me when I say, Jesus Saves!"_

" _Jesus Saves!"_

" _Jesus Saves!"_

 _(I'm a living witness that he does!"_

" _Jesus Saves!"_

 _("He saved you from death")_

" _Jesus Saves!"_

 _("From the bondage of Depression he will")_

" _Jesus Saves!"_

 _("I'm a living witness that he does")_

" _Jesus Saves!"._

" _Zuma listen to me, for the Bible says that i'll be lifted if I draw men to me! That I will be lifted If I draw all men to me, he can lift you from the seeds of depression, listen to me when I say that Jesus can say your life/ I'm a living witness at what he has done for people and dogs across the world"._

" _Yes he's drawing you!"_

" _Yes he's drawing you!"_

" _Yes he's drawing you!"_

" _Listen to me Zuma he need you to reach out for it, he's pulling you out of the muck, he's pulling you out of sin he is going to help you, invite him into your heart, let him saves you, sin has no weight on you, for the chains are broken in the Mighty name of Jesus!"_

" _Jesus Saves!"_

When she had finally stopped singing I felt a spirit of happiness that I have never felt before, pure and unruly happiness, "Zuma look at me", I looked up at her eyes and she brought me into a tight hug. "Zuma you are too nice of a pup to gave into temptation, I don't know what your religion is but i want you to know that Jesus can save your life. He was willing to die on the cross for you, he can and will save your life just know that much". I watched in surprise as tears fell from her eyes. "You are too young to go through pain like you went through but I want you to know that I am here for you right now, so Zuma if you want me to pray for you just say yes".

"Yes please", I said she pulled me closer in her embrace, as she placed her hand on the back of my head.

"Father God I pray help this young pup, give him your strength and you wisdom because weather he knows or not you have been with him, watching over him and your son saved him from suicide over 20 times you watched him as he ran from those horrible people. He brought him to his new family, father god I pray for this young pup that he never feels that pain again, that put your angels of protection around him and remind him that you are still there with him! This I pray in the mighty name of Jesus Amen!"

By the time she had finished I couldn't strand any more, she pup me on her back and opened a portal, I finally felt something I hadn't felt in years.

I felt saved!

 **A/N: I'm not going to give a preview to the next chapter like I normally would do instead i'm just gonna say this. If you are feeling like killing yourself please tell someone you trust your problems, I was once suicidal as well and Jesus truly saved me if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive so just want to save please tell someone if you think that killing yourself is the only way to get out of your problems. I don't know your religion but know this one fact, Jesus can save you as long as you have faith and believe he died on the cross for you.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Rocky's Challenge.**

I was scared really really really scared, when Destiny said that we had to face our fears and past I knew I would need to deal with my problem with water. However what you don't know is why I truly fear water, "You're here we might as well begin", I turned around to see a wolf sitting there licking her paws, "my name is Coral Destiny's sister, tell me Rocky why are you so nervous".

"I already know why i'm here let's just get this over with", I said walking towards her.

"Rocky come and have a seat next to me", I slowly walked over to her and sat by her side, "Okay currently 4 of your friends have passed their challenges, the only ones left are you Ryder, Skye and Chase".

"That good", I replied.

"It is you pups are doing better than we thought so Rocky tell me are you ready for your challenge?" asked Coral.

"Yes ma'am", Coral stood up and slammed her paw on the ground suddenly there was huge wave of a water coming towards me.

"I hope your ready Rocky to deal with your fear and past", my eyes widened in fear, Coral disappeared and I took off running. However I couldn't outrun that wave and I was immediately swallowed by the water. I quickly swam to the surface and took a huge breath, I looked to my left and I could see a small patch of land sticking up. I swam over and climbed onto the land and shook out my fur, dang it now I smelled like wet dog. Seeing that I had nothing else to do I layed down and looked into the calm blue water.

"I don't wanna do this", I sighed in annoyance but I knew that I had no choice I had to do this for my friends. After all if Zuma beat his fear than I know I can beat mine, the problem i'm having is with my past, suddenly the water around me began to raise around me. The area of land that I was standing on slowly began to get smaller and smaller, soon the water had completely engulfed the land leaving me in the cold wet water.

"Rocky I know you can hear me this is Coral speaking your challenge is very simple, in about 5 seconds that water will completely engulf your body. Once that happens you will have to face your past, and beat it if you can't you will drown and be back in the real world", my eyes widened in fear when she said that I knew it she was gonna make me face them again. In seconds the water bad completely surrounded me and I began to sink deeper and deeper into the water. I closed my eyes, a complete seconds later I hit the bottom, I opened my eyes and gasped I was back home with my original owners.

"Puppy here puppy puppy", a smile slowly spread across my face I turned and around to see the boy I loved the most in the world. Robby was my owner before Ryder he was only 5 years old and his parents had gotten him me as a present for his birthday. I couldn't help but run to him, I began to lick his face making him giggle, I loved this kid more than anything in the world. Suddenly I heard the door slam, me and Robby turned around and I couldn't help but growl at the woman that came in. Ashley Robby's mother after Robby's dad died Ashley had turned pure evil, she didn't care about anything any more she spent most her day working and when she came her she tormented the both of us.

"Robby why aren't you asleep!" She snapped harshly.

"Sorry mommy I was just playing with", Ashley stormed over and slapped Robby with her might, without any hesitation I jumped up and bite her hand. Ashley had time to react and she punched me me in the face knocking me down, at that moment she lifted me up by my neck.

"No good dog!" She carried me into the bathroom where the bathtub was still full of water, she placed me head first into the water. I tried to struggle out of it but it was useless, she had an iron grip water filled my lungs and I began to black out. She pulled me out of the water and she throw me to the ground before kicking me in my stomach. "Now to deal with the brat!"

I wasn't gonna allow this she is the reason why I was afraid of the water, she must be what my challenge is I have to protect my owner. I got back up and ran towards the kitchen I saw a large knife there and I grabbed it in my jaws before running back to my owner. I ran towards the sound of screaming and found him being beat on by his mother. I ran over and stabbed her in the leg, she let go of Robby and fell to the ground. I immediately was back on the assault I was stabbing her any place I could until she finally died, I expected Miss Coral to come out and tell me my challenge was over.

"Rocky what did you do!" I turned around to see Robby shaking in fear, "mommy!" Robby pushed me out of the way and hugged his mother's body, blood began to stain his clothing. "Rocky what did you do!" I didn't know what was going on I thought that this was the challenge.

" _You must face your fear and past!"_ Suddenly everything came back to me I remembered what happened that day. January 25 2009, the day I killed my owners mother to protect him. Right when I did police dogs came in with their guns drawn at me, I remember that night I was taken to jail, and was sent to puppy prison for murder. Suddenly I was back in the water, I swam back to surface to find dry land next to me, I stood on it and Coral was waiting there licking her paws.

"Never took you for the murdering type Rocky", she looked me in the eyes.

"Did I pass-".

"Absolutely not I Just let you out for a couple minutes next time you're back in that water you will begin to drown", Coral clapped her paws together and the land began to disappear. "Now let see what else you are hiding".

I was back in the water again I closed my eyes and when they opened the water was gone and I was in my jail cell. This prison had 3 different levels A was for pup who did minor crimes, S was for pups who had major crimes, and I was in S where they sent pups who killed people.

My cell was only 3 feet by 4 feet it had one pillow and a pup bowl filled with a gray substance, this wasn't a good prison especially if you were in S block. S block had a hidden history if you went in then you didn't come out, I was scared out of my mind because knew what was coming, everyday the bars of the cells would be replaced with glass and would fill with water. They would keep it filled for 1 minute and if you couldn't swim than you would die. They did this to 5 pups a day randomly, so you could get it 5 times if you we unlucky. I heard screaming I went to the front of my cell to see the pup in the cell across me, the glass was slowly lowering down the worst thing was they would lower the glass as slow as they could just for fun. Soon the glass was down and a large hole opened up in the back of the cell and it began to fill with water. I knew that pup he was my only friend here in, his name was Freddy and I knew for a fact that he couldn't swim. On that day I watched my only friend drown, no one knew what went on in that prison because once you went to S block you never came out. Suddenly the doors to my cell opened up and 2 men and 1 pit bull walked in with a chain.

"Rocks let's go you have an appointment with the chair", those words made my heart race with fear. Immediately tried to run away but I couldn't move for some reason, they wrapped that chain around my neck to make sure I didn't run away. They dragged me now the hallway and I could hear other prisoners of S block saying dead pup dragging.

The chair was a simple wooden chair that they would tie you down to in front of it was a water hose and they would keep it running for 5 minutes, the chair was bolted down so it wouldn't go flying back. They strapped me down to the chair and turned on the hose, the hose had 3 different nozzles small had a hole about the size of a golf ball and wasn't that powerful. Medium was about the size of a softball and was a little powerful. And lastly the feared death was the size of a beachball and was designed to kill you. I was shaking so badly I was terrified I started to scream and wiggle around in my bonding I couldn't take it I didn't wanna take it any more. Suddenly I was back in the water where I started and I tried to breath but water immediately filled my mouth, I tried to swim to the surface but I couldn't. I felt light headed and I began to fall back into the deep water, "i'm gonna fail!"

I closed my eyes ready to fail but I mentally signed in my head, I couldn't give up even if I wanted to. All my life I never gave up and this was no different I knew why I was afraid of the water, all the events at the prison and my life with Robby and his mother made me terrified of water to the point of me never wanting to set paw in the water again. But If I didn't get over this than my friends would be disappointed and i'm not doing this for me i'm doing this for my friends. Once I realized that I was back in the prison but this time was different I wasn't in my cell in S block I was working on the lights. I remembered now I was caught building a something in my cell to escape, I used spare wires and tools I had found. Normally they would kill me on the spot but they decided to put me to work, so they made me fix the lights there torture equipment. If I failed I would die if I did good they would give me actual food from a restaurant, as well as a less time in the chair. That is how I became so smart because if I wasn't smart enough to do this I would die.

"Are you Rocky?" I knew that voice I turned around and Ryder was standing there with his parents.

"Yes".

"My name is Ryder and I want to make you a deal".

That was the day I met Ryder he offered to take me from this prison and to Adventure Bay if I agreed to join his team of pups. On that same day I met Chase, Marshall, and Skye.

Suddenly I was back in a plain white room and Coral was sitting there licking her paws, "great job Rocky the second you realized you were fighting for you friends was the second you passed your test. Rocky remember this one thing don't let the past haunt you instead let your past push you to do better and now you are free to do".

Coral opened a portal and I walked out, once I got out I realized I was in the air and I fell into a pond of water.

"Dang it Ms. Coral!" I shouted as I got out with a small smile on my face.

 **Next Time: Rocky has completed his challenge but now it is time for the leader of the Paw Patrol to take his challenge.**

 **Ryder: Next Time on The Rise of Decker. Ryder's Challenge 1 vs 100!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: This was original going to have Ryder fight 100 wolves but that has changed.**

 **Chapter 41: Ryder's Challenge.**

When I entered the void I was standing in an all white area, standing in front of me was Destiny's daughter Duchess. "Welcome Ryder i'm pleased to tell you that Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble and Everest have passed their tests".

"That good I was worried about them", I said with a sigh of relieve I was extremely worried about them passing or not.

"Now to deal with you, Ryder this is one of my mother's personal voids the void of fear and past I can see your biggest fears and your pass based off your memories. Ryder tell me this one thing have you ever disciplined your pups in anyway?" I thought about it.

"It is extremely rare but it does happen", I answered.

"Have you ever hit your pups?"

"No", I would never punish my pups with physical violence.

"is it because your parents beat you", my eyes widened in shock.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said is it because your parents beat you", said Duchess.

"I don't kn-", I started to say.

"Ryder is has been a long day so don't you dare say, I have no idea what you are talking about, because you do", Duchess interrupted me with a slight glare in her eyes. "Honestly I don't get why you and your pups hid from your past so much".

"The past hurts", I replied.

"The past does hurt but if you cannot let go of the past than you can't move on in your life", Duchess slammed her paw on the ground and slowly the world around me began to disintegrate. "Ryder there are 3 events in your life that you have suppressed you challenge is to go back and face them. If you ask for it to stop than you will fail".

Along time ago when me and the pups faced our fears when Alex was scared to go to the dentist I lied when I said I feared brussel sprouts i'm actually surprised no one called me out on that. No my biggest fear was my parents!

I was suddenly standing in my old house, I should explain this my parents were and probably still are sports fanatics my mom was a great soccer player, basketball, softball, bowling, swimmer. She had won a lot of awards for her achievements. My father played football, soccer, basketball, baseball, hockey, lacrosse he had also won a lot of awards. So when I turned 4 my parents made it extremely clear that if I came in second place in anything there would be horrible consequences. I noticed a mirror in the corner of the room and walked over I looked in it and gasped I was 4 again.

"Ryder where are you?" I knew that voice I knew that voice all too well it belonged to my mother Rachel.

"In here mommy", that was strange I couldn't speak or even move my body, my body turned around to show my mother standing in the door frame.

"Ryder you wanna explain how you came in second!" My held up my second place award I won at school. I'f I remember correctly we were having a competition in my class. My heart began to race faster and faster as my mother stormed over to me.

"Mommy you see I-", with one swift motion she slapped me across the face.

"You are my son! You don't come in second place no matter what!" My mother slapped me one more time. "Let's just see what your father has to say about this mess". With that said she stormed off away from me and a minute later my father stormed into the room.

"So your mother just told me you got second place!" Before I could speak he lifted me up by my shirt and looked me in my eyes. "Ryder you are my son, you must keep this family's legacy alive you hear me!"

I quickly nodded my head he smiled at me, he lifted his other hand and gently patted my cheek.

"Good boy", he throw me down to the ground, I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Well make an athlete out of you someday!" said my dad. Johnny the flash Daniels.

The room slowly disintegrated and I was back with Duchess, "you know by the look of it I would never have guessed that your parents would have done that to you and at such a young age".

"They weren't the nicest people alive", I responded.

"Well that was okay but now we are step it up a notch", with that said she slammed her paw on the ground. I was back inside my house but this was different, I remember this day I was 6 years old and my little league basketball team was undefeated. I remember I had messed the winning shot and we had lost.

"Unbelievable un fucking believable wide open and you messed an easy jump shot!" My father yelled coming into the room with my mother close behind. "Get the fuck outside it's time for suicides!"

Suicides those were horrible, suicides are basically like this you run back and forth until you drop, again I couldn't move my body. It suddenly hit me this was a memory, Duchess was making me relive all of these moments and I couldn't do anything about it but I could feel it. My father dragged me outside and throw me onto the lawn, "1 hours and they you may stop and Ryder I swear that if you stop I will beat the hell out of you try me!"

I nodded and began to run, normally this would be easy, but now i'm only 6 and these were slowly killing me. After about 30 minutes I couldn't feel my chest or legs there were tears falling down my face, and I began to slow down a lot. Finally I couldn't do it any more I fell to my knees breathing in and out as fast as I could.

"What a wimp!" My mother said coming out of the house with a water bottle.

"Please can I have some water?" I begged her, my mother slowly head the bottle up to her lips and began to drink it as slow as she could just to mock me.

"If you get up and run for another 30 minutes I might consider it!" said Rachel.

I powered back to my feet and started running again and finally after another 30 minutes i collapsed to the ground almost unconscious. My mother began to clap her hands, "excellent work Ryder your father has your reward!" I let out a loud scream as my father dumped a pan of scalding hot water on my back. The pain was immeasurable all I could do was scream in pain, my mother bent down to my level she grabbed my chin and held up to look me in my eyes.

"Let that be a lesson for you honey, we don't lose at anything in this house", she let me go and walked away with my father.

I was back with Duchess who had a bowl of water waiting for me, which Immediately drank down when I finished the bowl refilled itselfs. "Having fun yet?" I looked over at Duchess with a glare on my face.

"Calm down Ryder after all you did agree to this challenge", she told me.

"If you are making me relive my past then why can't I control my own body?" I asked her.

"Ryder if you could control your own body you would run away from your past and you would automatically fail", said Duchess. She placed her paw on her chin almost like she was thinking, "I've got it we at your finally stage in your challenge and I will give you free control of your body, but if you run away than you automatically lose deal!" Duchess walked over to me and held her paw out.

"I accept", we shook on it and I was suddenly standing in my living room again, this was the day I was trying my hardest to forget this day. It was the day I got last place in a race, my parents made me compete with a sprained ankle. I was only 8 years old.

"UNFUCKING REAL!" I winced at the tone of my father's voice, he was pissed. He stormed into the room and faced me, "LAST FUCKING PLACE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" He lifted me up and throw me against the wall I let out a loud yelp and fell to the ground.

"Teach him a lesson John!" My mother shouted coming into the room, "no one gets last place in this household!"

"You made me compete with a sprained ankle!" I said under my breath.

"What was that!" My mother stormed over to me and began to slap me again and again.

"You don't get to talk to me that way", she pushed me to the ground and began to kick me again and again in my stomach. Each kick for some reason didn't hurt me it only hurt my heart, "you aren't my son no son of mine would ever come in last place".

"That's right you little brat!" My father stormed over he lifted me up to my feet before punching me in my stomach. "The only reason you are on this planet is to keep this family's legacy going strong and if you can't do that simple thing than you will never be my son!"

I felt something cold and hard wrap around my hands, I felt chains wrapped around my wrists my parents began to shout at me. Saying I wasn't there son, that I was a waste of life and space, that I would never amount to anything in this world. I felt tears rush down my face as I began to cry out asking them to please forgive me, but it didn't matter what I said they weren't listening to me anymore. I looked up and saw the pups staring down at me with smiles on their faces.

"You can do it Ryder we love you!" I felt something snap I felt the chains around me fall off and I stood up I was back to my normal self. My father throw a punch at me and I caught it much to his surprise.

"I know you are not real and I know that I may never get a chance to say this to you!" I balled up my fist and punched the man who caused me so much pain with all my might. "Father's are supposed to encourage their kids!" I punched him again, "fathers are supposed to patience! Father's are supposed to be kind! Not mean!" I yelled landing more and more punches to him finaly knocking him down. I caught my mother's hand as she tried to slap me.

"Get your hands of me you little brat!" I looked up at her.

"Mothers should be kind! Mother are supposed to take care of their kids! Mothers are supposed to love their kids! You weren't any of that you made my life a living hell!" My mother fell to her knees next to my father. I towered over both of them now I was a new person I walked closer to them.

"I can never change the past, and I can never change what you 2 did to me but I have no anger towards you any more. I no longer fear you and I will never claim you as my parent's goodbye", I walked away from them and I was suddenly standing in a police station. I gasped I remembered this place, it was the police station I ran to and told on my parent, this was also the place where I met Mr and Mrs. Adams the couple who adopted me and gave me more love than my birth parents. They were both police officers that is also how Chase and his parents as well as Marshall, they helped me make the Paw Patrol and the lookout.

I was back in a white void and Duchess was sitting there.

"Ryder listen to my words Ryder this is my testimony on how God favored me inspite of my enemies and God did the same thing for you. Don't worry about about your past because your past can't hurt you listen to my words", Duchess slowly began to sing.

 _Love is patient, caring._

 _Love is Kind._

 _Love is felt most when, It's genuine,_

 _but I've had my share of love abused,_

 _manipulated_

 _And it's strength misused,_

 _but I can't help but give you glory_

 _When I think about my story, and I know God favored me_

 _Because my enemies did try,_

 _but couldn't triumph over me_

 _Yes they did try,_

 _but couldn't triumph over me._

Duchess stopped singing and walked over to me she stood on her hind legs and placed her hands on my chest. "Ryder I can now tell why you would never hit an animal to kill, the pain your parents put you through made it hard for them to do that. I understand that but if you truly wanna help my family fight against this threat than you need to get rid of your past and fight to protect your family your pups understand".

"Yes I understand now", Duchess smiled and licked my cheek,

"You have passed Ryder you may leave", Duchess howled an a portal opened up.

That had to be the 3rd most crazy thing to happen to me.

 **Next Time.**

 **Ryder has finished his challenge and now it is time for the Paw Patrol's second in command Chase to take his turn.**

 **Chase: Next Time on The Rise of Decker Chase's Challenge.**

 **As always God First God Bless.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: One thing before you start reading Decker's family except for him are all pure black wolves, Decker's grandfather was the one who allowed wild dogs to join there clan so his pack is a mix of pure black wolves and wild dogs.**

 **Chapter 41: Chase's Challenge.**

"Vixen what are you doing here!" I asked her.

"Decker's grandma gave me permission to do your challenge", Vixen said with a smile on her face, Vixen had one very unique feature that set her apart from the other wolves and wild dogs from Decker's pack. She had large green eyes, and instead of black fur like the other wolves she had a mix of black and white fur. She is actual very cute for a wolf.

"Vixen how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 5 years old like Decker", said Vixen.

"So what is my challenge exactly?" Vixen slowly walked up to me.

"Well it is very simple today we are gonna play a game of tag through your memories if you tag me than you win. But before we start I have one question, why did you try to kill Decker", suddenly her smile turned into a dark glare.

"It was a mistake that should have never been made", I told her.

"I don't wanna hear an excuse I wanna know why you tried to kill my friend!" She let out a low deep growl.

"He kissed Skye", I said.

"What", her angry look disappeared and was replaced with a confused one.

"Look for the longest time I wanted to have Skye as my girlfriend but then Decker came along and ruined everything, she fell in love with him and not me", I said sadly.

Vixen walked closer to me and gave me a quick nuzzle, "you poor pup you had your heart broken". She suddenly kissed me on my cheek. "Tag you're it!" She took off running from me I was a bit shocked but I shook it off after a second and gave chase. She was very fast, and quick I looked around and noticed that we weren't in that white void any more we were back at my old home in the police station with my parents.

"What the heck!" I stopped running I was shocked standing in front of me was a mini version of me. I reached forward to touch him but my paw went straight through him.

"No touching Chase this a memory", I turned around to see Vixen standing behind me now.

I run towards her but she suddenly jumped into a portal, "Sorry Chase but I have to go for a while!"

I let out a little growl but turned around, when I did the door to my house opened revealing officer Miles and his daughter Ava both were german shepherd like me and my family. "Ava!" I watched as little me ran towards Ava, I remember this day, this was the day I asked Ava to be my girlfriend.

"Sorry Chase you're two ugly to be my boyfriend", I watched as little me got upset and attacked Ava. Suddenly everything stopped and a portal opened above them revealing Vixen.

"Chase that isn't what happened", I looked up at her surprised.

"What do you mean?" Vixen clapped her paws twice and the memory was reset and replayed, it was exactly the same as before but something had changed.

"Sorry Chase but I don't feel that way about you we are just friends", said Ava.

"But But I really want you to be my girlfriend", little me replied.

"I'm sorry but we are to young", I watched as little me attacked Ava, the scene disappeared and I was back in a white void with Vixen standing at least 30 feet in front of me.

"What did you do, why did you change me memory!" I demanded.

"Tag me and maybe I will tell you", Vixen told me with a sly grin on her face. I let out a bark out of frustration and ran at her. Vixen only giggled before turning around and running away from me, as we ran I noticed that the white void was beginning to disappear and was replaced with the lookout!

"How are we back in adventure bay?" I questioned.

"Chase where are you going?" I turned around to see another version of myself behind me, and behind him was Zuma and Marshall.

"No where just need to ask Sylvia something important", the other me responded.

"You mean that new pup that just moved in?" said Zuma.

"That is right", said other me as he ran off.

Out of curiosity I followed him and he led me Sylvia who looked as beautiful as ever, "oh hey Chase".

"H-h-h-hey Sylvia nice to see you again", other me responded weakly.

"You here to play a game with me and Abby?" Sylvia asked wagging her tail. Abby was Sylvia's owner.

"No I was actually here to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend", other me asked.

Sylvia titled her head in confusion before she started to laugh at me, "oh Chase you silly little pup I would never go with someone like you". I watched as other me nervous smile turned into a sad frown.

"Why not?" Other me asked with tears escaping his eyes.

"Because a pup like you will never be able to please someone like me it is just that simple", she walked forward and slapped me! "You are nothing to me not even a friend". Sylvia walked away from other me who collapsed to the ground shaking with sobs. Suddenly the scene began to rewind and replay. Vixen appeared above them again like she had done before.

"Chase you need to stop lying to yourself", I looked her confused again.

"No I actually came here to ask if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" said other me again.

Sylvia tilted her head in confusion again, "sorry Chase but I don't feel that way about you".

What! That isn't what happened at all I know for a fact that Sylvia said those mean things to me.

Sylvia walked closer to me, "Chase you are a wonderful pup and you could make any pup happen i'm sure of it but I don't love you", Sylvia placed her paw on my cheek and nuzzled my cheek. "I'm sorry".

The memory disappeared and I was back in the white void with Vixen, "What are you doing to my memories!" I demanded.

"Catch me and i'll tell you", she told me with a smirk.

"Answer me!" I ran forward and actual throw a punch at her, she easily dodged each and every punch. She ran off and I gave chase I was furious I was sure that she was messing with my memories. Suddenly my I stopped in my tracks standing before me was an army of Skye's.

"We don't love you Chase we have never loved you we belong to Decker now!" I couldn't believe my ears I felt tears rush to my eyes.

"Stop this!" I yelled in fury.

"WE HATE YOU!" I covered my ears with my paws and curled myself into a ball.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP!" I screamed.

I opened my eyes and standing front of my was Skye, Sylvia and Ava all the pups who rejected me. "WE DON'T LOVE YOU!" They all screamed at me.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, I stood back to feet and took slow deep breaths to calm myself down, when I opened my eyes Vixen was standing. I rushed her and tackled her to the ground, "your it now tell me why did you change my memories!"

"Chase I didn't change your memories you did", I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Chase I showed you 2 events from your past the first time I played it I showed you how you remember it, the second time I showed you how it really happened. You were the one who changed your memory, those 2 girls didn't say any of those things to you. You made yourself believe that they said that, and caused your own pain", Vixen explained I got off of her and sat down.

"Chase you have problems with rejection don't you?" she said.

"It's just that my parents always seemed so happy together I just wanted to be like them, so I would ask a lot of pups to become my girlfriend so I could be happy like them", I said.

"And you were rejected every time", I only nodded my head,

"I see than every time you had your heart broken", I nodded again, Vixen walked over and nuzzled my cheek.

"I'm tired of being the same, i'm tired of things not changing I just wanna be happy", I told her.

"Chase look at me", I looked at Vixen who had a small smile on her face.

"Chase the truth can hurt you, or the truth can change you what will truth do to you?" She then backed up from me and there were suddenly two of hers she then began to sing. ( **Quick note orginally I wanna be happy by Kirk Franklin was here however I had to take it down because it was one of the main reason why this story was deleted in the first place, so just look the song up if you want too)**

When she finished I looked up at her shocked at how well she could sing, "Chase you'll find happiness one day okay".

I nodded my head, "thank you Vixen I get it now".

"That is good", Vixen walked over and gave me a kiss on my cheek making me blush, "After all someone as cute as you shouldn't be so sad". Vixen clapped her paws together and a portal opened up, "you have passed your challenge after all you just needed to tag me to win".

"Wait so you basically tricked me into going and facing my past", Vixen looked at me and smirked.

"Yep", I growled at her playfully before quickly running over to her, before she could even move I planted a lick on her cheek making her blush.

"Tag you're it!" I shouted running away laughing.

"You little get back here!" I heard Vixen call after me.

 **Next Time…**

 **Chase has beat his challenge and now it is time for the final member of the paw patrol Skye to take her challenge, but can Skye win or will the darkness of one of the worst days in her life be too much for the little pup to handle.**

 **Skye: Next time on The Rise of Decker. Skye Challenge, The Darkest Day.**

 **Decker: Let's get to work princess.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Skye's Challenge My The Darkest Days.**

"Decker you're here", I said rushing over to the labrador retriever wolf pup hybrid.

"Hey princess why don't you sit down right there we need to talk", Decker told me.

"Um sure what is that matter Decker?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Skye I love you", my eyes widened in surprise and my heart skipped a beat when he said those words.

"You love me?" I repeated.

"Yes I do, at first I saw you like my little sister but that changed when I found you alone ijn the jungle, there you we're defenseless about to be raped by Atlas and I snapped. On that day I no longer saw you as my younger sister but as my girl who needed my help", Decker said in a surprising gentle tone. "Skye you mean a lot to me which is why i'm afraid to let you do your challenge, I don't know if you are emotionally able to complete it".

"Decker i'm not a weak little….".

"Shut up and listen to me", he interrupted, "Skye when I found you in that jungle you were both physically and emotionally tired, you had maybe a day at most left before you would have died. You know that is true, if you were with your friends the Paw Patrol there is no doubt in my eyes that you would have made it out. Alone you are weak and even you know that which is why i'm afraid to give you this challenge, because I know for a fact that you will fail!"

"Why would I fail", Decker moved in front of me.

"Skye tell me that you want to do it, but I must tell you this currently all the others have passed their challenges so if you say no than you friends must leave alone with you. So tell me that you think that you can do it but once we start I won't stop", Decker looked me straight in the eyes.

"Yes but when I win you have to spend one night with me deal", Decker chuckled.

"Ok princess deal", Decker's eyes turned red and suddenly black chains wrapped around my paws

"Hey what is going on!" I shouted, Decker turned away from me he began to walk .

"Your challenge is very simple get free from those chains and you pass but Skye those aren't normal chains", with that said I watched Decker disintegrate into a pile of black flower petals. Suddenly a large wind blew and the black petals went flying into the air and disappeared.

"You can do this Skye", I told myself.

The area changed into a dark forest, I was standing in front of Razor and he had Zuma pinned to the ground. I screamed as Razor bite into Zuma's stomach making him scream as well, "enjoying the show brat". Razor smirked at me before he bite Zuma again.

"Stop it!" I screamed Razor only laughed as he slowly pulled began to pull back, slowly ripping a chunk of meat out of Zuma's stomach. He turned towards me and slowly began to chew, I could feel my heart break with each and every chew.

"Sistew please help me", said Zuma turning his head towards me, tears escaping his eyes and blood leaking from his mouth.

"I'm coming", I shouted, I stood up on my paws and ran towards him but then I suddenly fell face first into the ground. I turned my head to see the chain was sinking into the ground pulling me backwards.

"Sistew please save me!" Zuma cried out in pain as Razor began to dig his teeth into his stomach again.

"Go ahead Skye go and save him", Razor turned and looked at me with a smirk on his face, "I'll give you 10 seconds to come and save him before I eat him". He began to laugh at me.

"Stop it", I dug my paws into the ground trying to stop myself, but it was two much the chains pulled me farther and farther away from Zuma. "NO ZUMA!"

"Time's up", said Razor licking his lips he looked towards, "look brat your precious sister is so weak that she can't even help you she is running away!"

"NO ZUMA! ZUMA!" I shouted tears flowing out of my eyes as I watched Razor tear Zuma apart piece by piece, I felt my back paws sink into the ground realizing that the chains were still pulling me. I tried to stop myself but it was impossible I dragged down into the ground but before I was sucked down I could see Razor with his paw on Zuma's head but that was the only left of him. He lifted his paw and waved bye bye to me. I wanted to scream at him but sucked into the ground, I was falling strike down a tunnel. After what seemed like hours I landed on the bottom I looked around and I was in the jungle again but something seemed off, it was darker than before and there was a sense of hostility in the air. I looked down at the chains around my paws, suddenly something hit me on the head. I cried out in pain I lifted a paw up to my head and rubbed it. I turned around to see what had hit me and when I did I screamed, it was Zuma's head!

"You let me die", said Zuma as his head slowly melted into a pile of blood, the second it did the chains started to drag me across the ground again. The chains stopped moving once we were in a clearing with a lot of grass and flowers, I saw a deer herd sleeping there and I knew what day this was. This was the day when I watched Grace get ripped to pieces.

"Grace!" I shouted running into the herd looking for my friend, I refused to watch it again but maybe I could stop it. I finally found Grace and I was shocked to see another version of me curled up next Grace. "Grace i'm so glad I found you listen to me Grace", I reached out to pat her side but my hand went right thru her. "What!" I questioned I tried again, "why can't I touch you". I felt something land on my back I shook out my fur and turned around to see a small black flower petal.

"Princess these a memories you can't change the pasts", Decker's voice came out of the flower petals and it slowly flew away from me.

"Memories but that means", I tried to run away but the chains around me suddenly dragged my paws deep into the ground so only my waist was above the ground. At that moment Grace's head shot up and she looked around frantically, she woke the other me up and place me on her back, I watched her and the herd left. However before we could get away the bobcats attacked the herd, and Grace ran back my way. She was suddenly tackled by a bobcat and the other me went flying off her back and landed next to me. The bobcats ripped Grace apart as me and the other me let out a scream of terror and yelled the same thing. "GRACE!"

I turned and looked at the other me, "please you have to help her!" The other me wasn't moving she was truly terrified. I watched as the other me got up and ran away the chains around my ankles began to drag me underground again. After what felt like an hour I landed at the bottom and laid down I felt tears in my eyes but I didn't wanna cry. The chains began to pull me forward again, and I was now back to my old house with my mom dad and brother Sammy. The chains slowly pulling me towards the house, I was pulled right through the wall into the living room and I gasped. Sitting there wearing a pink bow was a little me, this was me when I was 1 years old. I turned around and standing there was my dad and he slowly walked towards me with a sick and twisted grin on his face.

"Hey baby girl", he said to me in a sly voice.

"Daddy!" Little me shouted before running over to him.

"Baby you know daddy loves you very much right", said my dad.

"Yes Daddy", little me responded.

My father smiled at me before he walked behind me, "that is good because you see mommy hasn't treated daddy fair lately and I was wondering if you love me so much than why don't you help me out".

"NO DON'T DO IT!" I screamed but she didn't hear me, she couldn't hear me this was my worst nightmare, my worst dream, something that happened that was so horrible I refused to accept it.

March 5, otherwise known to my and my family as Skye's darkest day, the day my daddy raped me!

"What do I do Daddy", said little me.

"It is very simple, just bend over so your bottom is in the air", said my dad.

"NO LET ME OUT", I shouted trying to pull the chains off of me, but the more I struggled the harder they felt. I turned away but that didn't work. The second my dad was in front of my no matter where I turned I couldn't escape this scene.

"Princess if you wanna give up just say it", I heard Decker's voice echo in room.

"NO", I screamed shaking my head.

"Daddy what are you doing", little me asked as he mounted me.

"Simple baby if mommy isn't gonna give me the pleasure I deserve than I'll get it from you", Little me screamed as my dad, the one who was supposed to love me, protect me, take care of my trusted his penis into me.

"Save some for me", I screamed as Atlas appeared next to my dad.

"Don't forget about me", said Razor appearing on the right of my dad.

"No daddy stop it", little me screamed.

I looked down at the ground tears rolling down my face, "please stop".

I closed my eyes but I could still hear it, little me's screams and my father's moans of pleasure, "please".

Suddenly my eyes snapped open and I felt something inside me snap something I hadn't felt before in my life, true hate. With a loud howl of fury I ran forward and knocked my father off of little me who collapsed on the floor crying. "I WON'T STAND FOR THIS ANYMORE!" I yelled in fury suddenly the chain on my left leg snapped off, "YOU!" I turned and punched Altas who collapsed in a pile of red stone, "AND YOU". I hit Razor who collapsed in a pile of black stones. "YOU TWO WILL NEVER HURT ME AGAIN! AND YOU", I turned towards my father and stormed over to him. "FATHERS ARE KIND!" I slapped him sending him flying out of the out and I gave chase, "FATHERS ARE BRAVE!" I slapped him again even harder causing him to slowly disintegrate into a black smoke. "AND FATHERS PROTECT THEIR CHILDREN NOT TRAUMATIZE THEM FOR LIFE!" I yelled hitting him one more time. "I WILL NO LONGER LET MY PAST HOLD ME BACK YOU HEAR ME AND NOT SET ME FREE!" I yelled and the chains broke off of my and my dad disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

 **(ALright Critics take this one I wrote this song myself so I own it)**

" _Bound by the memories on your mind",_

" _So heavy you feel like you're gonna die",_

" _This torment to much to bear alone",_

" _God please me I can't take it anymore",_

I knew that voice and behind me was 2 Decker's sitting there singing.

" _Held Against your will",_

" _And the pain starting to get so real",_

" _Now your world is upside down",_

" _In too deep feels like you're about to drown",_

" _It's easy as 1,2,3",_

" _Cause when he heard your call he would not let you fall",_

" _Came in and rescued you",_

" _Yes he made away so glad he saved the day",_

" _That when he set's you free",_

" _Set you free yeah free yeah",_

" _Set you free",_

" _Set you free"._

The first Decker slowly walked up to me and stood face to face with me.

" _I've been here before yet i'm still failing",_

" _The flesh is weak but my willing",_

" _So I fall down to the floor again",_

" _Crying lord i repent take my pain",_

Decker number two walked over and started to sing with the first Decker.

" _Held against your will",_

" _Now the pain is starting to get so real",_

 _("And my world")_

" _Now your world is upside down",_

 _(In too deep)_

" _In too deep fells i'm bout to drown",_

" _It's easy as 1,2,3",_

" _Cause when he heard your fall he would let me fall",_

" _Came in and rescued me",_

" _Said he make a way so glad he saved the day",_

" _That's when he set me free",_

" _Set me free yeah free yeah",_

" _Set me free",_

" _Set me free"._

Decker placed his paw on my cheek and looked me in my eyes, "Skye listen to me".

" _You don't need to worry or fret",_

" _Cause he has never failed us yet",_

" _So when I think about a friend",_

" _He's been there again and again",_

" _First he came down from heaven like a natural man",_

" _And he went through the same thing so he would understand",_

" _Than on that third day he proved to us all",_

" _When in trouble we can call! Yeah yeah yeah!"_

" _Cause when he hears your call he will not let you fall",_

" _HE'll come in and rescue you and me",_

" _Yes he'll make a way so glad he saves the day",_

" _Then he will set you free",_

" _Set you free yeah free yeah",_

" _Set you free",_

" _Set you",_

" _HE'LL SET YOU FREE!"_

Decker suddenly pulled me and kissed me on the lips, I absolutely melted in his kiss and slowly felt myself kiss him back. He pulled away and smiled at you, "good job princess you have passed your test meaning the paw patrol have won".

"Thank you Decker and you have to spent a whole night with me", I said with a smile on my face.

"A deal is a deal", said Decker opening a portal we walked through and we were outside Miss Destiny's den with the rest of my friends.

"Congratulation Paw Patrol you have passed your tests now please go and prepare for battle we have only 10 days left", said Destiny.

"Yes ma'am", said Ryder leading us away.

Back to 3rd person pov.

"What a strange bunch they are", said Destiny.

"Yes they are grandmother but they are strong", said Decker with a small smile before he cracked his neck, "well I guess i'll go find Vixen and get some training done".

"Hold on Decker I never said you're fighting in this war", said Destiny with a smirk on her face.

"What! Grandma why can't I fight in this war", said Decker.

"Because we need to do one thing", said Destiny slamming a paw on the ground suddenly a portal opened up under Decker and he fell in.

Decker landed on his paws in the jungle, "Where am I".

"Don't worry", Decker turned around and standing there was Omen Coral Duchess and Nova.

"What are you all doing here", asked Decker.

"To help you my grandson", Decker turned around and gasped loudly, his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Mom Grandpa!"

 **Next Time...**

 **The paw patrol have passed their challenges and now are able to fight in the upcoming war but now Decker must do one thing before he is able to fight with them.**

 **Decker: Next Time on the rise of Decker, Trust in the name of the Lord.**

 **Dodger: Decker listen to our words.**

 **(ALright so chapter 43 is gonna be taken down, becuase that was a full song chapter that I didn't who so chapter 43 is gonna be replaced with chapter 44)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Training Begins.**

"Um miss Destiny where are we going?" Skye asked, Destiny had told Skye to follow her.

"You'll see", said Destiny, she lead Skye to her personal training grounds it was a large open field where for some reason no trees or grass could grow. The field was a complete circle about 50 meters in diameter, "welcome Skye to my personal training grounds that only I am allowed to enter".

"Why are you the only one?" Skye asked.

"That is better for another time but for now we need to start our training", said Destiny.

"I'm ready", said Skye with a look of determination on her face.

"Alright I want to start by doing 10 laps around this the perimeter of this area", said Destiny sitting down and closing her eyes.

"Wait 10 laps", said Skye looking around, "isn't that a bit much".

Destiny opened one of her eyes revealing that it was red, "10 laps", that was all she said before closing her eye.

"Alright", Skye took a deep breath before getting started, after 10 minutes she had finished her laps and was panting heavily. "I'm done". She called out walking over to Destiny.

"Ten minutes not bad", said Destiny getting up and cracking her neck, "now Skye i'm gonna come at you with 5 percent of my strength".

Skye's eyes widened as Destiny walked over, "wait wait timeout let me catch my breath please".

Destiny immediately rushed forward and slashed at Skye with her claws, Skye screamed before dropping down to the ground covering her head. She looked up and saw that Destiny's paw was held over her head. "If this was a true fight your opponent wouldn't give you a break he or she would just kill you".

Skye let out a loud sigh, "sorry about that it won't happen again".

Destiny nodded before coming at Skye again throwing punches and slashes at her, Skye was barely able to dodge each attack. Destiny smirked before taking it up a notch and going even faster, Skye began to do back flip after back flip to gain distance, Destiny used the technique air paw sending Skye rolling across the ground. Skye weakly climbed back to her paws and Destiny was back in her face, Skye throw a punch at Destiny who easily dodged it and slammed her paw on Skye's head sending her crashing to the ground. Skye felt tears fill her eyes as pain felled her head, "that was pretty good, you managed to dodge most of my attacks but once I went faster you couldn't keep up". Destiny removed her paw allowing Skye to get up. "Ten laps go", Destiny walked away from Skye.

"What", Skye said as she weakly got back to her paws.

"Ten laps", said Destiny sitting down in the center of the field and closing her eyes.

Skye didn't question this she went ahead got started with her laps, it took 30 minutes but she finally finished it. She collapsed to the ground breathing heavily and 5 minutes later Destiny got back up, "come and hit me".

"Huh", said Skye looking up.

"Skye hit me once and you can go and get some water", said Destiny.

Skye got back to her paws and ran at Destiny throwing punches and kicks towards Destiny using all of her pup fu training to try and land a hit on her. Destiny dodged each of Skye's attacks and placed her paw right in the center of her chest, Destiny used air paw sending Skye flying into the air. Skye managed to do a backflip and land on her paws. Skye looked over at Destiny who had somehow disappeared, Skye turned around and jumped in shock standing there was Destiny with a smile on her face. "Impressive you managed to use your momentum to do a flip and land on your feet". Skye gave a small smile before rushing forward, Destiny smirked as she jumped back and began to dodge all of Skye's attack again. Destiny dodged Skye's last punch and appeared behind Skye with blinding speed, Skye turned around and was meet with Destiny's claws right under her cheek. Destiny pressed down and drew a couple drops of blood, "you punches are slow and sloppy but they are well thought out and have some power". Destiny placed her paw back on the ground and smiled.

"How did you do that", Skye questioned.

"Do what little pup", said Destiny sitting down on the ground and motioning for Skye to do the samething.

"How do you disappear and reappear so quickly?" asked Skye.

"Oh that is a very advanced technique that I will show you tomorrow today we are going to focus on your stamina and fighting skills", said Destiny.

Skye nodded before getting back to her paws, "we might as well continue we have a long way to go right".

Destiny nodded her head with a smile, "yes we do and with that determination you will make a fine fighter".

With Ryder and Chase, Nova had taken them to a nearby waterfall "I want you both to sit down in that waterfall". Nova walked over to a rock in the middle of the river and sat on it.

"Excuse me sir why are we doing this", said Ryder taking off his jacket and shirt.

"You'll see", said Nova.

Ryder nodded and sat cross legged under the waterfall as did Chase after almost an hour of this meditation Nova finally stood up. "Both of you stand up", said Nova. Both human and pup got up and looked at Nova, "alright I want you both to stay right there and throw simple punches in front of you. Don't stop until I say so".

"Yes sir", said Chase.

"However Chase I want you on your back legs and thrust you forepaws forward", said Nova, "On my mark you will go left right left right in that order", said Nova. "GO", on the mark Ryder throw a left punch and Chase thrusted his left paw forward. Both of them almost lost their balance but barely managed to stay on there feet, they keep this going for nearly an hour before Nova finally stopped them. Chase collapsed to the ground as did Ryder each breathing heavily.

"That was harder than I thought", said Ryder.

"Why do you think that", Nova walked over to them.

"We'll because of the waterfall", said Chase.

"That's right I have my warriors train in water as well as under that waterfall it does two things, one your balance will be increased because you throwing punches on a slippery surface. Two it increases your power as well, the water is hitting your arms and forelegs for Chase. In a way that would normally force them down, by doing this for an hour a day eventually your power will get stronger", said Nova walked over to a tree, "Ryder come here for the next hour you and Chase will be doing separate drills".

"Okay", said Ryder standing back up and walking over to him.

"Ryder I want you to kick that tree and catch ten leaves in your hands", said Nova.

"Excuse me sir', said Ryder.

"Kick that tree and catch ten leaves in your hands". Nova repeated, "Don't worry about hurting your foot or leg the tree I choose the trunk isn't that hard and leaves are weak".

"Alright", said Ryder.

"Also don't stop until you have caught ten leaves", said Nova walking back over to Chase, "As for you Chase I want you to spar with me, all you need to do is hit me once".

"Alright", said Chase,

Chase rushed forward and began throwing strikes towards Nova who easily dodged each one, "1", Nova thrusted his paw forward and lightly cut Chase's cheek, it wasn't enough to draw blood. "2,3", Nova connected with an uppercut followed by a right paw sending Chase stumbling to the side. Nova slammed his front paws on the ground and then twisted around on them before kicking Chase in the face with both of his back paws. "4", Nova pinned Chase on the ground and held his claws right on Chase's throat but he still didn't draw any blood. "That was 5 strikes and each one you would have died, you made the mistake not rushing me instead of trying to read my next move".

"I was tired sir", said Chase.

"That isn't an excuse Chase your enemy won't let you caught your breath, just by looking at you I can tell you were trained to fight with a more submissive style. Your strikes are meant to stun your opponent then once they are stunned you move in and lock them in a submission hold however in a true fight that won't work. If your opponent is stronger than you, and can break your hold they will counter and kill you", Nova let Chase up and smirked at him. "You are probably the 3rd best fighter in the paw patrol, after Marshall who exceeds in fighting. As well as Everest who is from the most dangerous wolf pack in the world, the white fang".

"Excuse me Nova", Ryder walked over and opened his hands revealing 5 leafs in each .

"You were able to catch ten leafs that quickly", said Nova surprised.

"Yes sir", said Nova.

"Impressive this kid was able to catch them that quickly he could be even better than Marshall in face he could even master that technique", Nova thought to himself with a smirk. Nova howled loudly and immediately Dash came running to Nova.

"You called", said Dash.

"Yes we need to switch things up a bit, Ryder you know Bolt's fathers Dash is the leader of our fastest warriors", said Nova.

"I'm so sorry for your lost", said Ryder.

"It's alright kid Bolt is resting in heaven so that all that matter", said Dash.

"Dash I want you to train Ryder he is obviously one of the fastest and most skill fighter in the paw patrol I want you to teach him that technique", said Nova.

Dash's eyes widened in shock, "Nova you mean that technique".

"Yes Nova he is currently the only member of the paw patrol who could master that technique, since he passed the leaf test in a minute", said Nova.

"Nova what is going on?" asked Ryder.

"Ryder you passed the leaf test it normally both a training exercise and a test and you passed in a minute. That test is designed to see how fast someone can react, in order to catch those leafs you have to be quick and when I look over at that tree you only missed 4 leafs", said Nova. "This shows me that your moves are extremely quick in fact you might be able to fight at another level than you think".

"Ryder come with me", said Dash leading him away.

"Now as for you Chase we need to get your strike power up, and I know the perfect way", said Nova taking Chase over to the waterfall and pointed at it. "I want you to stand on your hind legs and punch for 2 hours straight".

"Yes sir", said Chase going back over to it.

Dash had lead Ryder to a grove of mango trees, "Okay here is what i'm gonna do it i'm gonna punch that mango tree and I want you to catch at least 5 of those mango's before they hit the ground".

"Yes sir", said Ryder.

"You already lost", said Dash.

"Huh?" Ryder questioned behind him he heard 5 thumps, he turned around to see 5 mangos on the ground. "How on earth did you do that?"

"I forgot to mention I need you to keep up with my movements as well", said Dash disappearing and reappearing next to Ryder and 5 more mangos fell to the ground.

Ryder was amazed at the speed of Dash, it was faster than any man, Ryder watched Dash carefully suddenly Ryder ran forward and caught 5 mangos as they fell from the tree. "I did it".

"Impossible it took me 3 days to do that and this human did it in 3 tries", Dash licked his lips with a smile. "Alright Ryder here is what we are going to do it's time I begin to teach you my family's secret technique. And currently we have only 8 days for you to learn it, are you ready".

"Yes Dash", said Ryder.

"Great let's get started as of this moment you must call me by my title here in the heaven wolves pack, flash master Dash", said Dash.

"Yes Flash Master Dash", said Ryder.

Meanwhile with Rubble who was currently knocking down small trees with Boulder.

"Come on Rubble you only knocked down 1 tree!" Shouted Boulder.

"It's hard sir", said Rubble running into another tree making it fall over.

"Stop it!" Boulder shouted storming over to Rubble clearly annoyed, "Rubble you're the strongest member of your team I expect more".

"Sorry sir", said Rubble.

Boulder let out a heavy sigh before looking at Rubble with a stern glare, "Listen pup maybe I start off wrong with you, so we will switch it up", Boulder left Rubble along for a couple minutes before coming back. He had a couple vines in his mouth and was pulling 2 huge rocks with him, "okay we are gonna switch it up you goal is to pull this rock here to that far back tree".

"Yes sir", said Rubble walking over the vine and putting it in his mouth, he immediately began pulling the rock. But there was a problem it wasn't as easy as he thought that rock must've weighed 200 pounds in Rubble's mind. Rubble wasn't making any progress at all no matter how hard he tried.

"Rubble digs your paws into the ground", Boulder said, Rubble did as he said and he slowly but surely was dragging the rock across the ground. "There you go", Rubble began to let out a low deep growl as he dragged the heavy rock across the ground with ease after a while Rubble had broke out into a jog and 5 minutes later he reached the far back tree. He collapsed to ground breathing heavily, "good work Rubble".

"T-Thank you sir", said Rubble.

"Alright we'll keep doing this for the rest of the day", said Boulder, "there a fire inside that pup and he just needs a push", Boulder thought looking at the pup with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile with Rocky and Zuma who had began there training with Coral, Coral had tied a vine across her waist and told Rocky and Zuma to get it off by any means. Zuma rushed forward from the right and Rocky from the left, "impressive immediately these two began to work as a team, this is what Destiny meant when she said it would be better for these two to train together". Coral taught ducking and dodging each and every attempt the two pups did at getting the vine. At that moment Rocky ran forward and slide into the ground creating a dust cloud, "oh I see using a dust cloud to try and hide your movements, that normally would be a good idea". To Coral's surprise no one attacked her, instead it was silent, when the cloud settled Zuma and Rocky were nowhere in sight.

"Alwight Wocky what's the plan?" asked Zuma.

"Simple you're gonna rush her and go nuts do whatever you need to do to distract her during this i'll sneak up on her from behind. She will immediately see my plan thought that is why she will counter by either A jumping backwards away from us or B dodging us and pushing both of us away. So for choose A when she jumps backwards immediately we rush her i'll slide down creating another dust cloud and then you run behind her and grab her. Hold on for dear life and then i'll come in, she will throw you off and turn her attention on me, while that happens you grab the vine", Rocky explained in great detail.

"For choose B we do almost the same thing except on your mark we will both jump backwards and activate plan 3ds", said Rocky.

"How do you do that", said Zuma.

"Do what".

"Come up with awesome plans like that", said Zuma.

"Simple while I was in prison you learn to go through every possibility before doing it", said Rocky.

Coral was sitting there with her eyes closed, she opened them and gasped as Zuma came running towards her. Zuma began throwing punches and kicks towards Coral, he rushed in and dived for the vine. Coral moved out the way and smirked before getting turning around Rocky was right there. Coral jumped backwards, Rocky nodded at Zuma and they rushed forward again, Zuma slowed down and Rocky jumped into the air and slide again creating another dust cloud. "Again with the dust cloud are they gonna run away again", Coral thought stopping, she turned around right as Zuma jumped onto her and held her. "So this was the plan, but it won't be good enough". Coral smirked as she throw Zuma off, Rocky ran out and throw a punch towards Coral who easily dodged it. Coral gasped as she felt the vine snatched right off her waist, by Zuma. "They got me good", said Coral to herself.

"Good job Zuma", said Rocky.

"I can see that this wasn't by luck you two used that first dust cloud to disappear and come up with a game plan correct", said Coral.

"Yes ma'am", said Zuma.

"We'll I am a wolf of her word as your reward for getting that vine off me you two can have the rest of the day off", said Coral.

"Sowwy ma'am but we can't do that", said Zuma.

"The rest of our teammates are training so can we have another training session", said Rocky.

"Alright forgive me for saying that then, Zuma we will spend time dealing with your skills Rocky during that I have a puzzle for you to solve", said Coral she walked away from them toward her den and came back a couple minutes later with a rubik's cube.

"How did you get a rubik's cube?" asked Rocky.

"My sister Destiny got it for me on one of travels seeing that I am the smartest of my silbings", said Coral.

"Ma'am how many red eye users are there", asked Rocky.

"There is Destiny, myself, Omen and her 3 kids, Nova and his 2 kids, my niece Duchess and her daughter, we also have 3 more siblings but they are currently traveling and we have no idea where they are. There is also Dakota's and Duchess brother David who hasn't come back since Dakota died", said Coral.

"So that means that you, Omen, Nova, Destiny and the other 3 are silbings, but why is Destiny called the queen here?" asked Rocky.

"We'll two reasons one before we joined this clan we were outsiders without a home we were just pups when our older sister Winter Moon joined the clan and married him. When she died Destiny and Dodger feel in love so she is the queen since he was the king", Coral explained. "The second reason is Destiny is currently the strongest red eye user alive right now, it used to be Dakota but she isn't alive any more", said Coral.

"How many diffewent fowms of wed eye is ouw thewe?" asked Zuma.

"Full of questions today aren't we", Coral laughed before sitting down and motioning for Zuma and Rocky to join her. "There is the basic red eye that can easily be masters at the age of 1, then there is blue eye, followed by white eye. Dakota was able to master all 3 of these and create a new form of our technique called black eye so there are 4".

"Last question how can Razor use Dakota's eyes", said Rocky.

"It is hard to explain, normally when the eye is removed it doesn't work anymore but our eyes are different we can take them out and gave them to someone else", said Coral. "So when Winter Moon and Dakota died we hide theirs so they couldn't be used. The second Razor replaced his eyes with Dakota's he got all of her memories on how to use them including black eye".

"How stwong is black eye", said Zuma.

"It unknown Dakota only used it once for a technique we have only seen once and on that day she lost her front paws and died", said Coral.

"Two more questions, can Razor be beat and what is this chao eye thing", said Rocky.

"The demon eye belonged to Decker's father a demon and it took all of us together to beat him", said Omen. "His eye was given to him by the devil to kill us, and it was the only thing that could counter our eyes. Now that Razor has both the Chao's and Dakota's eye, he can use a technique called Heaven and Hell and with that power he is stronger than ever before". Omen took a deep breath, "I don't know if we can beat him, but we do have one advantage the face that Razor isn't used to fighting yet, we still have a chance".

"Okay that is all", said Rocky getting started on the rubik's cube and Zuma began training with Coral one on one.

With Marshall, Everest and Decker.

"Decker and Everest I want you two to fight for real against each other, Marshall I want you to meditate for 2 hours", said Omen.

"Yes ma'am", said Marshall he laid on the ground and closed his eye.

Decker and Everest slowly circled each other, "you known Everest this brings back memories if I remember I fought you first didn't I".

Everest nodded, "that right and you won that fight, but this is different i'm awake now and so I won't hold back", Everest took a deep breath and her pupils shrunk down and an ice cold aura came was beginning to form around her.

"What is this power I feel?" Decker question activating red eye.

"Be careful Decker Everest is from the white fang clan, they are skilled in killing and fighting and she is the princess of the clan", said Omen.

"Really", a smiled appeared on Decker's face as he rushed forward and throw a punch Everest blocked Decker's punch every easily and countered with a punch of her own knocking Decker back. Decker smiled, "this is gonna be fun". Decker and Everest got into an exchange of blows, punches and slashes each pup not gaining a lot of ground. Finally after what seemed like hours Decker and Everest finally stopped when Omen slammed her paw on the ground.

"That is enough", Omen walked over and pointed at Decker, "Decker you need to work a little more on your skill. You seem to rely a lot on your raw power". Omen turned and looked at Everest, "Everest it is obvious that you haven't used your family's secret techniques in a while, you need to work on those attacks".

"Yes great aunt Omen", said Decker.

"Yes miss Omen", said Everest.

"For the rest of the day I want you two meditating Marshall get up and you'll start your training with me", said Omen.

"Yes ma'am", said Marshall.

When the sun began to set training was over for the day, the paw patrol meet in the paw patroller and they all collapsed on the couch in the paw patroller. "That was hard", said Ryder.

"Yeah it was", said Everest.

"Mr. Boulder is a really really tough teacher but he made me stronger", said Rubble.

"You have it easy Nova makes me train in the water", said Chase.

"You think that's hard, Miss Destiny makes me run laps , then spar with her, then more laps, then spar with her again". Skye was laying on her back, "i'm so tired".

"Miss Omen pushed me to my limit today", said Marshall.

"She made me and Decker fight then we had to meditate for the rest of the day", said Everest.

"Coral wants me to work on this Rubik's cube", said Rocky.

"Good for you Miss Cowal is pushing me to my limits", said Zuma.

The door was knocked on and Ryder opened it revealing Libby Vixen, and Decker, "Hey guys I brought you guys dinner".

"Pretty tough isn't it", said Decker walking over.

Libby brought in a pan of pulled pork, a pan of mac and cheese, as well as some dog treats, "looks like you've been through hell".

"Training is hard", said Skye.

"Trust me this is nothing", said Decker laying next to Skye.

Libby had passed out the food and they began eating except for Decker who already went hunting with Nova and Omen. "So Decker are you gonna join the paw patrol?" asked Skye.

"I don't know", said Decker.

"Ryder after this war is over can I join", everyone turned and looked at Vixen with a stunned expression on her face.

"What!" They all shouted at once.

"You wanna join", said Chase.

"Yes", said Vixen.

"How come", said Decker.

"I'm tired of the jungle and I wanna do more and see more I wanna join a team who is truly a family like you guys", said Vixen.

"It's fine with me, but by doing this you will have to become my pup", said Ryder.

"That's fine with me", said Vixen.

"Alright once this war is over you will be official a member of the Paw Patrol", said Ryder, the pups all howled in agreement.

"Thank you so much", said Vixen with a cute smile on her face.

Decker smiled at his old friend, "I've made my choice", everyone turned and looked at Decker with hopeful eyes. "After this war is over I'll join your team'.

"REALLY!" Skye shouted.

"Yes it's time for a change and I truly see you as my friends", said Decker who was tackled by Marshall in a huge hug.

"Yes we have 2 new members!" shouted Marshall.

"Make that 3", said Libby everyone turned and looked at Libby now, "I forgot to tell you me and Carlos found a pup in the woods named Tracker we told him about you guys and he wants to join the team".

"We have 3 new members this day is great", said Rubble.

"Yep the paw patwol is getting even bettew", said Zuma.

"Welcome aboard", said Chase.

The pups spent the rest of the day having fun and getting to know their new teammates finally it was time for a much needed rest. Skye curled up next to Decker and gentle nuzzled him, "you're joining because of me arent you". Decker smirked before giving Skye a gentle kiss on her cheek causing her to blush bright red.

"Maybe I am maybe i'm not", Decker laid his head down and fell asleep.

Chase was about to fall asleep when Vixen walked over to him, "Chase?"

"Yes Vixen", said Chase.

"Look I lied to you all, i'm joining the paw patrol because i'm in love with you", said Vixen feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Really", said Chase in surprise.

Vixen walked over and laid down next to Chase snuggle up closer to him, "yep".

Chase didn't know what to say he was way to happy, he and Vixen feel asleep next to each other, as did Everest and Marshall.

Meanwhile in the jungle Razor was sitting there and his eyes opened up revealing the red eye and the Chaos eye and a dark aura filled the area. "It's time send out our fastest members and gather more allies".

"Yes sir", said Razor's second in command.

"In 8 days this world will belong to me", said Razor.

 **Next time…**

 **The paw patrols first day of training is finally over and tomorrow is gonna be even harder, it is now time for the pups and Ryder to learn how to use aura.**

 **Vixen: Next Time on The Rise of Decker, Aura Training, Razor's allies assemble.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Aura Training, Razor's Allies Assemble.**

When Skye woke up she found Decker had his forearms wrapped tightly around her waist, "Decker wake up", Skye said trying to get Decker off of her.

"No sleeping", said Decker with a yawn.

"If you're asleep then why are you talking", said Skye.

"You're just hearing thing go back to sleep", Decker replied.

"Decker you're gonna get me in trouble, Miss Destiny wants me to meet her at our training area when the sun has risen in the sky", said Skye.

"Don't care she not my teacher", said Decker.

"Can you please just let me go", said Skye.

"I could but feel like it", said Decker.

Skye pouted before an idea came to her mind, "Decker I thought you loved me".

"I do why are you asking me that", said Decker.

"Because if you loved my than you wouldn't let me get in trouble with your grandma right", said Skye.

"I would just because I can", said Decker with a chuckle.

"Dang it Decker would you pretty please just let me go", Skye pleaded.

"Make worth my while", said Decker with a smirk.

Skye thought about it for a minute before another idea came to her head, she twisted around in Decker's arms so she was facing him. She leaned forward and kissed him, Decker's hold slightly weakened as Skye kissed him and at that moment she broke free. "Was that good enough?"

"Yeah", said Decker with a smirk on his face.

Skye nodded with a cute smile on her face, and left the paw patroller to go train, grabbing the lunch that Libby had made them the previous night. Skye set the lunch down in the shade when she arrived to Destiny's training ground to find her sitting there. "You're late", said Destiny.

"Sorry master but your grandson wouldn't let me leave", said Skye walking over to her.

"That explains it just don't let it happen again alright", Destiny stood to her paws and placed her hand on Skye's head. "Today we are gonna work on bring out your aura".

"What is that", said Skye.

"Your aura is your life energy, it's the energy in your body that allows you to do great things, move's like air paw use energy to do them", said Destiny.

"So i'll be able to learn air paw", said Skye excitedly.

"No gonna i'm gonna show you a more advance version of the move", said Destiny taking a deep breath and she thrusted her paw forward and she knocked down a whole tree!

"How did you just do that", said Skye in amazement.

"That is called eagle paw, and with this technique your ability to just in the air and perform those backflips of yours will be increased by almost 10 times that", Destiny could only smile at the excitement in the young pups eyes.

"Alright then how do I do it", said Skye.

"First give me 20 laps", said Destiny laying on the ground.

"Aw do I have too….", before Skye could finish Destiny looked up at her with a glare that but terror in her soul.

" **20 laps now!"** she repeated.

"Yes ma'am", said Skye shaking at this point.

Destiny glare disappeared and was replaced with a smile, "good because I would hate to show you why they call me the hardest trainer here".

Skye immediately went to work on her laps in finished in 25 minutes, Skye walked back over to Destiny. "I finished ma'am", Skye said breathing heavily.

"Good now I want you to sit here with me", Destiny told the young pup.

"Yes ma'am", said Skye sitting next to her.

"Now close your eyes and focus listen to the wind and let the sun heat your body up", said Destiny. Skye nodded and did what Destiny told her to do, "that's good now I want you to look deep inside yourself and bring out your aura".

Skye only nodded as she took deep breaths, up until now all she saw was black but then the black faded away and was replaced with pink, "Master what is going".

"Do say a word just focus and force that aura out of your body", Destiny interrupted.

Skye nodded as her body began to flow with an energy unlike anything she had ever felt before, her eyes snapped open and she looked down at her paws and gasped. It was almost like a pink smoke was coming out her paws, and all over her body. "What is this", said Skye.

"That is your aura Skye", said Destiny.

Suddenly Skye's aura faded away and almost passed out, "what happened", Skye asked a bit light headed.

"That happens to all of us the first time, the second time is easier", said Destiny. "Now let me explain the color of your aura, the colors go like this Red, yellow, and orange mean you have a fire aura in you, blue is water, green is for plants as well as intelligence, brown is for the earth and strenght and white is for ice. Those who give off a black aura like me is a master off all of them", said Destiny. "Now I want you to bring your aura out again and run 20 laps", said Destiny.

"Yes ma'am", Skye closed her eyes and brought her aura out again before getting started on her laps, she was done in 25 minutes again, and her aura faded away. "Alright here is what we are gonna do next in order for you to master the air paw techniques you will have to master keeping your aura out for at least an hour. So take a 15 minute break and when we start again we are gonna go jogging for an hour and then i'll bring you back here. We will then spend the rest of the day training with paw to paw combat".

"Yes ma'am", said Skye.

With Rubble.

"Good work Rubble you have master aura control in only 30 minutes", said Boulder.

Rubble smiled brightly as his body gave off a brown aura, "thank you sir".

"Alright Rubble the next part of training is simple, you need to learn how to control energy. Last night I brought these rocks here, now watch this", Boulder cracked his neck and slammed his paw into the rock breaking it.

"How did you do that", said Rubble amazed, "doesn't that hurt".

"Simple before I hit the rock I transferred my energy to my paw, it provided both a protective covering as well as more power on my paw", said Boulder.

Rubble walked over and punched the rock as hard as he could, "OWWWWW!" Rubble fell to the ground holding his paw in pain as he rolled across the ground.

"Idiot did you even try to transfer your energy!" Boulder yelled.

"I thought I did", Rubble moaned in pain.

Boulder shook his head, "alright let's try that again this time when you transfer your energy you'll notice that the energy around your body will disappear and the energy energy around your paw will get bigger".

Rubble stood up and nodded his head, he focused and he managed to transfer all his energy to his left front paw and he slammed it on the rock destroying it. "I did it master", said Rubble with a huge smile on his face.

"Impressive the youngest member of the Paw Patrol might be the best at energy transfers, he might be able to master my technique", Boulder thought, "Rubble it is obvious to me that you are the best of energy transfers so i'm gonna spend the rest of this time to teach you my secret technique it will be hard but you can master it".

"Yes sir", said Rubble.

With Ryder who was the first human that Dash had ever seen with an aura and it was red, Ryder was currently tasked with hitting Dash once. Ryder rushed forward throwing jab after jab towards, Dash who easily dodged each strike. Dash was even standing on his hind legs to give Ryder an advantage, Ryder's aura faded away and he fell to the ground. "Come on Ryder you need to move faster than that". Ryder stood up again and rushed forward without his energy, Dash smirked as he jumped backwards. With a small yell Ryder began throwing extremely fast jabs towards Dash who only had to move his head to dodge each one. Dash jumped into the air and thrusted his back paws forward kicking Ryder in the chest sending him flying back. Ryder hit the tree and fell to his knees holding his chest. "Maybe we should take a break", said Dash.

"No", Ryder stood back to his feet with shaky legs, "not yet let's keep going for a little while longer". Ryder took his stance again, "I won't give up that easily".

Dash smiled, "alright then".

30 minutes later Ryder was on the ground panting, "alright let's take a break", Dash disappeared and came back with a bottle of water from Ryder's lunch box in his mouth.

"Thank you flashmaster Dash", said Ryder.

"Your welcome", said Dash, "Ryder I have to leave soon, the rest of today's training will be taken care of by my mate Pyro okay".

"Yes flashmaster", said Ryder.

In a blink of the eye Dash was gone and Pyro was in front of him, "hello Ryder I am Pyro and i'll be taking over this training".

"Yes ma'am", said Ryder.

"Alright because your aura is red I want you for 3 hours to sit here and focus on the sun absorb the heat and use that to increase your energy that is the secret behind me and Dash's techniques we take the heat from the sun, and use it to increase our ability", Pyro explained.

Ryder nodded and did what she asked during his three hours he felt power unlike any other, "Alright now before I let you eat your lunch we are going running".

"Yes ma'am", with that said Pyro and Ryder took off into the jungle to run.

With Chase.

"Is that all you got", said Nova.

Chase was told to punch Nova in the face as hard as he could, but with each punch Nova wasn't taking any damage he was just smiling. "Come on Chase focus your energy and put your whole body weight behind each of your strikes".

"Yes sir", said Chase.

A bright yellow aura was around Chase as he delivers punch after punch to Nova, one punch caught Nova off guard and he actual managed to knock him down. Chase smiled widely, Nova got serious as he rushed forward, throwing punches and slashes at Chase who carefully dodged and throw an upper up. Nova blocked it and pinned Chase to the ground and smiled, "nice work but next time you need to counter my attack and connect with another strike".

"Yes sir", said Chase, Nova let Chase up, "master Nova can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead Chase", said Nova.

"Do you think we can beat Razor and his army", said Chase.

"Yes and no", said Nova. "According to our scouts Razor's army is getting biggest he is gathering allies from across the jungle and wolf packs across the world".

"How can he do that", said Chase.

"Our eye techniques are extremely rare when we open a void we can enter it and we can appear in other places. Because Dakota has traveled across the world she had meet many different wolf packs. Now that Razor has Dakota's eye he can bring more wolves to his side, but we can counter this by bringing the strongest wolf packs in the world to our side as well", said Nova.

"Alright if you want I could give my father a call and see if he could help you", said Chase.

"I don't we normally don't allow that seeing that this more of a wild animal problem if things get out of hand than we might do that", said Nova.

With Rocky and Zuma.

Rocky had master his aura which was green, and Zuma was still having problems with it, "okay Zuma maybe we need to try something different because it is strange that you can't do it".

"I don't get it ma'am how can Wocky do it but I can't", said Zuma.

"I have an idea follow me", said Coral.

"Yes ma'am", said Rocky and Zuma following her.

"Mastew Cowal should we bwing our lunches with us", said Zuma.

"Yes", Rocky and Zuma grabbed their lunches and followed Coral and after an hour they arrived at the big pond. "Zuma get into the water and meditate, in the meantime me and Rocky will spar".

"Yes ma'am", Zuma jumped into the water and soon disappeared under the water, there he began to mediate.

"Rocky for this session I will be coming at you like I mean to kill you", said Coral cracking her neck a couple times.

"Yes ma'am", said Rocky, "if she means to come at me like she means to kill me that means that she won't be coming after me like her normal self. She would most likely come at me like an enemy wolf but that doesn't quite mean that".

"Rocky what are thinking", said Coral.

"What do you mean?" Rocky looked at Coral.

"Your aura is showing", Rocky looked at his paws and sure enough a bright green aura was showing like smoke. "You have a green aura meaning that you an intelligent person, so I can tell that you are thinking for a plan because your aura starts leaking".

"I never noticed that", said Rocky.

"Most newbies with your kind of aura never notice that, after a couple days and with more practice that will no longer happen", said Coral.

At that moment Zuma came out of the water with a bright blue aura around him, "I did it".

"Just as I thought I knew that you being in water would help you out", said Coral with a smile. "Wait a minute green aura meaning Rocky is a smart pup but he also has a kindness for nature and plants, and Zuma's aura is blue meaning water as well as swiftness. These two pups are made to fight with each other". Coral thought.

With Everest, Marshall, and Decker.

"Let me see here, Everest your aura is as cold as snow", said Omen looking at Everest who had an white aura coming off her as well as an ice cold look in her eyes. "Decker you have your demon aura three head style, but your aura you use most often is yellow meaning you love a good fight as well as that you extremely powerful", said Omen. "And lastly Marshall although the aura you give off when using the eight inner gates is green, your aura is more of a mix of orange and red, orange meaning that you are carefree, a skilled fighter as well as powerful, and red meaning you are very fast and skilled", said Omen looking at the red aura coming from Marshall. "I want you three to show me one move that you can use while using your aura".

"I'll go first", Everest took a breath and her pupils got smaller and she began to walk around, Everest ten steps a new Everest would appear.

"What is she doing", said Decker.

"How is she making more of herself", said Marshall.

"That technique is called rhythm step, she steps down in a certain way and rhythm creating what are called after images she can then use those clones to rush her opponent and then sneak up from behind and take them out. That is a white fang assassination technique but it is also quite handy in a battle", Omen explained, Everest stopped moving and her clones disappeared.

"My turn", said Decker cracked his neck a bit and used his trump card deman aura 3 head style cerberus.

"Nice but Decker you need to work on your yellow aura and develop techniques using that, currently Razor has beaten you when you use the form", said Omen.

"Yes great aunt Omen", said Decker.

"Your turn Marshall", Omen turned around and was surprised to see Marshall spinning around and when he stopped his paws were an orange red color almost like flames. "Fènnù de fènghuáng

Otherwise as wrath of the phoenix the heat I generated from all my spinning makes the aura on my paws as hot as fire".

"Impressive", said Omen, "however there is flaw in your technique you would need time to spin around and create that heat. You need work on generating the heat you need in a faster way", said Omen.

"Yes ma'am", said Marshall.

The pups spent the rest of the day training with their aura and working on there paw to paw skills, during this time the leaders of 10 different wolf packs had arrived to meet Razor.

Leader of the Blood Moon Wolves Bloodred his pack had 250 members and 100 of those we're skilled warriors.

Leader of the speed wolves, Racer his pack had 100 members and 45 of those we're skilled warriors.

Leader of the flame wolves, Akainu his pack had 450 members and 200 of them we're skilled warriors.

Leader of the light wolves, Kizaru his pack had 40 members and 20 of those we skilled warriors.

Leader of the ice wolves, Aokiji his back had 30 members and all 30 we skilled warriors but they had no pups.

Leader of the ghost wolves, Phantom His pack had 25 members and each we're skilled warriors.

Leader of the forest wolves, Trunk his pack had 300 members and 150 of those we skilled warriors.

Leader of the justice wolves, Kira her pack had 75 members and 50 of those we're skilled warriors.

Leader of the night riders, Darkness, pack clan had 15 members each was a skilled warrior.

Lastly leader of the Sun wolves, Ray his pack had 50 members and 40 of them we're skilled warriors.

Razor's current army no counting his allies was around 400, his allies brought 685 more wolves with them his current army had around 1085 members and the heaven wolves only had around 50 members who could fight. (this was also counting pups in the pack).

Dash returned home and told Destiny what was happening with Razor and his army, "we are horrible outnumbered", Destiny said.

"Yes but not for long I had my fastest wolves gather our own allies from across this jungle, along with aslan and his bobcats we have more coming", said Dash.

"My queen", another wolf came into Destiny's den, "we have received word that David is only 2 miles away".

"My son is home tell Duchess to welcome him back I have to get someone", said Destiny opening a portal and jumping inside.

With the pups they were currently laying outside the paw patroller relaxing, "Everest?"

Everest eyes widened in shock and fear, she slowly turned around and gasped, standing there with Destiny was, "Mom, Dad".

 **Next Time.**

 **It is time for more of the heaven wolves allies to gather with only 7 days left before the war begins how many allies can Destiny gather in that time. Everest is now face to face with her parents for the first time in years.**

 **Marshall: Next Time on The Rise of Decker, Allies Assemble, The White Fang Arrives.**

 **A/N: Alright thank you for reading and as always.**

 **God first God Bless.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: The White Fang Arrives.**

Time almost stopped for Everest, this was the first time in years that she had seen her mom and dad, "mom and dad". Her heartbeat began to get faster and faster to the point that Everest thought it might fly out her chest. She felt so many different emotions at once, happiness, anger, and fear filled her heart.

"Everest", Everest's mother queen of the white fang was named Frostbite, Frostbite's eyes filled with tears, "Please tell me this isn't a dream".

"Mom", Everest felt her own eyes fill with tears, "MOM!" Everest couldn't stop herself now she broke out into a sprint towards her mother.

"EVEREST!" Her mother ran towards her daughter, both husky's immediately hugged each other. "Everest I thought you were dead!" Frostbite could only nuzzle her daughter cheek, pouring as much love as she could out of her body. Everest looked up and into her mother's eyes the same pair of blue eyes that she had seen the day she was born.

"I missed you", that was the only thing that Everest could say.

"I missed you too", said Frostbite breaking the hug with her daughter and looked her up and down, "Everest now that I know you're okay… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Frostbite yelled causing Everest to wince. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE THE PACK? WHERE DID YOU GO? HAVE YOU BEEN EATING ALRIGHT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN?"

"Mom", Everest looked down at the ground, "I didn't want to kill anymore…. I didn't wanna have to train everyday of my life I get that I was a prodigy in our ways but I didn't like that life anymore I wanted friends who weren't afraid of me".

"Everest that's no exc-",

"Everest come here", Everest turned to look her father, the king of the white fang, Tundra, Everest slowly walked over to him and once she was in range Tundra slapped her causing the other pups to gasps. "If you didn't like training everyday you could have told me, if you wanted to have friends who weren't scare of you you could have told me, If you wanted to life a regular life like a pup you could have told me, if you didn't wanna kill anymore you could have told me". Everest father placed his paw on her cheek, "I understand you better than anyone here and I get that you wouldn't want to kill anymore you have always been a special pup. I saw that the second you came into this world and I was prepared for the day you would ask us if you could leave".

"I didn't know that", said Everest.

"You could have known that if you would have just asked", said Tundra slapping her again, "1 that was for leaving without saying anything", he slapped her again, "2 that for not leaving us a message". Tundra slapped her again, "3 that was for thinking we wouldn't understand", he slapped her again, "and four that was making me and your mom worry for years". He leaned forward and planted a kiss on his daughter head, "and that is for being my daughter and I will always love you".

Everest felt tears rush down her face, not tears of pain but tears of happiness, "i'm sorry for worrying you".

"That is in that past don't worry about it", said Tundra.

"Thank you for understanding", said Everest, "oh mom and dad I want you to meet my new friends and family", Everest ran back towards the paw patrol and pointed at each member. "This is Ryder Chase, Skye, Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, and Marshall, And those are my new friends Vixen and Decker".

"Hi", everyone said at once.

"Pleasure to meet you all", said Tundra.

"Wow Everest your Family is so cool", said Marshall planting a kiss on her cheek. Suddenly Marshall was pinned to the ground by a very angry Tundra.

"Did you just kiss my daughter?" Tundra asked.

"Dad get off of him thats my boyfriend", said Everest.

"BOYFRIEND!" Frostbite and Tundra shouted at once.

"Hello Mr. Tundra can you please let me up?" asked Marshall. Tundra took a deep breath and got off of Marshall.

"Come with me", said Tundra walking towards the trees.

"Yes sir", said Marshall.

"Ryder can I call Jake, I wanna talk to him", said Everest.

"Go ahead", said Ryder.

"Mom come with me I wanna show you something", said Everest leading her mother into the paw patroller. Everest quickly called Jake after a couple of seconds Jake picked up the phone.

"Hey Everest", said Jake.

"Hey Jake, I wanted to introduce you to someone, the husky next to me is my mother Frostbite", said Everest. "Mom this is my new owner Jake", said Everest.

It was almost dead silence for almost a minute, "Everest sweetie please leave us alone I wish to speak with this human".

"Alright see you later", said Everest leaving.

Jake and Frostbite stared at each other, both of them thinking about what the other might say finally Jake spoke up, "so your Everest mother".

"Yes I am and you are her owner", said Frostbite.

"Look dudette".

"That is Queen Frostbite", said Frostbite.

"My mistake Queen Frostbite I have to ask what does this mean for Everest is she gonna go back with you", said Jake.

"No Everest has chosen and it is obvious to me that you two care and love each other and I won't take that away. Frostbite let out a sigh and looked at Jake again, "promise me one that as long as my daughter is in your care I want you to protect her, because if anything happens to her i'll kill you".

"I understand", said Jake.

"Good you are free to discipline her anyway you see fit, I won't change anything but at least once a year I want her to come home", said Frostbite.

"Yes Queen Frostbite", said Jake.

"And lastly treat her like she is your daughter human or not I want my little pup to be treated with the love and joy that I wasn't able to give her", Jake only nodded his head.

Meanwhile with Marshall, "what is your name".

"My name is Marshall sir", said Marshall.

"Marshall I can already see that you love Everest and that she loves you but I need clarification that you would be willing to do anything for her", Tundra stood away from Marshall. "Attack me like you mean to kill me".

"Excuse me sir", said Marshall.

"You heard attack me like you mean to kill me, you have one chance, imagine that someone is gonna kill my daughter show me what you would do to them", said Tundra.

Marshall nodded his head and a sudden glare appeared on his face, Marshall began to spin around like before and his paws turned orange red again. "Fènnù de fènghuáng other wise known as wrath of the phoenix", Marshall ran forward with blinding speed and force. Tundra's eyes widened a bit before he placed his paw up and blocked Marshall's take but then he winced in pain as his fur began to burn. Tundra dug his claws into the ground to keep himself from moving backwards.

"That's enough", Marshall jumped backwards and let out a breath and his paws were back to normal. "You are more than worthy enough for my daughter but let me make thing clear". Tundra got right in Marshall's face, "Everest is technically a princess so I want you to treat her like one, and understand this one thing". Tundra had an ice cold glare on his face that sent chills down Marshall's spine.

"If anything happens to her i'll kill", said Tundra with a growl.

"Yes King Tundra I completely understand sir", said Marshall shaking about.

Suddenly Tundra's glare turned into a warm smile, "alright then let me get you know you".

The two went back and the paw patrol spent the rest of the day talking with Everest's parents.

Meanwhile with Destiny who was still in her den when Duchess came into the room with another black wolf. "Mother David is here", Duchess moved out of the way to let David pass by, David was blind but he could still use red eye.

"David welcome back I'm sure your sister already told you what was happening", said Destiny having her son a like on the cheek.

"Yes mother I know exactly what is happening, sister Dakota came to me in a dream and told me to go home and help", said David.

"Thank you David", said Destiny, at that moment Nova came into Destiny den with a smile on his face.

"Destiny our brothers have arrived", Nova told his older sister and Destiny immediately went outside sitting there was a white wolf and a black wolf there names were Yin and Yang.

"Yin Yang your back, has Violet coming as well", said Destiny giving her brothers a hug.

"We don't know sister Violet has been gone every since big sister Winter Moon died", said Yin and Yang in perfect harmony.

"Please come with me we have much to talk about", said Destiny.

 **Next Time…**

 **4 Days have passed since the white fang and 3 more red eye users have arrived with only 4 days left, the rest of Destiny's allies have arrived from across the jungle and the world.**

 **Everest: Next Time on The Rise of Decker Allies Assemble.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Allies Assemble, War Meeting.**

 **3 Days until the war.**

The next morning Destiny had told the paw patrol that there training was cancelled for today but the pups didn't allow that to stop them from getting some training in. "Decker? Is that you".

Decker turned around to see his uncle David walking towards him, "uncle David your back?" Decker ran over to greet his uncle. Although David was blind he used his aura in a unique way his aura actual formed an invisible barrier around him. When anything entered that area he could just move out the way, he could use this technique to hunt, and fight. The only wolf in the world that was able to hit him was Dakota. "It's great to see you again".

"It is wonderful to see you too Decker, I can sense that you have grown a lot stronger", said David.

"I have please come meet my new friends", said Decker leading David over to the paw patrol.

"Interesting a human fighting in a dog war", said David after they explained that they would be in this war.

"David let's go", Duchess came running up to him, "mother wants us to come with her our allies are here. She also wants the paw patrol to meet them".

"Fine", David got up and followed Duchess as did the paw patrol even Vixen had come along, they were lead to an area with no trees but had 9 rocks lying there. Standing on the biggest one was Destiny, to her left was a large mountain gorilla named Future. To Destiny right was the one and only Aslan king of the bobcats, next to Aslan was Tundra king of the white fang pack. And lastly to Future's left was another wolf with a large scar running down his face. His name was Scar leader of the warrior wolves.

Destiny slammed her paw down activating the void of languages and Future was the first to speak, "Is this all we have", said Future.

"For now I have more allies on standby all I need to do is open my void go inside and get them", said Destiny.

"Even then we are still outnumbered aren't we?" said Scar.

"I'm afraid so the pup known as Razor has done two smart things, from what I understand he has used his new strength to threaten wolf packs into joining him or he will kill them. Also from what my scouts have figured out his allies are leaders under the age of 7 making them pups like him", said Destiny.

"So we are going up against pups who want to rule this land world, large ego's they have", said Future.

"Yes however that can also be there downfall", said David.

"How so?" said Tundra.

"Simple they are all young leaders and eventually there ego's will get the best of them", David

Explained.

"Destiny", said Coral walking to the front.

"What is it my sister?" said Destiny.

"How many of us are in this army right now?" Destiny thought about it.

Heaven Wolves 60 counting the paw patrol.

White Fang, 125.

Future, 25 gorillas

Scar 50

Aslan 45.

"Counting just us five here we have about 300, counting the rest of the wolf packs and other allies I have gathered we have about 400", said Destiny.

"So that brings us to about 700 so we are still horrible outnumbered", said Tundra.

"It isn't numbers that win a battle", David said.

"Yes but I bet they help", Skye said softly.

"Now we need to figure another thing out how are we gonna split this army in 5 groups", Destiny said.

"What do you mean 5 groups?" Tundra Questioned.

"We need to split our army into 5 groups each group will specialize in a different form of combat, speed, strategy, strength, skill, and wildcard", Destiny explained. "Each group will have a leader to give out order".

"Than who are these leaders?" Tundra asked.

"Leader of the Skill group will be you King Tundra, The White Fang specializes in combat and your ability to kill and fight are unmatched by none", Tundra nodded his head.

"Leader of the Speed group will be lead by a member of my pack Dash, he is the fastest wolf in the world and he will do a great job", Destiny said.

"Leader of the Strength Group will be Future she is the strongest being here right now and with her power in combat she will be unstoppable. Leader of the strategy group will be Coral she is the smartest wolf here, and she can think of great strategies in seconds", Future nodded as did Coral.

"Lastly our wildcard will be Scar this group like your pack love to fight and won't let anything stop them in battle", Scar grinned as he licked his lips.

"The rest of our allies will be here in 2 days time", said Destiny.

Everyone went back to camp suddenly Everest sniffed the air and looked behind her she stopped and growled towards the trees. "I can smell you Glacier show yourself", Everest demanded. At that moment a large husky pup appeared from the tree. The pups and Ryder could tell that something was off about her her eyes showed no emotion.

"Hey sis I can tell you removed the shard I put in your head", Everest growled at her sister, "come on sis let's just forget about the whole thing".

Everest's pupils got smaller as she ran towards her sister with the intention to kill, Glacier slammed her paw down on Everest's head and held her down. "It seems you lost your way", Glacier smirked before she began to tickle Everest's side with one of her paws making her giggle like crazy. Everest escaped her hold and tackled her sister trying to tickle her back. "You know that won't work", Glacier said with almost no emotion but did have a small smile on her face. Glacier began to tickle her little sister again before bringing her into a hug. "Nice to see you".

 **Next Time.**

 **War is now only 2 days away and while the rest of the paw patrol plan to spend that day training Decker has to keep a promise he told Skye.**

 **Decker: Next Time on The Rise of Decker, Decker and Skye's Day Alone.**


End file.
